


Spirals of Want and Desire

by EvanHarr98, SKblind



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Grumbo, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Original Story Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 130,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/pseuds/SKblind
Summary: In a world where there are demons tracking your every step, encouraging you to make the wrong choices, Mumbo has to navigate through life with a watchful Demon of Lust clinging to his shoulders, slowly dragging him down into the nethers of Hell.All of this would be a normal occurrence if the Demon in question hadn't fallen head over heels for this strange bumbling human.(This is a story of our own creation based off of the hermitcraft characters. To be clear, we aren't using the actual people - just their YouTube personas. You do not need any background of hermitcraft to understand or enjoy this story. This story does contain shipping, torture and a whole bunch of enticing smut! There will be content warnings posted to caution readers of when potentially triggering events are about to unfold.)Stay safe and happy reading! ^.^
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 793
Kudos: 743





	1. The Demonic Culture

**_Hey guys! SKblind and EvanHarr98 here! We're going to be tag-teaming on this fanfiction!_ **

**_We are truly ecstatic to be working together on this story!_ **

**_We hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as we will enjoy writing it :D_ **

**_So, without further ado, here we go!_ **

Ambient rouge soaked the environment of the building, a distant thundering spread through the station as echoing footfalls and a barrage of voices reverberated around the main hall. The epicentre of Hell stood solemn in a deserted wasteland of flames and ash, its scorched landscape could be seen through the windows that spanned the office floor. 

Hell’s Station was the heart and soul of Hell. It was where each demon came to tally their scores, discuss new rituals or board trains that spidered out to each of the nine circles.

The main portal that led to Earth was also a main feature of the building, standing tall and grand at the core of the station. The enormous dark stony arch had been crafted by some of the most artistic of demons - those who resided in the first circle, Limbo. Those demons had a lot of time on their hands and often learned several human-like trades and skills in order to pass their time away. 

The highest floor of the building was where Satan himself resided, his penthouse catering to his most wanton desires. He had his own personal selection of souls that he kept close to himself, spirits that had once been the most terrible of humans in their time alive, and it was down to Satan to dish out their eloquent torment.

Young demons also shared a floor where they lived whilst studying to become graduate demonic entities after which they finally had the choice of which circle they’d move to. Each demon who graduated also was cursed with a corporeal body, something that the demons had no choice in. Once they made their first trip to earth, their demonic entity was encased within a fleshy form, where they were able to feel emotions and pain as the humans did. Luckily for them however, a demon’s body was unable to be physically harmed or retain any form of injury, allowing ample time for the demon to capture their souls.

Grian beamed to himself as he sauntered through the corridor that led to the main floor of Hell’s Station. His eyes were fixed to the chalkboard that hung on the wall, displaying the number of souls that each demon had been able to successfully capture. 

“There’s three more for the month,” Grian declared with a smirk, going up on tiptoe to add two extra marks by the box with his name.

Ren clapped sarcastically, his face breaking into a grin as the small demon shoved his arm.

“Bit dangerous to go around spouting off like that,” he remarked, adding up the tallies next to his signature. “People will think you’re cheating”

“How dare you!” Grian cried. “I’ve been doing this for centuries, it’s down to a science. You go to the surface, attach to a human soul, and then instigate their inner immorality” 

He grinned wickedly, eyes flashing with a flaming excitement that surged through his chest. There was something beautiful in the art of capturing human souls. Grian was passionate about very little, but snatching human souls never failed to elicit excitement within him. 

“None of them are truly pure” he finished. “Besides, there’s no point in cheating. We can’t secure their souls if we don’t follow the rules”

Ren laughed and nodded. “That’s fair, although our job  _ has  _ gotten easier in the last couple of decades. It wouldn’t even take a demon from our circle to pick up a random human from a bar and get them to give their soul for lust.” He grinned sadistically.

“That’s why the real points aren’t in the drunks,” Grian reminded his friend, bouncing on his heels as they walked along the corridor to the main hall, his hands waving in front of him as his excitement flowed through his words.

“Hasn't stopped you from collecting seven extras this month,” Ren muttered, his eyes darkening as he sneered teasingly.

“Hypocrite”

“Sloth”

“Narcissist!” 

“Bottom!”

“How dare you!” Grian gasped, mouth agape, his face slack with mock-horror.

“Lovers quarrel?” False interrupted, her hands on her hips as she strode towards the two Demons of Lust.

“Shut up!” Ren griped, crossing his arms as Grian laughed.

“So I’m assuming you took the month again?” False inquired, her eyes flicking up in the direction of the board.

“As usual.” Grian concurred, flashing a winning smile. “Ren is just a bit salty”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Ah, the circle of lust. So adorable,” Doc sighed, walking up behind the bickering duo and slinging his arms over their shoulders. 

“And what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Grian asked, narrowing his gaze, his neck craned to glare playfully at Doc.

“Oh nothing.” Doc sighed nonchalantly. “I’m just saying that your job is a lot easier than mine.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Grian sputtered angrily, pushing Doc’s arm off of him. “That’s bullshit!”

“Yeah, besides how hard can gluttony be?” Ren asked, arching his brow sceptically. “Is it really so hard to get humans to overindulge in the things they like?”

False erupted with laughter at that, Doc shot her a glare.

“What?” She shrugged. “They have a point. Besides, my circle is definitely the worst. Violence just doesn’t appeal easily to humans like lust and gluttony do.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t pick a better circle.” Ren goaded.

“And  _ you’re  _ just jealous that the little gremlin is more desirable than you.” She shot back.

“Thank you Falsie,” Grian giggled, making Ren roll his eyes.

“Fine then Grian, if you really are the best demon Lust has to offer, then how about a little challenge?”

Grian pressed his lips together in contemplation. Ren was clearly trying to provoke him into entering something which most likely would not end in his favour, however, the possibility of beating him at his own game was all too enticing to pass up. He had never been able to resist a good challenge.

“Sure.” Grian agreed confidently, winking up at his friend. “How will you have me?”

“Insatiable, the whole lot of you,” Doc muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Here are the terms,” Ren continued, deciding to ignore the Gluttony Demon’s jab. “I get to pick your next target and if you manage to secure their soul, then I will concede your superiority. If not, then you have to say that I’m the best demon in our circle and that I inspire you to be better.”

Grian snorted. “That’s it? Deal.”

The two demons shook hands, eyes boring into each other, flashing with the thrill of the game.

“So,” Grian chirped, pulling down his sleeves in preparation. “Where are we going to find my next human?”

“In the most prudish country of the modern world.” Ren chided with a smile. “England.”

* * *

Grian surveyed the quaint bookshop with disinterest. 

“Really?” he whispered, tugging on Ren’s arm. “This is so boring!” He huffed, head lolling back dramatically.

“Aw, backing out already?” Ren cooed, ruffling Grian’s blond hair like a child. “Is this stuffy little English town too challenging for you?”

Grian smacked his hand away and scowled. 

“Of course not! I’m just saying this will be over too fast to have any fun. Any of these blokes would jump me within a day!” He wrinkled up his nose. “I can smell the sexual repression in this room alone.”

Ren chuckled under his breath. “You’re not wrong there, I’m picking up a trace of that too,” He hummed in amusement, his head tilting in thought.

“Then let's go!” Grian urged, jerking his head towards the door.

“Calm down runt, we aren’t going anywhere. Let me look around and scope out some possible targets.”

Grian grumbled as he sunk down in a large reading chair.

This was hardly a challenge. If anything it was pure punishment to throw Grian into such a flat vapid environment, which the small demon supposed  _ was  _ the point of this, after all. He just couldn’t stand the sheer greyness of the atmosphere. Even though the book shop was packed, the overall volume was barely over a whisper, each and every man, woman and child doing their best to remain polite at the risk of being on the receiving end of a glare from the glowering bookshop owner. 

_ Boring, dull, dry, stupid little town. _ Grian grumbled in his thoughts, his gaze following Ren around the room as the taller demon stalked his prey.

A streak of black and red flashed past his line of sight, diverting his scrutinizing gaze towards a taller man with his head bowed, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, and brows pinched as though, if anyone were to look at him, he may burst.

Grian’s lips twitched upwards as the nervous man jumped out of the way of a group of university students, muttering sorry’s at them until he was once again alone. The small demon stood and strode casually around to the opposite side of the bookshelves, taking great care not to be noticed as he peered out at the man from between the stacks. 

He had raven black hair and ivory skin so pale, he may as well be impersonating an emperor penguin with the black blazer he wore stretched over his skinny form. His height was only enhanced by the dark boots and ill-fitting skinny jeans that he donned. The red of his shirt only led to magnify the ever-present blush that stained his cheeks and Grian found himself grinning up at the viridescent eyes from where he was hidden, wondering just how bright he could make the stanger’s face. 

“You like that one huh?” 

Grian jumped nearly a foot in the air as Ren whispered in his ear, smacking the taller demon’s chin with his shoulder.

“Ow!” Ren yelped, his hand shot to his smarting face, rubbing away the sting.

“Serves you right.” Grian chuckled, looking through the bookshelf again to make sure his mystery mortal had not heard them. Luckily the tall man had already left, walking briskly towards the till with his eyes downcast.

“Why do you like that one so much?” Ren asked, following Grian’s gaze, his eyes narrowing with amusement.

The blond paused, his face blurred with a vacant expression, as he contemplated. He wasn’t sure what had drawn him to this strange gangly human, all he knew was that something about him had piqued his interest. 

Grian shrugged. 

“Not sure. Doesn’t matter anyway. Have you picked someone?” He asked, forcing himself to cut the instantaneous connection that had originally aroused his interest, preparing to be allocated to another, possibly more challenging, human.

Ren nodded, a grin curling his lips as he stared at the back of the tall mortal’s head.

“If you are so interested in that one, then why don’t you take his soul?” He snickered quietly, an edge of teasing peppering his voice.

Grian rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“You’re acting like I care about it. Sure, whatever, I’ll be off then.” the small demon feigned disinterest as he shrugged at his friend, moving to saunter towards his target.

“Hold on!” Ren called, grabbing Grian’s collar and tugging him behind the stacks. Grian gave a choked squawk and staggered back, almost colliding into a display of anthologies. “Rules?” Ren asked, ignoring Grian’s almost-tumble.

“Ugh” Grian groaned, running his hand down the front of his jumper, straightening out the material and fixing the other with a stark glare. “Starting in stage one, no touching the human unless they initiate contact, no sexually explicit language, and casual clothing only - arms and legs must be covered.” Grian recited the lines with a monotone drawl.

“Good.” Ren nodded approvingly. “You can move up to stage two after a week.”

“Normal time limit?”

“Yep. If you haven’t secured the soul within a month, then I win.”

“Fat chance.” Grian sputtered with an explosive snicker, turning back to his prey as Ren sunk into the floorboards, his corporeal body dissolving into nothing as he returned to the second circle. “All right then, mortal. Let's begin the game.”

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think! ^.^_ **


	2. The Other Side of The Glass

_**We are super excited to bring you the next chapter so soon :D** _

_**So, we actually spent so long writing both chapters and thought it would be a shame not to post them together!** _

_**We hope that you enjoy this one! :D** _

Dust floated through the streams of light that filtered through the large windows of the book store. Walls of books stood tall, towering and looming over Mumbo as he stood before them, his eyes flicked across their shelves, scanning the titles. ‘Engineering Philosophies’, ‘The Psychology Behind Engineering’, ‘Machines and Their Purpose’. 

A sigh flooded from his nose and Mumbo’s brow pinched together as he filtered through the books. 

He hated his current unit of study, Emotional Engineering. Not that he didn’t adore his course, he was almost constantly enthralled by the intricacies and logical theories behind each design, however, he struggled with the idea that one would thrust so much emotional standing at something that seemed so devoid of the very concept of  _ feelings. _

Truthfully, he would not normally have a problem with the idea of someone infusing their emotions into a piece of art. If there was one thing that he struggled with, it was his own emotions. If Mumbo couldn’t handle or process his own, how on earth was he supposed to begin dealing with another’s? Especially when they were paired with a seemingly inanimate field of study like Engineering?

He forced himself from his inner turmoil as he ran a finger along the spines of the books before him, relishing in the feel of the glossy paper gliding under the pad of his index finger, before he paused on one particular title. ‘Emotional Engineering - A Machine’s World.’ Mumbo hummed in thought before he gave a slight nod and plucked the book from its place on the shelf, reaching forward and tugging out two more before he stepped away and paced towards the till, his eyes cast downwards.

The book store was packed. There were people everywhere, all of them were around his age and congregating in large groups, huddled together and chatting quietly amongst themselves. 

Mumbo’s chest tightened as the posse of young adults moved his way, all of them fresh-faced and confident. His eyes widened and he jumped to the side, muttering a quick apology, watching as they blustered by him.

As they passed without glancing his way, Mumbo’s brow furrowed at his instinctual actions and his chest swelled with frustration. Why had he just apologised for someone else’s actions, when they had clearly been in the wrong? He was allowed to walk through the book store. He had just as much right to the space as any of them! He glared to the backs of their heads before letting out a sigh of defeat. It hardly mattered in the long run. He was merely a cog in the machine of city life. Nothing more and nothing less.

Mumbo stopped at the counter and placed his books down on the mahogany top, peering up through his lashes to the lady behind the register as she began scanning his books. Her face was weathered and wrinkled, her cheeks hung from her jaw as if she had jowls and her hair was a crow's nest of grey scraggly strands atop her head. She scrutinised him from above the rim of her thick glasses, her mouth skewed. 

Mumbo flashed her a polite smile.

“G-Good afternoon.” He squeaked, voice soft. 

The woman hummed, almost growling at him, as she continued to scan the books and Mumbo’s eyes widened at her reaction. He blinked in shock as pink flushed across his cheeks and he hung his head in defeat. 

He couldn’t understand why he had such an inelegant approach with people. How was he able to irritate so many people at once? He was certain he had a gift - or a curse. 

“Thirty-three pounds please.” The woman drawled. “Have you got a card?” 

Mumbo nodded and produced his dog-eared and battered loyalty pass. Her bony fingers snatched it from his grasp as she held it close to her face, inspecting the picture that was printed on it. Mumbo felt his face heat at the intense examination as her eyes flicked from the little square portrait of his younger self - a flustered shy young man, who’d only just graduated college - and to himself - a flustered shy young man, who was only trying to buy a few books.

The woman hummed and proffered the card back to him before she depressed the buttons on the register. 

“With the card, you get seventy percent off your purchase, so ten-pounds please.” 

Mumbo nodded, giving a whispered thank you as he reached into his pocket and tugged out his wallet, slipping a ten-pound note from its sleeve and handing it to the woman. She gave another muted snarl as she deposited the money in the draw of the till and reached forward to point at the pile of books that were ‘on offer’. 

Her eyes flickered between Mumbo and the best sellers. 

“Can we offer you a free copy of…” She paused as she plucked a book from the top of the pile and held it close to her face as she scanned the title. “Fifty Shades of Grey?” 

Mumbo was not one for keeping up with the times, however it was almost impossible to have missed the surging popularity of EL James’ new novel. The woman flipped the book in her hands and presented Mumbo with the cover. Heat flashed through his cheeks and he blushed a bright scarlet, his eyes widening as he stared at the muted grey picture of a tie that had been plastered across the cover. He glanced about himself, distantly hoping that no one could hear the interaction and shook his head quickly, reaching for his purchase. 

“Are you sure? It seems to be popular with you youngsters, it features a whole lot of… Now, what was it?” She muttered to herself as she scanned to the blurb. “E-Exotic dark descriers.” 

She turned the book back around and pointed to the sentence that she’d just read. 

‘Erotic dark desires.’ 

Mumbo felt as though he’d catch fire. A woman who was almost three times his age was trying to encourage him to buy a book about sex and bondage while they stood in a book store that was filled to the brim with other people. His heart hammered in his chest, beating a tattoo against his ribs. He couldn’t handle it. He might pass out. Mumbo shook his head again.

“N-No thank you.” He whimpered before he collected his books and sped away from the woman, who sneered in his wake, rolling her eyes. 

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged.

Mumbo almost sprinted from the shop. His heart, which was beating double time, had jumped up to his throat while his stomach had done the opposite and plummeted, dropping to his feet. He gasped as he entered the safety of an alleyway and leant against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and allowing himself to catch his breath. 

“Hello.” 

A soft voice cut through Mumbo’s panicked haze and he squeaked at the sudden sound, peering out from between his fingers to the man who spoke. 

Stood before him was a small man. He donned a pair of dark grey jeans and an oversized red jumper, the sleeves of the garment so long they stretched halfway to his fingertips. The man’s hair was a mess of blond curls and although they seemed unruly, they framed his face beautifully, highlighting his pure bright blue eyes and soft pink lips that were curled up in an alluring smile. He leant elegantly against the wall, his eyes half-lidded, gaze fixed on Mumbo. 

“H-Hello.” Mumbo choked out in response. His chest tightened as it fluttered and his stomach flipped with the force of a thousand butterflies as a strong wave of warmth radiated through Mumbo’s body, painting his pale face an almost comical shade of puce. “H-How can I help you?”

The other man chuckled at his stammering and flashed him a kind smile that made his eyes shine scintillatingly. 

“I saw you in there and just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Grian.” 

Grian proffered his hand, winking up at Mumbo as he did so. 

Mumbo’s eyes widened. Was he being ‘hit on’? He’d never had this sort of attention before, and quite frankly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it either. 

He shyly took the other’s hand and shook it.

“I-I’m sorry, I think y-you’ve got the wrong person” Mumbo stammered. 

Grian’s brows twitched in confusion and he opened his mouth to counter Mumbo’s statement, but before he could respond, Mumbo interrupted him. 

“I should b-be going. It wa-was nice to meet you, G-Grian… Umm… I hope y-you have a nice day.” He stuttered anxiously before his eyes flicked down to the ground. He twisted on the heel of his foot and strode towards the exit of the alleyway, leaving a confused and bamboozled Grian in his wake.

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think! ^.^_ **


	3. You Again?!

**_Hey guys! We are really happy to bring you chapter 3 :D_ **

**_We hope you enjoy it as much as the first two :D_ **

**_Stay safe and happy reading!_ **

Mumbo held the straps of his backpack tightly, pulling the bag taught against his shoulders. His head was bowed down towards the muted greys of the linoleum that spread across the floor, his eyes fixed to the small details that he saw there. 

Students of all ages bustled passed him, pushing and shoving their way through the crowded area of the main university building, their voices rang loud and echoing as they stepped by, not bothering to notice those who surrounded them. Mumbo pushed forward, a mental map of the campus strewn across his mind’s eye as he finally arrived at the door to the lecture theatre that he’d been assigned to. 

Just as he reached for the handle, it swung backwards and out of his grasp. Mumbo’s eyes widened in surprise as he came almost nose to nose with another student, the man’s face pinched in a scowl at his day being interrupted.

A prickling heat spread across Mumbo’s cheeks as he ducked his head and stepped aside, muttering a quick and almost silent apology, allowing the stranger to escape his presence. He watched as the man strode away, his own bag hooked over one shoulder with his head held high, conquering the myriad of faces that a busy university had to offer. 

Mumbo’s chest swelled with longing. He wished he could be that bold, wished that he wasn’t ruled by the almost constant fear of those around him. Heaving a sigh, Mumbo silently pushed the door open and climbed the steps that lead to the back of the lecture hall. 

He enjoyed lectures most of the time. They allowed him to blank out those around him and gave him a sense of comfort whilst still being around a large group of people. However, what he did hate was picking a seat. He never wanted to be too close to his fellow students, but equally didn’t enjoy being too far away, for he struggled to see and hear what the lecturer had to say. 

Mumbo’s eyes scanned the lines of chairs, watching as people scurried about them like ants, trying to pick an optimum spot that allowed them to engage with their friends while also listening to the information that was about to be spewed at them. He stood still for a moment, examining the bustling room, how it thrummed and beat as if it was a living organism, almost as if the students around him were the heart and soul of an epic creature that existed for the sole purpose of extending knowledge to others. 

Finally, his eyes fell on a free chair. It was close to the back of the room and isolated by a rather large space on either side, a comfortable distance from the others while also just close enough to the centre that he would be able to listen and understand the professor from their place at the very front. 

Mumbo weaved through the rows, apologising quietly as his legs bumped against the knees of the others who had already taken their seats. He tried to keep his eyes trained towards the floor, attempting to escape the judgmental stares of those around him.

Once he reached his seat, he let his bag slip from his shoulders and perch against the edge of the firm cushion, setting his notebook and pen on the shelf-like desk before him. Almost as soon as his bottom touched the soft cotton of the chair, the room fell to silence as the professor ambled across the stage, a beaming smile spread across his face. 

“Good afternoon. I hope you all enjoyed your lunch breaks?” The lecturer called out to them as he distributed the paper registers out to the front rows. “If you could all sign them and pass them back to the front, at the end, I’d be very much obliged.” He murmured before he turned on his heel and took his place behind the podium. He shuffled through his notes, clearing his throat

“So, we have a large group with us today. I believe we have the engineering, landscaping and architecture students all crammed together. I hope you all go away at the end of these next couple of hours having learned something useful.” 

Just as the professor prepared to begin, a shrill crack echoed through the room as the main door slammed against its frame. Mumbo’s ears pricked as he let out an irritated huff. He always hated when people arrived late. They caused such a disruption and held up the lecture with their fidgeting as the straggler searched for a free space among the sea of students. 

He reached for his pen and began to scribble down the title and subheading of the upcoming lesson, ink scratching against the paper so intently he almost didn’t realise that each one of his fellow students had their attention caught by one particular individual. Mumbo’s eyes flicked to the faces around him, his brow furrowed in confusion before his gaze followed to where their stares were directed to.

Stood at the front of the room was none other than the short blond that had accosted him in the alley, behind the bookstore. 

Grian. 

His small frame did nothing to mask the explosive personality, emitting streams of pure confidence. His crystal blue eyes scanned the rows of seats, each student blushing as his gaze swept over them. 

Mumbo could barely tear his eyes from him. He was so...  _ beautiful _ . It was odd, Mumbo had found quite a few men aesthetically pleasing in the past, however none were as uniquely brilliant as Grian. 

A pink dusting heated against his cheeks as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped he didn’t seem too obvious in his staring and didn’t appear to be too much like a crushing school girl. What was he thinking? He barely knew the boy! It was  _ not  _ a crush.

He’d not seen Grian in any of his lectures prior to that day. In fact, he hadn’t spotted him anywhere on campus before their chance meeting at the bookstore. Altogether, it wasn’t strange to have never met all of the student population that inhabited the university, especially for Mumbo, who actively tried to avoid those around him. 

He watched the blond intently as he shuffled forwards. A small charming smile spread across his lips, Grian dipped his head to each of the students, thanking them as they shifted out of his way, making a path for him. 

Mumbo’s eyes narrowed as he watched each of them pull their legs as close to the chair as they could, shoving their bags under them and freeing up spare seats for Grian, almost as if they were silently begging for him to bless them with his presence. Mumbo could hardly blame them. 

However, something stirred deep within his chest, a sense of possession, and his heart tugged at the thought of others taking such an interest in the small blond boy. A part of Mumbo wanted to stand and shout to the crowd that Grian had been the one to approach him just a few hours ago. That he had actually hit on Mumbo, not any of them. 

A strange wave of satisfaction washed through the tall man as he watched Grian ignore the silent offers of seats, ignore the hungry stares of the other students in favour of relaxing in a seat that was almost as isolated as Mumbo’s own. Mumbo’s lips quirked into a soft smirk as he saw the stares of want shift to something almost primal, the students all regretting their choice of seat. 

Almost as soon as Grian had taken his place and settled down quietly, the professor cleared his throat and continued the introduction of the lecture, as if nothing had interrupted him in the first place. 

Mumbo could barely pay attention to what the teacher had to say as his eyes transfixed to the back of Grian’s curly blond head. His mind was blank. It was as if all reasonable thoughts had packed their bags and escaped, leaving nothing but an empty void, an all-encompassing silence that rang through his mind. Mumbo’s cheeks were heated, warm and flushed as he remembered the awkward exchange between Grian and himself outside the bookstore.

As if sensing his eyes, Grian twisted in his seat, connecting their gazes. Mumbo’s breath faltered and his brows shot towards his hairline as the smaller man flashed a dazzling grin in his direction. 

He thought he might implode from embarrassment at being caught staring, his eyes flickering away and training on the notebook before him, his fingers twitching, not knowing what to do. He settled on grasping his pen and scribbling nonsense on the paper, trying to appear as if he had something to be doing, other than looking directly at Grian. 

Little did Mumbo know that while he floundered and panicked at being caught gawking at the other, a teasingly amused smile flashed across Grian’s face before he turned back and continued to watch the professor’s presentation.

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think! ^.^_ **


	4. Goldfish On A Leash

**_We have been reading through each of your comments and we'd love to say how amazing you all are!_ **

**_Everyone has been so sweet and open to the idea of the two of us collabing on this story!_ **

**_It is so fun for us, and we are really looking forward to reading all of your reactions to the future chapters!_ **

**_Stay safe and happy reading!_ **

Grian resituated himself in his chair, taking the opportunity to peek at the raven-haired man who remained staring directly forward, his eyes only leaving the lecture screen to jot down notes on the paper in front of him. 

He sighed and furrowed his brow, twirling his pencil between his fingers as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

His mortal may have given him a glance at the beginning of the lecture, but now no matter what Grian did he couldn’t seem to get his attention. This wouldn’t have been so irritating if every student around him didn’t stare every time he stretched his arms or took an audible breath, his demonic aura of desire drawing a thousand gleaming eyes towards him. 

That meant he was being actively ignored. 

Grian scowled at the thought. If there was one thing he hated, it was being overlooked. 

_ Five minutes left.  _ He thought, glancing at the large grey clock on the eastern wall.  _ I can do this _ .

Grian let his eyes glaze over as he planned his next step, a devious smile curling across his lips when the professor reached his last slide.

“Thank you for coming!” The lecturer called as the students began to pack up. “If anyone has any questions please come and talk to me!”

Grian collected his notebooks and pens in his arms and waited until a zipping sound behind him queued his next move. Rising from his seat, the small demon shuffled out of the row, glancing at the ground to ensure his own innocence in the blatant attempt at contact he was counting on to spur his plan into action.

_ 3, 2, 1… Action. _

Grian let out an over-the-top exclamation of pain as he crashed directly into the tall mortal, dropping his belongings in a shower of paper and writing instruments, several pens rolling down the steps of the lecture hall as Grian collapsed dramatically to the ground.

“Oh God! Oh my word! I-I’m so s-sorry! Are y-you okay?” the mortal stuttered, dropping to his knees as his shaking hands moved to begin collecting Grian’s papers.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Grian nodded, grinning kindly up at him as he ran a hand through his messy curls. “It’s my fault, I should’ve seen you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” The man mumbled so quietly Grian couldn’t be sure if he had heard him correctly.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, n-nothing.” The mortal’s face reddened and he looked away nervously as though he hadn’t meant to speak.

“Well, anyway,” Grian stood up, taking his things and stowing them safely in his bag. “I also wanted to apologise for… being so forward earlier. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He looked down at his feet in mock anxiety. “It’s just… I just transferred here and I don’t really know anyone. You seem like you know what’s going on so I guess I just…” he shook his head. “Sorry. I-I’ll leave you alone.”

He moved to turn around.

“Wait!” 

Grian forced the mischievous grin off his face before turning back to meet the mortal’s gaze. 

“I didn’t mean… y-you don’t have to…” the tall man took a breath. “You didn’t d-do anything wrong. Your name’s Grian right?”

Grian smiled, scrunching up his nose in a way he knew made him look like a kitten and nodded.

“My name’s Mumbo.”

He offered his hand and Grian shook it, holding eye contact with Mumbo the whole time. The mortal’s palm was sweaty, but his touch was gentle as though he were worried Grian may break if he squeezed his hand too hard.

The demon giggled, giving his alluring aura a small boost, and watched as Mumbo’s body stilled at the sound, pink crawling up his neck and clamping onto Grian’s hand a little tighter. 

_ Works every time. _

* * *

Mumbo gave a sharp intake of breath, his eyes fluttering at the sound of that tinkling little laugh. It was soft, so sweet and almost tantalising. A wave of shivering tendrils trickled down his spine, catching on each vertebrae as it pooled in a reservoir of warmth at the pit of his belly. 

“M-Maybe… Umm… I-I…” Mumbo’s face flushed, the heat jumping in intensity with each stutter. 

He was sure he might die from embarrassment, certain that if he remained in Grian’s presence for very much longer, he may just spontaneously combust, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

Mumbo had to stay,  _ needed  _ to be bathed with the blond’s unwavering attention. He had no choice but to fling himself in the way of the other’s blinding light. 

He felt almost drunk with giddiness as Grian’s smile stretched wider, eyes shining with gentle encouragement. 

But he was scared. 

What was he doing? He had never put himself in such a situation before. Why was he punishing himself like this? Why was this so enticing? He felt like a starving man looming over a meal, although said meal was a man-eating lion who threatened to consume him at any second. 

“Umm… Mumbo?” Grian’s voice was so tentative and sweet as he cut through Mumbo’s spiralling thoughts. 

The taller man’s brow furrowed as he was brought back to reality. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Can I have my hand back now?” 

Mumbo glanced between Grian’s dashing grin and to the space where their palms were connected, fingers intertwined.

Oh God. 

Mumbo tugged his arm back, releasing Grian from his hold. His chest felt as though it was filled with a rainbow array of beautiful butterflies, all swarming and fluttering, trying to find a way to escape their bony confines. He was sure that if Grian continued to stare at him with those diamond doe eyes, they would burst from his chest like a volcanic eruption of pastel excellence. 

Mumbo gave a sheepish grin, his breath leaving his lungs in a soft chuckle as his face pinkened further. He distantly hoped that Grian couldn’t feel the heat that radiated from his very core, bubbling in his stomach like magma. 

“D-Do you… I-I mean… Would y-you like to…”

“I’d love to!” Grian interrupted, his eyes pinching slightly as he beamed innocently up at Mumbo. 

“Oh… Y-You’d like to... What?” Mumbo asked, his eyes widening slightly, stomach plummeting to a dark fiery depth. 

What did Grian want to do? If Mumbo had any say in it, he’d want to… Woah. Nope, nope, absolutely not. Mumbo shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the far reaches of his mind and locking them away in an impenetrable box, chains spidering across its surface.

“Go to a cafe with you? I think Jenny’s is just down the road? I love their omelettes!” Grian finished.

A cafe? With him? Mumbo’s mind sped through images like a PowerPoint at high speed. 

“A-A cafe?” Mumbo whimpered, his voice cracking slightly on the word. 

Grian gave a little chuckle, his head dipping with mirth, and nodded. 

“Yeah, you know, somewhere I can get a hot chocolate while we can stare longingly into each other’s eyes.” Grian teased, waggling his eyebrows playfully. 

Mumbo’s mind spasmed into silence before he suddenly erupted with a burst of echoing laughter that reverberated about the small distance that spanned between the two. 

Oh god. 

What  _ on earth _ had he just done? Mumbo wanted to slap himself, beat himself within an inch of his life. Why had he just done that? His stomach lurched as he swallowed an embarrassed groan. 

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll take a bow, I’ll take a bow.” Grian hummed in delight as he dramatically bowed before the blushing man, who’s flush only seemed to intensify as his mind drowned in the weight of his mortification. 

Grian sobered before he reached for Mumbo’s hand and began tugging him along like goldfish on a leash.

“Come on Mumbo! I’m buying!” Grian chirped.

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think ^.^_ **


	5. Cafe Date-Not-Date

**_Hey guys! We're super excited to bring you the fifth chapter!_ **

**_We hope you enjoy this one as much as the others!_ **

**_We certainly had a lot of fun writing it ^.^_ **

**_Stay safe, and happy reading!_ **

Mumbo stumbled slightly and lost his footing against the cobblestone pathway, letting out a slight squeak as he pushed up close to Grian who still held his hand prisoner. 

Although, if Mumbo was truthful with himself, he wouldn’t have described it with such sinister undertones. It was more like Grian had drawn a string between them that wrapped elegantly about their twined digits to keep them from separating. 

Grian’s breath hitched as Mumbo tumbled into him, his brows furrowed before he gave a breathy laugh.

“You okay?” He asked, receiving nothing but a blushing nod from Mumbo, who seemed to have decided that he would flee society to live life as a tomato. Grian smirked to the other before releasing Mumbo’s hand. “Maybe you’ll walk better if I wasn’t dragging you, I’m sorry.” 

Mumbo couldn’t bring himself to reply, his eyes trained on his now bare hand. The breeze that brushed through the gaps of his fingers only highlighted the need to have his and Grian’s palms touching once more. His lips downturned in a small pout before he shoved his fist deep in his pocket.

The two walked side by side towards the quaint little cafe, Mumbo’s eyes roved across the shop front. The walls were painted a bright blue with ‘Jenny’s’ scrawled above the door in a white cursive font. Small tables and chairs dotted the outside dining area while branded cafe banners surrounded the cluster of outdoor furniture.

Grian stepped forward, pushing the door open and consequently rang the overhead bell that alerted the cafe owners to their presence. He stood in the entryway, holding the door open and beckoning Mumbo inside with a dramatic sweeping gesture. 

Mumbo paused for a moment, his cheeks flushing as a fond smile crept across his lips at the other’s affluent display of confidence.

Inside, the cafe was just as tiny, the heat from the stoves at the back wafting through the inside sitting area. It was almost enough for Mumbo to want to remove his jacket, but the distant fear that Grian would notice the ever-growing damp patches on the underarms of his shirt was enough to force him into a limbo of suffering. 

The two ambled up to the glass-topped counter, behind which stood the cashier. He was tall and skinny, but as far as height went, Mumbo still came out above the other, with this stranger’s head barely reaching Mumbo’s nose. 

“Good afternoon,” the cashier murmured, not looking up as he punched numbers into the till. “What can I get for you?”

Mumbo opened and closed his mouth, no words escaping his lips as his mind struggled to cope with the prospect of speech.

“Hello… Scar” Grian chirped, reading off the name tag and grinning widely as the cashier raised his eyes. “I’d like a hot chocolate with extra whip cream, and...” he glanced at Mumbo, his eyebrows raised in question.

“Earl Grey t-tea, please,” he stuttered, lowering his gaze as Scar glanced in his direction.

“And an Earl Grey tea.” Grian finished.

The cashier flushed, biting his lip as he looked Grian up and down.

“Of-of course.” He mumbled, gesturing to a table on the far side of the cafe. “Your name please?” 

“Grian.” He replied, flashing Scar a wink that made the cashier’s ears glow crimson and made Mumbo’s lips tighten into a rigid line. 

His eyes seemed to almost burn holes in the side of Scar’s face as he watched him ogle Grian like a mannequin on display. His chest constricted and his head swam, anger slowly bubbling inside him. 

This was not okay. How dare he just blatantly display his wanton desires so outwardly, when Mumbo was right here, watching him?

_ Wait _ . Mumbo shook his head minutely. 

Grian wasn’t anything to him. He’d only just met the small blond a few hours ago, so why was he so attached? Mumbo clenched his eyes shut for a moment as he pushed those unwanted thoughts back. 

Either way, it didn’t matter how long he’d known Grian. It was still rude, and Mumbo was not appreciative.

“Your drinks will be ready soon.” The cashier’s voice rang out from behind the counter, interrupting Mumbo’s rambling inner monologue. 

Scar reached forward and plucked the five pound note from Grian, fumbling as he struggled to open the till. Grian snickered as he watched the other scrabble with the register and twisted on the heel, sauntering across the dining area to their allocated table. Mumbo paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on Scar, a blazing glare alight in his stare before he followed. 

“Everything okay?” Grian asked, his brow furrowing in concern at Mumbo’s expression as he settled himself across from the shorter male.

“N-nothing. Sorry.” Mumbo stuttered, lowering his eyes to the white and blue checkered tablecloth as his ears burned. 

Grian smiled and nodded, resting his cheek on his hand as he held Mumbo’s gaze, waiting. Waiting for… oh no. Mumbo’s stomach dropped as he floundered for something to say. 

_ Think of something… ANYTHING. _

“D-did you like the lecture?”

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _

Grian hummed in contemplation, his eyes scanning the window as he considered the question. 

“It was alright. I’m no real expert in engineering so I was a bit lost near the end.”

“Oh… well maybe… I could… I mean if you need help… I…” He gulped. “IfyouwantmaybeIcanhelpyou.”

Grian covered his mouth, badly stifling a giggle at Mumbo’s fidgety state. 

“That would be great Mumbo, thanks.”

He reached across the table to squeeze Mumbo’s hand, and the taller male watched as the small tanned appendage slid against the tablecloth, closing the distance between them. Sparks seemed to fly through Mumbo’s nervous system, alighting fireworks behind his eyes as his mind spluttered to an undignified halt, silence ringing between his ears. 

Oh God. Grian was staring, waiting for a response. 

Mumbo’s mind raced as he bounced back and forth between ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘no problem’. 

“No welcome.” Mumbo’s eyes widened at his declaration, “I-I mean you’re problem!” 

He clamped his lips together, sealing off his vocal chords and keeping any further embarrassment from spilling forth. Grian snorted and Mumbo ducked his head in shame, diverting his eyes as he tried to ignore the ache of humiliation in his chest. 

“It’s-it’s okay Mumbo!” Grian choked out through his giggling. “I-hi know what you mea-hean.”

“Here’re your drinks!”

Mumbo turned, his expression darkening instantly as Scar focused his attention on Grian, who pulled his hand back in favour of receiving his hot chocolate. 

“Thanks!” The blond hummed as he sobered, grinning like a child as he lowered his face to breath in the luscious aroma of cocoa. 

“And here’s your tea.” Scar muttered, not even bothering to meet Mumbo’s eyes as he plopped the mug down on the opposite side of the table so clumsily that the dark liquid sloshed over the edges of the cup, staining the table cloth. 

The clatter of china was shrill and jarring as Mumbo’s hands shot out to stabilise the mug. He glared at Scar’s back, irritation flaring in his chest, as he watched the other skulk away and back to his position behind the register. 

Grian’s brows furrowed as he glanced between the tea and Mumbo, concern lining his face. 

“Hey, are you okay? What was that about?” He muttered, his eyes flicking towards Scar, a mischievous smirk teased against his lips before he schooled his expression and concentrated on Mumbo, his eyes soft and imploring. 

Mumbo shook his head, dabbing at the spillage with a napkin before shrugging. 

“I-I’m not sure, to be honest.” He sighed before shaking his head, dismissing the incident. “It doesn’t matter.” He assured the other, his own eyes connecting with the blond’s, a flutter of excitement flashed across his chest and tugging against his heart as heat flooded his face with a distant blush. 

“You sure?” Grian asked, his brow arching sceptically as he picked up his mug. 

“Oh… you have…”

“Huh?”

Mumbo’s jaw clenched as the napkin under Grian’s cup of hot chocolate stuck to the ceramic base, scrawled across which were eleven digits written in black ink. 

He peeled the paper from the mug and handed it to the small blond.

“I-I guess… the cashier left you his n-number.” Mumbo muttered, struggling to keep his voice steady as unearned jealousy welled up inside him. 

“Oh.” Grian droned, his expression unintelligible as he folded the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. 

A crash echoed from the other side of the cafe as the pair glanced over to see Scar staring at Grian, his eyes wide with anguish at the carelessness with which his offer had been regarded. 

Mumbo grinned into his mug, giving a soft hum as he moved to pour in a small trickle of milk which splashed against the two cubes of sugar that were already swimming in the ebony liquid. He stirred his tea thoughtfully, mind whirring through the past few moments, revelling in the reaction he’d been able to pull from Scar. 

Grian was… Was what? His? 

Mumbo’s lips skewed. Grian was no more his than he was anyone else’s. It wasn’t like they were on a date… Right? 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked to Grian as the other gave a contented hum, pulling his own mug of hot chocolate away from his face. A chortle broke through Mumbo’s lips as his hand flew to muffle the fond giggling that threatened to spew forth at the image that Grian presented. 

The blond’s eyes narrowed at Mumbo.

“What?” He asked. 

A small dollop of whipped cream stuck to the very tip of Grian’s nose and painted a rather dashing white fluffy moustache across his upper lip, almost an adequate rival to Mumbo’s own. 

“You err…” Mumbo gestured vaguely to his own face, giggling when Grian’s lips twisted further with confusion. “Y-You have…” 

He plucked a fresh napkin and proffered it to the other, Grian’s eyes widening with understanding as he joined Mumbo in his laughter, thanking him and wiping the mess from his face.

How was this small and seemingly so innocent man  _ so  _ adorable? His constant stream of confidence paired with his dramatic flairs and silly antics melted Mumbo’s heart. For a moment he distantly wished that the two of them  _ were  _ on a date. 

He sighed forlornly and moved to stir his tea absentmindedly. 

Maybe it was too early to be a date, but either way, he was happy to have made plans with the other, for there was something drawing Mumbo to him. With each moment that he spent in Grian’s presence, the tighter the man’s hold on him was. It was as if he was a fish caught on a hook, being slowly reeled in. 

He just desperately hoped that he wouldn’t mess this up. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, after all. 

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think ^.^_ **


	6. Oh God...

**_Hey guys! So here we are with another chapter for you all to feast your pesky peepers on!_ **

**_We really hope you enjoy this :D We certainly did!_ **

**_Thank you so much for all of your support for this story, so far! It means so much to us :D_ **

**_Anyway, without further ado..._ **

**_Stay safe and happy reading!!_ **

Grian sat down at the picnic bench, revelling in the warmth of the sunny spring day. 

He was meant to meet Mumbo here in less than ten minutes, having chosen the time very specifically to enact the next stage. 

_ Rules? _ Ren’s voice echoed in Grian’s mind, making the small demon roll his eyes. 

_ No initiating touch unless the human initiates first,  _ he began, reciting the set decree for the second level as he picked at his fingernails in boredom.  _ You may expose arms and legs, _ he pushed up the sleeves of his jumper,  _ and be readily available for easy contact. _

Grian glanced at his watch, counting down the seconds that would mark the end of the first week, and furrowed his brow. 

Usually, it wasn’t necessary to even stay attached to a human for this long. Normally the first level of the demonic aura was enough to entice a mortal into bed, but in this case…

Grian scowled inwardly. 

What was wrong with this human? Why was he so set on ignoring his own desires? Clearly he was affected by Grian so… why?? 

The small demon sighed and rubbed his temples. Maybe it was his own fault. Maybe he just wasn’t trying hard enough. Maybe he wasn’t really…

He shook his head. 

_ No. I  _ am _ the best! I  _ can _ do this. I am stronger than this mortal. _

In perfect synchronicity with his final thought, his watch chimed and a smirk curled the edges of Grian’s lips. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pressure welling up inside him and exploding outward as his aura doubled in strength. 

A jogger running past him tripped, struggling to stay balanced as he ogled the demon, his cheeks flushing. Grian winked, and the jogger’s eyes widened, his face flooding with colour as he continued along the path, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds as the demon’s aura pulled him back. 

Grian chuckled quietly to himself. It was definitely working. Now to see Mumbo…

He rubbed his hands together. 

This was going to be  _ fun _ . 

* * *

A span of blue sky stretched above Mumbo. 

Its azure was impenetrable, all apart from the slight shading of white as the clouds interrupted its broad stretch of cobalt. Hanging high overhead was the sun, it’s rays unsullied as it washed a sun-kissed shower of light down upon the surrounding area as Mumbo trudged towards the gates of the nearby park. 

Wrought iron wound around in twisting patterns as it arched over the entryway. Mumbo’s eyes flicked along it, admiring the black painted metal, beyond which was a stream of green, an ocean of nature. 

The heels of Mumbo’s black chukka boots clicked against the concrete path. He donned a pair of grey slim-fit jeans that clung tightly to the shape of his ever-lasting legs, a red polo along with his usual black jacket hung from his shoulders and a dark brown satchel swayed with each one of his steps, bouncing lightly against his hip.

Viridescent eyes jumped from sight to sight as Mumbo surveyed the beauty of the country park. Oak trees stood tall and towered above him, their canopy of leaves spanned like a natural umbrella shading him from the sun’s heated glare. 

On either side of the path, blades of emerald stretched as far as Mumbo could see, numerous breeds of flowers sprouting and interrupting the seas of olive. Dainty white heads hung from their stems as lily’s of the valley stood proud at the edges of the grass verges. Red campions sprouted through the tufts of the fluffy meadow, their pink petals flared about their pale yellow buds like lacy bonnets. 

Sentiment could be seen in the gentle curve of Mumbo’s lips as they quirked in a smile, his eyes roving over the natural beauty that the park had to offer and ears twitching at the sounds of the singing birds, their tweeting calls a symphonic backdrop to the sights that blessed his eyes. 

His trailing thoughts were but a reflection of the pleasant scenes that surrounded him, images from the last few days shone brightly behind his eyes. His stomach coiled tight with an affectionate twine, cheeks aching as a grin was plastered across his face. 

He and Grian had spent the preceding week in each other’s company, sharing thoughts and ideas, laughing more than Mumbo remembered doing in the past month. Although Grian did majority of the talking for them both, Mumbo’s treacherous tongue betrayed his streaming thoughts in favour of stuttering around simple words, flushing him with a tsunami-like wave of timidity.

However, it didn’t seem to matter.

The blond was so eager to hear everything that Mumbo had to say, smiling encouragingly through his sputtering and remaining patient as the taller male struggled with his words. Although most of the time his stammering made his speech almost unintelligible, Grian seemed to understand his buffering words easily enough, nodding with compassion or concluding Mumbo’s unfinished sentences for him. 

Before he’d met the small, excitable man, Mumbo had never drawn so much attention to himself, but… strangely, he enjoyed being the focal point of Grian’s regard. Having those beautiful crystal-like eyes concentrated on him thrilled something so deep and primal within Mumbo, roaring with the purity of his emotions, leaving an aching heart in its wake. 

In spite of his kaleidoscopic feelings, Mumbo’s vocal skills left a lot to be desired. His mouth seemed to trail a mile behind his head, while his tongue was a useless headphone cable, tied and knotted in the depths of his oral pocket.

Despite his best efforts, Mumbo found that he was a slave to his emotions. Grian’s face was a welcomely intrusive image that haunted his mind in the most amazing way, although he found himself distracted. In the midst of daily tasks, Mumbo’s mind had run away with itself, frolicking in the fantasy of what could be. 

Grian was so delightfully handsome, his angular face almost angelic, his nose but a sweet button, and his giggle the chiming symphony that followed his every word. 

The feelings that washed through Mumbo were not altogether new and unfounded to him. He’d experienced crushes before of course, but this was different.  _ Grian  _ was different, altogether unique. He seemed just as interested in Mumbo as  _ he _ was in him, and that was nothing short of a miracle. 

Thrilling in the freedom of clear thoughts, Mumbo continued to walk across the path until there was a break in the thick wall of foliage, the gap in the trees leading out to a large expanse of field. A litany of picnic tables were dotted throughout the area and in the centre, sat primmly on his own, was Grian - the adroit centrepiece to a masterful work of art. It was almost as if the sun had selected the smaller man as it bathed him in a golden spotlight.

Joggers and dog walkers streamed past the blond, their eyes caught on him, holding Grian in their gazes and seemingly unable to tear themselves away from the beauty who sat delectfully alone at the table. 

A fire of unwarranted jealousy lit within Mumbo, prickling and stinging at the forefront of his mind, overtaking him with the want to snatch Grian away from the strangers’ prying eyes. Grian was reserved for no one except Mumbo, an object of desire and wanton passion. 

He could hardly blame them however. Grian was exquisite. If Mumbo was to conform to the slang of his peers, he may have described the other as a snack, although he thought that was rather lacking. Grian was a three course meal.

As Mumbo drew closer to the centre table, Grian’s eyes flicked up from where his hands were folded along the wooden surface, his brows relaxed from their previously furrowed position and his eyes lit with the smile that stretched across his lips. His hand lifted and swayed in a little wave as he beckoned Mumbo closer. 

Mumbo’s breath hitched as their eyes connected, his face slackened in shock. 

Something had changed, but… what? 

He couldn’t tell. Had Grian changed the style of his hair? Had he altered his fashion choices? He wasn’t sure. But whatever it was, it was distinctly different. 

It felt as though he were caught in a bear trap, the iron teeth of the thing digging deep in his flesh, drawing him closer, pulling at his needs and wants, tickling at his desires. His face heated. Oh what he longed to do to -- Wait?! Where had that come from? Mumbo’s brow furrowed as he blushed at his own decrepit thoughts. When had he become so crude? 

Warmth flashed through his cheeks as he gave an inward sigh. 

_ Here we go again.  _

That inert pull towards the other seemed to have doubled in strength. Like an alcoholic drink, Mumbo had ordered a single shot of vodka but his tongue burned with the strength of twice that amount. He felt dizzy, almost as if he  _ had  _ just supped back two shots of liquor. 

“H-Hi.” Mumbo muttered quietly as he moved to perch on the timber seat, setting his satchel on the top of the table. 

Grian beamed brightly at him, his eyes twinkling with the thrumming happiness that he exuded. 

“Hi Mumbo! How are you?”

_ I feel sick _ . Mumbo thought, pressing his lips together as a shock wave of anxiety flooded over him.

“F-Fine” he murmured, forcing his gaze away from those diamond orbs and focusing his attention on his hands. “Y-You?”

“I’m okay.” Grian sighed, scratching a fingernail against the curling wood of the table. “I guess I’m just a bit stressed. We have that assignment for engineering and I’m just not… feeling very confident”

Mumbo teased a glance in the blond’s direction, immediately regretting his action at the sight of such a forlorn expression. Grian’s eyes resembled that of a kicked puppy, his mouth trained in a sad smile as he studied the curvatures of the rotting wood. 

Mumbo felt his heart ache as he squashed down the incessant urge to wrapt the smaller boy in his arms.

“W-we could… I-I brought…” Mumbo pulled a textbook from his bag as his tongue died in his mouth, flopping back and forth like a dead fish. 

“Aw Mumbo, it’s okay. You’ve already helped me so much already! I’m sure you’re getting bored of me by now.” He chuckled.

“Y-You’re not… I could n-never…” Mumbo took a deep breath. “I would b-be happy t-to help.”

Grian beamed, his dazzling smile nearly knocking Mumbo out of his seat with its brilliance.

“Can we start now?”

“Huh?” Mumbo blinked as Grian nodded towards the textbook. “Oh, uh, s-sure.”

The smaller boy giggled and scooted closer, his shoulder just a centimeter shy of pressing against Mumbo’s who felt heat bubble up inside him at the close proximity. 

He opened the book with a shaky hand, forcing himself to focus on the text instead of the faint scent of apple cinnamon left over from Grian’s shampoo. He explained the inner workings of the machines as he struggled to pull his eyes from Grian’s tanned forearms - When had he pushed up his sleeves? - and scooted to the very edge of the bench when Grian’s bell-like laughter echoed in his ear drums.

An hour later, Mumbo’s finger remained pointed at the page, his nail stuck just below a detailed and labelled diagram depicting some kind of colourful contraption.

“So the outer shell is j-just as important as what’s on th-the inside.” Mumbo instructed as intrusive thoughts of the other filled him. 

His eyes were caught on those small wrists, so delicate, the skin so soft. What did it feel like? No! He had to control himself. Stop. Honestly, what would Grian think if he heard what was flowing through his over excited mind. 

He glanced up to the boy in question, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Having the text book between the two was probably Mumbo’s only saving grace, for he was certain that if he had to endure the full blast of that heated stare, he may have completely lost the ability to comprehend language itself. 

With their gazes locked together, Mumbo’s mind almost spasmed into silence as he was caught in the intensity of Grian’s twinkling eyes, years of wisdom hidden within the cerulean irises. 

Mumbo rested his chin against the heel of his palm, his concentration still focused on the man before him, mind whirring with the thoughts and images that Grian excited within him. 

He moved to lean his elbow against the table. 

“GAH!” Mumbo yelped as his elbow missed the ledge. The cushion of his hand disappeared from underneath his chin, leaving his face to the will of gravity as he nearly smacked his nose against the wooden surface. 

Violent giggles erupted from beside him as Mumbo leant back in his seat, his chest still heaving as adrenaline flooded through his veins, thrumming with each frantic beat of his heart. He slapped his hand across his sternum as he tried to calm his frantic lungs. 

His eyes flicked to Grian, a bright blush immediately lit across his cheekbones and skittered to the tips of his ears.

He waited for embarrassment to crush him, end his life with its immense weight, but those rolling peels of mirth were so contagious, he couldn’t help but join in with his own low rumbling chuckles. 

Red faced and choking on the tail end of their giggles, Mumbo wiped at his wet eyes as he sniffled against the last dregs of hilarity. He flashed a grin to his companion, who was still cackling quietly.

His eyes narrowed to the crown of Grian’s head. Sitting atop his nest of golden curls was an innocent leaf. 

“Y-You have…” 

The blond raised an eyebrow, watching as the taller man reached forward to pluck the veggy blade from amongst the strands of Grian’s hair, his fingers almost tangling in their mass. They were so silky and soft, just as sweet and honey slicked as his laughter. 

Mumbo pulled his hand back, leaf in tow, and let it float aimlessly to the ground before raising his eyes back up to Grian’s. He was greeted with the sweetest of smiles, filled to the brim with fondness. 

Mumbo’s face burned with his blush. 

How could he ever be expected to survive past the age of 21 if he was the target of such concentrated attention from someone so marvelous? 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked away, not able to stand the pure intensity of the other’s ethereal glory as the oceanic eyes bore into him, and his heart swept with a thousand beats as his chest filled with a swelling of cotton. He was sure he may pass out under such a sweet gaze. It was so unfair. How could he be blessed with such an alluring specimen and be cursed with incoherently floundering, unable to engage with him without a stuttering stammer plaguing his every word, without feeling as if he may burst to a pit of fiery flames when caught under the other’s stare.

He peered up at Grian, his cheeks still bright and ruddy. He was met by the same soft smile that was there before, and this time, allowed his gaze to linger, basking in the glow like a lizard to the balled inferno that was the sun. His heart tripled in its pace, beating faster and faster against his ribcage as if it were playing the bones like a xylophone, set on automatic. 

His stare slipped lower and fixed on the other’s neck.

_Oh God_ , _that_ _neck_. 

It was long, thin, and delicately tanned, the shadow of the other’s jaw looming enticingly before Mumbo, teasing him with how close it was, an appetising column of flesh. He wanted to touch Grian there, feel the velvety skin under the pads of his finger tips. He wondered if the space just under Grian’s ear tasted as sweet as it looked. Oh, how he wanted to feel, to nibble, to  _ devour _ . 

A whimpering moan hummed through his body and Mumbo had to clamp his jaw firmly around the noise, restraining it. His eyes widened with mortification at the almost slip of such a damning sound. 

This was an impossible feat. He could never be expected to survive when he was bathed in the unadulterated glory that was Grian, himself. Feeling his power, his beauty, the strength of his gaze. 

_ Oh my god, this is too bloody difficult _ . 

It was so delightfully tormenting. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked to the other’s lips. Cherry in colour, they looked so delicious. Were they soft and silky, or were they strong and dominant? Maybe both? His tongue seemed to swell in his mouth, begging to be acquainted with Grian’s own. 

_ Oh god. _

Mumbo was going to die wasn’t he. He was going to burn to a crisp, a slave to his own needy desires. But,  _ oh _ what a way to go. He would be happy. 

A metaphorical marble tombstone stood high from the ground and scrawled across its surface read: ‘Here lies Mumbo, died from the beauty of his crush.’ 

_ Wait… Crush? Oh shit. _

How had Mumbo missed that? 

All his feelings, his needs, his wants. It  _ had  _ to be a crush… but how? He hadn’t known Grian for very long at all, just over a week and he was already head over heels for him, consumed with overwhelming feelings stronger than he had experienced in his entire life. 

Grian giggled and cocked his head to the side. 

“Mumboooo?” He sang, tapping his finger against the book between them. 

Mumbo’s eyelids fluttered as he was drawn forth from his inner monologue. 

“Wh-What?” He sputtered, his eyes dancing about the place, trying to reassert which state of reality he existed. 

Grian chuckled at his obvious disorientation. 

“Where do you go?” He mused. 

Mumbo’s brow furrowed at that, a pink dusting spread across his cheekbones. He felt called out. 

“I-I don’t know wh-what you mean…”

“You always disappear into that head of yours.” Grian replied, reaching forward and tapping the top of Mumbo’s skull. 

His touch was so gentle it hurt. The pad of the other’s finger left a blazing imprint upon his soul. So warm and gentle. 

“There you go again!” Grian chuckled, waving his fingers in front of Mumbo’s face.

“S-sorry” Mumbo stuttered, his eyes downturned as his cheeks burned with shame.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Grian murmured, ducking his head to meet Mumbo’s gaze. “It’s cute.”

Mumbo froze.

_ Oh God. _

_ **We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think ^.^** _


	7. What Is Happening?

**_Hello there, dear readers! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter!_ **

**_Your comments were really appreciated,_ **

**_we both enjoyed reading through them and replying_ **

**_We hope you like this new chapter just as much!_ **

**_Anyway, without further ado, stay safe and..._ **

**_Happy reading!_ **

Outside his student accommodation, the muted low-hanging sun shone weakly through the crescent window that stood in his front door. Grian padded down the stairs, his feet hitting each step as his corporeal heart thrummed with distant excitement. 

Oh, what he had planned for Mumbo. It felt almost too good to be true, being caught together side by side in a dark room. He gave a gleeful smirk as he glanced at himself in the hallway mirror, preening his hair before pushing through the door and embarking on the world outside. 

“Hi Mumbo!” Grian called out, skipping towards the tall mortal as he closed the door to his flat, behind him.

Mumbo ducked his head and waved shyly, making the small blond giggle. 

He closed the distance between them and almost slammed into the other. If it weren’t for an intrusive blaring of the rules ringing through his mind, Grian would have wrapped his arms around the human just to see the moustached man’s cheeks light up in flames. 

It felt so easy to tease him, to almost torment him with his own timidity, although distantly, it irked Grian. As much as he enjoyed his jovial ribbing of the other, he couldn’t forget his mission and how his time was fast running out. For such a meek man, Mumbo seemed ever so resistant to his charms. 

“Come on. I want to buy popcorn before the movie starts.” Grian chirped as he gave a pirouette, circling around Mumbo. If it weren’t for his restrictions, he would’ve brushed his finger under Mumbo’s chin, revelling in the inevitable stuttering that would’ve taken place. 

_Oh Mumbo, you just wait for the coming weeks. I am going to have_ so _much fun!_

“W-What movie?” Mumbo asked, glancing at Grian from his peripheral vision as they began their short walk towards the cinema. Grian glanced back to the other and gave a little wink, shrugging his shoulder as he explained.

“A Girl Like Her.” Grian replied, checking his phone to make sure he was correct. “A friend of mine suggested it.” 

“Oh.” 

He didn’t miss the downtrodden tone of the other’s voice, and Grian had to hide his almost sadistic grin before he schooled his features, glancing at Mumbo and watching his face darken at the mention of another person. The demon pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh. 

_Classic._

“Did you get your marks back on the last assignment?” He asked, changing the subject. As much as he enjoyed watching Mumbo’s fiery jealousy, he couldn’t allow the other to wallow in that dark place, especially while he was on this mission.

“Y-yeah”

“And?” Grian arched his eyebrows at the stuttered reply, waiting for his mortal to continue.

Mumbo blushed.

“I-I got a p-perfect score.” he whispered bashfully.

Grian whistled and Mumbo ducked his head.

“I knew you would! I wish I were as smart as you are.” The demon hummed, his smile faltering as the truth of his words squeezed his chest. Although his interest in Mumbo was nothing more than a job, a routine soul-snatching, he couldn’t ignore his fascination at Mumbo’s stark intelligence. His brain was like a bright spark in a tray of cinders. 

“You’reverysmart.” Mumbo whispered in a rush, biting his lip as he increased his pace, something he always did when he was embarrassed. 

Grian jogged a bit to catch up, his much shorter legs ill-equipped to match the mortal’s stride.

“Do you mean that?” He asked, his chest hollowed. 

The demon couldn’t allow himself to get his hopes up at Mumbo’s words. He was after all, only a mortal, the target of Grian’s aura, tainted and primed for the picking. If only he’d fall for the bait that Grian had laid out for him, so meticulously. If only… _Wait…_ What if Mumbo was serious? If he was, then maybe, possibly, he could be telling the truth?

A buzz lit through his synapses at the thought of that. Grian’s brow pinched as he hesitated, his steps faltering. 

_Stop. Stop caring._

“Of-Of course.” Mumbo mumbled, finally meeting Grian’s eyes. “Has-hasn’t anyone ever t-told you that?”

Grian stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the question. 

If he considered himself as a person, then yes someone _had_ told him he was smart, but otherwise… 

“I didn’t come from… my, uh, _family_ isn’t made up of the kindest people.” He glanced at Mumbo’s worried expression and forced a smile. “Which is fine! I mean, I’m not very nice either, so...”

_Crap. This is so stupid! Don’t talk about yourself. Don’t make a mistake! Don’t let him_ in _. This isn’t about you, it’s about getting the soul. Focus._

Grian bit his own tongue hard in punishment. Normally he would never reveal such intimacies with anyone. Other demon’s certainly couldn’t be trusted, and he had never spent more than a few days attached to a mortal before they would succumb to temptation.

Everything was a race, and _everyone_ was competition.

“Look out!”

Grian gasped as he was tugged back harshly by the shoulder of his jumper, his face hitting something very firm as he did his best to grab whatever it was keeping him standing. His heart raced in a way he had never felt before, and it took the demon several moments to regain his bearings

A car horn honked loudly as the silver Volkswagen sped past.

“Slow down!” a voice above him yelled loudly.

Grian refocused his eyes as his breathing slowed. His arms hugged Mumbo’s middle and his cheek was pressed into the mortal’s chest as Mumbo held him close, one arm wrapped tightly around him. His other hand was held up to his mouth, amplifying the angry curses that he continued to spew at the speeding car. 

Mumbo glanced down at the small blond when he felt the demon shift, a dark scarlet painting his cheeks instantly as their eyes met, and he jumped away, looking at the ground as he clasped his hands behind his back.

“Are-Are you okay?” 

_Am I?_

“Yeah… I’m fine. Thanks.” 

_I think...?_

“You didn’t…” Mumbo hesitated. “W-Why did you just st-step into the street?”

“I’m not used to…” Grian trailed off.

_I’ve never had to fear death._

* * *

The bouncing man beside him was nothing but a bundle of energy, his bright smile and happy voice lit something within Mumbo, tugging his withered heart from his chest and feeding it with a light that Mumbo hadn’t had such a pleasure of feeling before.

It always seemed to go like this, Mumbo’s social distancing would drive his mind to a dark place that he could never escape, until the whirlwind that was Grian pulled him forth with his winning smile and twinkling eyes. 

Mumbo couldn’t contain his glee at sharing the other’s company, even if he tried. He just wished Grian would stand closer, be _nearer_. He could barely walk straight as he watched the other’s hands gesture enthusiastically as he spoke, silently begging the other to touch him, wanting nothing but the feel of Grian’s gentle fingers against his body. A cooling balm against his aching flesh. 

His dark brows pinched together as the conversation slowly twisted onto Grian, shoving the other into the spotlight. His heart ached, thrumming with empathetic pain as Grian explained his familial circumstances. Mumbo wanted to soothe him, wanted to hold his face between his hands as he seared the vision that _he_ had of the man into Grian’s head. 

_You_ are _nice. You’re nice to me. Which is more than I can say anyone else has been._

He worried his lower lip between his teeth, battling with his inner voice, wanting nothing more than to reach out and comfort the smaller man, brush their fingers together and show Grian just what Mumbo thought of him, wash away those negative self-loathing words with sweet feathery kisses and gentle butterfly touches. 

Mumbo huffed in frustration at himself. Why couldn’t he just reach out, show Grian what he wanted the other to know. Why couldn’t he just-

Eyes widening to that of saucers, the world around Mumbo seemed to falter and slow within a fraction of a second. He watched helplessly as Grian took one distracted step after another. His eyes flickered to the oncoming car, it’s silver chrome shining under the street lamps, headlights like blazing eyes as they targeted Grian’s absentminded walking, the small blond oblivious to the dangers that rushed towards him.

Tightness coiled deep in the pit of his stomach as he reached out an arm and took a handful of Grian’s shirt, pulling the other towards him. His brows furrowed with rage as he watched the car continue to accelerate. He screamed at the driver who gave a warning bleat as the vehicle passed. 

Every swear word that Mumbo had learned through his twenty one years danced to the forefront of his mind as he screamed them in a battle cry. Beckoning the car to come back, hoping to have the opportunity to give the driver a piece of his mind. Mumbo watched as the car faded into the distance, disappearing around a corner as it passed over a junction. 

His shoulders slowly relaxed, their coiled tension loosening their hold on him, the burning of adrenaline fading to a soft thrum. He glanced down to the warmth pressed against him. 

_Oh my god._

Grian’s soft golden hair brushed against the underside of his chin, tickling gently against his neck, the smaller body fit so perfectly against his own. Mumbo wanted to simultaneously pull the other closer and push him away.

His skin burned brightly where their bodies connected. Oh god, it was so exhilarating being so close to him, holding him in his arms and - 

_Friends. Just friends._

Mumbo’s cheeks lit with the heat of magma as his mind melted. His eyes flicked between them, jaw slackening with the horror of his actions, shame washing over him. 

Holding Grian so close, revelling in his heated skin. Oh god, was this wrong? It felt so _good_ though, but _no_! He couldn’t.

Mumbo’s heart screamed in complaint as he stepped away from Grian, almost bumping into the lamppost that stood behind him. Mumbo’s eyes fixed to the ground for a moment, his hands shaking with the residual want to hold the other as his cheeks flared brighter, the blush spreading over the tips of his ears and crawling down the column of his neck. He clasped his fingers behind his back, hoping that Grian wouldn’t catch onto his inner turmoil. 

His eyes swiped up to land on Grian. The blond seemed even smaller as he huddled in on himself, his shoulders curling about his slight frame, his arms hugging his middle where Mumbo’s own arm had coiled about him just moments ago. 

His brow furrowed at the picture that Grian presented, so paltry and vulnerable. But it was gone as quickly as he’d seen it. The mask settled back into place as Grian stood straighter and released himself from his own hold. 

* * *

Grian sat stiffly in the dark movie theatre, his expression blank as the movie played out before his glassy stare.

He was hardly paying attention.

There was something… _wrong_ . Something very wrong with _him_. Demons weren’t meant to have fears or anxieties, so why was Mumbo making him feel so… so…

He sighed. Was this how Mumbo felt while speaking? If so, he could understand the constant stuttering and overall agitation that accompanied the tall mortal whenever he opened his mouth. 

Grian glanced sideways at the human, his brows furrowing at the expression on Mumbo’s face. He seemed tense, but not in the usual way. More like he was trying very hard not to cry. 

Was it the movie? Grian glanced up at the screen, watching as a teen girl was backed into a corner.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Another girl taunted, smirking as her friends laughed.

The demon glanced back to Mumbo, who now had his head down, staring into the popcorn box as though the screen were in his lap. Grian leaned over.

“Mumbo? Are you okay?”

Mumbo nodded his head sharply in response, his jaw clenching as he blinked rapidly. Grian felt something coil in his stomach and he scrunched up his nose at the new feeling. Whatever it was, he hated it, and he wanted it to stop. _Now_.

“Come on.” He murmured, grabbing Mumbo’s arm. “We’re leaving.”

“We d-don’t have to-”

“Shut up.”

They made their way quickly between the seats, Grian shooting a glare at anyone who muttered about them blocking the screen. Once outside, he watched as Mumbo took a deep breath, letting a bit of tension out of his shoulders as he wiped his eyes.

“Mumbo?” 

Mumbo turned away.

“What’s the matter?”

The tall mortal sighed and met Grian’s worried gaze, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as pink dusted his ears.

“I-I’m really sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” He asked, his eyes narrowed on his human.

“B-Because I-” Mumbo cut himself off as a group of giggling girls passed by, many of them batting their eyelashes at Grian as they entered the cinema. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he sneered at the extra attention, his mind solely focused on Mumbo. 

_Why? This wasn’t his job. What was happening to him?_

“Let’s find a better place to talk.” Grian suggested, jerking his head for Mumbo to follow. 

They walked a short distance before coming across a restaurant, the noise inside reaching halfway down the street as the blaring mix of thirties jazz and uproarious conversion from the patrons within flooded from the open windows. 

A smirk twisted against the corner of his mouth. 

_Perfect_.

Grian strode in confidently, half leading half dragging Mumbo into the crowded dining area. 

“Table for two please, somewhere isolated.” He flashed the hostess a winning smile, making her blush and nod quickly before beckoning them to a corner table in the back. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded to himself, pleased that Mumbo was still close by, although the forlorn expression that tainted the other’s features tugged at something deep in his chest. 

_What was that?_

“The waiter will be with you soon.” She muttered.

“Thank you.” Grian called after her as she bustled away. “Come on.” He motioned for Mumbo to sit. “It’s way too loud for anyone to hear you in here, so we can talk freely without having to worry about anyone listening in.”

Mumbo gave him a soft look that he couldn't quite read and sat, waiting for Grian to do the same before taking a deep breath.

“I-I’m sorry about the movie.”

“Why? There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who suggested we leave.” Grian stated logically, trying to ignore that persistent ache in his sternum.

“I-I know, but…” Mumbo bit his lip. “The movie. It j-just… brought back a lot of… memories.”

Grian sat silently, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, he reached across the table and squeezed his hand gently. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to-”

“I want to tell you!” Mumbo cut him off, his face coloring immediately at his outburst. “S-Sorry.”

Grian waved his hand in the air, signaling for the blushing mortal to continue.

“Okay. I-I just…” Mumbo sighed. “I was always a r-really shy person, ever since I was little, and I-I really struggled to m-make friends and st-struggled even harder to keep them.” He paused to take a breath. “In school, p-people were… not the n-nicest. I-I guess I w-was an easy target because I was so t-timid, b-but I was bullied all the way up th-through sixth form, w-which only made my st-stutter worse, and I…” He glanced up to meet Grian’s eyes. “I didn’t like that movie.”

The demon sat silently for a moment, making sure his companion had finished speaking before he opened his mouth.

“I’m… really sorry that happened to you.” He murmured lamely. “And I’m sorry I took you to that movie.”

Mumbo shook his head.

“It wasn’t your f-fault! You d-didn’t know.” He ran a finger along the condensation of his water glass. “I’ve… n-never actually t-told anyone about this.”

Grian’s mind thrummed with words, sentiments. 

_What was happening? Was his mortal broken? Why was Mumbo behaving like this?_

His mind flashed to images and motion pictures that he’d seen a dozen times in his trips to the earth’s surface. There was nothing for it. What else was he supposed to do?

The coil from before tightened in Grian’s belly, and he pressed his lips together at the unpleasant sensation before standing up. 

Mumbo’s eyes widened as he watched the other rise from his seat.

“I-I’m sorry if I m-made you uncomfortable! P-Please don’t go, I d-d-didn’t-” 

Mumbo’s breath hitched as Grian sank into the chair next to him and wrapped both arms around the tall mortal’s shoulders, hugging him as tightly as the coil was curled in his stomach. The angle was awkward, and Mumbo was too stunned to return the gesture, but it didn’t matter. His shoulders relaxed and he slumped a bit in his seat, taking deep breaths into Grian’s shoulder before the demon released him, a queer expression painting his face.

“I-Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Grian muttered, his forehead wrinkling in confusion over his own actions. 

_Seriously. What was happening._

“Well, uh, tha-thank you for… th-that.” Mumbo replied, trying to hide his smile as he glanced down at his lap.

“Good evening!” The waiter cried out suddenly, making them both jump as he appeared beside their table, almost as if he popped out of nowhere. “What can I get for you?”

“Oh, uh we’re going to need a few more minutes.” Grian replied, shaking off his disorientation.

“No problem.” The waiter smiled, looking between the two. “How about a candle for the table? Adds a nice romantic atmosphere.” 

Mumbo’s face turned scarlet and he sputtered as a pale pink candle was placed before them.

“Th-this isn’t… w-we aren’t… not a date!” He stuttered. 

“Of course not sir. I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your order.” The waiter responded, winking knowingly at him.

Grian watched as Mumbo hid his face in his hands, making a sound like a dying cat. He couldn’t help the peels of laughter that flooded out of him at the sight, making Mumbo crack a smile and drawing the demon’s attention away from the abnormal expansion of genuine happiness that swelled within his heart.

  
These feelings were strange, unprecedented. But watching the light return to Mumbo’s features, having abated the darkness that had grown in the lines of his face, Grian had decided that it was welcome. Who said that he couldn’t explore these strange emotions? What Satan didn’t know couldn’t hurt him… _Right_?

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think ^.^_ **


	8. I Don't Want To

**_Hey guys! We're sorry about the brief wait for this chapter._ **

**_We hope that you enjoy this, another one is swiftly on the way!_ **

**_Thank you all so much for your support, we love reading through your comments._ **

**_Without further ado, stay safe and..._ **

**_HAPPY READING!_ **

Mumbo sat back in his office chair, the old bearings squeaking beneath his weight as the seat rocked slightly at his movements. The room around him was bathed in a soft darkness as the curtains kept the persistent light of the street lamps from peering through his windows. The only movement came from the vibrations that ran through the desk as the dulcet melody of ‘ _Something Just Like This’_ bleared from his computer.

_I’ve been reading books of old, the legends and the myths._

_Achilles and his gold. Hercules and his gifts._

_Spiderman’s control, and Batman with his fists._

_And clearly I don’t see myself upon that list._

After a day filled with hour-long lectures, Mumbo’s mind felt almost completely frazzled, but he _had_ to study. His laptop bathed his pale face with its smooth white light, the cursor blinked steadily before him, beckoning him to begin writing his next assignment. 

~~The method behind emotional engineering~~

~~As Nikola Tesla once said~~

~~This is stupid~~

~~Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~~

Mumbo huffed with frustration as words escaped him. It was as if the blinking line on the word document was a gatekeeper, holding back the fort, and propping the dam in his thoughts, holding off all of his creativity. 

_But she said, where d’you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?_

_I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts._

_Some superhero, some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to._

_Somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this._

Giggling. Golden hair. Smooth tanned skin. Cerulean eyes. 

Mumbo gritted his teeth as he succumbed to the inevitable, his mind was once again taken up by the memories that he had made with Grian. They’d spent the day together studying, sat side by side through their droning lectures. Mumbo had tried to frantically take notes while Grian leant back in his seat, spouting off silly little comments about the professors, pulling amused snorts from Mumbo as he tried his best to focus. 

It’d been only a day since their… Date? Or whatever the trip to the movies had been. The two had spent the rest of their night walking and talking along the waterfront, the lake that took residence at the centre of the city a shimmering mirror as it had reflected the stars and bright lights of the city around them. 

No matter how taken Mumbo had been by the sights encompassing him that night, he hadn’t been able to keep his gaze from straying to Grian, staring at his eyes, his hands, his lips. Mumbo had never felt so taken with another, so consumed by their beauty. But that was exactly what Grian was. _Beautiful._

_Oh, I want something just like this._

_Oh, I want something just like this._

The slamming beats of the music echoed around his room, Chris Martin’s voice hummed and sang filling what would have been silence with metaphorical bliss. Mumbo bounced his head to the bass as the song continued, his eyes slipping shut as his thoughts strayed towards the blond that had taken hold of his life, pulling at his every desire, tugging at his attention. 

_I’ve been reading books of old, the legends and the myths._

_The testaments they told, the moon and its eclipse._

_And Superman unrolls a suit before he lifts._

_But I’m not the kind of person that it fits._

Almost as if summoned, Mumbo’s phone chimed, its screen lighting with a text from the man himself. Mumbo leant forward and plucked the device from his desk, reading across the protective glass. 

_Received: 21:07 - 31.05.20_ _  
__Grian_ : I’m so boooooooored, this essay is killing me! Wanna help distract me Mr Mumbo Jumbolio? 

Mumbo blushed as he scanned the text, a smile tugging at his lips. He unlocked his phone and began to instantly type out his reply, his heart singing with the excitement that Grian had thought about him. 

_Sent: 21:08 - 31.05.20_

_Mumbo_ : Maybe, if you had paid attention to the lectures today, you’d know what to write?

He smirked at his own cheekiness, a flash of excitement washing through him. 

Grian’s response was almost instant. 

_Received: 21:08 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : By your swift reply, I’ll say that you’re just as mind boggled as me.

_Sent: 21:09 - 31.05.20_

_Mumbo:_ I’m working on my essay. I know what I’m doing.

_Received: 21:09 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : Oh really? What have you written?

_Received: 21:12 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : That much huh? Your silence is telling, Mumbo.

Heat flared across his face. It was as if Grian was in the room with him. He could barely hide his chuckle as he replied. 

_Sent: 21:12 - 31.05.20_

_Mumbo_ : Calling me out like that is rather unfair. 

_Received: 21:13 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : It’s not my fault that you read like a book (; 

Mumbo pressed a finger to his mouth as a squeak threatened to spill from his lips.

_Received: 21:13 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : I want to see you tomorrow. Are you free?

Of course he was free, what else did he have to do?

_Sent: 21:13 - 31:05.20_

_Mumbo_ : What do you have planned?

_Received: 21:14 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : I’m not sure, I always pick. What do you want to do?

_Sent: 21:15 - 31.05.20_

_Mumbo_ : There’s a car convention being held at one of the show grounds tomorrow. Will you go with me?

Mumbo instantly locked his phone and threw it on his bed, his cheeks flushed and his chest fluttered with excited anxiety. What if Grian said yes? Or worse, what if he said no?

From where the mobile had settled on the bedspread, it’s white light flickered to life, letting a chime echo out to the room. Mumbo peered across at it, nervously nibbling on his lip. He reached forward with a shaking hand and plucked it from the bed. 

_Received: 21:15 - 31.05.20_

_Grian_ : You like cars, huh? Sure, could be fun. Why don’t you meet me outside mine at 10am tomorrow?

_Sent: 21:17 - 31.05.20_

_Mumbo_ : Ok.

He depressed the lock button on his phone and yipped with excitement, singing along to the last verse of the song.

“She said, where’d you wanna go, how much you wanna risk? I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts! Some superhero, some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Overhead, the sun beamed down on the grounds of the citadel, heating the land below and reflecting it’s golden glory in the shining surfaces of the vehicles. Shamrock green grass spanned the distance between the sandstone castle walls, and a crowd of machinery stood in lines, an army of classical engineering. 

Rumbling motors rang throughout the area, as people swarmed about the cars, their owners depressing the accelerator pedals, forcing the engines to scream with life as they were revved

Mumbo could hardly contain himself as he wandered between each masterful display, his eyes wide as saucers as he gave distant hums and excited peels of joy.

Behind him, Grian slowly ambled, his gaze flicked over the classical automobiles, his mouth skewed in confusion as he watched the taller man shake with the force of his elation. 

Mumbo gasped and ogled at the serene black 1961 Chevrolet Corvette. Eight cylinders. Hydraulic roller lifters. 

He flashed an enthused grin back at the bored-looking blond. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” He hummed. His hand swiped across the smooth metal of the Chevy, brows pinched as he held back a soft grunt of ecstatic pleasure.

Grian gave the car a once over. His eyes flicked between the mortal and the vehicle.

“It’s… a car.”

“Yeah!” Mumbo exclaimed, turning to face the other, a wondrous smile spread across his lips. “She’s beautiful…” He replied before he returned his attention to the Corvette, a dazed glow lit across his features.

Grian sighed deeply as he leaned against the bonnet. 

“Well at least now I know your type.” he drawled, smirking as Mumbo’s face dusted with pink.

“N-not like that!” He cried, ducking his head as Grian laughed. 

“Mmm-hmmm. Sure. Go on then, tell me about this one.”

He pointed across to a red car. Mumbo’s eyes followed the direction of the blond’s finger, his jaw slackening as he stepped closer to the thing in question. 

He beamed brightly as he roved his stare across the body of the vehicle, following the smooth lines of the exterior with his eyes, unable to resist the urge to run his fingers along the path in the wake of his gaze.

“That is a two-litre, twin-cam four-cylinder 1975 Alfa Romeo GTV 2000!” Mumbo gushed.

“Mmm, that’s very interesting. I know about two of those words.”

Mumbo jumped nearly a foot in the air as a chipmunk-like voice whispered in his ear. He whirled around to see Grian standing where he’d left him, except now holding a half-deflated yellow balloon he had no doubt plucked from one of the nearby displays.

“Grian?” Mumbo asked, his brow furrowed with curiosity, unsure if he’d heard the other correctly.

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

Mumbo covered his mouth as he doubled over in laughter. After sucking down half a balloon’s worth of helium, the blond’s voice truly sounded childlike. It was simultaneously hilarious, adorable, and creepy, leaving Mumbo bent at the waist, cackling, and holding up his hand to try and get Grian to stop as he began to sing.

“Let me entertain you!” He scream-sang, making all eyes turn to the pair. “Let me make you smile!”

“Gri-Grian!” Mumbo wheezed. “Shu-hut up!”

He reached across the small distance that spanned between the two and tugged Grian towards him, slamming his smaller body into his own. He slapped his hand over Grian’s mouth, effectively muffling the noise that spewed forth from his helium diluted maw, cutting off the horrendous song. 

The two students' eyes locked onto each other and Mumbo’s stomach plummeted to the ground at the realisation of his actions. 

Even Grian’s brows were raised in surprise.

Mumbo jumped away from the other, his gaze trained to the floor, studying each singular blade of grass, while his face heated - a stark competition to the cherry paint that coated the bodywork of the Alfa that still stood beside them.

His hand buzzed with the distant sensational memory of Grian’s smooth skin against his own. His fingers twitched, begging to touch once more, his chest fluttered and swelled as a shrill panic fluttered through his thrumming veins. 

_Oh god… What did I just do? I had his mouth in my palm, his lips - so soft - STOP! Now is_ not _the time for this!_

Mumbo’s eyes slipped closed, blocking out his surroundings, he pulled in thick gulps of air, the cool touch in the back of his throat pushing away his anxiety, making room for nothing but a deft wave of embarrassment. Mumbo’s ears burned. His body felt like a flickering match, freshly stricken and buzzing with flames.

“S-Sorry.” He muttered, his stare not leaving the toes of his shoes.

The smaller man chuckled, the sound catching Mumbo’s attention like a gentle grasp against his chin as Grian’s laughter pulled Mumbo’s gaze to him.

“It’s ok!” He frowned as his voice came out at its normal pitch. He raised the balloon back up to his mouth.

Mumbo shook his head frantically. 

“Nope! No, no, no, give me that.” He stammered. Surging forwards, he reached for the balloon, snatching it from Grian and letting the last dregs of helium slip from the latex.

* * *

Grian stuck out his lower lip in a pout, giving Mumbo his best puppy dog eyes as the balloon was seized from his hands.

“You’re no fun.” He sulked, arms folded together, his brow comically furrowed. He gave a little stomp for emphasis.

“And you’re…” Mumbo’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he struggled to come up with a retort. “… A… Short. You’re short.”

Grian laughed, his eyes disappearing into crescents as his shoulders shook with mirth. 

“Very good Mumbo! Yes, I am short. You have truly bested me in the battle of wits!”

He watched as red crept up Mumbo’s neck and painted his cheeks, only succeeding in making the small blond laugh harder. 

“I… I’m n-not… good at talking.” Mumbo muttered dejectedly.

Grian’s giggles quickly died in his throat at the downcast expression on Mumbo’s face. He took a couple steps forward, his brow smoothing.

“It’s okay.” He soothed with a soft smile. “You know what’s good about being short?”

“W-What?” Mumbo asked, peering up to the blond through his lashes.

Grian smirked and wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s middle, his head settling flawlessly in the centre of the mortal’s broad chest.

“I fit perfectly.” He hummed as he snuggled his face in the soft material of the other’s shirt, inhaling the soft scent of eucalyptus and musk. “Mumbo, are you wearing cologne?”

He heard Mumbo’s heart rate triple in speed and could almost hear the obtrusive tornado of thoughts that raced through his mind. 

Waves of something warm and comforting washed through Grian, his nerves tingling with the pleasurable sensation and his smile widening as shaky arms patted his back awkwardly. 

“I… Y-You… Yes.” Mumbo stuttered, heat emanating from his body as Grian pulled away, giggling to himself.

“I like it. So what should we look at next?”

Mumbo remained standing, fixed in the spot where Grian had left him, his eyes still trained on the other. The demon glanced at his mortal from the corner of his eye and was rewarded with something so genuine and pure. 

Through the darkness that was Mumbo’s almost constant state of anxiety, a radiance pushed past the cracking surface, slipping its fingers through the chink of that nervous armour, a pure seraphic light beaming from within Mumbo like a window that led directly to the other’s heart. 

A soft smile curled daintily across Mumbo’s lips, his eyes twinkling fondly.

Grian’s chest swelled at the sight as he was gifted with a breath of fresh air, a sweet perfume lingering about his senses, forcing his mind to tremble under its ethereal weight. 

It was _that_ , the sweetest of expressions, so gentle and perfect. _That_ was what Grian wanted more of. It was his only motive. His only need. To see that little grin again and again. 

_Besides the soul._ His thoughts reminded him.

* * *

Mumbo hadn’t a clue as to how long he remained like that, stuck in place, pinned to the spot with the overwhelming ardency that Grian incited within him. He gave an almost wistful sigh before he shook from his daze as Grian sauntered across the grass and towards a 1949 Rolls-Royce Dawn Drophead. 

Mumbo trailed after the other, his eyes flicking between the smaller man and the car before him. 

Just as he saddled up beside him, Grian leant over to peer inside the cab, his jeans, which were already snugly fitting, pulled taught against his smooth body. 

Mumbo’s brows jumped to his hairline at the innocently obscene view he was treated with, and he forced his gaze away as he entered a staring contest with a patch of mud that littered the floor, his face flushing. 

_Don’tlookathisarse!_

_Dontlookathisarse!_

_Don’t… Look… At… His..._

_Fuck._

It was as if he had no control over his movements. Like a magnet drawn to iron, his eyes fixed on the seat of Grian’s trousers. The shape seemed almost heart like, so curved and soft, so tantalising and supple. 

A coil tightened in the base of Mumbo’s stomach, fluttering with a searing heat, his throat constricted and it took all of his strength not to reach out and… 

_Touch…_

His eyes were fixed on the spot where Grian’s legs met, the hint of what the denim hid. Oh what sordid sights were concealed from Mumbo’s eyes. His mouth dried. His tongue swelled, and that dastardly alluring coil trembled. 

“How do I look?” Grian trilled innocently, straightening up and leaning against the car with an alluring expression.

Mumbo’s mouth slammed shut, his teeth giving an audible click as they clacked together. His eyes fluttered and a squeak spouted from the tight holdings of his throat.

“Mmhm.” He nodded through the only response he could muster.

Before Mumbo had the chance to fully recover, his view of the blond was interrupted by a thick hulking mass as the car owner stepped between them, his bulbous body pushed Mumbo back. 

“It suits you perfectly.” The man drawled, still turned away from Mumbo. “I’d love to take you for a ride in her.” Mumbo couldn’t see his face, but from his sultry tones, he could just picture his hungry eyes and debonair smile. “She’s a classic, completely unique. Only the best for the most beautiful” 

Mumbo glowered.

“Uh-huh.” Grian hummed, his tone bored as he pushed himself from the driver’s door and slipped past the car owner who turned with him, eyes still locked on the back of the blond’s head, mouth flapping like a gaping fish. 

“Come on Mumby, I’m hungry!” Grian chirped, seemingly oblivious to the dismay of the stranger as he clasped Mumbo’s hand and tugged him away. Mumbo happily followed, an amused grin curling his lips. 

Grian led him towards a lonely food stand, a portable trailer with the window propped open, distant salty scents of hot dogs and onions emanated from the van. 

Stood in the gap and beside the till was a woman, her face pinched with boredom as she leant on the sill. As the two students ambled up to her, she pushed herself to a standing position and brushed her hands down the branded apron, straightening the creases that had formed. 

The woman flashed Grian a blushing smile, her eyes brightening under his attention.

“We’ll have two jumbos, I’ll have onions on mine and…” Grian glanced back to the other, who was still distracted by the feel of Grian’s hand wrapped around his own. “... Mumbo, what do you want?” He asked quietly. 

“J-Just k-ketchup, please.” Mumbo stuttered, mind consumed by the feel of Grian’s palm, soft and comforting.

The woman nodded silently as she took their orders. A man behind her had already begun cooking their food and within moments of Grian exchanging money with the woman, she was passing out two large hotdogs, one slathered with tomato sauce and the other covered with stringy fried onions. 

The two stepped away from the window and sat at one of the metal tables that crowded around the food wagon. Almost immediately, Grian brought the bun to his mouth, his eyes slipping closed as the greasy wiener rubbed against his lips. He gave out a distant hum as he slipped the thing into his mouth, sucking the salt from the head of the pe-- _sausage_.

_Sausage. Definitely a sausage._

Heat pricked at Mumbo’s cheeks as he watched the sensual display before him. His pupils dilated and his mouth hung open at the erotic sight.

_Squirt_.

Mumbo yelped as his hand clenched around his hotdog, the pressure of his fingers shot a line of bright red sauce across the chest of Mumbo’s shirt. Mumbo stared down at the mess he’d made, a bright flush flashing through his face. 

“Umm… I-I’ll be right b-back.” The taller man stuttered as he pushed himself from the table and staggered away to the back of the catering trailer, beelining towards a portapotty. 

The voices that echoed around him were nothing but a blur, his eyes fixed on his destination as he pushed forward. His body almost vibrated with the overwhelming shame that consumed him.

Mumbo clattered through the thin plastic door, slamming it closed behind him. He flicked the lock and turned to the mirror, staring at himself in horror. 

_What had just happened? Did he just…?_

He glanced down at himself and blushed brightly, a flutter of need flaring through his crotch. He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. 

“Nope. Not here. Not now.” He huffed to himself willing the fluttering beginnings of his arousal away. 

* * *

Grian pressed his lips together as he watched Mumbo run away.

_Oops_. 

He hadn’t done it on purpose, but old habits die hard, and Grian was quite used to being at a far more physical stage with a mortal at this point in a bond.

“Hey, there angel.”

The demon glanced up as a rugged-looking trucker approached his table, taking Mumbo’s seat. 

“What’re you doing sittin’ ‘ere all by yerself? Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Grian replied. “My friends is-”

“That stringy boy? No, no, no. A prize like you deserves a _real_ man.” He flexed his biceps across the table. 

Grian pinched his eyebrows together as every instinct within him clashed violently with his desires. 

This was what he was used to. This man was his normal job. He should be smiling and leaning across the table to poke the man’s arm to then quickly draw back his hand with a false blush and an embarrassed giggle. He should wink and make a seductive remark, or else play dumb and bat his eyelashes. Something. _Anything!_

But his hands stayed put in his lap, his smile was strained, and his eyes flickering through the crowd, looking for a specific tall anxious man.

“Come on baby, gimme a chance.” The trucker cooed, reaching over to brush his hand along Grian’s cheek. “Promise I’ll make it worth y’while.”

The demon sat frozen in his seat.

_I don’t want to._

* * *

Skin still heated, Mumbo gave several stuttering breaths, his shoulders trembling as he forced his frazzled nerves to settle. 

_Dead puppies._

_Crying babies._

_Naked grandma..._ Oh god _. Yep, that did it._

Mumbo gave a sigh of relief as the warmth faded from his body, his over sensitised skin thrummed as he reached for a wad of toilet paper brushing it roughly against his chest.

“Come on.” he groaned as the red stain on his shirt widened with every stroke. “Please! Why are you doing this to me?”

He threw the paper in the bowl of the toilet, growling, and ran a hand through his hair. 

_Fuck it._

The door slammed shut behind him as Mumbo stomped back into the light of the sun. A line of people had gathered about the area, each distantly hoping for a cubicle to be vacated. Mumbo jumped aside as a young boy sprinted forward and towards the toilet he’d emerged from. 

As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened at the sight he was greeted with. Sat where he’d left him, Grian was surrounded by a small gathering of men, each one smiling lustfully at the tiny man. One of them had taken his seat. 

Mumbo’s brow furrowed at the sight, his heart aching. How could he compete with any of them? 

The men that surrounded Grian each had rolling muscles and almost perfect jawlines. Mumbo had nothing that those men had. His skinny lanky frame was weedy and weak, his thin angular face appeared strange and out of proportion, and his hair was possibly the most boring shade he could ever think of. The only thing that was in his favour was the curling moustache that sat atop his lip, and plenty of men shared that mundane quality. 

With each damning self-loathing thought, Mumbo’s shoulders wilted as he bowed his head, slowly turning on his heel. 

It was a mistake to bring Grian along with him to this convention. Why would he ever want to be around Mumbo when he had his choice of partner in any one of those that seemed to accumulate around him. 

“Hey! Mumby! You’re back!” 

He whipped his face back around, his brows arching towards his hairline as he was greeted with a beaming Grian. The smaller man jumped up from his seat and jogged over to him, waving at the men behind him. 

“See you boys later!” Grian sang, leaving a crowd of gaping men in his wake, each of their eyes boring holes into Mumbo as they glared at him for taking the smaller man away from them. 

Mumbo couldn’t help the puff of his chest or the proud smirk that flashed across his lips as he fixed his adoring gaze to the blond, settling into a comfortable pace beside him.

As the two walked off, side by side, neither were aware of the wide-eyed gawking stares that were trained to their backs. 

“What a lucky sod.” The trucker muttered, earning humming nods from the others around him.

**_We hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you think :D_ **


	9. F In The Chat For Scar

**_Hey All!! We greet you with another chapter!_ **

**_We hope you enjoy this one, it's a little longer than usual - you lucky things!_ **

**_But anyway... Without further ado..._ **

**_Stay safe, and happy reading!_ **

_ No New Messages _ flashed across Mumbo’s phone screen as he let out a sigh, locking the device and spinning it in his hand.

Music blared through the car’s stereo as trees and bushes whipped past the windows. Mumbo stared blankly from the passenger seat, his expression vacant. His thoughts were lost to his imaginings as a certain blond danced through his daydreams. 

_ Cute little giggles. _

_ Adorably wide and toothy grins. _

_ Small, but such a massive impact. _

_ Confident in all the ways that Mumbo wasn’t. _

_ Amazing, Grian was the true embodiment of the word. _

“Mumbo!” 

Iskall waved a hand in front of Mumbo’s face, making the tall man blink.

“Huh?”

Iskall rolled his eyes.

“Did you hear anything I said?”

“I uh…” Mumbo’s mind whirred as he tried to separate the Swede’s voice from his intrusive thoughts of the small blond angel. He checked his phone. 

_ No New Messages _

“No. Sorry Iskall, What did you say?”

Iskall let out an annoyed huff.

“I  _ said  _ Stress and I are going to a club tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

“I…” Mumbo checked his phone.

“Why do you keep looking at your phone? Are you expecting a call?” Iskall arched his eyebrows. “Do you have a booooyfriiiiiieeeeeend?”

Heat flashed across Mumbo’s face as he shoved his phone in his pocket, shaking his head vigorously. 

“N-No! Of c-course not!”

“Mmmm hmmmm” Iskall hummed sceptically. “Anyways, do you want to come out with us tonight?”

Mumbo hesitated. 

If he was being honest with himself, not really. What he  _ wanted  _ was for Grian to text him and ask him to hang out. He had spent hours the previous night typing and subsequently deleting a multitude of messages to the small blond boy, ultimately falling asleep with his phone on his face. 

However, the only thing that sounded worse than going to a crowded dance party with a bunch of drunk horny people, was sitting alone in his room and staring at his phone hoping Grian would send him a message.

“Yeah, sure.” Mumbo sighed, smiling as Iskall slung an arm around him.

“Great! Oh, by the way, Stress is gonna bring along a friend if that’s alright.”

“A friend?” 

“Yeah.” Iskall hummed, running a hand through his hair. “She said that he just moved here and doesn't have a lot of friends. Is that okay?”

Mumbo nodded absentmindedly, it’s all well and good that this new friend of Stress’ was coming along, but it wasn’t like it was Grian.  _ That’s  _ who Mumbo wanted to come along. 

If he were to enjoy an evening out with his friends and there had to be a fourth person, he would choose Grian every time. 

But of course, he’d have to make do with whomever Stress had decided to bring along.

* * *

Orange hues bathed the sky above Mumbo as he stepped across the path, his derby shoes clicking with each of his steps. Beside him, swans swam elegantly across the canal, their craning necks curved over and hooked through the air as they stared at the water.

Mumbo wished he was like a swan, portraying an air of calm to all those around him and hiding the fluttering bumbles that hammered through his every thought. He could have snorted at himself. He was so far from that, he wondered if he’d ever get to be so graceful?

_ Grian was _ .

A fond smile spread across his lips at the thought of the blond. He wondered what Grian was doing, how he was keeping himself busy. He tugged his phone from his pocket and typed out a message. 

_ Mumbo: _ What are you up to?

His finger hovered over the send button and his heart clenched as anxiety spiked through his nerves. No. He couldn’t text him. He didn’t want to seem needy or annoying. 

Mumbo sighed as he deleted the message and tucked the device away in his jeans. He’d wait a while. Stress and Iskall would probably be too busy dancing to notice Mumbo on his phone, and he could text Grian then, speak to him digitally. 

Mumbo rounded the corner, bridging across the last stretch of road that separated him from where they’d all planned to meet. His eyes flicked down to himself. He hoped he didn’t seem too overdressed… Or underdressed. Mumbo clenched his jaw as he shook the thought from his head, who was he kidding? It wasn’t like he was going to see Grian. The blond was the only one he’d want to attract. If he was going to dress up for anyone, it would be him.

His eyes flicked up from their place on the ground and his steps faltered. He almost tripped over himself as his gaze fixed on the people before him. Three people. Iskall had said that Stress wanted to bring along her new friend. Verdigris irises jumped from face to face.

Iskall, dressed in his usual blue jeans and tanned jacket, a white shirt stretching over his muscular chest, his scruffy brunette beard punctuated his thin face as a smile curled across his lips at the sight of Mumbo.

Stress’s brown hair had been curled into delicate ringlets, tied neatly in a ponytail, it skittered about her neck. Her curvy figure was hugged by the flowing pink skater dress, and as her cockney accent rang across the street he could hear her excitable words loud and clear, as if she was standing beside him rather than across the road.

And…

… Grian?!

_ What? _

_ No... _

_ Fuck. _

_ Shit. _

_ Abort mission! _

The blond stood beside Stress, his messy hair just as sweet as ever, his grey jeans stretched enticingly over his legs, a red shirt hung from his shoulders. 

Mumbo stumbled when blue met green. 

Mumbo’s mind spasmed to a sheer silence as he stopped in place, staring at the three people opposite him. 

_ Grian was there.  _

_ Why was he there? _

_ Was this a joke?  _

_ A game, maybe? _

_ But he’s there.  _

_ Fuck. What if I  _ am _ overdressed? _

He glanced down to himself, running his hands across his clothes before his eyes flicked back up to Grian.

_ Nope. Still there. _

_ Shit _ .

BEEP!

Mumbo’s eyes widened at the sound, his heart hammering in his chest, he almost levitated as his stomach dropped. He glanced to where the sound had come from and his eyes narrowed on a silver VW Golf, an angry young man sat in the driver's seat, his brows furrowed and mouth flapped with rage. Mumbo jumped forward and out of the way of the vehicle, he watched as it drove passed, his back turned to the group. 

_ Could he do this? _

_ He had to, right? _

“Mumbo! What the hell are you doing?!” Iskall yelled, running forward and grabbing Mumbo by the arm. “Get out of the road!”

Once he had pulled his friend to safety, Iskall let go, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked the tall man up and down. 

“What was  _ that _ ?” He demanded after determining that Mumbo was unharmed.

“I, uh…” He stared at his feet, avoiding Grian’s gaze. “I-I just spaced out I-I guess.”

“Oh Mumbo, are you okay?”

Stress ran over and took Mumbo’s face in her hands, eyeing him, concern etched in the lines of her face. Ever the mother of the group, she brushed Mumbo’s dark hair out of his eyes and smiled as he nodded.

“Alright then. I’m so happy to see you! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She chirped, her hands waving about excitedly as she spoke.

“It’s… yeah.” Mumbo hummed non-committedly, his gaze stuck on her face as footsteps approached behind them.

“Oh Mumbo. This is my friend Grian.”

_ Fucking shit! _

Mumbo turned and forced his gaze up, a grimace of a smile curled at his lips as Grian smirked at him through hooded eyes. 

“Hi Mumby.” 

“G-Grian. Hel-  _ cough _ -Hello.”

“Oh, you two know each other?” Stress asked, her gaze flicking between the two.

“Oh yeah.” Grian drawled, sidling up and nudging Mumbo with his shoulder. “We have a couple of classes together. Mumbo was actually the first person I met after transferring here.”

“Really?” Iskall arched his eyebrows. “Interesting.”

“Maybe we should just get going!” Mumbo interrupted loudly, his cheeks burning as Stress and Grian giggled.

_ I need a fucking drink. _

* * *

Music blared through the club as darkness tightened it’s coils around the patrons, their pulsating bodies writhed against one another, their sweat-slicked skin shone under the lights that hung above the dancefloor. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked across the scene before him. 

He hated clubs. 

He couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly put themselves in such a situation. 

What was so fun about rubbing up against another person who you hardly knew? 

What was so good about the overheated room and it’s charged tension?

Mumbo sighed as he pulled the drink from the bar that he was sat at. The wooden stool was hard against him, but it was his best option when faced with the alternative -  _ dancing _ .

The almost pure alcohol stung against his gullet as he swallowed. He glanced down to the almost turquoise drink, the liquor sloshed around his glass, he squinted at it and supped the last few drops.

Setting the beaker down on the counter, he turned in his seat and gazed out at the throng of bodies all undulating against each other.

Directly in front of him were his two best friends. Iskall and Stress danced together, their hands skirted across their bodies, beaming and smiling. They faced one another as a symphony of love shot between the two, carried on their heated gazes. 

Mumbo’s eyes jumped towards Grian. The blond jerked his body to the beat of the music, swaying his hips and grinning wildly, his golden hair reflected the shining lights, while his eyes glittered with glee as he writhed with the heavy bass.

As Grian swayed his head to the side, a thick column of muscle stood out in his neck. Mumbo’s stare fixed on that spot as his mouth began to water. He distantly wondered what that pillar of tendon would taste like, if it would feel smooth against his tongue, if it would taste salty or sweet. 

The blond’s hands reached up towards the ceiling, the stretch of his torso forced his red shirt to ride up his abdomen, exposing just a sliver of his smooth and toned stomach. 

_ Goodness me! _

He wanted to gently rub his fingers along the creamy planes of his stomach, trace patterns along it and watch as Grian writhed beneath him.

_ Oh god. _

_ Stop it. _

Why would  _ Grian _ want  _ him _ in that way? It made no logical sense, especially when the other seemed to have a never ending herd of followers who seemed to appear out of thin air wherever they went. 

At the thought of those people who gathered about Grian, his stomach twisted and coiled dangerously as a flare of anger washed over him, lighting his nerves with jealousy. 

There was one thing for it.  _ Alcohol _ .

Mumbo sighed, his brows furrowed, he twisted away and waved at the bartender, pulling the man’s attention. The barman grinned.

“What can I get you, honey?” His sweet, candylike tones shot through Mumbo and he felt his cheeks burn brightly at the endearment. He raised his glass. 

“C’nI have whut I had b‘fore, please?” He asked, shouting over the loud pulsing music. 

“Sure can. One round of blue balls coming your way.”

Ah. So that’s the name of the cocktail he’d been sipping at.

_ Blue balls. _

_ Seemed rather fitting. _

Mumbo snorted derisively at his own musings. 

How many had he had?

Seven?... Eight…?

He shrugged off the thought, it didn’t matter, it was the liquid crutch that was supporting him through the night. He needed the help afterall, especially when Grian was dancing like  _ that _ .

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Mumbo, why are you just sitting here? Come dance with me!” Grian chirped, leaning against the bar as he spoke, his cheeks flushed and happy.

“Oh, I… no. M’sorry.” Mumbo muttered, nodding a begrudging thank you to the bartender as he received his drink. 

“Come on, please?” Grian’s eyes widened and he stuck out his lower lip in a puppy dog pout. “I want to dance with you.”

Mumbo stared down at his drink, his cheeks burning brightly. He wanted to dance, but… He couldn’t, and he’d much rather sit and suffer in silence watching Grian than join him and make a fool out of himself.

“No, m’sorry, I… I’m not in the mood. Butchu go back out there an’ have fun.” He forced a smile. “Go on.”

“Oh okay, I get it. You prefer to  _ watch _ , huh?”

A smooth, languid song began to spill from the large speakers, near the DJ. Mumbo’s eyes flicked up to where Grian was standing before him, a mischievously salacious grin plastered across his face. If Mumbo hadn’t already been sporting a flush from the alcohol, he would have most certainly been blushing.

_ Oh god _ . 

How was he supposed to respond to that?!

“I-I-”

The blond gave a little wink before spinning on the spot, giggling as he twirled away. He took three steps forward, his movements smooth and languid, matching the beat and timings of the music perfectly. Mumbo would have been impressed, if his eyes were not focused on that enticingly bite-worthy bottom.

Grian quirked out his hips before glancing over his shoulder and giving a cute little grin as he began jerking his body, swaying that perky arse like a pendulum before Mumbo’s eyes. 

He was hypnotised. 

Taken. 

A slave to the undulations of Grian’s form.

He wanted to  _ touch _ .

To  _ feel _ .

To  _ squeeze _ . 

_ Oh god, he was perfect, gorgeous. He was- _

Mumbo’s brows furrowed as he watched a familiar man slowly edge up alongside Grian, his movements just as smooth as he danced beside the smaller man, his eyes focused and mouth spread in a beaming, flirty, smile. 

_ Scar. _

_ This is not okay. _

_ Very much NOT okay! _

Mumbo took a sip of his drink, his knuckles whiting as his grip on the glass tightened. His eyes were alight with rage as he watched the two. A pit had opened in his heart as his chest swelled with anger. 

The sordid emotion used the ethanol as a catalyst as it began to buzz through his body.

The alcohol mixed with his temper as he lost it. 

Scar moved closer. His hands glided down the sides of Grian’s body before they settled on his pert buttocks, and Mumbo’s eyes narrowed on where his hands had settled over the small man.

He jerked his wrist as he swallowed the last of his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar, pushing himself from the chair and marched unsteadily up to Scar.

“Don’t touch him!” Mumbo yelled, grabbing Grian by the elbow and pulling him roughly to the side.

Scar’s eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger.

“What’s your problem?!” He shouted over the music. “We were just dancing!”

“ _ YOU’RE _ my problem!” Mumbo growled. “I donwant you to touch him!”

“What?”

“What?”

“It’s too loud!” Scar bellowed. “What?”

Mumbo let out a huff of annoyance.

“We’re going outside! Come on!”

“Hey where are you guys going?” Iskall asked, firing worried glances between Mumbo and Scar.

“Outside, apparently.” Grian shrugged, beginning to walk as Scar placed a hand on the small of his back which was quickly slapped away by the taller man.

“What did I just-!  _ Don’t! _ ” Mumbo yelled, his tone on the verge of whining.

“Okay, okay, calm down, let’s go outside.” Grian soothed, beckoning to the two men who followed as though they were dogs trailing behind their master.

Silence rang out through the street as the city gently slept. The thrumming of the club was the only sign of life as it’s brightly burning light sang and beat with the fire of it’s alcohol-fueled heart.

Two bouncers stood side by side at the door of the bar, their thick coats were the only protection that shielded them from the cool nightly breeze as it rolled through the streets, kicking up leaves and discarded litter, swirling them around in a peaceful dance.

Like a rabid horse from a stable, Mumbo burst through the doors, Grian’s sleeve held tightly in his clenching fingers as he pushed past the two burly men, ignoring their grunts as he almost knocked into them. 

“Watchit!” Once of them hollered out at his back. “Dumb fucking kids…”

Mumbo ignored them as he sucked in several deep breaths of the cool air, giving himself a moment before he turned around to glare at Scar.

“Don’touch.”

Scar raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Huh?”

“I  _ said _ . Don’t. Touch.” Mumbo repeated, forcing his inebriated mind to sound out each syllable and consonant.

Scar scoffed and took a step closer to the small blond man who was watching the heated exchange with a grin curling the edges of his lips.

“What if I wanna, huh? You can’t stop me. I’ll do more than just touch! You can’t stop me from having sex with-”

“Yes I can!” Mumbo shouted, his tone rising as he shoved Scar backwards. “He’s notta plaything, he’s a person! An’ you’re an asshole,  _ Scar _ . Pffft. What kinda fuckin’ name is that?”

“Big talk coming from someone named  _ Mumbo _ !” Scar wiggled his fingers in the air, emphasising his point.

“I- You-” Mumbo’s mouth flapped as he pointed at Scar, turning unsteadily towards Grian. “See? Wha’did I say?  _ Asshole _ !”

Grian snorted, covering his mouth quickly as to muffle the sound. Mumbo smiled.

“Ha! He thinks  _ I’m  _ funny! Boom, I win, you lose!” He pretended to drop a mic to the ground as though he had just uttered the winning line at a debate.

Scar glanced between the two men several times before a slow smile of realisation twisted his mouth.

“Oooooh I get it. Why didn’t you jus’ tell me you guys were together? I’m not about to go after someone else’s man.”

“We’re- You- I’m-” Mumbo’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he searched desperately for words, his face painted with a cherry blush. “W-We’re NOT together!” He sputtered.

Scar’s face scrunched up, his drunk mind struggling with this new piece of information.

“If you two aren’t together…” He glanced at Grian. “I have a condom in my wallet and I live two streets down.”

_ NOOOO!!! _

Mumbo grabbed Grian and pulled him in, squishing the blond’s face in between his hand and his chest,

“I jus’ decided we’re together. Now go fuck off. Please.”

“But you-”

“Fuck off!!!” Mumbo shrieked, his voice so piercing a dog nearby began to bark.

Scar heaved an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes, spitting on the ground before turning on his heel and walking away on wobbly legs.

Mumbo slowly let Grian go, his narrowed gaze trained on Scar’s back until he disappeared into the darkness. He was still fuming, and every molecule in his drunk body was screaming to run after the man and pummel him into the dirt.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked down, capturing crystal blue eyes with his own.

“Mumbo, are you-”

“I want  _ NUGGETS! _ ” Mumbo shouted, making Grian wince.

“Okay, okay, we can go to McDonalds if you - Ah!”

His words fell on deaf ears as Mumbo stormed forwards, his teeth grit tightly and his eyes fixed in a glower that could have rivaled a laser pointer with its intensity. Like a scarf in the wind, Grian was at Mumbo’s mercy as he was tugged along. 

Puncturing the silence of the night, Mumbo’s words spilled forth from his lips, revealing themselves to the world around them. 

“How  _ dare  _ he touchou without permission! Fuckin’ dick’ead! I couldda beat ‘im up y’know, I jus’ din’t wanna waste mah valu’ble energy on ‘im. Right?!”

“Uh, yep. Uh-huh.”

“Don’ worry though. I fink I scared’im off pretty good so he won’ be botherin’ you anymore.”

“Thank you?”

Mumbo continued to rant through the entire walk, ignoring the people who opened their windows to yell at him to be quiet and continuing to tighten his hold on Grian as he sped towards the fast food restaurant. 

It wasn’t until he saw the neon sign and finally released Grian’s arm that he actually began to think about what he’d just done.

Mumbo’s eyes fixed to the greasy, dirty ground as they stopped outside the golden arches. He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor before his gaze flicked up to the dazzlingly bright yellow of the McDonald’s sign. 

He silently traced the curvature of that iconic ‘M’ with his eyes as an all consuming void sucked at his soul, stealing his heart, like a shredder sucking up paper. 

Teeth wracked through his flesh as his self conscious thoughts began to stream with reeling anxieties, his mind was a sea of fractals as his stomach plummeted. 

His throat clenched painfully around his unsaid words. 

Like a fire breathing dragon, Mumbo had descended on Grian and Scar, billowing a ball of inferno at them for their seemingly innocent dancing. He’d ruined the night, behaved like a selfish five year old. 

His anger had gotten the better of him, which was a first for Mumbo, as he rarely felt rage bubbling quite as brightly as it had when he’d watched Scar’s hands rest on Grian’s behind. 

Mumbo’s mind twinged at the thought and his heart trembled. He couldn’t believe what he’d done. What he’d said.

“Mumbo,” He glanced up. “Are you okay?” Grian asked, concern etched in his features as he searched Mumbo’s face for clues.

“Ionlysaidthatsohe’dleaveyoualoneIknowwe’renottogether.” Mumbo ignored Grian’s imploring question in favour of spewing out a bursting stream of consciousness. “I’msosorryIpromiseIdidn’tmeanitinthatwayokaycanwejustforgetaboutit?”

He tore his gaze away, hiding his face from Grian, his eyes stinging with shameful tears.

“Oh, Mumbo…”

Grian’s voice was so soft, so soothing, but…

_ No _ .

“I have to go” Mumbo choked out, twisting on his heel as he stepped away, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

He ducked his head and ignored the distant cries from the other as he stepped away from Grian, tears gently slipped down his face as he walked. 

Like a whirring machine, his mind flashed with images of what had happened only moments before. He watched as he screamed at Scar, listened as he heard his emotions slipping forth from his mouth.

His heart  _ clenched _ helplessly. 

Mumbo’s eyes stung as tears cascaded down his cheeks, soaking his shirt as they dripped from his chin. He sniffled and rubbed roughly at his face with the palm of his hand. 

His brow furrowed as he squinted out into the night, only able to make out the slight forms of silhouettes in the darkness.

He slowly traipsed through the park. Shadowy trees loomed over him, offering no comfort to his wrecked sobs.

His steps were unsteady as he tumbled along the path, yelping as his legs knocked at a wooden bench beside him. He almost toppled over it, if it weren't for his hands gripping at the oak slats of the bench, he would have face planted the concrete below. 

Steadying himself, he slowly lowered his trembling form down to the seat, his head falling to his palms as he continued to sob. His mind unhelpfully supplied him with a series of self-destructive thoughts. 

_ He was the worst! _

_ He was embarrassing to be around! _

_ He’d revealed his secrets, his true feelings for Grian. _

But what was probably far worse, was that he had almost no idea why he was crying, it was completely illogical. He angrily wiped away his tears, trying - and failing - to hold back another wave of weeping.

In the silence of the night - only broken by his wet mewling - Mumbo curled tighter on himself, cuddling his arms around his chest, his eyes clenched shut against the salty droplets. He shivered gently as the heat of the alcohol slowly faded, leaving icy tendrils in its wake.

A warm hand pressed gently against the space between his shoulder blades. 

Mumbo stiffened before he flinched away, a shrill shriek pulled from his lips as he almost toppled from the bench. His eyes flickered open, only to fall on a familiar blond man.

“G-Grian?” He murmured, sniffling and wiping his eyes dry. He didn’t want Grian to see him like this, although his body seemed to have other ideas as more tearful hiccups spilled from his lips.

“P-Please go away!” He wailed, trying to smother his sobs in his elbow as Grian sat down on the bench next to him. 

“It’s okay.” Grian soothed, rubbing his hand on Mumbo’s back in a circular motion. “I just want to sit with you. Is that okay?”

Mumbo nodded begrudgingly, leaning into Grian’s hand unconsciously as the blond man wiped his face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Mumbo shook his head.

“No.” He muttered with a sniff. “Just let me be drunk and sad. Please.”

“Okay.” Grian murmured, leaning over to get something from behind the bench. “You can be drunk and sad for as long as you want, I’m not going anywhere.” He sat back up, a brown paper bag clutched in his hands. “But here. I got you this.”

Mumbo opened the bag with shaking fingers, his breath hitching as he glimpsed at the contents.

“Nuggets?” He whispered, his heart soaring at the tiny gesture.

“Nuggets.” Grian replied with a laugh, leaning back on the bench and resuming his gentle ministrations on Mumbo’s back as the taller man simply stared at the greasy food with fresh tears in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Mumbo breathed.

It may have been a tragic night, but with his companion by his side and nuggets in his belly, he was sure that the two of them would get through this. 

  
  


**_Thank you all for reading, please leave kudos and comment to let us know what you think :D_ **


	10. One Small Mercy

**_Hey all! We come to you with yet another chapter!_ **

**_It isn't especially long, but we have a longer one on the way :D_ **

**_We hope you enjoy this all the same, and your screams of distant pain are always welcome._ **

**_Also, you have SKblind to thank for the agony..._ **

**_Anyway, without further ado,_ **

**_Stay safe, and happy reading!_ **

Deep rumbling echoed through the cabin as the train ploughed through the circles of Hell. Flashing and flaming scenes whipped by the windows as it sped passed each stop, only slowing when the station drew closer. 

Grian wriggled against the barely cushioned seat, his lip curling as the hard metal beneath him pressed into his tail bone, sending a thrumming ache through the lower half of his body. He gave a frustrated huff as his leg bobbed in place. 

_ Come on.  _

_ Why is it so fucking slow? _

The locomotive slowed to a stop and the ornate doors swung open, their dark patterns illuminated by the muted brightness of the first circle. Limbo. 

The blond leant forward anxiously, checking the area beyond the boundaries of the train’s interior. He knew he hadn’t reached the second circle, but that didn’t stop him from peering out and huffing at how slow and gradual the journey seemed to be.

He leant back, his shoulders slamming against the hard cushions as he groaned impatiently. His eyes slipped closed as he willed the vehicle to move again. He had to get to Lust’s station! He hadn’t the time to wait around for the lazy demons of Limbo to board the train. He was sure that they hadn’t the same urgency as he did. Of course they didn’t! They had no idea what true need was!

The doors slowly slipped shut and the backdrop of the bland terminal gradually drifted by as the train began to set off once more. 

_ Finally! _

His knee bounced with gusto, seemingly speeding up the closer he got to Lust. Shrill shrieks spread through the cabin as the breaks hurled the locomotive to a snail’s pace. Grian huffed with frustration, and his eyes frantically flicked across the doors, willing them to open.

Ding!

Grian bolted from the train, inhaling the familiar scent of ash and rotten flesh as he entered the second circle. He pushed up his sleeves as the heat of Hell clouded his head.

_ Alright. In and out, let's get this done fast. _

He jogged along the platform, dodging and swerving by the different demons who trudged through the station. Each of them hissed and scoffed at his hurry but Grian ignored them. 

Most likely, Ren would be in the main hall if he wasn’t on earth.

_ Please don’t let him be on the surface. _ Grian begged silently, ignoring the gawking looks he received from those around him as he ran past.

“Ren?!” He yelled, stomping his way into the pavilion of Lust. “We need to talk!” 

His words echoed around the building, interrupting the distant conversations that hummed between the others as they crowded through. They shot disgruntled expressions at the blond, willing him to quiet down. How could he? He had to --

“Half-pint!” 

The small demon whirled around to see Ren, leaning against a wall as his smirk peeked out through his scruffy beard.

“Hey hot stuff.” He drawled, chuckling as Grian rolled his eyes at the sarcastic nickname. “Have you finished the job yet?”

“Well actually, I-”

“‘Cause I haven’t seen you around in a while. I don’t remember the last time you took this long on a mortal.” He winked teasingly. “Have you lost your touch?”

Grian’s face flushed as his insides burned with shame.

“N-no.” He sputtered. “I was just… let me bind with a different human!”

Ren threw back his head and laughed. 

“I knew it! I knew the challenge was too much for you!” 

“It is not!” Grian yelled, stomping his foot. 

“Oh yeah?” Ren goaded, leaning forward and tweaking the small demon’s nose. “Then why do you want to change bonds?”

“This human…” Grian hesitated. “He’s too pure. He doesn’t deserve to be stuck down here for all eternity.”

“If he truly doesn’t deserve to be damned then he’ll last through the month without succumbing to temptation” Ren shrugged. “And  _ I’ll  _ win.”

“But… no, what if he doesn’t?”

“Then he deserves to be down here, and you were wrong.”

Grian swallowed dryly as he shook his head. 

“You don’t understand! That doesn’t… he isn’t… it isn’t that simple!” He exclaimed. “I-I don’t know how to explain it Ren, but the mortals aren’t… perhaps there’s more to them than we thought.”

Ren furrowed his brows as he stared down at Grian. 

“You’re talking like an angel. What’s gotten into you, short stack?” He ruffled the blond demon’s hair. 

“Don’t do that!” Grian slapped his hand away. “Don’t treat me like a child, I’m serious!”

“What, do you have feelings for this mortal or something?” Ren laughed. 

“Maybe I do!” 

Ren’s laughter was silenced instantly at Grian’s words, and a frown deepened on his face as he glanced around, taking in the suspicious stares of the other demons. 

“Come on.”

He grabbed Grian by the arm and pulled him into an empty corridor, shutting the door behind them. 

“Listen.” He whispered harshly, grabbing the small demon by the scruff of his shirt. “Don’t start spouting off about something you  _ think _ you feel, because I promise that it isn’t true!”

Grian clenched his jaw as his chest constricted painfully. 

“How would you know?”

Ren let go of him and rubbed his temples, leaning against the wall.

“Grian, I’m telling you this for your own good. You  _ cannot  _ have feelings for a mortal. You know the punishment if Satan finds out.”

“But this mortal-”

“I don’t care!” Ren shouted. “You need to get over yourself and stop this! The human doesn’t feel the same way, so there’s no point in thinking you would even stand a chance! And that’s assuming you even had a possibility of getting past the rules, which you don’t - by the way.”

“He-He does feel the same way.” Grian whimpered, looking at his feet. “I know he does.”

“Oh please!” Ren scoffed. “You know those feelings aren’t real! He’s just drunk on your aura! Once the bond is complete he’ll forget all about you, just like all the others.”

“Yeah, and that’s fine.” Grian forced out, ignoring the harsh coil in his stomach. “But just… I don’t want to… let me break the bond and you can choose someone else for me. Anyone, I don’t care! I just don’t…” He sighed. “This mortal deserves better than a demon.”

“I’ll say this  _ one  _ more time.” Ren stated, his voice dangerously low. “If he truly doesn’t deserve to be damned, then he’ll last through the month without succumbing to temptation, but if he doesn’t, then you. Are. Wrong.” Ren’s voice deepened with each of the last three words, his eyes darkening, begging Grian to challenge him.

“Just please let me-”

“No! I’m not letting you condemn yourself to Satan’s wrath just because you forgot what you are.”

“And what am I then?” Grian snarled. 

“You’re a demon.” Ren whispered. “Nothing more, nothing less. We exist to punish sinners, and that is all. You do not feel concern, or sympathy, and you do not care. And  _ no _ . You cannot change your bond.”

He pushed Grian away from him.

“Now go back up to the surface and get started on stage three. And I’ll be keeping an eye on you. If I find out you’re going easy on him, I’ll throw you in the pit myself.”

* * *

Grian leaned against one of the tall marble pillars outside the lecture hall, doing his best to blink through the water that dripped into his eyes from his drenched blond curls. The thunder of the storm outside rumbled through the building, the sound reverberating within Grian’s skull as he glanced down at his phone once more. 

He stared blankly at the screen before stashing the device back in his pocket and running a hand over his face.

_ Okay. You can do this. Just push the feelings away, they aren’t real, and you KNOW that. It’s just a byproduct of the bond. Have fun with it! You can have fun, right? You’re the king of fun! Just imagine how funny stage three will be! _

Grian grimaced. He should be so excited right now, jumping at the chance to enact the third stage on a mortal, but something felt… 

_ No. _

_ Shut up.  _

_ No feeling. No caring.  _

He was excited! He  _ was!  _ The opportunity to execute stage three did not come about often, and the perks that came with a level three aura were oh so fun to play with. 

Grian smirked. 

_ Oh Mumby, my beautiful mortal, just wait till you see what I put in your head. I’m going to make you  _ squirm _. _

Ignoring the icy sting in his chest, he checked his phone again.

_ 08:54.  _

_ Mumbo, where are you? _

**_Thank you all for reading, Evan will be providing you with soothing balm to wash away all this hurt, don't worry, he's got you!_ **

**_We hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and a comment to let us know our thoughts :D_ **


	11. I'm In Your Head... ;-)

**_Hey guys! You remember that soothing balm Evan promised?_ **

**_Well, here it is :D SK is also atoning for her sins of the last chapter_ **

**_and has aided in bringing this sultry treat to your prying eyes!_ **

**_Although, we must give fair warning!_ **

**_There will be sexual content in this chapter, quite graphic descriptions of such too._ **

**_If this does not appeal to you, please do not read further!_ **

**_However, if your deprived soul longs for such sordid writing, we are all too happy to provide ^.^_ **

**_Anyway, without further ado... Stay safe and happy reading!_ **

Overhead the heavens opened. Grey clouds swarmed through the sky as they shed their weeping rain down on the university campus. The distant summer breeze that had once blessed the small city had been replaced by a chilly overcast as droplets slapped against the paving slabs, soaking them and running in little rivulets, swimming towards the drains that had been dotted about. 

Puddles splashed and flicked their droplets as students hurriedly bustled between their lectures. Sprinting, they tried their best to avoid the chilly shower as the downpour continued. 

Mumbo’s head ducked low, his face hidden from the persistent wet as he took long strides towards the main building, his shoes were wet but his socks were dry as he beelined towards the seductive whispers of shelter. 

His dark hair was soaked, his moustache was dripping and his eyes were almost squinted closed as he tried to shield himself from the chilly damp specs as they flicked at him. Water trickled across the nape of his neck and slithered down his back, pulling little shivers from his hunched body.

He pushed through the automatic door and stood under the overhead heater, allowing the warmth to billow over him, warming his chilled core. A small smile spread across his face as coiled muscles loosened, coaxed to relax as they were subdued by the hot air. 

His eyes slipped open. He glanced out from where he stood. Students roamed through the building, soaking up the shelter that it offered before they ventured outside once more. However, some hurriedly walked towards their lecture theatres, he followed them with his gaze and froze when he was met with the man who’d been waiting for him.

Stood lonely and outside the entrance to the hall was Grian. His red hoodie hung loosely off his thin, small body, his golden hair had been stained darker from the wet that lingered outside - it was the only hint that he’d been caught by the storm at all as the rest of his body remained dry. 

Memories swirled before Mumbo’s mind’s eye, a stark reminder of drunken sobbing and whimpered words filled his thoughts as a snake wound its way through his chest, its fangs sunk deep into the fleshy part of his diaphragm, forcing him to suck in a breath as the venom of the thing filtered through his system, rustling through his bones, making him shiver with the wave of anxiety that poured through him.

Shame filled his mind. He was embarrassed of how he’d acted and afraid that Grian may pass judgment over him for his drunken ramblings. He hadn’t meant to react so violently to Scar, but the man had been so _bloody_ persistent. 

If Mumbo was honest with himself, he’d say that even in a sober state of mind, he’d have reacted just as explosively, although it would have most likely been internalised.

Shocking him from his thoughts, Mumbo’s phone buzzed in his pocket. His brow furrowed as his chill-numbed fingers fished the device out of his jeans. 

_Received: 08:56 - 04.06.20_

_Grian: Dude, where are you? I thought we were meeting before the lecture, it’s about to start._

Mumbo’s eyes scanned across the words. He was hidden from Grian’s sight behind a pillar and he was more than happy to stay like that. The last thing he wanted right then was to emerge and be bombarded with imploring words, fake comforts and awkward exchanges.

He gave a muted sigh as he clicked the space to reply. He could tell Grian that he felt sick, that he didn’t feel up to going to the lecture. He could ask the blond to sign his name for him. He could miss the entire day. His grades were good enough, he had one hundred percent attendance. He wouldn’t suffer academically. 

But…

Mumbo knew he couldn’t, he couldn’t lie like that. Not to Grian. His heart hurt at the mere suggestion of such a thing. Mumbo pressed the lock button on the side of the device and shoved it deep within his pocket. 

It was now or never. He had to act. It wasn’t as if Mumbo had much of a choice. 

His breath shook as he inhaled, a wave of courage filling him. His eyes turned stony as he braced himself for the possible conversation that might take place. 

That was the keyword, wasn’t it? Might. Maybe.

He gave a jerking nod to himself as he pushed away from the comforting warmth of the heater, he stepped around the pillar and froze. 

Grian’s eyes fell on him.

It was like time stood _still_. 

Mumbo was held in place by those all-seeing crystals. 

The blond had born witness to so much, he’d been blessed - or cursed - with a peek into the inner-workings of Mumbo’s mind, his stupidly drunk self had exploded and torn himself apart, right in front of the very person that he’d been trying to hide from. 

A small smile spread across Grian’s face, a twinkling little thing. The innocence of the expression seemed to light the building, filling it with a whitewashing radiance. It was glorious, and for a moment, Mumbo was sure he’d suffocate from it. 

Grian was so gorgeous, so pretty and attractive, kind and forgiving but most of all, he seemed interested in Mumbo. For some strange reason, that he couldn’t ever hope to be able to unravel, Grian seemed to like him.

At least, he prayed that was still the case. 

Mumbo had to stop himself from descending to his knees and praying to whatever deity that reigned over them to spare him the torment of Grian seeing him differently. 

His shoulders bunched as he pushed forward, forcing himself to bridge the gap that stood between the two men. 

“H-Hi.” Mumbo muttered dumbly. 

“Cutting it a bit fine, Mumby.”

That nickname. He wasn’t sure when the other had begun using the endearing title for him, but Mumbo unabashedly loved it. He clung to it, like a drowning man to a life raft.

Maybe it was a hint that everything was fine..? 

“Um, yeah, s-sorry.” Mumbo gulped. “I just overslept.”

“It’s fine.” Grian shrugged with a grin. “Do you want to go inside?”  
  


“B-before we do, um…” Mumbo scratched the back of his neck, his ears burning as he worked up every ounce of courage in his body. “About Friday night-”

“Oh Mumbo, I don’t care about that, really!”

“Y-Yeah, no, and I… thank you… for that, but I j-just wanted to make myself clear.” He waited for Grian to nod before continuing, and took a deep breath. “I’m-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all of my… ramblings. I shouldn’t get in the way if you want to date other people, and I’m just… I-I’m really sorry. I was _super_ drunk and not in my right state of mind. I-I didn’t actually mean anything I said.” He finished, lying through his teeth as he forced his eyes to focus on the small blond’s face.

Grian gave him a wide, beaming smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Like I said before, Mumby,” he linked his arm through Mumbo’s, pulling him towards the double doors of the lecture hall. “It’s all good. Now come on! We’re going to be late.”

Mumbo shuffled to the back of the room and collapsed back in his seat, huffing with a unique boredom that could only be derived from the exposure to overbearing academia. The cushion was hard and rigid against him, and he winced for his future self. The lecture was a three-hour-long ordeal and he was sure that he would lose all sense of feeling in the lower half of his body by the time the professor had wrapped up their lesson.

He leant back in his chair as he placed his notebook on the shelf-like desk before them. The wooden slat spanned the entire row, although it was just Grian and himself occupying it, Mumbo still felt as though he was cramped. He pinched at the bridge of his nose, warding off the thrumming headache that threatened to overtake him.

_Hello, boredom, my old friend._

_I’ve come to talk with you again._

“Good morning all! I’m glad you could make it to our early start, I can see some very tired faces. We will have a toilet break halfway through, so hopefully, that’s something to look forward to?” The lecturer greeted them, his tones were overly enthusiastic, Mumbo grimaced at his energy.

“Today we’ll be covering the emotive language of building styles and how we can hide our electrical engineering to ensure the upkeep of positivity within our customers.” The professor loaded his first PowerPoint slide as he introduced the lecture. 

* * *

Grian glanced out of the corner of his eye, taking in the bored comfort of his mortal’s disposition. He looked so calm. So tranquil and serene.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._ The demon thought, suppressing a smirk at the image of the squirming mess he intended to make of his companion before the lecture was over. 

He focused back on the screen before him and let his eyes glaze over as he retreated into his mind, stroking the flames within his core, willing it to expand in size. The heat welled up inside the demon and erupted through every pore of his skin, settling in a soft sweet smelling mist that swirled around his body, bathing the incubus in an almost ethereal glow.

_Alright Mumbo._ He mused. _I hope you enjoy my gifts._

* * *

Heat washed through Mumbo’s body as his nerves caught fire, their tingling spattered across his skin, lighting an inferno in their wake. 

Mumbo stiffened. 

His heart tripled in its beating as it painted a tattoo against his ribs. 

His throat constricted and tightened as his shoulders bunched. 

Something was different. 

Something had changed. 

His brow furrowed as his mind raced. Was he ill? Had he caught a fever?

He cast a sideways glance to Grian.

_Oh my fucking God._

_What happened?_

The blond’s skin was radiant, glowing brightly with the power of the sun itself. His hair shimmered in the white light of the PowerPoint that lit the room. His eyes shone brightly, an energy caught in his irises. 

Something swelled in the pit of Mumbo’s belly as he smelled it. A distinct perfume, so sweet and effervescent. 

_How was he_ more _gorgeous?!_

Mumbo shifted in his seat as something fluttered between his legs. It was as if he had been stripped bare and someone was breathing gently over him, whispers of white-hot breath flickering against his skin, heating it more.

His cheeks burned and Mumbo panted lightly as an image slowly cleared in his mind. 

_Grian_.

_Silky soft lips touched at his neck, their gentle tickle warmed at the space below his jaw. The blond’s mouth formed a soft ‘O’ as he latched onto that patch of sensitivity and…_

_Sucked..._

Mumbo’s throat tightened as his lungs quivered. He could feel Grian against him, could sense that not-quite-there touch. 

His eyes flicked across the gap between them, his brow furrowed. 

Grian’s gaze was fixed forward, his fingers gently wrapped around his pen as he scribbled down notes from the lecture that still droned on around them. 

He was completely oblivious to Mumbo’s struggle, utterly clueless about the wanton thoughts that had appeared in the canvas of his mind. 

Verdigris irises narrowed on those slender digits as they loosely clutched at the pen. So gentle... What if they wrapped around…

Mumbo gasped as another image flew into his head.

_Grian’s chest was hard against his back as he perched in the other’s lap. He was completely shirtless, his clothes discarded in a crumpled mess on the floor._

_Mumbo’s back arched against the man below him as those elegant fingers rubbed softly against Mumbo’s pink nipples, strumming those little nubs._

_He quivered like a harp, a tightly twined string being plucked._

Mumbo clamped his legs together as a strangled whimper slipped from the confines of his throat. 

His brows pinched on his face as his eyelids clenched shut, his hand flew to his mouth, clamping down on his lips as he silenced the moan that threatened to spill from him. 

_Oh my god._

_Someone must have heard that._

Mumbo shifted in his seat as he lurched forward, reaching for his pen. He forced his head low as he tried to scribble down something… _Anything…_

The nib slowly glided against the paper as he scrawled a sting of sentences across the white. 

_Those delicate fingers pinching his nipples_

_GAH!_

He couldn’t do this!

“Psst! Hey, Mumbo.”

_Oh God. He’s noticed. I’m doomed._

“Mumbo!” Grian whispered, poking the tall man in the ribs and making him jump. “Did I tell you about what happened yesterday, with me and Stress?”

“I-I…” Mumbo gulped dryly, his palms beginning to sweat as he glanced at the angelic man to his left. “N-no, you did not.”

“It’s such a funny story. So Stress and I went for ice cream-”

_Warm gentle fingertips rubbed at the creases of his thighs._

“-but I decided to get a sundae because I’m _extra_ like that-” 

Mumbo’s breath hitched as the ghost of warm soft kisses were pressed down the expanse of his chest.

“-with extra nuts, if you know what I mean.” Grian winked.

“Yuh…” Mumbo uttered, his voice cracking horribly.

“So obviously Stress took the bate and emptied all the crushed oreos into her bag-”

Mumbo felt his hands grasp at nothing as a weight settled on his thighs, almost as if someone very small were sitting on his lap, wiggling around as though the phantom were trying to get comfortable.

“Mmmff!” Mumbo clenched his jaw as the weight settled on his crotch, remaining imobile no matter how the tall man squirmed in his seat.

“-and then the manager began to scream because the strawberry sauce looked like blood-”

His cheeks burned as the ghost wriggled around, turning as though the invisible body was now straddling his waist, running it’s hands down Mumbo’s chest as he fidgeted under its ministrations. 

“Mumbo… are you alright?”

“Huh?!”

Mumbo turned, catching the sight of Grian’s concerned expression as his face flushed ever brighter.

“M’fine!” He squeaked, letting out a puff of air as the phantom on his lap dematerialized. “Absolutely fine, and-and normal. T-Totally… _normal_.”

* * *

_Liar._ Grian thought, constraining his rising giggles as he reinforced the picture of worry and confusion that painted his features. _I’m in your head Mumby, you can’t pretend you aren’t feeling it._

“Alright, as long as you’re sure.” The demon hummed, turning back to the lecture with a bemused sigh. 

_I’m pulling your hair._ He imagined, generating the pictures and touches necessary as he prepared the message for his mortal’s mind. _Moan for me. I know you want to._

A choked groan emanated from within Mumbo’s throat, and Grian had to turn away slightly as he failed to fight off the smirk that teased at his lips. 

It wasn’t like he was truly doing anything wrong. His sultry epistle would’ve failed and rebounded if Mumbo wasn’t already mentally begging for something, _anything_ , to happen between them. If his yearning companion wasn't so delightfully ready to accept it, Mumbo wouldn’t be receiving _any_ of the thoughts that he was sprinkling into the honeypot that was his imagination, and from the reactions he was getting from his target, it seemed as though the innocent mortal was far more desperate than he had ever hoped for.

_Oh my sweet simple human. Already obeying my orders and we’re just getting started. Buckle up buttercup, you’re in for a bumpy ride._

* * *

“Okay ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for sitting through this rather dry lecture. I must admit, it hasn’t been very fun, has it?” The professor spouted as he clicked to the last slide. “If anyone has any questions, please don’t hesitate to contact me through email.” 

At the droning voice, each of the students began packing away their things. Rustling echoed through the large cavernous room as they shifted in their seats, none of them listening to the academic’s drawling words.

Mumbo remained frozen, stuck to his chair, afraid of what he might find if he stood up. Beside him, Grian had jumped to his feet, his hands rubbing together with enthusiasm.

“I’ve got nothing on now, do you want to come back to my place or we could go grab a bite to eat?” The blond asked, his voice chirping with happiness. Mumbo let out a stunted whine as he shook his head, heat radiating through his core.

The taller man gave a fluttering sigh as his eyes slipped closed.

_Please don’t be obvious._

_Please don’t let him notice._

He pushed down on the shelf-like desk as he stood, his brows furrowed tightly on his face, creasing his forehead as he stared down at his crotch. 

_Oh, thank god!_

He almost yipped in glee when he was greeted with the smooth and flat image of his jeans, his arousal hidden perfectly. 

“I-I actually… Umm… I have a lot of… umm… St-Studying to do… Raincheck?” He lied through his teeth.

“Please, Mumby, for me?” Grian begged beautifully, lashes fluttering as a pout poked from his soft bottom lip. Mumbo shivered as the blond stroked his hand across his shoulder. 

_Oh god…_

“I… I can’t!” He squeaked as his voice cracked awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry, c-can we hang out t-tomorrow?” 

“Oh… Okay…” Grian hummed, his tones of disappointment obvious as his brow furrowed, his expression darkening. 

Mumbo’s heart clenched. He wanted to reach out, clasp the smaller man in his arms and cuddle him tightly, wash away that saddened expression. Oh how he wanted to--

_For God sake! Stop!_

“Oh!” Grian exclaimed, his eyes flashing with renewed excitement. “We could meet this weekend? It’s supposed to be sunny and I-”

“Yes!” Mumbo interrupted pulling a soft giggle from the blond. “I-I think that would b-be fun! M-Maybe I could sh-show you how to surf?” He suggested.

After seemingly shooting Grian down so harshly, kicking the adorable Maltese puppy to the ground, shattering that preciously hopeful expression to a dozen pieces, he needed to show the other that he was good at something, that he was worthy of the knightly title of ‘Grian’s Friend’. 

“Okay!” Grian nodded in triumph, his grin bright. “I look forward to seeing you.”

Almost seamlessly, the blond bounced back, his eyes shining with excitement, a pure unsullied expression of joy. Mumbo’s cheeks glowed scarlet as he ducked his head, shying away from the adorable display that the smaller man presented. 

“Y-Yeah…” He nodded, his lips curling in a tiny whisper of a smile. “See ya.” He muttered, his hand twitching in a minute wave. 

Mumbo shouldered his bag and turned on his heel, beelining towards the door. 

_This weekend._

_He would be the best Mumbo he could be._

* * *

Outside the windows of his room, the night was a thick entity, it’s putrid, dank tendrils lingered just beyond the glass and obscured the view of the street beyond, like glowing orbs of orange, the street lamps cast their watchful stares upon the concrete, their presence interrupted the blanket of black. 

Mumbo stood in the centre of his room, his laptop whirring quietly in the corner, keeping itself occupied as the blinking cursor begged for more information to be hurled at the document. He sneered at the vast blank screen, it’s existence was a stark reminder of his distraction. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he leant to the side, carrying his weight on one hip. He huffed out in frustration and glanced at his phone that sat lonely in the centre of his mattress, it’s weight depressing a small dip in the duvet. 

_Grian’s gasping breaths filled his ear as he licked against the shell of it._

Mumbo stiffened and his shoulders bunched as his eyes widened. The thought had come out of seemingly nowhere. Bright images shone vibrantly as he felt and heard those small little moans trill from his throat. It was as if Grian was in the room with him.

_Soft hands trailed down the front of his body, stroking the planes of his chest, settling on his stomach before slender fingers slipped ever lower…_

Mumbo’s knees buckled. He reached forward and caught himself on the footboard of his bed, gripping the metal frame tightly, his knuckles turning an almost pure white. 

_Those hands… So gentle and soothing… That palm pressing just where he needed it - Oh!_

Mumbo shivered, his body trembling under those phantom ministrations. He gripped tighter, his nails scratching against the paint as he glared down to the front of his pyjama pants. The blue material was strained and tight as his cock tented them.

_Grian is a friend, just a friend._

He couldn’t touch himself with images of the blond in his mind! He couldn’t bring himself to betray the other like that with such a carnal display of lust. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want it, if he didn’t love this. The warmth already beginning to pool in his abdomen was telling enough.

_Rubbing back and forth, the spectre teased at his straining member, touching him so exquisitely through the material of his bottoms. Spirals of ecstasy bloomed through his crotch._

Mumbo gave a broken moan as his body jolted and jerked, pleasure shooting through his core as stripes of his release painted the insides of his trousers. He grunted and sunk down to his knees, his chest aching with the force of his erotic ardour. 

_Oh god…_

_Did he just…?_

He glanced down to the front of his pants and groaned inwardly as the sticky substance clung to the skin of his thigh. He grimaced and peeled the trousers off, yelping in realisation when he saw his windows were unveiled, displaying him in his full post orgasmic glory, stood half naked and covered in the seed of his accidental release. 

He squeaked and he moved to cover himself before he bolted from the room.

* * *

Grian jerked his head down, hiding himself from view as Mumbo sank to his knees, hips stuttering. 

Well. He wasn’t expecting that. 

It was easy… too easy. 

If Mumbo was really so desperate that his mind would amplify Grian’s messages enough that he would cum just from some phantom images, then why wasn’t he actually trying to sleep with him?

Grian peeked over the windowsill once again, but his mortal had left the room, most likely to change after his little ‘accident’. 

He sighed and straightened up, brushing dust from his clothes before he began to walk down the street towards his student accommodation. 

This didn’t make sense. Clearly Mumbo was in lust with him and openly receptive to being physical, so why wasn’t he making a move? 

Grian kicked a rock in frustration. 

_Come on Mumbo. I can’t initiate anything without you asking first. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better if you just complete the bond and let me go. None of the feelings are real anyway._

He swallowed painfully at the truth of his thoughts and took a deep breath. 

_The sooner I get this done, the better._

_I guess it’s time to turn up the heat._

**_*Fanning ourselves and panting enthusiastically*_ **

**_Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D_ **


	12. My Dirty Little Minx...

**_Hey all, we bring to you a suuuuper long chapter,_ **

**_We suggest you bring snacks, although nothing too suggestive,_ **

**_we don't think Mumbo could take it - poor baby..._ **

**_Anyway, we hope you enjoy this one :D_ **

**_And... Without further ado, stay safe and happy reading :D_ **

Rumbling growls emanated from the engine below as Mumbo’s foot pressed lightly against the accelerator. 

The sun beamed from overhead, lighting the scenery that whizzed by the open windows, his elbow resting comfortably on the sill as the other hand gripped the wheel. 

Beside him, Grian leant against the passenger door, his head was almost hanging out the car as he stared, mouth agape at the rolling hills. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked across the cab and settled on the blond, his hair was ruffled and windswept as it fluttered with the breeze that swam across the little Fiat as they drove.

Verdigris irises trained on the other’s golden skin, focusing on that smooth column of flesh that linked Grian’s shoulder’s with his jawline. The shadow that loomed over his throat was so tantalising. 

_ Pull over the car. If you beg, maybe he’ll let you touch, let you feel, let you suck… _

Mumbo’s hand gripped tighter against the wheel, his knuckles whitening. 

_ Stop it.  _

He couldn’t have those thoughts. Not here, not now, and  _ certainly _ not while he was driving! 

Mumbo chanced a sideways glance at the smaller man. 

_ Mistake! Definite mistake! _

Grian was gorgeous, so beautiful, almost as if he was a Sun God. His lashes flickered in the gaze of the overhead light, the blue sky acting as the backdrop to the angelic man. 

For the last few days, Mumbo had been plagued with sultry images, scenes performing in his mind like a ‘Grade A’ erotic movie. He’d envisioned a variety of scenes that ranged from mildly seductive to outright obscenities. 

Mumbo wanted to reach out and touch him, run his fingers through those silky strands, connect his lips to Grian’s neck, taste the darkness that had been cast by the jutting of his chin. 

His mouth dried and his tongue swelled with his need to feel the other, his fingers twitching against the synthetic leather of the vehicle’s helm. 

He forced his eyes to shift away from the other as he focused his sights back to the thin, winding body of the country lane. 

“How far away are we?” Grian asked, breaking their silence and snapping Mumbo from his thoughts. 

“We’re…” He cleared his throat as the words lodged itself in his vocal chords. “We’re almost at the carpark.” 

The blond gave a soft, muted nod, his eyes fixed on Mumbo’s face, flicking over the details that he found there. 

The taller man shifted in his seat, feeling those blue orbs trained on him. His cheeks heated and he coughed once more, hoping that something of use would pop into his mind so he could diffuse the tension.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Mumbo shot back, stealing glances at the other as he tried to focus on the path ahead, searching for the sign that pointed towards the car park.

The blond shrugged, following the other’s line of sight, he too searched the road. 

“You haven’t said anything to me, you’ve been really quiet.”

_ Had he? _

Mumbo hadn’t realised just how caught up in his mind he’d been. 

Heat rose to his face as a soft pink hue fluttered across his cheekbones. 

“I’m fine…” He muttered shortly and flashed a soft smile to Grian, although he was sure it wasn’t the least bit convincing. 

“Did I… did I do something wrong?” Grian asked, his brows furrowing in concern. 

“No! No, never, y-you could never…”

Wincing to himself, Mumbo flicked the indicator and twisted the wheel, swerving the car into the car park. 

“We’re here.” He announced. 

Grey gravel coated the ground of the quaint parking lot, a worn and faded oak fence stood at the perimeter. 

Little stones clicked against the metal underbelly as the car rolled across them, the rubber of the wheels spun slightly as Mumbo settled on a space and slowed their pace to a gradual stop, pulling the handbrake into place.

“Can I help with anything?” Grian asked as Mumbo twisted the keys in the ignition, shutting off the rumbling engine. 

The car gave one final sputter before it descended to silence. 

He glanced across to the other and shook his head. 

“N-No, why don’t you go change into your wetsuit? I’ll bring the stuff down.”

The blond gave a nod, his brow still furrowed as his eyes flicked over Mumbo’s face before he glanced out of the cab and his gaze fixed on a small hut that stood in the distance, a few feet from the beach itself.

The structure was a sore thumb in the rolling sandy landscape, its grey pebbled walls crowded beneath an almost black roof. 

Both men clicked their respective doors open and slipped from their seats. Mumbo stood still for a moment, listening to Grian’s crunching footsteps fade as he slowly ambled away from him. 

If he were truthful, Mumbo was very troubled. Why was he seeing such sordid images in his mind,  _ especially _ about a man who didn’t reciprocate such amorous feelings? 

_ They were friends.  _

_ Nothing more, nothing less. _

_ But if that were the case, then what was happening to him? _

Sure, he’d felt an attraction to the smaller man at the beginning of their friendship. He’d even go as far as to admit he’d developed an almost crush on him, but things had seemed to spiral out of control. 

He wanted Grian in every way possible. As a friend, romantically, sexually.

Oh boy, did he want the other sexually.

Except, Grian didn’t seem to return such desires, and that was a fact that Mumbo had to live with. 

_ Are you sure about that? _ A voice whispered in the back of his head.  _ How would you know if you didn’t ask? _

Mumbo shook the thought from his head, giving a frustrated huff as he slammed the door shut and stepped to the boot of the car, lifting the hatchback up and open. 

Stretched across the folded down seats were two longboards, the fibreglass reflecting the sunlight from their prone position, the waxy surfaces were dulled and almost grey against the pure white. Sandwiched between them was a little carrier that held the loot for the day’s activities. 

He hooked his finger into the handle of the plastic bag and looped both arms around the eight foot planks before he stepped back and grunted with the effort of handlessly flinging the boot back down. 

He fished the keys from his pocket and depressed the button, earning a bleep and a click as the car locked itself.

Below his feet, the gravel scrunched and little pebbles scittered away from the soles of his shoes as he stepped. 

The stony static was soon replaced by the soft swishing of the grass as he grew closer to the changing block.

He leant the boards against the wall of the hut and sat back on the bricks that stood outside of the building. His brow furrowed and lips pursed as his thoughts escaped him once more.

Since that night, where he’d messed himself at the thought of Grian against him, Mumbo had tried his best to shimmy away from the sexual images that sullied his mind. 

At the first sight of the other, he’d concentrate on occupying himself with the details of the world around him, trying to find something to focus his straying musings, anything that would provide some sort of relief from that frustrating, all encompassing barrage of carnal fantasies. 

Which is what they were, or at least he hoped that was what they were. 

Except it seemed that Grian  _ had _ noticed his change in self, his abstinence of interaction. The idea that Grian thought he had done something wrong tugged at his heart painfully. The blond had done nothing of the sort, except being so deliciously appetising.

“Can you zip me up?” 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked from where they were trained to the concrete floor and up to the blond. 

_ Oh my god… _

Grian was a slender man, short and thin. Donning his oversized jumpers and jeans, no one would have suspected his rolling planes of delicate muscles, the perking of his nipples or the serene flow of his body.

Dressed in nothing but a skin-tight wetsuit, little was left to the imagination. 

Mumbo’s eyes almost doubled in size as he roved his hungry stare across Grian’s body. The black neoprene clung to every inch of his skin, carrying on the delicate line of his neck all the way across his broad chest, his hardened nipples, the firm planes of his belly until it met the trunks of his thighs. 

Mumbo’s heart stuttered and he was sure that he had begun drooling at the sight of that packed bulge, a mere suggestion of what Mumbo wished he could see. 

His hands twitched with the need to touch him, to stroke across the rubber clad skin, to see if his body was just as solid as it appeared. 

“Mumbo?” Grian sing-songed, a silly grin splattered across his face as he waved a hand in front of the other’s eyes. 

He blinked and shook his head as he was pulled from his lustful gaze.

“Y-Yep!” He squeaked. “Umm, of course!” He motioned for Grian to turn around and… 

_ For goodness sake! _

His stare fixed to his lean back, Grian’s flanks narrowed and bracketed his pert little bottom. 

_ Oh my god. _

_ Just… _

_ Sit on my face… What?!  _

Mumbo almost yelped at the intrusive thought.

“Are you --?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Mumbo interrupted Grian’s question as he reached forward for the zipper and pulled it up, fastening the suit at the nape of Grian’s neck.

_ What was wrong with him? _

First he couldn’t stand the thought of another dancing with Grian.

Then he spent a three hour lecture fantasising about the blond’s fingers trailing across his body.

And now… Well now, he could barely keep himself from passing out at the gorgeous figure that was presented to him.

This was far more than just a crush.

_ Nope… Nope… That’s all it was. It was just a crush, a harmless, safe and totally normal crush. _

“Umm…” Mumbo’s vision cleared as he focused on Grian, his hands held at his hips as he trained an amused grin at him. “Am I the only one surfing today?”

“S-Sorry?”

Grian gestured to himself with a light giggle. “I’m the only one in a wetsuit.”

_ Fuck… He’d been staring again, hadn’t he? _

“Oh! Y-Yes, of-of course!” His ears burned with embarrassment as he pushed away from the wall, the carrier bag crinkling in his grip. 

“I’ll err… Just go and…” Mumbo pointed to the hut behind him, his eyes fixed on the floor as Grian watched him leave, chuckling at his stuttering exit. 

“Okay.” 

He twisted on his heel and almost sprinted into the safe isolation of the changing rooms. 

Once inside and away from Grian’s eyes, he gave a huff of relief and sunk down on the slatted wooden bench that stood in the centre of the dingy room. 

Shower heads lined the far wall, hanging beneath a spanning frosted window. A fluorescent bulb lit the place with blinding white light, and curtained cubicles stood opposite the nozzles. 

Mumbo’s head ducked between his shoulders as he stared down at his knees, sinking his fingers roughly into his hair. 

_ How am I going to survive? _

Grian was gorgeous, so pretty, so attractively seductive in his wetsuit. 

_ This was a bad idea. _

_ Bringing Grian here was a bad idea. _

_ But… What if Grian walked in now? _

_ What if he joined Mumbo in the changing room and pushed him into the wall, held him in place with his strong hands, his lips delicately tracing the shell of his ear before sucking a bruise into his neck, while one of his hands gently trailed down his chest, his stomach, reaching ever lower. What if he bent Mumbo over and held his hip as he ground his crotch into his backside. _

_ Oh god! _

Mumbo shuddered on the stool, his body trembling with the force of the images that flooded his mind. Under his jeans and stuck in the confines of his underwear, his cock twitched with a growing need.

_ No, no, no. _

_ Not now… _

_ Please… _

Mumbo glanced around the room desperately. He couldn’t get hard with Grian just outside the door!

His eyes fixed on the showers and he gave a trepidatious swallow. Fixing a ball of courage in his chest, Mumbo stripped out of his clothes, peeling the material from his body as he flung himself under the head of the shower and depressed the cold button. 

Icy water descended upon him, splashing against his shoulders and chilling his skin to a frosty numbness. He hissed as the frigid water touched his half hard prick, the heat leaving his member almost instantly. He glanced down and almost whooped with joy as he shrunk down to his flaccid size. 

Mumbo gave a breath of relief as he pulled out of the bitter stream, the air of the dressing room warming his shivering body as he reached for his wetsuit and pushed his limbs into the holes before fiddling with the strap and tugging on the zipper, pulling the back of the suit closed. 

The moustached man folded his day clothes into a neat pile before depositing them in the carrier. He gave himself one last onceover and nodded with pride at his quick thinking before he exited the building and joined the blond outside.

Grian was leant against the same wall that Mumbo had been only moments before, his hands clutched tightly at his clothes as he stared out at the sea, his back facing Mumbo. 

At the sound of his naked soles slapping against the concrete he turned around and flashed the raven-haired man with a beaming grin, but when those cerulean eyes fixed on his dripping hair, his brow twitched and pinched on his forehead as his smile faltered.

“Why’re you wet?”

_ Oh no. He knows. _

Visions of erections and poorly timed cold showers flashed through Mumbo’s mind as a barrage of words and explanations billowed from his mouth, his heart hammering in his chest, playing against each individual rib.

“I-I was changing and… Umm… I… Umm.. Accidentally b-bumped into th-the button on the shower.” He fumbled through his excuse.

Grian fixed Mumbo with a mind boggled expression, obviously playing the scenario out in his head. The taller man’s fingers fiddled nervously with the bag as he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

_ Will he buy it? _

_ Please say he’ll buy it... _

Rolling laughter spilled from the shorter man as he threw his head back, his shoulders bouncing with each of his giggles as he shook his head at the other.

“Oh Muhumby…” He snorted. “You’re such a clutz!”

Heat flashed through his cheeks as he stared at the ground, his toes scuffed against the tarmac as his ears glowed crimson. 

Grian’s chortling died in his throat before he stepped forward and wrapped the other in a one-armed hug. 

“Don’t worry though, I love you anyway!” He chirped as he stole the bag from Mumbo’s fidgeting fingers, dropping his clothes in beside Mumbo’s.

It was as if someone had wrapped their hand around his throat. He couldn’t breath. He’d pass out, he was sure of it.

The thick suit that encapsulated his body only heightened his sensitivity as his skin caught fire beneath Grian’s gentle embrace.

His heart sputtered to a stop, a silence ringing out through his body as his pupils dilated, almost swallowing the bright green of his irises.

_ He’d said that he loved him. _

_ Grian. _

_ No… It wasn’t like that though, was it? _

_ He wasn’t admitting to a string of amorous affections that he felt towards Mumbo, was he? Friends said that they loved each other all the time, right? _

_ … Right? _

His shoulders ached as Grian removed his arm from around him and sauntered in the direction of the sand, his eyes flicking back up to the taller man and he flashed him a playful curling of his lips. 

“Come on, I want to learn how to surf.” Grian called back to him.

Those words cut Mumbo free from his fixed position and he surged forward, scooping up the boards and hurrying after the blond.

The beige macadam was soft against his naked feet as he trailed behind Grian, his eyes fixed on that swaying bottom, watching as the muscles bunched and released with each of his movements. 

Once in the centre of the beach, the blond twisted in place and bounced on his heels. 

“Okay. So what do I need to know?” 

Mumbo opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as the smaller man held up his pointer finger.

“Wait a second.” He giggled before he stepped to the side and drew an outline of an armchair in the sand and settled down, crossing his legs like a school child. “Go on.”

Mumbo’s lips curled in fond amusement as he shook his head at his chaotic friend. He stabbed the noses of the boards into the yellow dusting before he drew an elongated oval sketch with a line that stretched down the centre.

“It’s easier to show than to just tell you, also, the boards can get damaged if I practice with them on land.” Mumbo explained as he lowered himself to lay atop his drawing. 

“You’re going to want to paddle out towards a wave and then turn quickly. When you feel it begin to carry you, then you’ll have to push yourself up and stand, but not too far forward or too far back. Like this.” 

Mumbo demonstrated his words. Pushing his bum in the air, he kicked his legs underneath him and stood in a crouched position.

The blond nodded with wide eyes before he jumped to his feet and stepped beside Mumbo, drawing an identical replica of Mumbo’s own outline. 

He lay down flat against it and just as he perked his bottom in the air, he flicked his eyes to Mumbo.

“I’m a little unsure as to how I move my legs. Can you show me?” 

Mumbo blanched. 

The tight suit hugged at Grian’s body perfectly, highlighting his curves and leaving suggestive hints that hooked into Mumbo’s gaze. 

“Oh… Umm… I-I suppose so…” Mumbo stammered as he sidled up to Grian and stood behind him. 

_ Oh my god. How am I going to survive this?! _

“It’s okay. You can touch. I won’t bite!” Grian twisted his neck to face the other, wriggling his hips teasingly, he gave a little wink.

_ Please bite… No! Bad! Stop it! _

Mumbo slapped his wrist, trying to shock himself out of his fantasies. His vision cleared and centered on the man bent over before him and his brows almost tangled with his hairline as he gave a nervous chuckle. 

“A bug…” 

_ You fucking idiot... _

Grian’s eyes narrowed before he gave a slight nod of confused understanding as his gaze fell forwards once more, his presenting bottom still waving high in the air.

Mumbo stepped forward, his knees trembling. His shaking hands clasped against the backs of Grian’s thighs. The muscles there were pulled taught and firm, they fit almost perfectly in the palms of his hands. 

_ Oh my god… _

He gently pushed against his legs. “Like this.” He muttered and aided Grian in bringing his legs under him. 

Except… Letting go was a crucial part of this process.

In the midst of his instruction, Mumbo seemed to have lost the crucial signal that connected his hands to his brain, because when Grian’s legs drew up to his chest, Mumbo’s hands followed and he was jerked forward. 

He lost his balance and almost collided with Grian’s back. 

He was basically laying atop the other.

His crotch was pressed to the seat of the blond’s trousers.

_ Oh my god…  _

_ Please, if there’s a god up there, I beg that you don’t let him feel my… _

“Thanks Mumby!”

The smaller man wriggled out from Mumbo’s grasp and stood at his full height, beaming brightly at him. 

“I think we’re ready to go in, right?”

_ What… Was… Brain function? _

“Mumbo?”

_ Dammit! _

“Umm… Y-Yes.” Mumbo nodded a little too enthusiastically as he forced his mouth to shape itself around his stuttering words.

“Okay!” Grian trilled before he moved to grasp one of the boards.

“Wait… Umm, I have to put the ankle strap on you.” Mumbo muttered, his mind slowly rebooting. 

The blond paused and glanced down at his leg, “Oh, okay.”

The raven-haired man stepped forward and knelt beside the blond’s legs, unravelling the velcro cuff before wrapping it around the thin little ankle. He nodded in triumph, pride fluttered through his chest at his lack of nerves until he glanced up. 

His head… His  _ eyes  _ were at the same level as Grian’s…

“Thanks Mumby!” Grian exclaimed before padding away, his board held under his arm. Mumbo watched him leave as he slowly forced himself to catch his breath.

_ It’s okay… _

_ He hasn’t noticed anything. _

_ I’m fine… Or at least, I  _ will  _ be fine _ .

He gave one final puff of breath, forcing his anxieties to abate before he pushed himself to his feet and snatched his own surfboard from the sand.

The crystalline, cobalt sea splashed against Mumbo’s shins as he pushed through the last dregs of foaming waves.

“You want to keep the nose of the board up, like this.” He called out to the blond, exaggerating his hold for emphasis. 

The other gave a soft nod and repeated Mumbo’s actions.

Once the two had reached far enough in, the water now lapping just below Grian’s sternum and settling at Mumbo’s waistline, he demonstrated how to climb atop the board and watched as Grian struggled to jump high enough to clear the face of it. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, short arse, here.” Grian sighed as he finally settled into place, his legs dangling on either side of the fibreglass plank. 

Mumbo snorted as he tried and failed to hide his giggles, his hand slapped across his mouth, muffling his mirth. 

Grian flashed him a playful glare before he leant down and began paddling towards the smaller waves.

At first, the blond struggled.

He either joined the climax of the surging water too early or missed it completely. 

Mumbo hunkered down on his own board and caught a few of the foaming waves, showing Grian an example before he once again paddled out of the way and sat on the sidelines.

Grian pointed towards a hulking bulge in the water and grinned back at the other. 

“Watch this!” He shouted out before he chased after it, unsteadily pushing himself up into a crouch. 

For a moment, Mumbo was certain that the other had been successful, except that was before Grian’s legs began to tremble with the force of the wave. His feet lost their grip and within moments, he’d toppled off and plummeted into the cool depths below. 

Mumbo’s head snapped back as a bellowing laugh erupted from his belly, his eyes squinting to crescents with the force of his guffaw. 

A splash of salt water filled his mouth as Grian’s palm slapped against the surface of the sea, drenching the taller man where he sat.

Mumbo’s brow clenched and pinched on his head as he sputtered and coughed, choking on the revolting taste. 

“Let’s see you do one then, Mr Professional Surfer Dude!” Grian pouted, pointing towards the largest rolling hump that they’d seen all day. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked across to it and he gave a nod, accepting the challenge. 

He lowered his chest to the board and swiftly paddled towards it, his hands cupped against the water as he pushed faster. 

The surging power clipped against him and in an instant, Mumbo was lifted up. He gripped at the rim and pushed his legs underneath him, his knees bent and he shot his arms out for balance. 

His grin was wide and beaming as he rode the wave, his eyes flickering down to his board.

His heart stuttered in his chest.

_ … “That’s it, ride me.” Grian’s voice panted in his ear as his almost naked body was sprawled out beneath him in place of where the surfing plank was supposed to be. Mumbo’s eyes focused on his pink nipples before slowly trailing down... _

Splash!

Cool liquid soaked through his wetsuit, its chill clinging to his muscles as he tumbled through the strength of the wave. His ankle strap tugged and pulled at his body as the board was flung from side to side.

His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and he beat his legs, pushing himself to the surface.

Once he breached, he gulped in air like a starving man, his soaked hair clung to his forehead as salty water dripped into his eyes.

His cheeks flared with a smattering blush, the chilling water doing nothing to abate the heat that thrummed through his body. 

Behind him, Grian’s claps resounded as rolling laughter erupted from the smaller man.

“Ohoh yes!” He cackled. “I see! So that’s how it’s done?” 

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as his own jittering laughter spilled from his lips, joining Grian’s higher pitched chuckling. He slapped his hand against the ocean and shot a flurry of water at Grian. 

The smaller man shrieked in surprise and ducked, effectively knocking himself from his perch as he tumbled headfirst into the ocean. 

Mumbo’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god!” He gasped as he lunged forward, his legs kicking and arms splattering the water around him. “Grian!” He panicked as he dunked his head under the surface, searching desperately for the other.

He pulled his face from the salty depths and gasped for breath as he was met with a floating and giggling mess of a man. His lips spread into a wide grin as he watched Grian tittering, relief washing through him as he pulled his board beside him and leant against it. 

“I-I didn’t mean to knock y-you off.” He admitted, embarrassment and shame flushing through him, heating his neck and face.

“It’s okay!” Grian hiccuped as another wave of hilarity hit him, bubbling from the confines of his chest. “I’m fine! Completely unharmed.” He winked. “Do you want to check me for injuries?” 

The almost lewd suggestion forced a flash of shocked arousal straight through to Mumbo’s core as his eyes widened. 

_ Yes.  _

_ Can I? _

_ Let’s play doctor, my dirty little minx… For fuck sake! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _

“I was joking!” Grian broke through his rattling thoughts as he flicked another flurry of salty droplets at the blushing, panicked man. 

Mumbo’s lips pulled into a bashful smile at those words, “Oh! Y-Yeah… Right! Yeah! I kn-know…” He stammered, ears burning.

His eyes darted around, avoiding his companion at all costs before they settled on the floating plank of fibreglass beside him. 

He grasped at it and pushed himself to sit atop his board. Once stable, he laid flat on his back staring at the slight mattering of clouds, their pearly fluff painted orange as the sun slowly set behind them. 

Silence rang out between the pair, the ocean gently lapping at the boards as they floated in place, reclined and relaxed against their planks, they rested there, bobbing and at the mercy of the watery depths that held them. 

“Hey, um, Stress, Iskall, and I are having a m-movie night in a few days. Um, w-would you maybe want to come, maybe?” Mumbo asked suddenly, a wave of unearned confidence seemed to diffuse into him from the serene tranquility of the ocean. 

“Love to!” Grian giggled. “As long as the lovebirds say it’s okay.”

“L-Lovebirds?”

“Stress and Iskall.” Grian explained, rolling his eyes jokingly. “How long have they been together, anyway?”

“Err… Nearly two years I think.” Mumbo mused, running his fingertips through the water as he glanced over at the smaller man. “Have you…” he hesitated. “Have you ever b-been in a relationship?”

“Mmm, define relationship.”

“Oh, uh…” Mumbo considered. “Being with someone for more than… three weeks?”

“Oh, well then no.” Grain muttered, shading his eyes as the sun peeked through the clouds. “I don’t usually spend very long with people before….”

“Before…?”

“Actually, can we go back to the shore?” Grian asked, suddenly sitting up on his board. “I’m getting kind of cold.”

“Oh y-yeah sure!”

The cool evening air washed through Mumbo’s salt-crusted hair as he tugged the board from the water, carrying it under his arm. 

Once his soaked feet met the sand, he dragged it until he was met with their drawings from earlier before he dropped the fibreglass plank and dug through the carrier, drawing out their towels, the fluffy cloth having warmed under the watchful gaze of the sun.

He flicked them out and unrolled them, laying them flat on the ground before he placed down the metal instant barbeque he’d brought from Tesco’s earlier that day. 

Beside him, Grian settled down atop his flannelled sheet, his legs crossed and messing it with the clumps of sand that stuck to his still dripping body. He watched silently as Mumbo struck a match and deposited it into the coals. 

Within moments, the tin container burst into flames. The little grill clicked and popped as the fire hummed with life, smoke billowing through the metal grate that sat atop the tray. The golden glow of the thing thrummed and lit the sand around it, painting their faces with its flickering light.

“I brought burgers. I-I didn’t know what else to bring?” Mumbo muttered as he unsheathed the disks of meat and deposited them on the inferno. 

Grian shrugged and nodded happily. 

“I like burgers.”

That small trilling voice forced a blushing smile to spread across his lips as he deposited the patties on the metal grill of the barbecue. 

Sizzling emanated from the cooking food almost instantly. Smoke slowly rose from the two raw slabs of beef. 

Mumbo remained crouched beside the flaming tin platter as a salty musk filled his nostrils. 

He flipped the burgers once and then twice before he deposited them in between the fluffy white buns. He set them down on a disk of paper before he proffered one to the blond.

“Thank you!” Grian chirped, taking the plate from Mumbo and patting the towel next to him.

Mumbo’s cheeks flushed as he uneasily seated himself next to the blond man, taking care to not brush their shoulders together as he was shifting.

“Thanks for taking me out here.” Grian hummed, flashing Mumbo a grin as he took a large bite of his burger. “I had a lot of fun!”

“Oh y-yeah!” Mumbo chuckled awkwardly, lifting up his food only to have the patty slip from within the bun and plop back on his plate, spattering grease on his neck. 

He wrinkled his nose as Grian giggled.

_ Great. Fabulous. _

“Oh Mumby… here.” Grian grabbed a stack of napkins from the barbeque and began dabbing at Mumbo’s neck and chest, light fingers gliding over his pale throat.

_ If only that stupid paper wasn’t interrupting the direct contact of skin on skin…  _

Mumbo shivered, unconsciously leaning into the touch as the napkin brushed his cheek.

_ Grian was kissing him, slowly and softly, his hand cupping Mumbo’s cheek and his other arm wrapped delicately around the tall man’s neck. Mumbo sighed into his gentle embrace, returning the kiss with fervor as he rubbed soothing circles into the small of Grian’s back.  _

“Mumbo? Are you okay?”

Mumbo’s eyes snapped open - when had they shut? - and refocused his attention to the present, to Grian’s questioning face. 

“Are you back with me? You just kind of dazed out when I was cleaning you up and then shut your eyes. I thought for a minute you fell asleep.” Grian chuckled apprehensively.

“Oh… y-yeah sorry.” Mumbo muttered, scooting back slightly as he tried to gather himself. “Daydreaming I guess.”

It felt so real though. Unlike the overtly carnal images that had been taunting him for the past couple of days, this one had been… Sweet. Soft. Almost sensual? But not in an over-exaggerated sexual way either. The erotic fantasies had felt real as well, of course. But this was different. More pure, devoting, and tender.

And he loved it.

* * *

Mumbo wiped his greasy fingers against the damp material of his wetsuit as he sat back on his hands. His belly ached with a satisfyingly full feeling, his eyes slipping closed. 

With the waves slowly lapping at the sand before them, Mumbo felt the exhaustion finally claiming his spent muscles. 

Grian gave a soft groan beside him as he shifted on his towel, clutching at his stomach. Mumbo glanced at him and flashed the other a smile.

“I think we should head off. We don’t want to be caught in the high tide.” He muttered, head nodding towards the incoming ocean. 

Grian flicked his cerulean eyes out to the water and gave a soft nod of agreement before he moved to begin packing away his towel.

Mumbo pushed himself to his feet and kicked the sandy debris over the campfire. It hissed as it was smothered, begging to be kept alive. It gave a final whine before it fizzled out to nothing but a plume of smoke. 

He plucked the hot tin tray from the ground and twisted on his heel to face the other, the shadow of the night finally claiming them as it bathed them in a sheet of black. Mumbo squinted to see the silhouetted outline of the other man.

“You ready?” He asked, earning a soft nod - or what he presumed was a nod, it was hard to tell in the dimness. “Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

Darkness surrounded the car as it revved with life, the white of the headlamps lit two columns of brightness out ahead of them as they drove. 

Mumbo’s eyes fixed on the road as his fingers drummed a soft beat to a soundless tune, his elbow rested against the doorframe as his knuckles were propped against the side of his head. 

The air vents hummed as they slowly exhaled a gentle heat throughout the cab, warming the two bodies that sat side by side. He gave a humming sigh as he relaxed into the caress of the toasty air.

A soft whimper bridged the silence, catching Mumbo’s attention. He flicked his eyes across to the other. 

Grian had curled in on himself, his head resting against the arm of the door, his eyes had fluttered closed long ago, his lashes fanned out across his cheeks. 

Mumbo smiled fondly at the smaller man as he reached down into the footwell and tugged out a blanket, haphazardly swaddling the other in it before his eyes focused back on the road ahead of them.

Yes, it was frustrating to feel such sordid things for the other. 

It was difficult to deal with the lack of reciprocation.

But, if just being Grian’s friend meant that he could share these peaceful moments, then he would be happy with that. 

With or without sex or romance.

**_Oh! You made it, good! We're glad you didn't get lost in the middle there... This chapter is so long, we considered making maps to navigate it :D_ **

**_Anyway, thank you for reading, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you thought :D_ **


	13. Gentle Pressure & Breached Boundaries

**_Hey all! So, we're sorry for the huge wait,_ **

**_Evan has been taking a much-needed break_ **

**_while SK had a bunch of school work._ **

**_We come to you with a mammoth of a chapter!_ **

**_The movie that is described here is 'The Visit',_ **

**_you should definitely check it out if you like horror!_ **

**_A word of warning: This chapter contains a lot of smutty references, so if that's not your thing, then please don't read._ **

**_There will be a brief summary in the endnotes if anyone is interested._ **

**_Otherwise, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!_ **

Darkness swamped the world beyond the windows that peered out onto the streets below. Orange light filtered through the glass only to be banished by the brightness of the lamp that lit the room. 

Silence encompassed the house and wrapped it in a silky whispered veil as Stress leant back against the headboard. She puffed out a sleepy sigh as her thumb swiped against the phone screen, white light bathing her face.

Her legs crossed and tangled as she snuggled into the mattress. She donned her favourite silky pink pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a shirt with a picture of a dwarf rabbit on the breast.

A shrill light seeped through the open ensuite door and spread it’s bright tendrils into the bedroom, accompanied by the low whirring of an electric toothbrush, it’s humming echoed around Iskall’s mouth.

_Received 22:25 - 11/06/20_

_Mumbo:_ I’m sorry, I kind of invited Grian to the movie night. Is that okay? I can try and make up an excuse if you don’t want him there, sorry.

“Iskall?” 

“Mmmff?” He stuck his head out through the doorway of the bathroom, suds trailing from his lips where his bright green toothbrush stuck out from between his teeth.

“Mumbo wants to invite Grian to movie night. Are you okay with that?” She asked, her eyes flicking up from her phone, a small smile tugging at her lips at the dishevelled picture that her fiancé presented.

“O’corf!” Iskall lisped, giving her a goofy smile before disappearing back behind the door frame.

Stress giggled and shook her head.

“You freak.” She muttered.

“Love you too!” 

Stress grinned widely as she glanced back to her phone. If she knew Mumbo, he was probably pacing his bedroom, chewing his nails as he waited for a reply.

_Sent 22:26 - 11/06/20_

_Stress:_ Calm down love, it’s fine! We’d be happy to have him.

She hummed happily, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself as her thoughts drifted to her friends.

“I like Grian.” She mused out loud, drawing Iskall out of the bathroom once more. “He’s a funny little bean.”

“Tiny.” Iskall added, wiping his chin to avoid the string of toothpaste from staining his shirt.

“Sweet little angel.” Stress cooed. “Although he does like to get into trouble, doesn’t he.”

“Thath’s wha’ I yike!” 

“Of course you do.” She muttered with an eye roll. “Certainly makes life here more interesting. I’m glad Mumbo finally found someone.”

“Hm?” Iskall furrowed his brow. “Wha’ goo you meang?”

“I _mean_ I’m happy our twitchy little toff finally opened up to someone.”

“He opemb up pfoo uff?” Iskall interrupted, his eyes narrowed on the woman, although the intensity of his expression was rather compromised by the lime handle that still hung from his gaping maw.

Stress arched her brows.

“You twat, that’s not what I meant! It’s different with them!”

The man stared at her, foam slithering down his hand as he gripped the brush, his arm paused in scraping the bristles across his teeth. The white minty bubbles dripped to the carpet as the cogs worked in his mind.

“Ngope, I gon’t gerrit. Wha’are you going ong abou’?” He drawled with a shake of his head, his arm resuming in its hydraulic scrubbing. 

“Mumbo _likes_ Grian you absolute prat!”

Iskall choked on his toothpaste, pounding a fist on his chest as he hacked into his elbow.

“What?!” He sputtered, eyes wide and brows furrowed.

“Honestly. Ridiculous, the lot of you.” Stress rolled her eyes and fell back into her pillow, a soft grin painting her lips. “Yes! Mumbo’s head over heels! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so enamoured with anyone that he would actually work up the nerve to speak to them.” She giggled. “It’s so adorable! I think Grian likes him too!”

Iskall leaned against the wall, his face vacant, reminiscent of a deer in the headlights as he worked through the sudden onset of information that had been flung at him.

“But… Mumbo… He doesn’t… He can’t…” Iskall shook his head. “Mumbo will never say anything! He’s way too… ya’ know… _Mumbo_.”

Stress nodded, chewing her lip in contemplation.

“True…” a sly, toothy grin curled across her face. “Maybe he needs a little… push in the right direction.”

Iskall raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What would you suggest my devious little flower?”

“Perhaps… a horror movie?” She offered, putting on her most innocent expression. “Such a great opportunity to get close and… take _comfort_ in another's company.”

Iskall smiled and leaned over, planting a toothpaste caked kiss to her cheek.

“I love it when you’re evil.”

Stress grinned and winked, swiping her hand across her face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

* * *

Echoes of warmth still clung to the world as it hung like dainty lace and billowed on the cool evening breeze. 

The setting sun cast it’s all-seeing gaze across the street, burning against the emerald leaves of the trees and bouncing off their waxy surfaces. It draped itself along the reflective faces of the parked cars and winked at Grian as it twinkled in the windows of the surrounding houses.

His hands buried themselves deep in his pockets as his head dipped between his shoulders, his eyes cast to the ground as his lip pouted in thought.

_Stupid. Naive. Weak. Waste of_ fucking _space!_

He kicked a rock a few feet in front of him. It skittered across the tarmac and finally bounced off a car tyre before it settled dejectedly near a grated drain. His jaw clenched, the clattering sound did nothing to satiate his irritation. 

Feelings. Why did it have to be feelings?! If it were literally anything else he could’ve dealt with it but this…? 

Grian glanced up at the darkening sky and scowled at the low hanging flaming puffs of white. Their fluffy exteriors shone with the intensity of the setting sun, they meandered lazily across the vast titian stained expanse of blue.

If this was some cruel joke from God he was _not_ laughing.

_Just let me do my job!_ The demon begged silently. _Curse me with mortality, give me horns and a tail, I don’t care! Just please… don’t make me love someone who doesn’t love me back._

He sighed, his gaze returning to focus on his feet.

_If only I hadn’t done that experiment… it was better not to know for sure._

He smiled softly as he replayed the images in his mind.

_He was kissing Mumbo, slowly and softly, his hand cupping the taller man’s cheek as his other arm wrapped delicately around his neck. Mumbo sighed into his gentle embrace, returning the kiss with fervour as he rubbed soothing circles into the small of Grian’s back…_

_And then he nearly fell asleep._ Grian thought, his expression darkening as his chest constricted painfully. _Good to know that I’m so boring that he doesn’t…_

He shook his head.

_Whatever. What do I care about the opinion of a mortal? He’s just another tough case to crack._

A devious grin spread across his face. 

_Think I’m boring Mumbo Jumbo? Fine. I’ll be sure to give you exactly what you want…_

“Ah!”

Grian squawked in surprise as he walked directly into something very solid, the force of the impact knocking him to the ground.

* * *

“Ungfft!” Mumbo yelped as a body slammed into his side. 

He reached out and scrambled against the small brick wall that lined the garden beside him. His eyes widened and his chest exploded with sudden anxiety at what had just happened.

_What the...?_

_Grian!!_

Mumbo’s brows almost tangled with his hair as they pinched high on his forehead. Chilled tendrils of dread swarmed through his nerves as he lurched forward and flung himself down to his knees beside the small blond. 

His hands ran gently across the other’s body, checking for any injuries.

_Oh God! I’ve killed him!_

Grian lifted his head, supporting himself on his elbows as he sat up.

“Mumbo?” He whimpered blearily.

_Oh God... Now I have to_ speak _to him._

“Mumbo, are you okay?” 

“Am _I_ okay? I-I should be asking if _you’re_ okay...!” He stammered, mind frosted over with blind panic. “Oh, Gri… I’m so sorry! I… I should have b-been looking where I was going! I’m sorry! Oh God, Grian… I-I… I… Oh God--.” 

“Mumbo shut up!”

Grian reached out a hand and slapped it across Mumbo’s mouth pulling a soft ‘oomf’ from the other.

“I’m fine, okay? Nothing bruised, nothing broken.”

“But--”

“No. Let me finish.” The blond sat up fully and extended a finger between them, his gaze stern but fond. “I’m fine, Mumby, I promise I am. Besides, I walked into _you_ , so if anything _I_ should be the one apologising.” 

Mumbo shook his head frantically.

“But Gri--” 

“ _Mumby?!_ ” A shrill voice cried from behind them.

The two boys turned to see Stress, her head poking out from the doorframe.

“Hi Stressy!” Grian called, waving loftily at her from his position on the ground. 

_Wait…_

_Stressy?!_

_Since when were_ they _best friends?_

Jealousy swam through Mumbo’s mind, cooling his chest and gripping his heart, smothering his lungs with the force of it’s green putrid cloud. His eyes narrowed on his friend.

“Would you two prefer some privacy? Or are you actually going to come inside?” She chimed from her spot on the doorstep as she leant out of the porch, her eyes focused on them with a mischievous grin.

Iskall’s laughter could be heard shrieking from inside the house.

“I… Y-You… W-We...”

A black all-consuming void unravelled in the centre of Mumbo’s chest. He almost wheezed out as his mind sputtered to a stop. 

Radio silence rattled between his ears as his cheeks burned with the pure hellfire of his smattering blush as the red stretched up to the tips of his ears.

_This wasn’t cuddling… Was it?_

He glanced down at Grian. The other was still curled on the pavement, his hands now supported his upper body as he sat beside Mumbo, his hair a golden mess atop his head, ruffled from their recent collision. 

_Was_ he _embarrassed?_

It was hard to tell in the dim light, although Mumbo swore he could see pink dusting the blond’s cheeks as he stuck out his tongue at Stress, giggling like a child.

_Adorable._

_So fucking sweet…_

_I might die._

Mumbo shook the ramblings from his mind as he pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his hands under Grian’s arms, lifting him up.

The smaller man was so light, his frame rather slender, but his muscles were still hard and lean against his palms. Mumbo wanted to stay there, holding the other close to him. But he couldn’t. 

Almost as soon as Grian had been gently deposited down on the ground, he’d pushed away and was walking towards their friends’ house.

Mumbo glanced down his front and brushed his hands across his shirt and jeans, swiping away the debris from the floor and straightening out the creases that had formed in his clothes. 

“I was _going_ to say thanks for having me.” Grian muttered as he climbed the steps. “But now I’m not so sure.”

Stress chuckled as he slung an arm around his neck.

_MINE._ Mumbo’s consciousness screamed, his fingers itching to tear Stress from the small man and wrap him in his grasp.

“Mumbo? You alright mate?” 

Mumbo blinked as Iskall squeezed his shoulder, his voice interrupting the possessive thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, f-fine, sorry. Just spaced out for a m-moment.” Mumbo muttered, his stare still lingering on Grian’s back as he and Stress sauntered through the porch and towards the sitting room before they focused on his friend beside him.

“Alright.” Iskall’s eyes narrowed as he gave him a once over. “If you’re sure…” 

The taller man flashed an unsteady smile.

Inside, the house was open-planned, hardwood flooring spanned through from the kitchen and to the sitting room. Behind the couch was a door that led through to a corridor that spanned across the back of the building where the stairs stood, their stretching lengths reaching to the upper floors. 

Paintings hung from the cream coloured walls and rugs spread their fluffy masses atop the wooden planks. 

Mumbo’s gaze drifted away from Iskall and settled on where Grian and Stress were sat.

The living room was large, a small couch sat almost in the centre, and a coffee table stood before it. Opposite the sofa was the television. It was already booted up and shone with the vacant blue of the DVD player menu.

His eyes narrowed on the two who occupied the small settee. Stress leant closer to Grian, showing him the movie they’d planned to watch. 

_No._

_Back off._

His teeth grit as his jaw clenched against the snarl that bubbled in his chest.

“We have a _dinky_ film planned.” Iskall interrupted his reverie, snapping Mumbo back into the present. 

He jerked his glare away from Stress, settling his eyes on the brunette man. 

“Oh?” Mumbo hummed distractedly before his mind clicked onto what the other had said. His brow furrowed as he gave a bemused sigh.

“Iskall. I’ve told you, that’s not what that word means.” He gave a breathy chuckle, earning a tittering giggle as the Swedish man clapped him on the back before he moved to situate himself between Stress and Grian.

“Just wanted to get your attention.” He gave a wink, earning a soft blush from the taller man. “You guys ready to start the movie?” He asked, eyes flicking between them as he reached for the remote, plucking the device from the coffee table.

“Can I actually use your bathroom first?” Grian asked, glancing around the house.

“Of course love! Just down the hall and to the right.” Stress chirped as she gave a noncommittal wave towards the door behind them. 

Her gaze followed the back of his red jumper as he stepped from the room. The sound of a clacking latch resonated down the corridor. 

At the metallic click, she twisted in her seat and stared directly at Mumbo, a wide and almost manic grin spread across her lips.

Mumbo’s body stiffened as he perched on Grian’s recently vacated space, his viridian irises jumped between his two friends who sat beside him.

She pushed herself up and crossed her legs before settling back down, reaching forwards and drumming her hands on Iskall’s lap excitedly as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

With each new wave of elation that washed through Stress, Mumbo’s chest tightened as his brows pinched together with frightened confusion.

The Swede let his head flop backwards as he let out a squeaky guffaw. 

“So, _Mumby_ ,” Stress cooed, emphasising the nickname she’d overheard. “Do you have something you’d like to share with us?”

_They can’t possibly know. Just sound confident._

“Nooo?”

_Dammit. What was that?_

_I’m an idiot..._

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Stress squealed as she clapped her hands with each exclamation. She bounced up and down on the couch like a child, unable to control her surging excitement. “You like Grian!”

“Sh-Shut up!” Mumbo hissed, glancing fearfully at the closed door. “I-I do not! We-We’re j-just friends!”

“For now.” Iskall chuckled, waggling his eyebrows and making Mumbo hide his face in his hands, he gave a whimpered groan of embarrassment, his voice squeaking with the force of it. “But that’s what we’re here for.”

Mumbo straightened like a rod, his eyes wide as he shook his head vigorously.

_That could only mean one thing…_

Images surged through his mind of what Stress and Iskall had planned, of all the possible awkward situations they’d land him in. 

“Nonononononono please, _please_ don’t! I will die!”

“Aw Mumbo, you’re so adorable.” Stress giggled. “Don’t worry. I’m very subtle.” She proclaimed, pressing a hand over her heart, grin still just as wide as before.

“Bullshit! You-”

“Did I miss something?” 

The three friends whirled around. Grian stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a sly grin curling his lips. 

He glanced at Mumbo. 

An inferno that could rival the surface of the sun washed through the taller man, warming his face with it’s licking flames. 

_Just let me die..._

“Would you jump in my grave if it was warm?” He teased, smirking at the blush he’d lit through Mumbo’s cheeks.

“Oh… Your seat… I-I’m sorry, I…” The taller man glanced about himself as he fumbled with his words. He shook his head and moved to stand up.

“No, no. Mumbo, I’m joking. I’ll sit on the floor.” The blond soothed, extending a hand to placate the other.

“Oh no, Grian,” Mumbo’s eyes flickered across the couch and locked with Stress’ playful grin. “Why don’t you just umm…” She hummed, pretending to glance about in thought. “Sit on Mumbo’s lap?” She offered finally, irises shining with glee as Mumbo’s stomach plummeted and his ears burned ever-brighter.

_That was definitely_ not _subtle!_

The smaller man paused in lowering himself and flashed a grin at the tomato man. 

“Only if it’s ok with Mumby.”

“I-I… Y-You… Yes!” Mumbo rasped, his voice cracking as he lowered his eyes to his knees. 

Grian nodded and plopped himself down, wriggling his hips as he settled into place, leaning his back against the arm of the couch and relaxing his arm across Mumbo’s shoulders. 

A memory flashed through his mind. 

_The lecture._

That first day that he’d begun seeing those sordid images. A phantom sat atop his legs. It had squirmed… just like this.

Mumbo’s ears burned as his memories fused with the present, completing a full picture of writhing, blissful agony. If he hadn’t smothered his own mouth with his hand he would’ve whimpered. 

“You okay Mumby?” Grian asked, grinning down at the other.

“Mm-hmm.” Mumbo squeaked.

_Oh god… He’s so warm._

_Only two layers of clothing between us._

_Then my dick would be…_

_Stop!_

_Not here. God, please don’t start._

“Shall we start?” Stress trilled as she depressed the button of the remote.

Trumpets blared through the speakers as an orbiting Earth spun on its axis, tendrils of light beamed around the bulbous planet as drums banged out, rattling the space in Mumbo’s chest. The familiar sound of Universal Studios™ reached their ears.

Two children holding a home video camera came onto the screen, the young actors reeled off the words from the script as they spoke to a woman who was presumably their mother.

“At the end of high school, I fell in love with a substitute English teacher. It was quite a scandal.”

As the movie’s words hummed out of the speakers, Mumbo could barely pay attention, as he felt the smaller man atop him shift ever so slightly. 

He could discern the crease of his cleft, could feel the strength that hid beneath the skin of his thighs, could apperceive the warmth radiating through their layers of clothing. 

His mind swam in an empty space, a chamber of nothingness, he was stuck there, a limbo of ecstasy. Unknowable pleasure was within his reach but yet so far away.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Grian pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle his giggles as the grandmother in the movie clawed at the wall. 

_Humans are scared of this? Pathetic!_

The music swelled into a loud crescendo, and Mumbo jerked beneath the blond as he jumped, a small squeak escaping his throat. 

Grian glanced at him. 

Mumbo’s hands were curled around his face in an expression of frozen horror, his eyes wide and glued to the screen as he flinched with every peak in the music.

He hid his face behind the blond’s back, using the demon as a shield, escaping the horrors that plagued the screen.

Grian smiled. 

_Adorable…_

_No! Stop it! He’s just… cute. No, endearing. No!_

He sighed. 

_A job_ . _Just… a job._

“Grian?” 

He turned, only to be fixed with Mumbo’s concerned gaze. 

“Are… are you okay?”

Grian smiled softly, allowing a sweet warm feeling to bubble in his chest as he stared into the sparkling viridescent eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He murmured, taking the opportunity to snuggle up closer to the tall man. “I’m just… kind of scared. Sorry, it’s so embarrassing.”

Grian bit his lip and glanced down in mock insecurity before peeking back up, batting his lashes. 

_Time to play._

* * *

Mumbo’s heart swelled against his ribcage at the sound of Grian’s shaking voice. Everything within him whined and screamed for him to help the other, to protect the small man who sat trembling in his grasp.

He glanced down at his pale slender fingers and then flicked his eyes to Grian. He needed to reassure the other, had to help. But how?

_How do I do this? I can’t just canoodle him for Pete’s sake..._

_What do I do with my hands?_

_...How do hands work?!_

He gently patted the blond’s shoulder, a tightlipped smile spread across his face as his stomach riled with his awkward actions.

“Ah!” Iskall’s yelp rang through the darkness of the room, the flashing of the movie was the only light that illuminated the image beside him.

“Ah-hem.”

Mumbo glanced across at the sound of Stress’ exaggerated coughing. She’d reached forward and dragged Iskall to lean against her, her arms were wrapped around him as she cuddled him close.

_Oh…_

_Oh yes, that looks good…_

He gave a soft nod before he trained his stare back on the smaller man in his arms. 

He wrapped himself around the other and drew Grian closer to his chest, holding him there with a gentle touch. 

_Mission success._

_Yes. I’m good._

_Good Mumbo._

_Wait…_

Grian gave a soft sigh at being held, a little noise of contentment slipping from his lips as he nuzzled his head in the soft skin at the crook of Mumbo’s neck. 

_Oh…_

_… My…_

_… God…_

_HE'S SO ADORABLE!!!_

This was perfect, so good, the best day! A triumphant smile spread across his lips as he fixed his gaze back on the movie ahead, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of one of the main characters climbing into the oven.

“Oh god… Oh no… She can’t!” Mumbo squeaked out barely above a whisper, his brows pinched on his forehead. 

Stress let out a shrill giggle as Iskall shook his head at Mumbo’s outburst.

“Oh no, She’s gon--”

His words trailed off as images burst to life in his mind. His eyes widened.

_Not here…_

_… God…_

_… Not with him on my…_

_“Oh God, harder! Mumbo! Harder! Oh--”_

The sound of the smaller man’s pleasure-fueled words ricocheted around his mind, echoing in the space between his ears. For a moment he was shocked that Stress and Iskall were so oblivious to the cries of passion until he remembered that it was but a fantasy in his own mind. A carnal fabrication that he had no control of.

_Grian’s moans filled his mind as he gave out a litany of sultry whimpers, his smaller body shuddered as he lifted himself up and slammed down on Mumbo’s cock. He was so hard he could barely see straight, plunging in and out of that silky heat. It was perfect. So amazing._

“Yes… You… Tight…”

“Huh?” Grian hummed, peering up at Mumbo, his brows furrowed. “What did you say?” He froze as he felt those silky curls brush against the underside of his chin.

That was definitely real. He clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment.

_Oh God… That was out loud!_

His stomach plummeted through the floor at his own outburst, his muscles tightening in anxiety, pulling Grian ever closer to him. To his… 

_Oh no…_

Mumbo stared at the space where their bodies touched as the pressure on his lap increased. 

_Please don’t let him…_

_Please god…_

_Oh no…_

“Mumbo are you okay?” Iskall’s voice broke through his panicked haze.

His head snapped up to meet his friend’s worried eyes. 

“Oh… Y-Yes… I’m… Movie good…”

The Swedish man’s brow furrowed at that, he gave a very slow nod. 

“Mm-Hmm.” He hummed before he fixed his eyes back on the screen.

_Thank fuck. He doesn’t suspect a thing._

_Hopefully…_

_Shit…_

_“Oh! Oh! Oh!” The blond howled with pleasure as he fucked himself faster and harder, raising himself up and slamming back down._

Mumbo gave a whimper as his eyes slipped closed.

He couldn’t do this…

“I need the loo!” He yelped as he squirmed under Grian’s weight. 

Grian blinked and nodded, slowly scooting off of Mumbo’s lap, each compression of his hip sending a jolt straight to the taller man’s crotch.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

The blond finally extricated himself from the couch allowing Mumbo to spring to his feet before he all but sprinted from the room. He slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it, pulling on the chord for the light.

A white luminescence hummed to life as it flickered, painting the room with pale brightness. Mumbo stood in the centre of the cramped bathroom, his arms braced on the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to control his ragged breaths.

_In…_

_Out…_

_In…_

_What the fuck just happened?!_

He glanced down to the front of his jeans and was greeted with the very thing he’d feared. His length pulsed with the force of his arousal as it stretched up and tented the denim. 

_Why?_

_Why now?_

_Of all times?_

_“Give it to me.” Grian knelt primly before him, his eyes wide with innocent need. His smaller fingers reached up and fiddled with the button of his trousers. “Mumby, I need it.” He whimpered as he dipped his hand inside and pulled him out, gasping at the sight of his member._

_The blond grinned hungrily up at Mumbo as he leant forward and licked a stripe up the length of it, swirling his tongue around the head before finally swallowing him down._

Mumbo gave a guttural groan as he lurched forward, thrusting his hips into the nonexistent heat that had encased his throbbing prick. He panted and gasped, needing more, needing less. 

“Mumbo, love?” Stress wrapped her knuckles against the door.

He froze. 

_She can’t see this, can’t see my..._

He stared down in betrayal as he adjusted himself, tucking the tip in the tight waistband of his jeans before he twirled on his heel and unlatched the door.

“Y-Yes?”

“Mumbo, can I talk to you, please?”

“Uh, y-yeah _come-_ ” 

_Absolutely not._

“-let yourself in.” He hastily corrected himself.

The handle clicked as Stress slid inside, closing the door behind her before turning to Mumbo, concern etched on her features.

“Mumbo what happened?” She rubbed a soothing hand along his arm. “Are you alright?” 

The very real and definitely-not-a-phantom touch sent sparks up his arm. His eyes slipped closed as he let out a small helpless whimper. 

_“Tastes so good. Cum in my mouth! Please! I need it! Fill me!”_

“I-err!” Mumbo squeaked, voice breaking as his cheeks flamed with his blush. “I g-guess the movie was a b-bit much for me, after all…” He lied, rubbing the back of his neck as he peered at her sheepishly through his lashes. 

“Oh, love.” Stress cooed as she drew him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, we had no idea you didn’t like horrors. You shoulda said!” She admonished as she gently stroked circles between his shoulder blades. 

_A hand reached further between his legs and cupped his balls, rolling them between small fingers, the other hand encircled the base of his dick and rubbed where the mouth couldn’t reach._

Mumbo gave a pained grunt as he nodded, pushing those sordid thoughts away. “Y-Yes… I should’ve… I g-guess I-I didn’t r-realise it would affect me so m-much.” 

The small woman hummed and nodded, her hair brushed against his ear. “I understand. Well, it’s finished now, the credits have just started and we were worried about you.” 

He pulled away and gave a shaky smile, his stomach fluttering with the trembling force of his arousal. He couldn’t let her see, couldn’t let her know what was going on in his mind. What he saw.

He smothered a moan with a well-timed cough before nodding. “I… err… y-yes…”

“Hmm. Why don’t we go back in there and I’ll make you a cuppa.”

“A… Tea?” Mumbo nodded, a small smile spread across his lips. “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

The woman flashed him a triumphant grin before she turned on her heel and stepped from the bathroom, leaving the door open for him to follow. 

He gave one last sideways glance in the mirror, glaring at his reflection. 

_This stops… Now._

He gave a resolute dip of his head and followed the path in which Stress had taken and emerged from the back door.

Grian and Iskall sat on the sofa facing each other. The television had been switched off and the living room lights bathed the space with their golden hues. 

Mumbo sidestepped away from the two and met his friend in the kitchen, he gave a shaking sigh as he was soothed by the sound of the whirring kettle. 

His eyes still fixed on the blond as he nodded enthusiastically at what the Swede had to say before his gaze flicked passed the other’s head and settled on Mumbo. 

He stiffened. 

Those cerulean eyes were like a beacon of concentrated ardor. His cheeks flashed with a soft pink as he diverted his stare to the floor, his toe scuffing against the hardwood. 

“What did you think of the movie?” Grian called out. He heard a shuffling and didn’t have to look up to know that Iskall had just twisted in his seat to stare at him.

“I… I thought it was…”

“There you go love.” Stress interjected, pushing a sweet brew into his hands. Mumbo glanced at it before he flashed a soft smile at his friends back, muttering a quiet thank you before he sipped at it, almost moaning at the calming taste.

“Mumbo?” 

His eyes widened as he shifted his stare from his mug and to the small blond who watched him expectantly. Stress had now taken back her vacated seat, leaning comfortably against Iskall.

“I-I… It was scary.” He muttered, mentally berating himself for such a lame answer.

“Hmm. I thought it was rather… _Stimulating_.”

Mumbo choked on his mouthful of tea. It flooded his lungs as he gasped at the teasing tone in the blond’s voice. 

“Oh gosh! Mumbo!” Stress shrieked in panic as she jumped from her seat and sprinted to his side, slapping firmly between his shoulder blades. 

He hacked and coughed, trying to clear his airways of the tanned liquid. 

“Take another drink, love.” She instructed, lifting his cup to his lips, he sipped at it and immediately was grateful as his throat cleared. He huffed a deep breath, his eyes slipping shut. 

“Are you alright, mate?” Iskall asked, brows furrowed in concern.

Mumbo gave a silent nod before depositing the teacup on the counter, he flashed a thankful smile at his friends before he awkwardly gestured towards the door. “I should… I should p-probably head off… I-It’s pretty late… Th-Thank you though… F-For this...” He nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Stress asked, flashing him a skeptical stare. Mumbo grinned and nodded, patting her elbow. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I can walk you home if you want? That movie was pretty nerve wracking.” Grian offered.

“Actually, yeah that would be nice, thank you.”

* * *

Stress waved as she watched Grian and Mumbo walk down the street, the moonlight illuminating the blond and raven hair respectively. She closed the door and leaned against it, worrying her teeth over her lip in contemplation.

“So…” Iskall hummed, scratching his neck as he glanced at his fiancée. “That was… weird right?”

“Yeah…” Stress agreed, pushing herself up fully and beginning to pace about the room. “Do you think… Do you think it was our fault?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t know. Maybe we pressured them… well _Mumbo_ into doing something he was uncomfortable with.” She sighed. “I feel bad.”

Iskall snorted, flopping back on the couch as he laughed heartily. 

“What’s so funny?!” Stress demanded, hands on her hips. 

“Oh Stressy, no! Mumbo wasn’t uncomfortable. He was hard.”

Stress’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she vehemently shook her head. 

“No. No way. Come on, don’t give me that look! Mumbo is a baby! A pure little child. There’s no way.”

“Oh really?” Iskall cocked his head. “The way he squirmed around while Grian was sitting on him? Whimpered whenever he was touched? He literally muttered _tight_ under his breath Stress, he was so turned on he was daydreaming!”

Stress stared at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek as he sat opposite him on the couch. 

“I mean… I suppose he did seem a bit… spacey.” She muttered. “But I don’t know Iskall. I can’t imagine Mumbo ever being distracted because of _that_. Besides, it’s not like Grian was doing anything to him!”

* * *

A tarry blanket of darkness swaddled the street, bathing the cars, houses and trees in it’s all encompassing shadow.

Silence had settled like a veil through the world, it’s humming tranquility gently tickled at the edges of reality as the two men walked side by side. 

Grian’s eyes flicked up to the taller man for what seemed like the hundredth time in their strole.

A firm, iron-clad hand wrapped it’s stiff fingers around his heart, tugging it with its metallic weight. 

_Maybe I went a little far._

_It’s not Mumbo’s fault that he doesn’t love… No… Like me…_

The tarmac below their feet echoed with their resounding footsteps, the rubber soles of their shoes made the almost symphonic harmony that accompanied Grian’s guilt-riddled thoughts. 

He glanced back up at the man.

“W-We’re here.” Mumbo announced, stopping suddenly, his hand resting on the cold black gate that stood at the bottom of his garden. 

_Wait… That was… Was I that distracted?_

Grian stared between his friend and the house behind him, his irises batting back and forth as his mind slowly caught up with what the other had said.

“Umm… D-Do you want to come inside?”

_Do I?_

“I don’t want to make a nuisance of myself.” Grian huffed, his hands disappearing in the pockets of his jeans.

“You’re n-never a nuisance, Gri.” Mumbo corrected him, his voice softening. The blond chanced a glance at him then, cerulean and viridescent meeting in the warm light of the overhead streetlamps. 

“Oh, well, in that case… Sure?” He shrugged and nodded towards the house. Mumbo flashed him a pleased smile before slipping passed the gate and tugging out his keys to unlock the side door.

Grian waited patiently for Mumbo to let them inside. Once the door opened, a soft warmth billowed out and stroked it’s silky fingers against their cheeks, beckoning them into it’s comforting depths. 

Inside, the house was rather small and narrow. A staircase stretched up to the top floor, leading to a corridor that ended at Mumbo’s housemate’s rooms. 

The living room stood between them and the kitchen, a cluttered space, beer cans and other bottles of alcohol had been strewn about the floor along with a carpet of crumbs.

“I’m sorry about the mess.” Mumbo muttered, his cheeks flushing brightly as he let the door click closed behind them. He flicked through his keys before he slotted a brass one in the hole of his door, unlocking it and pushing through. 

The raven-haired man’s bedroom was immaculate. The carpet had been recently hoovered, the bed was made, a tartan throw strewn across the foot of it, and a desk held his laptop in the corner. It was plainly obvious that Mumbo barely ventured from his isolated space.

“Y-You can sit on the bed if you want?” The taller man offered as he shut the door behind them, beelining to the desk chair. 

Grian smiled and nodded in thanks before he stepped forward and kicked off his shoes, settling himself atop the red checked blanket, his legs folded below him. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked, flashing Mumbo a smile.

“Are you hungry?” He replied, holding up his phone, an app open on the screen.

Grian shrugged. 

“Yeah, I’m a little peckish.” He rubbed his belly.

Mumbo handed him his phone to allow the blond to scroll through the options. 

_Hm… pizza, Chinese, no… something that draws attention to my mouth…_

“How about spaghetti?” He offered, showing Mumbo the picture of the Italian restaurant. 

“Oh ok! Sounds good.”

Grian spread out on the mattress as Mumbo typed into the phone, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back in a false yawn. 

_I’m all laid out on your bed Mumbo_ . He whispered into the other’s mind. _Wouldn’t it be so easy to just tie my hands to the headboard and take me right here?_

He glanced out of the corner of his eye just in time to see Mumbo’s gaze rove across his body only to land on his hips which were flashing a small strip of skin between his jumper and the hem of his trousers. 

Mumbo licked his lips. 

“You okay?” Grian asked innocently, jerking the taller man out of his aroused state and causing a dark blush to creep up his neck. 

“F-Fine just, uh… D-Do you want, um, any s-sides?”

Grian giggled. 

_Oh Mumby. You’re too sweet._

“No, I’m okay thanks.”

He grinned as Mumbo finished the order, his slender fingers trembling slightly with each touch to the screen.

“Sh-Should be here soon.” He mumbled as he placed his phone on his desk and trained his eyes on his feet. 

Grian felt a sense of warmth swell in his chest as his eyes wandered across the crumpled figure sat in front of him. 

_What was it about this anxious, overstrung man that had him so enraptured?_

_Sure, he was sweet and generous, not to mention handsome and empathetic. He held open doors, and offered to carry Grian’s bag when it was too heavy._

_He shared his umbrella when it rained, and would sooner shave his mustache then allow the demon to pay for a single meal._

_He always asked Grian how he was feeling, and genuinely cared about the answer._

_But other than that…_

“Grian… are-are you okay?”

Grian blinked back to the present as he met Mumbo’s concerned expression. 

He forced a wide smile. 

“Yeah, sorry, just spacing out.”

Mumbo’s phone chimed. 

“The food’s here. I’ll go get it.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Grian offered. “I can talk to the delivery person for you if you want.”

Mumbo gave him a soft appreciative smile. 

“It’s okay, I can do it. You stay here and keep warm. I’ll be right back.”

Grian flopped back on the bed. 

_Add considerate to that list_. He thought bitterly. 

* * *

The two ate in near silence, only occasionally exchanging words when neither had a mouthful of pasta. 

Grian twirled the spaghetti around his fork, making sure to suck them down in a way that forced his lips into an ‘O’ shape. 

_I’m on my knees in front of you. There are other things I can do with my mouth, you know Mumbo. Won’t you let us continue where we left off earlier?_

Mumbo ate very slowly, his eyes glued to the demon as his cheeks darkened by the minute. He continually missed his face with his fork or else simply dropped it back to the plate altogether, leaving his empty mouth gaping and his pupils blown wide. 

When they finally finished, it was well past midnight.

“Do you, um, want to stay the night?” Mumbo stuttered, his eyes glancing about the room anxiously as he picked at his fingernail. “I-I don’t want you walking home alone.”

_Add thoughtful_. 

“Thanks, but I better not.” He replied, standing and stretching his arms. “I’ve got an early class tomorrow and I don’t want to wake you up.”

“Oh… Oh, Okay.”

Grian didn’t miss the note of disappointment in his mortal’s voice, and he forced himself to hide his grin as he replayed the words in his mind. 

“Thanks for having me Mumby, I had a really good night.”

“Wait! Uh, b-before you go…” Mumbo hesitated. “W-We have a long w-weekend coming up, and uh…” His thumb flew to his mouth as he chewed on his nail nervously. 

“Take your time.” Grian murmured gently.

Mumbo took a breath. 

“AndIwaswonderingifyouwantedtogocamping?”

Grian couldn’t hide his giggles at Mumbo’s rush of words.

“Camping? Just the two of us?”

Mumbo reddened. 

“I-I mean we could ask Stress and Iskall if they want to come too, I mean I wasn’t planning on it, but that’s totally fine and would totally be fun if that’s what you want or we don’t have to go at all if you don’t want to we could do anything as long as we get to spend time--”

“Mumbo!” 

Grian slapped his hand over the human’s mouth for the second time that day. He brushed Mumbo’s arm gently as he forced eye contact between them. 

“I’d love to.”

Mumbo squeaked behind the demon’s hand as he nodded.

Grian laughed and pulled his arm back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Another squeak and stiff nod.

“Alright then, goodnight.”

He twisted the doorknob and pulled it open. Only when the door was an inch from closing did he hear a noise from behind his back. He turned and glanced through the crack in the frame.

“Sorry?”

Mumbo stood in the center of his room, his arms wrapped around his ribs as he stared down at his feet, a tiny smile curling his lips.

“Goodnight” He whispered.

Grian bit his lip. 

It was almost too endearing to look at any longer.

He swallowed dryly, and lowered his eyes, forcing his rigid hand to pull the door shut behind him.

The chilly night air washed through his shirt, pricking against his skin. It whistled through the trees, taking them on a frosty waltz as the nocturnal shadows descended upon the early morning.

He gave one last glance out to Mumbo’s bedroom window, a small grimace spreading across his face at the prospect of the long walk home, alone. 

The soft pat of his rubber soles against the tarmac was the only sound that penetrated that thick veil of silence that encompassed the wee hours. 

His eyes squinted to crescents as a grin curled across his lips, plumping his cheeks, a mischievous twinkle lit through his cerulean irises.

_Camping. That would be fun. A long weekend alone together._

_Oh Mumby, you don’t know what you’re in for_ **_._ **

  
  
  


**_We hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Another is on the way, along with SK's solo work and Evan's songfics :D_ **

**_If you liked this huge chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment :D_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Stress and Iskall decide they're going to help get Mumbo and Grian together  
> \- Grian struggles with his feelings for Mumbo.  
> \- Throughout the movie, Mumbo is plagued with all sorts of sordid images.  
> \- He resorts to locking himself in the bathroom, trying to hide his aroused state.  
> \- After the two leave, Stresskall relive the evening, while Iskall guessed the reason for Mumbo being so flustered - AROUSAL! Stress struggled to believe her baby could have such thoughts.  
> \- leaving Stress and Iskall's house Grian struggles with his feelings of guilt and his emotions throughout the walk home and at Mumbo's house.  
> \- Before he leaves, Mumbo offers for Grian to come on a camping trip.  
> \- Grian agrees.


	14. #SubMumbo

_**Hey guys, so you thought the last chapter was long?** _

_**Get ready, boys! You're about to read 10,381 words of pure SKblind and EvanHarr98 fun!** _

_**This is by far the longest chapter that either of us has written, but it's also the best! - In our opinion.** _

_**We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing it.** _

_**Content warning: There are some sexual scenes, they will be very easy to skip over and they are not vital to the story, yet. Because of this, we haven't written a summary for what happens in those moments :D** _

_**So, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!** _

Suspended from its place high in the sky, the sun hung heavy on its tether to the heavens, a swamp of white fluff surrounding it as it bathed the world below in its golden glow. 

Rumbling and growling, the engine of the car hummed as it waited patiently outside of Grian’s house. Mumbo tugged at the handbrake and rested his head back against the seat.

Images of the movie night flashed through his mind as he remembered the sordid fantasies that had once plagued him. 

Heat rose to his face at the feel of that invisible mouth around his…

_ NO! For goodness sake, can’t I just stop? For one day… Just not have a-- _

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as his eyes flicked out of the passenger window. 

Almost skipping down the path was his blond angel. His hair shone in the brilliance that was the balled inferno above the clouds. His skin was delightfully tanned, so supple and smooth, unmarred flesh begging to be bitten into. Cerulean irises shimmered with life as they winked in his direction.

_ Oh God. Not again! _

Something was different about Grian. It seemed that every week or so, when Mumbo happened to lay his eyes upon the other, his breath would be knocked from his lungs as the smaller man became ever more attractive. His hair grew curlier, his skin glowed brighter, his eye sparkled bluer. 

_ How was this possible? _

_ He’s gorgeous! _

_ Look at his eyes, his silky curls, his… _

Mumbo’s cheeks burned as his gaze dropped below the other man’s waistline. 

_ Were his jeans tighter? Had he been working out? _

Whatever the change was, he could barely restrain himself from reaching out and touching. His fingers ached to rub against the strong broad expanse of his chest, to skitter over those pebbled pink nipples, to trace his tongue in patterns along that column of flesh from his chin to his collarbone, to kiss just below his ear. 

But what Mumbo desired more than anything was to feel the hardness that must lurk in the other’s pants. He just wanted to reach out and clutch--

“Hey, Mumby!” Grian’s soft voice twinkled through the car, his happy tones shone with a radiance that washed a sense of innocence through Mumbo, as well as a wave of guilt. 

His throat tightened as his tongue swelled. He couldn’t breathe. 

Shame thrummed against every nerve almost painfully. 

How could he betray his friend like this? It was obscene, a complete disregard of the trust that had been carefully crafted between the two. 

“H-Hi…” Mumbo almost whimpered out the reply as he watched Grian slip into the seat beside him, his bag having been tossed into the back of the vehicle. 

“Where are we going then for this camping trip?” The blond grinned brightly as he rubbed his palms together, his eyes flashing with excitement. 

_ Oh god, how is he so precious. _

_ He is perfection.  _

_ I just want to… _

“Mumbo…?” 

_ Fuck. _

“Mumbooo?” Grian waved his hand in front of his face, flashing him an amused grin. “You’ve spaced out again.” 

Mumbo blinked his eyes rapidly, forcing his thoughts back to the present. 

_ What had the blond just said? Something about… The car? Music? No... Camping! _

“Oh… Umm… Cumbria. I-It’s where my family used to take me.” Mumbo stammered before he pushed the car into gear prepared to drive away.

“Mn…” Grian nodded in understanding. “I’m so excited! I’ve never been camping before.”

“Really? Never?” 

“Nope! I guess you’ll just have to take care of me.” The smaller man chirped, winking as he flashed a smirk in the direction of his blushing companion. 

_ Oh God. I’m doomed.  _

_ There’s no way I’m making it out alive. _

_ How am I possibly going to spend this much time with him without touching-- _

“Mumbo?”

Mumbo gasped as Grian reached over and poked him in the ribs, causing a tingling sensation to dissipate across the taller man’s body.

“Y-Yeah?” He squeaked, his voice cracking dreadfully on the simple word.

Grian giggled.

“Are you going to drive?”

“Drive? Drive whe- Oh!” Mumbo’s ears burned as he was yanked back to the present, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the steering wheel. “Y-Yes. Let’s… Let’s go.”

He took a breath as he depressed the accelerator, turning onto the main street.

_ If there is a God up there, please  _ please  _ help me make it through this weekend without embarrassing myself! _

* * *

As yet another tree passed by the vehicle, Mumbo’s eyes thrummed with a distant ache that came with the monotonously repetitive details of a British motorway. 

Stephen Fry’s voice spilt through the speakers. “Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?” The quote rang through the car and drew a shrill chuckle from Mumbo’s chest. 

“Isn’t that weird?” Grian muttered, his eyes flicking towards the other. 

“What?”

“The difference between the movies and the books? Dumbledore seemed so aggressive in the movies, but the books? He was so calm, if not comforting -- wow!” 

The blond’s fan-fueled words came to a grinding halt as his eyes widened at the view that had just opened up before them. 

Rolling hills and serene mountainous terrains filled the windscreen. Mumbo’s eyes flicked across the cab and settled on Grian as a soft chuckle spilled from his throat. 

“That’s gorgeous!” The smaller man gasped as he leant forward, bracing his hands on the dashboard. 

With his gaze not leaving his friend, Mumbo’s lips curled in a fond grin. “Yes. I agree completely.”

Grian pulled his eyes away from the brilliance of the scenery that surrounded them and settled his stare on the raven-haired man. 

For a moment, Mumbo was certain that he’d caught a hinted blush flash across the cherubic cheeks, but as soon as it had appeared it’d gone, leaving Mumbo aching for more, wanting to see it again.

“How far away are we now?” 

He peered at the SatNav that hung in his vision. 

“About ten minutes, if that.” Mumbo replied as his eyes caught on a sign. “Wasdale!” He erupted with an excited cry, pointing to the lettering. 

Grian’s hands batted together rhythmically as his friend flicked the indicator and merged into the far left lane, preparing to turn off.

The heavy bustling of the M6 was interchanged and disrupted by the thin winding country roads that twisted away from the cattle-like traffic.

The trees and vegetation became suddenly more frequent as the tarmacked snake slithered through the ornate British countryside. 

Memories and images of a long ago childhood filled Mumbo’s mind as a soft smile etched across his lips. 

_ “What can we tell about the road?” His father’s voice had asked.  _

_ “It tells us that…” A seven year old Mumbo hadn’t a clue, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to impress the man beside him. A soft chuckle rolled from his Dad as he reached forward and ruffled the unruly nest of dark hair. _

_ “It tells us that there could be oncoming traffic, and we must stay as far to the left as possible and not go too fast. Remember motorbikes and cyclists.” _

“It’s so beautiful!” Grian’s gasping outburst filtered through the car and pulled Mumbo from the depths of his memories. He glanced across to the smaller man.

“It is.” He agreed as he flicked the left indicator once more, turning them away from the continuous line of road and onto a spanning square of gravel.

The little pebbles flicked up and clicked against the vehicle’s metal underbelly as the tyres skidded across the carpark. 

Mumbo pulled into the lot and tugged on the handbrake. He glanced across to Grian and gave a smile, reaching forward to switch off the SatNav and collect his wallet from the space between the seats.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to collect our plot tag.”

“Do you want me to do it?” Grian asked, scrambling to unbuckle his seatbelt as Mumbo opened his door. “I can talk to the man behind the till for you.”

Mumbo pressed his lips together as his heart skipped a beat. It was such a simple offer, and to anyone else it would probably mean nothing. But to Mumbo…? 

He shook his head, eyes tightening to creasents with the force of his smile. 

“I’ve got it. Thanks though.”

The car door gave a resounding click as it shut behind him, the stones below the soles of his shoes crunched and growled with each of his steps as he ambled towards the small hut.

‘Wasdale Campsite’ 

The white painted lettering was smattered across a plank that had been nailed above the door. The wooden cottage seemed so unassuming in the shadows casted by the tall overhead trees.

Canopies of green shielded the area from the raging sun above, they bathed the place in a muted grey, the signature ambiance that seemed to exist in every nook and cranny of The Great British Isles.

“ ‘Ello there, young man.” The man at the till greeted him as he stepped through the doorway of the campsite’s reception. He flashed a soft smile and dipped his head.

“Hello, um, w-we have a plot under the name Jumbo?”

With a litany of clicks against the old timey keyboard and a few swiping strokes of the mouse, the man nodded.

“Ah yes. Plot for two?” 

“Mn.” 

“Alright, it’ll just be a moment.”

Mumbo nodded as the printer beside the till sprang to life, whirring as though it may break at any moment.

“‘Ow was the drive up ‘ere, then?” The man asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leant to the side, bracing his shoulder against the wall as he waited for the tag to print.

_ Ugh. Smalltalk. _

Mumbo dreaded the awkward pleasantries of speaking to strangers, and he distantly wished he had taken Grian up on his offer as the man continued to stare at him expectantly.

“I-It was fine.” He mumbled, the forced smile on his face resembling a grimace more than a grin. “Quite… long.”

“Where’re you from then?”

“Oh, uh, Lincolnshire”

The man whistled as the printer chimed with its completion.

“That’s a good four hours innit? I ‘ope the time wi’your partner up ‘ere is worth it.”

Mumbo’s cheeks flushed as his thumb nail flew to his mouth.

“P-Partner?”

“Yeah.” The man plucked a green tag from the pile and scrawled the name, time, and date along the dotted line. “Blond bloke over there. ‘E’s yours isn’t ‘e?”

“He’s…” Mumbo glanced back at Grian who flashed him a smile from the window of the car before crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue like a lizard. 

Mumbo grinned. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he's mine.”

“ ‘Ere’s your ticket.” The man stated, pressing the tag into the mustached man’s hand. “You can pitch anywhere on this side of the lake. Please refrain from lighting open campfires, if you want a campfire then we provide buckets. No loud noises after nine pm and the toilet and shower blocks will remain open twenty-four ‘ours a day.” 

He flashed a wide smile, bidding Mumbo a farewell and wishing him a good day.

Mumbo gave a huff as he slid back down into the driver's seat, twisting the keys in the ignition. He craned his neck and wrapped his arm around Grian’s backrest, glancing out of the rear window as he reversed the car. 

The blond plucked the lot tag from where Mumbo had dropped it on the dash and read the scrawled words. 

“Is your last name really Jumbo?” 

The raven-haired man flicked the car into first gear and skidded away, pulling out of the car park. A flashing blush heated his cheeks as he shrugged.

“Yeah. My great, great, great grandad hated his last name so he changed it to a Nigerian name. I haven’t a clue why.”

“What was it before?”

“Oliver.”

“Huh…” 

Mumbo’s chest clenched with anxiety as his eyes jumped away from the road ahead and fixed on the smaller man. 

“Wh-What?”

“I like it. It suits you.”

“Which one?”

“Jumbo.”

Silence spanned between the two as Mumbo stared ahead once more. His attention caught by Grian’s silly giggling.

“I mean, I  _ say  _ it suits you. But I wouldn’t know would I?” He teased with a wink.

“What d’you-- Oh!... Umm… Oh… I errr…. I-I…” 

Heat lit through his core, lighting an inferno deep within him, the flames licked at his cheeks and forced them to glow with a vibrant crimson. 

Grian threw his head back as bell-like laughter spilled from his throat. He nudged Mumbo’s arm as he wiped away a stray mirthful tear. 

“I’m joking!”

“Oh! Okay… I… okay. Yeah. Okay.”

Mumbo fixed his stare on the road, his eyes narrowed as the car lifted and rolled over the small hills. His mind was so concentrated on hiding his own anxiety and blush, that he didn’t catch the almost silent mutter from the smaller man beside him.

“Well, maybe not… We’ll see.”

* * *

Azure shades shone from the large body of water that lapped gently at the stony shore, its twinkling surface rippled and hummed with the light of the shining sun above.

Golden wrinkles shimmered prettily over the glassy surface, it winked at the Fiat as the vehicle came to a stop on the grassy bank that trailed down to the large morse-code like pebbles that littered the water’s edge.

“This seems like a good spot, right?” Mumbo asked as he pulled on the handbrake. 

Grian peered out from his seat and flashed a beaming smile before nodding in triumph. “I love it.” He confirmed as he rolled out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

The taller man did the same and followed his friend to the boot as they pulled out the large burrito of camping equipment. Carrying it over to their plot, they unravelled it and unfolded the origami of tarpaulin and nylon sheets. 

“So where are the instructions?” Grian asked, his eyes scanning the mess of deflated tent before them. Mumbo chanced a glance at his companion before giving a shrug of confidence. 

“We don’t need instructions, it’s easy!” He proclaimed as he moved forward and began snapping the poles into straight lengths. 

“Okay…” Grian muttered with uncertainty as he knelt beside him and repeated what Mumbo was doing. 

The sun began to dip in the sky as the two men worked, almost teasing their tedious labored activity as it crept nearer and nearer to the mountain tops. 

Mumbo wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he held up the last support bar.

“So, this goes in here?” 

“Are you asking me, or telling me?” The blond countered, trying and failing to hide his amusement. 

Mumbo gave a huff of impatience as he scratched his head for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“I… I don’t know.” He admitted as he slid the last pole into place. “There! That should do it!” 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem rig--” Before Grian could finish his question, the taller man had shrugged him off and moved forward to begin erecting the tent.

Within seconds the shaggy structure stood proudly. Mumbo stepped back and braced his hands on his hips, beaming with pride. “See! We didn’t need instructions!” 

One of the poles gave a strained wine as the entire thing came tumbling down to a mess of cloth and wood. The pegs gave a shrill click as they popped from the ground and flung in all directions. 

Mumbo screamed out as he ducked his head, narrowly missing a sharp flying hook. 

“Yep… We didn’t need instructions at all.” Grian muttered, chuckling.

“Oh for pete's sake!” The taller man cried as he pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing out in frustration.

“Oh Muhumbo!” The blond giggled as he leant against the taller man. “Look, why don’t you go and set up the food and drinks and I’ll do the tent?”

“B-But you don’t know h--” 

Grian flashed him a raised eyebrow and a bemused smirk. If Mumbo had a tail it would have shrank between his legs. He ducked his head and nodded. 

“Okay.” He muttered as he skulked away sulkily, reaching into the car and tugging out the blue cooler and cooking utensils. 

He flicked out the metal legs of the small stove and started the hob, filling the kettle with some water as he set it on to boil.

“Do you have milk with your tea?” 

“Yes please.” Grian hummed as he slotted a pole in through the hole of the tent. “What about you? Do you have it black or with milk?”

_ Grian’s skin is like milk, so smooth… but tanned… I wonder what it would taste like…  _

“Mumbo?”

“Milky…”

“What?”

Mumbo blinked and his cheeks burned as he realised his Freudian slip.

“M-Milk! Milk… Sorry, I was thinking of a…” His mind raced as he searched for an excuse. “A milky way?”

_ You’re an idiot. _

Mumbo turned away from Grian’s giggling, doing his best to hide his face as he reached into the cooler once more and pulled out several eggs. 

“I-I’ll just start d-dinner.” He stuttered, clumsily cracking the shells on the edge of the frying pan as he watched Grian work.

The blond moved effortlessly, his natural building prowess shining through. He seemed to know exactly what to do as he hammered the pegs into the ground and spread the nylon tapestry over the frame. 

His shirt rode up slightly as he stretched his arms over his head, and Mumbo clenched his jaw at the visible strip of sun-kissed skin that gifted his sight. 

_ Was his whole body that smooth? That deliciously alluring?  _

Mumbo’s addams apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly, his fingers twitching with the urge to grab the small man and suck bruises into his neck, his chest, his hips. He would mark every inch of that tantalising flesh, claim Grian as his own, mark him for everyone to see, and then plead for the act to be reciprocated. He’d beg if he had to! 

If Mumbo was being honest with himself, he’d probably beg even if he  _ didn’t  _ have to

He shivered at the idea of being on his knees in front of the blond, whining and whimpering until Grian finally relented, his mouth covering the the taller man’s body, licking and biting into his pale skin, whispering dirty words into his ear, and teasing him until he was desperate. 

“Mumbo, is something burning?”

“Huh?”

“Mumbo, the eggs!” Grian cried, rushing over and quickly pulling the skillet from the heat as the black remains of their dinner exhaled bitter smelling smoke.

“Oh God!” Mumbo yelped, his stomach twisting with guilt and humiliation as he gazed at the mess he’d made.

_ I burned dinner because I was ogling my friend. I ruined the food because I was fantasising about the purest, most innocent little-- _

“Mumbo!” Grian snapped his fingers in front of the taller man’s face, one hand on his hip as he arched his brows. “What happened?”

“I… I…” 

How was he possibly supposed to explain what had happened without losing every bit of trust he’d earned?

“I-I’m so-so sorry Grian, I guess I got distracted and I didn’t realise…”

Grian sighed and held out his hand. 

“Give me the spatula. I’m cooking.”

“No, I can-”

“Mumbo, just give it to me and let me do it. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“I’m not going to-”

“ _ Mumbo… _ ” 

Grian’s tone left no room for argument, and the scolding nature of his stance made Mumbo’s stomach do flip flops. 

_ I’ve been very bad. You should punish me.  _

_ STOP! _

“I-I’m just gonna go for a walk.” He stammered as he handed over the cooking utensil, turning away quickly to hide the twitching in the front of his trousers.

“Are you okay?” Grian called after him,

“Fine! Fine, absolutely fine!”

_ SO NOT FINE! _

This was really getting out of hand. It was one thing to have such thoughts in the privacy of his own room, but it was another thing entirely to burn his own cooking just because he was distracted by his wanton desires with the object of his affection standing right in front of him!

_ This is insane! I’m such a horrible person. I should be spanked.  _

_ No! Stop it! _

“Argh!” Mumbo groaned in exasperation settling on a tree stump several yards from the lake. 

This never ending spiral of carnal images and fantasies was like living in the most blissful version of hell he could imagine. His cock fluttered with the memories of his shameless reverie.

_ He whined as his climax was interrupted, the blond drawing back his hand at the last moment.  _

_ “Please! Mercy!” Mumbo begged, his hips jerking as Grian resumed his feather light touches to his prick. _

_ “I don’t think so.” Grian hummed, circling his thumb over the tip and making Mumbo cry out. “You’ve been very naughty, and bad boy’s need to be punished.” _

_ Mumbo sobbed as he tried to muffle his choked out moans.  _

_ He deserved to be punished. He deserved to be denied. He- _

“No!” Mumbo yelled out into the growing darkness. “Stop it!” 

He gasped as he slapped his own cheek, trying to shock himself out of his aroused state. 

“Enough. You are going back to that campsite, and you are going to have a nice evening with Grian.” He paced the area as he began his pep talk. “You won’t think of any inappropriate affairs, you won’t allow any sordid or unsavory images to pop into your dirty little head, and _you will not get hard!_ ”

He turned on his heel in time to see two hikers gawking in his direction. Mumbo’s ears burned.

“I-I’m practising for a play!” He blurted out before embarrassment closed off his throat. 

_ You idiot _ . 

* * *

The tent was like a nylon igloo, its tunnelled entranceway opened out to a blue tartan carpet with three pods split off. One was filled with their food and supplies, while the other two had been cordoned off as Mumbo’s and Grian’s respectively. A blow up bed had been inflated and deposited in each room along with a swaddle of blankets, pillows, and their suitcases which stood alongside the lilos. 

Mumbo thanked Grian as a plate filled with sausages and beans was handed to him along with a knife and fork. He flashed a grateful smile as he balanced the dish on his knee.

“This is delicious, if I do say so myself.” Grian preened as he slipped a sausage in his mouth. His lips wrapped around the stick of meat, sucking at the juices and humming with delight.

The taller man’s eyes were fixated on the movement’s of the other’s jaw, his mouth hung agape as flashes of pleasure and heat coiled in his crotch, his cock twitched with excitement at the thought of those lips --

_ No. He’s eating a fucking sausage not sucking my-- _

“Do you like it?” Grian asked, his eyes pinched with concern. “If you don’t I could --” 

“No! It’s lovely! D-Delicious! Yummm!” Mumbo stammered as he shoved a fork full of beans in his mouth.

The salty sauce slathered along his tongue as he chewed on the tomato-covered baked beans, the fluffy textures rivalled with the sloppy goop of the juice as he swallowed it down. He followed it with a bite of the pork delicacy, his eyes flicking back to Grian.

That very sausage that the man had been so lovingly sucking had been pulled away. Mumbo gave a shrill yelp and his legs crossed tightly when Grian bit into the meat, humming with delight as he swallowed it down. 

“You okay?” The blond asked around his mouthful.

Images of vital body parts mutilated and chomped on filled his mind, flaring with a vibrantly shrieking alarm of warning, as if his brain had reached a state of panic. 

_ It’s food. Not my -- _

“Mumbo, if you don’t like it…”

“I do, I do, I promise!” He interrupted as he scooped the last of the beans into his mouth and swallowed down almost an entire sausage in one go, both impressed and disgusted at his own lack of gag reflex. 

Grian’s eyes widened for a moment before a smirk curled his lips.

“Your partners are veeeery lucky.”

Mumbo’s brows furrowed as he reached for his tea, washing down the last bits of food that clung to his teeth.

_ My partners? Wha-- OH! _

Mumbo choked.

“I-I d-don’t have any-” he coughed violently. “I-I’ve n-never-”

“It’s okay Mumbo!” Grian chuckled, clapping him on the back. “It’s a good talent to have! Besides, it’s always nice to have friends with similar skills.” He winked. 

Mumbo’s eyes doubled in size, his thoughts immediately darkening and focusing on the images that had been cast in his mind during the movie night. Of Grian on his knees, his eyes wide and ready, imploring Mumbo to use him in the most sordid way possible. The thought of the other not having a gag reflex was like gasoline to fire as his brain clicked with realisation. His cock in his fantasies reached the very back of the blond’s throat, filling the column of flesh. 

_ Oh god… _

* * *

Mumbo sighed in contentment, one hand on his slightly bloated stomach as he stared at Grian from the corner of his eye. 

The blond was curled up in his camping chair, a quilt wrapped tightly around the tiny body as he gazed out at the setting sun. 

“I like camping.” He murmured, making Mumbo chuckle quietly. Grian craned his neck to look at his companion, a pout twisting his features. “What? Why are you laughing?”

_ Because you’re adorable _ . 

“No reason.” 

Grian reached over and tugged at his sleeve impatiently. 

“Nooo what is it?” He whined, pulling an amused grin from the taller man as his ministrations got more and more desperate. 

“Hey! Stop it!” Mumbo cried out as Grian sank his thumb and forefinger into his side. 

“Oh? Ticklish are we Mumby?” The blond giggled, claws reaching towards his companion. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

Mumbo extended his arms and grasped Grian’s hands, lacing their fingers together and stopping the menacing appendages in their wake. 

“Ha! There!” Mumbo crowed, grinning as though he had won a bet. 

Grian glanced at where their palms were pressed together before bringing his gaze back up to Mumbo’s eyes. 

“Oh yeah, you  _ really _ got me now.” He chuckled sarcastically, wiggling his fingers in Mumbo’s grasp. 

It took Mumbo nearly a full minute to comprehend what he’d done. 

_ They were holding hands.  _

_ THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!!! _

Mumbo jerked back his arms as though he had touched something hot, his face flushing scarlet as he glued his eyes to his lap. 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t m-mean-”

“Mumbo it’s fine!” 

Mumbo chanced a glance at the blond and blushed darker as he was met with a fond smile. 

“Really, don’t worry about it.” The smaller man narrowed his eyes and fluttered his fingers threateningly. “But I’ll get you one of these days.”

“I-I…” His lips trembled as his desire to be touched, and his desire to keep an adorable man such as Grian free from his carnal fantasies clashed violently in his mind. Like a raging war they stood opposing each other. 

Mumbo’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud stretched out yawn from beside him. 

“Are-are you tired?”

Grian nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes and curling in closer to himself like a kitten. 

“Come on then. Let’s go to bed.”

The two men trudged to the showering area, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before slogging back to their tent. 

“We’re hiking tomorrow right?” Grian asked, badly stifling another yawn as he unzipped his pod. 

“Mn.” Mumbo hummed in agreement. “There’s a really nice trail on the opposite side of the campsite.”

“Sounds good.” The blond muttered with a soft grin. “G’night then.”

The zipper whined as Grian pulled the tab up, fastening the door to his pod, his smile lingering there until the nylon interrupted Mumbo’s view.

He shivered at the shrill chill that slithered through the tent as he toed off his shoes and stepped into his own room. 

The muscles in his back screamed in protest as he ducked ever lower, his six foot-five inch frame had not been built to be squashed in such a low-ceilinged tent. 

He unbuckled the belt of his jeans and pulled his cotton shirt off his head, hissing as the warm skin of his torso was touched by the icy fingers of the tent. Goosebumps erupted across the pale expanses of his chest and belly.

He wriggled his hips cumbersomely, grunting and growling as he lost his footing. He stumbled and trampled over his air mattresses and reached out for something to grab a hold of. His hand grasped at air as he tumbled to the ground in a heap of pale gangly limbs. 

“Are you okay?” Grian’s voice called from across the tent. 

Heat rose to Mumbo’s cheeks as he shook his head, knowing the other couldn’t see his action. “Y-Yeah… Just too t-tall!”

“I don’t have that problem!” The blond hooted, drawing a soft chuckle from Mumbo.

“Lucky for some.” He replied as he finally slithered his long legs from their denim confines and covered himself in the soft fluffy duvet, snuggling into the cushion below his head. 

He gave a soft whimpering whine as his eyes closed. A shiver shot through his body as he cuddled closer into the mattress, chasing a warmth that wasn’t there.

“Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight.” 

The two whispered the nocturnal words to each other as they each let the darkness take them.

* * *

A nocturnal shadow bathed the valley of Wasdale. The surface of the lake rippled and flickered with the pure whiteness of the moon and the stars above. The water below was seemingly as thick and hot as tar, but if anyone were to venture into its icy depths they would surely have frozen on the spot.

Deep in the mountains, small creatures ventured out into the night, mice and other rodents skittered through the brush, while owls and foxes prowled the ground and frigid air of the skies respectively.

Darkness loomed in the silky dreamscape that filled Mumbo’s sleepy mind, he burrowed deeper into his pillow as he snuffled in his sleep, letting out a high keening snore.

In his shuffling, the duvet pulled up slightly and exposed the long expanse of his pale creamy back.

His eyes opened.

Gentle little touches tickled the exposed flesh.

Very precise, as if the thing were alive.

It was.

Very much alive.

Mumbo’s eyes widened in realisation as he flicked off the critter and twizzled around, lighting the torch on his phone and focusing it on the creature that had disturbed him.

It’s long spindly legs spread out from it’s thick bulbous abdomen. The spider’s multiple eyes shone back at him as the two entered a staring contest.

“Look… Mate?... I won’t s-squish you if you stay over there. We c-can still be friends, I don’t want to hurt you… J-Just stay there.” He warned it with his bargaining terms.

The creature didn’t seem to be interested in such peace talks as within seconds, all eight of it’s hairy appendages were moving at top speed as it charged at him.

It all happened so quickly that Mumbo barely had time to react. He gave a shrill shriek as he jumped from his swaddle of blankets and bounced from foot to foot, trying to avoid the arachnid. 

He unzipped his pod and jumped out and into the communal area of the tent, closing the fabric door behind him.

He gave a heaving breath as his chest bounced with his hyperventilating. 

_ It was fine. _

_ This was fine. _

_ He was just kicked out of his room by a spider. _

_ Who was he trying to fool? _

_ This was most definitely not fine! _

“Mumbo?” 

The almost-victim of a spider attack jumped a foot in the air at the sudden sound of the voice. He twisted on his heel and shone his phone light at where the sound had come from, only to be greeted by Grian.

_ At least he’s not a spider. _

“Jeez! Turn that off!” The blond hissed as he threw up his hand to shield his eyes. “What’re you doing?” He growled, voice still thick with sleep.

“I-I… A spider!” 

“A spider? You woke me up because of a spider?”

_ How did Grian seem almost not affected by the travesty that was an arachnid invasion?  _

_ Did he not understand the true apocalypse that was upon them? _

“Dude… It’s just a tiny thing, it won’t hurt you. We’re in the UK for christ’s sake.” Grian’s tone of boredom did not hide his irritation at being awoken at such an early hour. 

Mumbo glanced between his companion and his own pod, his brows pinched high on his head. How could he sleep when such impending doom was awaiting him on the other side of that door?

“Fine! Okay! Just come in here. There’s room.” Grian huffed loftily as he unzipped the pod and widened the entrance for Mumbo to slip in beside him.

The blond was still covered by his fluffy duvet, except it was just then that it dawned on the taller man. 

Grian was wearing a onesie. A very cute and adorable guinea pig onesie. 

The faux fur of the material had been dyed a gentle beige while dark spots littered the synthetic hide, a soft white underbelly could be seen. 

“What’re you wearing?” Mumbo’s voice drawled as his eyes fixed on the other’s attire.

Grian gave himself a once over and returned his gaze back to his friend, his brows pinched together in mock offense.

“I’ll have you know that I rather like guinea pigs, and this onesie is comfy and warm. But if you don’t like it, then I’m sure your roommate will have you back.” Grian huffed.

Mumbo glared at his recently vacated pod. 

_ How was he so damn adorable. _

_ He’s precious. _

_ Cute. _

_ I just wanna… Wait… _

_ I’m wearing… _

Mumbo’s eyes flicked down across his almost naked body. He was donning nothing except his tight black boxers, the red trimming stuck out like a sore thumb. 

His pale flesh was on complete display and at the mercy of the other’s stares and those horrendous spider’s feet that still loomed threateningly on the other side of the nylon door. 

The cotton clung to his body like a baby to its mother, however, this image was far from the innocence that  _ that  _ simile held. 

His hands flew to his crotch as he covered his most private areas, earning a snort from the blond.

“Mumbo, seriously? It’s fine. Wear what you like. I mean, change into something if you want. I’m sure your buddy won’t mind.”

Mumbo’s eyes flicked back to his pod, viridescent eyes narrowed on what the fabric hid in its depths. 

_ Nope. _

With a quick shake of his head, the taller man clambered into Grian’s pod and settled on the ground beside the blow up mattress.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine. But please go to sleep, I’m tired.” The blond sighed.

Mumbo’s eyes slipped closed as his nerves slowly settled from the recent traumatising experience. His brows tightened on his head before he relaxed, sleep slowly consuming him. 

_ Warm wet fingers traced the crease of his perineum, gently prodding at his exposed and wanting little puckered hole.  _

_ He gave a wanton whimper as he thrusted back, only to hear the soft tutting from above him as Grian grinned hungrily down at him.  _

_ “Good boys wait for what is given, you don’t get to demand anything.” He told him. _

_ Mumbo gave a keening whine but nodded. His lover would know what was best for him, he always did. He was happy to relinquish all control to the other.  _

_ One slick-soaked digit breached him, pushing passed his rim and coating the walls inside with lube.  _

_ The pressure and the heat were almost too much, but equally it was far from enough. Mumbo pushed back on that intruding finger, only to be admonished with a sharp slap to his hip. He jerked away and yelped in surprise. _

_ “Patience.” The man drawled above him.  _

_ He gave a desperate whimper before forcing his muscles to relax.  _

_ That exploring appendage continued in it’s expedition, setting out to search and conquer Mumbo’s body once and for all and he wasn’t in the least bit upset. It was about time that Grian had made a move. Had tried to take him.  _

_ A jolt of pure white hot pleasure shot through his body, his muscles tensing as sparks lit up behind his eyelids. _

_ “Y-Yes! Wh-What was that?” Mumbo gasped, his voice breathy. _

_ A dark chuckle rattled from above him as soft lips traced the line of his carotid artery, leaving little nips that only seemed to wrack his nerves further, fragmenting his mind to tiny pieces.  _

_ “That, my dear, was your prostate. Feels nice doesn’t it?” Grian crooned.  _

_ Mumbo mewled as he rocked his hips back. “Y-Yes!” He whined. _

_ “Hmm. I’m glad. Just imagine what my cock will feel like, spreading you open, slowly and gently going where no man has gone before. Filling you up in ways that you could only  _ dream  _ of.”  _

_ That was it. He couldn’t. He was so close. _

_ It was rather pitiful really, to be so aroused and on the edge by the mere sound of the man’s voice, with just one finger exploring his depths.  _

_ “I’m gonna! I’m gonna!”  _

_ “No. Hold it.” Grian commanded.  _

_ He couldn’t. He simply couldn’t hold onto the precipice. Besides, he was sure that he didn’t want to. The bliss of orgasm was only a few inches away and yet he was being denied it.  _

_ Mumbo howled with pained pleasure as he pushed back on that finger. _

_ It brushed his prostate once more and… _

_ Tutting could be heard from above him as the digit withdrew.  _

_ “Naughty boy. I suppose now you have to be punished.” _

* * *

Grian grinned as he played the images through his mind, sending them off to his dozing companion one by one. 

Mumbo whined in his sleep, and the blond pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened his lips. 

_ Really Mumbo, did you think you could wake me up in the middle of the night and there would be no consequences?  _

He sighed sleepily as he stared up at the roof of the tent. 

_ What an odd day.  _

Mumbo had acted so strangely while cooking, and just as queer when he’d returned. Usually Grian would expect that sort of behavior when he sent carnal thoughts into the other’s mind, but… he hadn’t done that. It was almost as if Mumbo was beginning to have fantasies of his own. 

_ Was that even possible?  _

Usually such symptoms didn’t show up until stage five, and Grian had only just moved up to stage four that morning, but if Mumbo was  _ really _ that desperate then…

_ It was possible.  _

A movement to his left caught the demon’s attention, and he glanced over. 

Mumbo was trembling in his sleep, shivering as though he were stuck in the snow without a jumper. His breath came out in gasps, and he curled in closer to himself with each passing moment. 

_ Oh, he’s cold, poor thing.  _

Grian pulled his quilt further over to encompass the both of them and very gently settled down beside the shaking slender frame, softly pressing his chest against the human’s back as he rested his arm around the other’s abdomen. 

He tried to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his body at the innocent contact, making his corporeal heart beat faster against his ribs. 

His mind swam as he recalled the way Mumbo had grabbed his hands, had held them so tight and secure as though he would never let go. 

_ I wish he hadn’t.  _

Mumbo whimpered as he trembled even harder, and Grian pulled off his quilt completely to wrap it around his mortal. 

“Ssh, ssh, it’s okay.” He murmured gently, squeezing a bit as he tried to send heat into the other’s body. 

Mumbo spasmed in his sleep and then stopped moving, falling completely still. 

Grian stalled. 

_ What… Is… Is he dead? No, no, he’s breathing, so what- _

The blond’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as a familiar scent reached his nose. The smell of sex _.  _ His features slackened in realisation.

_ Oh my god. _

_ I was not expecting that. _

_ He just came in his pants.  _

_ How delightful. _

* * *

Light shimmered through the nylon of the tent as the golden pendulum hung above Wasdale. 

Mumbo’s brows tightened on his head as he whimpered. He clung to the edges of that peaceful darkness, begging for it not to be over. His mind slowed to an almost halt as slumber began to creep back to claim his body.

A shiver washed through him, a chilling frost lighting a spot between his legs. He flicked his eyes open, grunting at the brightness of the morning sun.

_ What woke me up? _

He was alone in the pod. Mumbo wasn’t sure when Grian had roused from his own sleep, but by the cool surface of the mattress and sheets, it must have been a little while ago. 

His eyes flicked down to his boxers as his lips pouted with thought.

The cotton was moist. 

He wasn’t nearly damp enough for him to have wet the bed. 

_ Thank god!  _

_ I’m glad I didn’t do that… Especially not in front of Grian. _ ..

But, if it wasn’t urine, then there was only one thing it could’ve been. He gave a shrill whimper of shame as his hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. 

Slimy, wet, and cold, his fingers retreated, coated in a thin layer of his ejaculate. 

_ Oh my god. _

It was thick and gloopy, definitely on the verge of drying. That wasn’t good. Mumbo didn’t have to be a genius to know that he’d had a wet dream. 

Sordid images welled in his mind as Grian’s dark crooning filled his ear. 

He had cum in his pants like a teenage boy, messing himself in front of the most innocent and adorable man he’d ever met.

In front of his sleeping guinea pig onesie-donning friend.

How grotesque could he be?

Mumbo grimaced at himself as he pushed up and onto his feet, waving his arms out to keep from falling over.

Footsteps padded against the grass outside, a warning of his impending doom.

_ Oh no. _

_ Grian. _

Mumbo’s eyes widened as he jumped from the open pod. He’d barely had the time to snatch his phone, towel, and wash bag from his own case before sprinting from the tent in nothing but his underwear.

The wind bustled passed his ears, messing his already sleep-mussed hair. The cool morning breeze burned against his exposed flesh and sent a flashing chill through his nerves.

The dew that coated the grass soaked the soles of his feet with it’s icy kiss, biting at his skin and hissing with depleted temperatures as it trickled up the axons of his legs.

Shocked gasps littered the blistering path behind him as Mumbo almost tumbled. His brow tangled with his hairline as he realised that the other patrons of the holiday resort could see him. 

Men, women and children were all privy to his almost nakedness as he bolted across the camp grounds.

A sharp stone stabbed the ball of his foot. Mumbo jumped for a moment, hissing and howling. He cried out with pain.

“Young man. You should not be out in such a state of undress. It’s indecent!” An older man called out, his elderly wife shielding her eyes as she shrieked with terror. 

Heat flashed through his cheeks as he forced himself to ignore the agony that still throbbed along his sole. 

“S-Sorry!” He called out as he continued in his sprinting.

Mumbo could have whooped for joy as he finally tumbled into the shower block. Grey tiles lined the floors, sinks stood fixed to the left wall, a line of urinals stood at the back and opposite the basins were five shower cubicles, all covered with a blue curtain.

He ripped open one of the free cubicles and pushed inside, heaving a breath of relief as he stood alone, under the watchful gaze of the nozzle.

He hooked his thumbs in the red hem of his underwear and slipped out of the soiled garments, balling them up and plopping them in the far corner. He sneered at them as his lip curled in disgust. 

He turned on his heel and depressed the tap, beckoning a stream of hot water to shower down upon his body.

It pummelled into his flesh, heating his skin and coating him in a cocoon of ecstasy. He clamped his lips around a moan as he shivered in the warm touch of the cleansing mist. 

Mumbo pushed his face under the stream of descending water and felt his lips curl with relief at the soothing warmth that the shower rained down upon him. 

_ Fingers traced a circle around the knot of flesh that was his hole, pushing two in. Mumbo gasped as he felt Grian driving his digits home, immediately aiming for that small bundle of nerves that clung to his walls. _

His hand shot out and pressed against the side of the cubicle as he edged his feet further apart, spreading himself open for that invisible intruder. 

_ Those fingers massaged against his prostate, rubbing around it, teasing the edges of it before finally dragging the pads of his digits directly across it and scissoring him open. _

“Oh my god! G--”

_ Oh my god… He’d just shouted in the shower. _

“Are you alright mate?” A deep voice called from the other side of the curtain. Mumbo’s stomach plummeted to the depths of hell, the very place that he wished the floor would swallow him up and fling him to.

“Y-Yes! M’fine!” He squeaked, his voice breaking horribly.

The stranger seemed to be placated by his response because a sting of echoed footsteps resounded around the shower block as the man exited leaving him alone in the building once more.

_ “Look at you. A whining and moaning wreck, splayed open and ready for me. You naughty boy, especially after coming last night. What punishments shall I give you.” Grian’s voice drawled seductively in his ear, his rumbling growl did nothing to sate Mumbo’s growing arousal. _

His eyes clenched shut as he felt those phantom fingers press against his prostate again, a moan erupted from his clenched mouth.

_ No. _

He couldn’t possibly get off to the thought of his friend.

His very innocent and sweet friend, who definitely did not see him like that. 

He growled at himself in disgust as he pushed the cold water button. He gave a shrill whine as a chilling stream descended upon him. 

His skin recoiled and burned at the icy temperatures. It was painful and uncomfortable, but with one swift glance down to his cock, he grinned gleefully. 

It was gone! 

His erection that had once stood to attention was nothing but a flaccid hanging length. 

He gave a sigh of relief and let the stream switch off before he pulled the towel out and wrapped the fluffy material around himself, wicking away the beads of cleansing water from his pale flesh.

_ Wait… _

_ Where was his…? _

“For christ’s sake! Can I not get a break? Please, for just one day, take it easy on me!” Mumbo’s head fell back as he begged every deity that he knew, hoping that one would listen and take pity on him.

He tugged out his phone. Thankfully, in his haste to escape the tent he hadn’t forgotten it. He unlocked the screen and swiped his pruney fingers across it, searching through his contacts.

_ Sent: 10:12 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo:  _ Grian? I need help.

_ Received: 10:13 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ Yeah, what’s up?

_ Sent: 10:13 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: _ I umm… I went for a shower.

_ Received: 10:14 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ Okay… and?

_ Sent: 10:15 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: _ I forgot my clothes. We’re going hiking.

_ Received: 10:16 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ 😂😂😂

A blush heated through Mumbo’s cheeks, painting his face with a soft crimson. He rolled his eyes as he stared at the emoji reply. 

It was three little faces, but each one of them sounded like a roll of Grian’s sweet laughter, the very thing that in any other circumstance Mumbo would be happy to hear, although, he could hardly keep the smile from curling his lips as his eyes narrowed fondly on the reply.

_ Sent: 10:17 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: _ Okay, yeah… I’m an idiot… Can you bring my hiking clothes over?

_ Received: 10:18 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ Yeah of course. I’ll be over in a couple minutes. 

_ Sent: 10:19 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: _ And some underwear...

_ Received: 10:20 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ Hmmm…

His heart paused in his chest, an ache washed through his body as he clung to the towel, tightening it around his hips. 

He had to bring some pants, or Mumbo would have nothing to wear. 

The sound of the old man from only a few minutes earlier rang through his memories. He grimaced at the thought and shuddered in shame. 

Nope. Grian had to bring some.

_ Sent: 10:21 - 13/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: _ No. Not ‘hmmm’... I am at your mercy! Mate, please?

_ Received: 10:22 - 13/06/20 _

_ Grian: _ Alright fine. You’re lucky I can’t resist it when you beg

His eyes widened as his pupils followed the letters of Grian’s most recent response. That thick sultry voice echoed in his mind again. His shoulders trembled as his knees shook, those phantom fingers, that soft not quite there touch --

_ No… I can’t get hard… Not unless I want another cold shower... _

“Delivery for one Mister Mumbo Jumbo. Mister Mumbo Jumbo. Please come to the checkout to receive your package.”

Grian’s voice echoed through the shower block, his happy and silly tones resounded off the white-painted walls. 

Mumbo heaved out a sigh as his finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. Of course that chaotic gremlin would come in spouting such ridiculous things so loud that anyone in a fifty metre radius could hear.

He swiped open the curtain and narrowed his eyes on the smaller man. His chest bubbled with irritation, but before the emotion could reach his eyes it dissolved. He couldn’t stay mad at the innocent blond, couldn’t remain angry.

He huffed out a sigh through smiling lips as he stretched out a hand to pluck the clothes from the other, but before his fingers could grasp around the material, the garments were jerked out of his reach.

Mumbo’s eyes widened as he stared at the mischievous man, a silly smirk curled around Grian’s lips as he leant forward and stuck his tongue out. 

“First, say please Mumby!” He commanded.

Warmth burned at the tips of his ears as he cleared his throat, his chest constricting against his heart as it pummelled against his ribs. 

“I-I… Umm… P-Please?” He squeaked.

“Good boy.” The blond nodded as he then passed the clothes over, releasing his hold on them. 

Grian grinned out at him innocently. He stood in a red polyester shirt and beige cargo shorts, a pair of hiking trainers laced up around his feet and a backpack rested across his shoulders. 

In the simplest of terms, Grian was delectable. His golden hair had been combed and swooped to the side, but despite the obvious grooming, they still hung unruly around his ears. 

“Thank you.” Mumbo muttered out, his voice breathy.

The blond beamed at him and preened. “You’re most welcome, my dearest friend.” He hummed and winked.

Heat flashed in Mumbo’s cheeks as he held the clothes tighter to his chest. 

_ Adorable. _

_ Simply perfect. _

He glanced behind himself and in the shower cubicle. “I’m just gonna…” He muttered and gestured to the curtain. 

Grian gave a nod before he leant forward slightly. “Try not to bump into the shower like last time.” He teased before turning on his heel and escaping the confines of the shower block, leaving a very embarrassed and blushing Mumbo in his wake.

He tugged on the almost rubber-like curtain and shut himself off from the rest of the room. His heart pounded in his chest as his lungs struggled for a breath of air. 

Grian’s words had sounded like they had in his fantasies. So clear and so commanding. He trembled as he replayed the scene in his mind. 

His cheeks burned. If just the sound of such sordid commands were so much better in real life, Mumbo could barely imagine what ecstasy the actual touching would feel like.

His brow furrowed. No. He couldn’t expect such a thing from Grian, they were  _ friends _ . 

His lip protruded in a pout as his shoulders drooped. There was no use tormenting himself with highly unlikely possibilities. 

Viridescent irises fell to the clothes in his hands. He jerked himself from his sulking and shook out the garments, grinning gleefully as a pair of clean pants fell to the floor.

He snatched them up and pulled them on before tugging the towel free from his hip. 

The shirt felt almost silky against his flesh as it stretched across his body and clung to his shoulders. The trousers were tight and scratchy against his over-sensitised legs. His teeth clenched, it felt as though calloused palms were rubbing across his thighs.

_ No. Just stop! _

He huffed as he buttoned the waistband and pulled on the zipper. 

A pair of black cargo pants stretched across his long gangly limbs, pockets stuck out in almost random places. The shirt shared the same shade of darkness that his bottoms did. He leant down and tied the laces to his walking boots. 

He pushed the curtain away, his towel and wash bag balled up in one hand, while his soiled underwear was clenched in the other. He stepped out of the cubicle and abandoned the last piece of evidence that hinted at his amorous nightly dreams, he threw the pants in the bin that stood beside the door.

Once rid of the dirty boxers, he marched with pride back to the tent that he shared with Grian, beaming with satisfaction at the lack of gasping and sputtering from the other patrons.

Sat outside their nylon temporary home, the blond reclined back in his camping chair, a cup of tea steaming in one hand and his phone in the other.

He seemed so relaxed, so carefree. Mumbo wanted to traipse over to the man and press a kiss to those golden curls, ruffle them a bit before engaging in conversation.

His chest tugged painfully as he remembered that he couldn’t do that, not now and possibly not ever. His eyes trained to the floor as his heart ached with his almost innocent desires. 

“Hey! Nice to see you decent.” Grian chirped as he gulped down the rest of his brew.

Mumbo’s brow furrowed slightly, caught off-guard by the soft tones in the other’s voice. 

“What? -- Oh… Oh… Yeah…” He giggled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah… Thanks again, by the way.” He muttered as he tossed his towel and bag into the tent and zipped it up.

“No worries. Are we off then?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Burning with the summer heat, a blazing medallion sat loftily in the sky, its bright tendrils stretched down and tickled against the grassy mountainside. 

Being so high up, Grian could feel the cool breeze, it was a welcome one too. He sighed happily as the soft cool chill took the edge off the warmth that came with the burgeoning of summer.

“I-I’m, sorry… B-By the way…” Mumbo’s voice called out from in front of him. The taller man had taken the lead and Grian was rather pleased about that. Not only did he have almost no clue as to where they were headed, but also he got a glimpse of that very nice pert bottom.

“What?” The blond called out, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

“Oh… Umm… N-Nothing…” Came the panicked reply.

Grian’s eyes narrowed on Mumbo’s back. There was absolutely no way he was letting the raven-haired trainwreck slither out of this one. His memories flashed with the images of the thin man asleep beside him, his shivering form. 

He knew why the other was saying sorry, but Grian couldn’t let him get away so easily. What kind of demon would he be if he didn’t tease the other at every opportunity?

“I… Umm… I-I’m sorry f-for making you… umm… Fetch my clothes…” 

Grian could have sworn he’d heard a very quiet whispered ‘Dammit’ slip from the other’s lips at the end of his stammered sentence. 

The blond’s eyes thinned out to crescents. Good one Mumbo. He knew, of course. One did not become the best demon that Lust had to offer and not know what the result of a wet dream looked, or smelled like. 

His feet slammed against the ground as he pulled himself up ever higher, thankful that his hiking trainers were of such a high quality that they gripped effortlessly against the ground below. 

Just as the blond’s chest began to ache with a slight lack of oxygen, Mumbo stopped. Grian came a stumbling halt beside him, narrowly missing bumping into his back. 

“What? Why are we stopping?” He asked, brows furrowed.

Mumbo merely stretched out an arm, gesturing to the cliff's edge. “Look.” He gasped. 

Grian followed his finger and his eyes widened, his heart hammered in his chest as his stomach plummeted so deep down in his corporeal body that he was certain that he’d come as close as he could to a mortal death.

He backed away from the edge and clamped his lips around a whimper that threatened to escape him. 

Images of a dark putrid environment bustled through his mind and superimposed itself on the world around him.

Invisible sulfur clouded his nostrils, non-existent ash flitted on the heated breeze. 

He was back in Hell. He was on the precipice, beside the train track.

The rail bridged over the fiery pits of Hell and every single demon had ridden on it, some almost daily. However, none of them enjoyed staring at the cliff’s edge.

It was the one thing that all demons feared. 

The one thing that could kill each of them.

If Satan found out about his feelings for this strange and bumbling mortal, then that would be Grian’s fate. 

Tossed off the cliff and down into the flames below, forever burning and consumed, forever in agony and tormented. 

“Grian?”

The soft sounds of Mumbo’s voice was like a flashlight in the darkness, a beacon to reality. He grasped onto the offered rope and allowed his human to tug him back to Wasdale and out of his tortured mind.

“Grian, come see this!” 

The blond’s eyes narrowed on the other’s back.

_ He wants me to… _

_ I can’t… _

Grian stared at where Mumbo stood, his toes hung off the edge of the cliff as he gazed down. The blond wanted to surge forward and grasp his middle and tug him back to safety, wanted to scream at him for being so stupid.

He couldn’t go up there.

His knees trembled as his heart hammered, painting a tattoo across his ribcage.

“It’s so pretty!”

Grian worried his bottom lips between his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut. He couldn’t let this mortal see his fear, couldn’t let Mumbo worry. He heaved a sigh and stepped forward on wobbling legs.

The distance between him and Mumbo seemed to take years to cross. His feet hesitant and his knees were like jelly. 

He stood a little too close to Mumbo as he reached the edge of the cliff, a whimper curdling in the confines of his throat.

“Look! You can see our tent.”

_ Okay, this wasn’t so bad.  _

_ I’m safe, so long as I keep my balance. _

_ I can do this. _

Grian peered out and across the valley that was Wasdale. Rolling mountains were coated with emerald grassy plains and littered with spouts of heather.

A scrape of almost crystal blue stretched across at the base of the hills as the lake spread its watery touch out across the centre of their view.

His eyes narrowed and squinted. 

“I can’t see it…” He muttered as he leant forward.

“Gri--!” 

Mumbo’s panicked cry was the only thing he heard before he took another step forward. 

A movement that could have been his last. 

Within an instant, he was back in the pits of hell, plummeting down to that hungry inferno that begged for his demonic entity. 

Grian screamed a blood curdling wail as he toppled off the edge of the cliff.

Arms wrapped around his waist and tugged hard as a solid thing whacked against his shoulders and drew the air out of his throat. 

Grian laid there, prone and trembling with terror, his breaths coming out as yelping puffs. 

His eyes fluttered open, his lids relaxing as he cast his gaze out to the area around him. 

He was back on the mountain. He hadn’t fallen. Mumbo must have saved him. He grinned almost giddy as he stroked his hand along the grass.

A sniffled whimper drew his attention back to the man beside him. Mumbo’s arms were still wrapped around his body, holding him close. Grian could smell the bodywash, something spicy and fruity mixed with a scent that was distinctly Mumbo.

The man’s face was crumpled and creased as fat hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

Grian’s brow furrowed as he reached out a hand and laid it gently atop Mumbo’s own. 

“Mumbo, why are you crying?” He asked, his voice soft and tender.

“I-I… I almost lost you Gri!” The man sobbed. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you!” Mumbo tightened his arms around him, holding him ever closer.

_ Wh-What did he just say? _

_ Did Mumbo just…? _

_ Well it was as good an admission as any. _

_ Mumbo had just said he’d not know what to do if he lost me. _

_ Does that mean…? _

_ Does he…? _

_ Jesus Christ… He does…. _

_ Mumbo Jumbo loves me. _

**_And we have come to the end of yet another chapter :D_ **

**_15 is on the way and we are already planning it out :D_ **

**_Thank you all so much for reading this, if you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos and a comment to tell us your thoughts! ^.^_ **


	15. Don't Be So Human... Not Yet...

**_Hey all! We come to you today with a much shorter chapter,_ **

**_Please don't be sizist and love it for what it is... It's not a phase mom!!_ **

**_Either way, we hope that you guys enjoy this one._ **

**Content Warning: There are some very sexual scenes in this, but you should be able to avoid them and it won't have any great impact to your understanding of the story, because of this, there isn't going to be a summary at the end.**

_**But, we would like to give some very special attention** _ _**to the comments we've been receiving on this story** _ _**.** _

_**You guys are honestly the sweetest, and we couldn't have asked for a more brilliant or amazing bunch!** _

_**Thank you all so much! And, in the words of Mumbo - Appreciate ya!** _

_******* _

_**So, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!** _

Warmth hung in the air, like a veil of black lace, it obscured his vision and smothered his face. The British summer was warm and close, so desperately clingy, that he almost wished he had a fan nearby to wash a cool breeze across his body.

The camping chair pressed against his back comfortably, its rough material gripped against his clothes and held him in place as he reclined, his head dipped forward and rested against his chest, golden curls falling into his eyes, stuck to his forehead with a thin beading of sweat.

Grian pushed his hair out of his face and gave a distant huff. 

Beside him, Mumbo was sat in a very similar position in a twinned camping chair, his raven hair mussed and spiking out in strange angles, almost as if the heat itself had restrained the man from fixing it.

The two men had decided that for their last day of their camping holiday they’d take it easy and relax, especially after the accident of the day prior. 

A distant complaint echoed from the confines of the taller man’s chest, rattling against each rib, his brows pinched on his forehead. 

“It’s so warm! I can’t stand it!” 

Mumbo’s words rolled off his tongue, filled to the brim with the whining tones that drawled and lilted against each syllable. 

“Oh god! Make it stop!” He cried out.

A smirk wound its way around the smaller man’s lips as he gave another sideways glance at his companion. 

He couldn’t bring himself to sympathise with the mortal, afterall he hadn’t experienced  _ real _ heat. He hadn’t felt the hellfires that lit through the scorched landscape of the lower realms of Hell, hadn’t felt the teasing flames lap at his body as he traipsed through the dingy wilderness of that putrid place. 

Although Grian couldn’t bring himself to feel for the man, his cries for mercy were a symphony to his ears. 

A grin twisted against his mouth as he wound together a sweet little image and fired it through the demonic bond he’d built with the human. 

_ Good boy, begging so well for me, so beautiful. Maybe I’ll take it easy on you, maybe I’ll give you what you want, but not before you beg for more. _

His hand flew to his mouth to stifle a sadistic chuckle at the sound of a sharp intake of breath that rattled through the other’s throat. 

At least it had eased his complaining. 

If Grian was honest with himself, he’d say that he hadn’t truly been listening to the other. Hadn’t been able to pay attention. His thoughts were focused and pinpointed on one specific event.

_ I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you… _

The words ricocheted through the blond’s mind, reverberating and resounding through his bony corporeal cranium. His eyes slipped closed.

It was true, it was terrifyingly confirmed. Mumbo loved him back, shared his feelings, but now that he knew, Grian wasn’t so sure what to do with the information. He gave a withering sigh as his lips pursed with contemplation.

“Grian. It’s so warm… How can you stand it?” 

The blond chanced a glance to the other, the fantastical images that he’d pushed through into Mumbo’s mind must have worn off - how long had he been locked in this stupor? 

His brow twitched as he gave a distant huff and shrugged. “I don’t know, Mumbo… Why don’t you go for a swim?” He cast out the suggestion haphazardly, absentmindedly.

Silence rang through from his companion and he flicked his eyes over to him. 

The pale mortal sat stiffly in his chair, it was as if someone had gently deposited two rose petals on the apples of his cheeks, his blush flared vibrantly and glowed across his face. 

“S-Swim?” Mumbo’s voice croaked on the word. “Like t-together?”

For a moment, Grian wasn’t sure why his suggestion garnered such an anxiety-filled stuttering reaction. His brows furrowed as he surveyed the tomato-faced man. Then it clicked. 

Mumbo’s words slowly registered in his mind as they filtered through his fast turning psychological cogs and fell into place, and his brows rose delicately on his forehead as he schooled his features.

“Yeah, with me.”

He twisted in his seat, hoping Mumbo wouldn’t catch his grinch-like smile as it curled sadistically across his lips, his chest swelling with images he could send to Mumbo.

Afterall, the mortal hadn’t bore witness to him without his shirt, he may as well take advantage of the privileges that Stage Four granted him.

_ It’s official. _

_ I am a genius! _

He rested his hands against the armrests of the chair as he pushed himself to his feet. “I’m gonna get changed so we can go swimming.” He chirped, flashing Mumbo a smile of pure innocence as he sauntered back into the tent.

* * *

An icy shiver trickled down Mumbo’s spine as he clung to the chair for dear life, his eyes widened to that of saucers as he sat ramrod straight, facing forward.

His throat tightened as his stomach coiled with anxiety, his tongue swelling. He swallowed dryly as his mind flashed with images of Grian shirtless.

Those planes of sun-kissed skin, miles and miles of flesh to sink his teeth into, to touch, to feel…

_ Wait. _

_ No… Grian… Is… My… F-- _

“Am I the only one swimming then?”

_ How long have I been sat here for… Oh my god. _

Mumbo flicked his gaze towards the blond as his lips tightened to a straight white line. 

Grian stood before him in nothing but a pair of dark red trunks, the material reaching his mid thigh.

His stomach was tight and flat, rippling with the suggestion of muscle, his chest was hard and broad, his legs - Oh god! His legs - He’d seen the man in shorts, but somehow with him stood in nothing but a slip of thin cloth, Mumbo wanted to kneel before the godlike man, to bask up at his golden glory.

A light smattering of blond hair dusted his chest and slowly trailed down his stomach in a soft line before disappearing below the waistband. He may as well have had a welcome sign beckoning Mumbo to take a peak, to loop his thumbs in the elastic and  _ tug _ .

“Mumbo?”

His eyes narrowed on the other, his brows shot to his hairline. 

_ Oh god… _

_ I zoned out again! _

“I-I… N-No… I-I-I…” He gestured between his stammers to the nylon structure behind them, his cheeks burning like sweltering coals, he pushed out of his chair and slowly backed away as if Grian would pounce on him if he dropped his gaze.

The blond merely stood, balancing his weight on one hip; he flashed an amused grin at Mumbo as he disappeared behind the cloth door of their tent. 

_ How did he look so damn gorgeous? _

_ His skin seemed so soft and smooth… _

_ His nipples were so small and pink.  _

_ What would they feel like in my… _

_ No! Grian is waiting for me! Fuck… Trunks, trunks, trunks. _

He knelt beside his suitcase and ruffled through his once neatly folded clothes, plucking them out and discarding them untidily across the floor. 

He didn’t want to leave Grian alone outside for long. He couldn’t keep the man waiting, but he also couldn’t handle the thought of someone else seeing Grian in nothing but a pair of trunks.

Waves of jealousy twisted through him, his heart beating a tattoo in his chest as he finally tugged his swimming costume from the very bottom of the bag. He stripped naked before slipping it on. 

_ Thank god there isn’t a mirror in here. _

Mumbo wasn’t sure how he’d feel if he saw himself. Granted, Grian had already spied him in nothing but a pair of boxers, it still didn’t eradicate the blossoming fear of inadequacy. 

While the blond seemed completely flawless, Mumbo himself was anything but, from his strange veiny feet, to his knobbly knees, his skinny and shapeless torso to his strangely pale and almost translucent skin.

In comparison to Grian, Mumbo was sure he never stood a chance. He was but a daisy sprouting in the shadow of a rose. 

His lip curled in a sneer as he tightened the drawstring around his middle and slowly emerged from the tent, the nylon crackling and shifting as he pushed through the cloth door. 

Outside, the sun stood just as high in the sky, a blistering spotlight that shone down on the world around him.

The grass was soft and carpet-like under his feet and having more flesh on show meant he could feel that barely there breeze as it slid across his body.

A watery chime echoed from the lake and caught Mumbo’s attention, he flicked his eyes over to the source of the noise and was greeted with Grian, waist deep in the clear water. 

From where he stood it appeared that the blond was naked, the surface of the lake cut off the rest of his body and hid his trunks from Mumbo’s view. 

Hot sparks slid through his torso and dangled dangerously at the pit of his belly.

_ Do. Not. Get. Hard. _

_ Do. Not. Get. H-- _

“You coming in Mumby? I’m so lonely on my own.”

The blond’s lips protruded in a small pout as he shot his best puppy eyes at him, cerulean irises twinkled and glistened with the water's surface. 

His begging shot a driving force through Mumbo. He had to get in there with him. He had to be near him. 

The raven-haired man slowly crept up to the shore and stared at the water as if it would consume him in one swallow. His brows creased a line in his forehead as he took a final step forward and submerged his feet.

Pure ice bit into his soft flesh and drew a yelping hiss from deep within his chest, his hands flapped at his sides as his eyes clenched shut.

“Oh God! It’s cold! So cold!” He whimpered out through gritted teeth, only to be met by a litany of giggling.

“Oh Mumby! You complain about the heat, complain about the cold. Come on in you big wuss!” The blond bated him, his eyes sparkling with a challenge. 

_ Challenge fucking accepted _ . 

His brows furrowed as he gave a brave smirk. 

“Fine. I will. Prepare for me to wow you!” Mumbo chuckled as he pushed forward, ignoring the almost painful pins and needles that shot through his legs as he ventured deeper into the frosty depths.

He gave a shrill whine as he stopped stock still, the water barely touched his belly, but the mere lapping of it’s chilling tongue against the sensitive skin of his stomach forced his legs to lock into place. 

Mumbo’s lips trembled as his chest tightened against the freeze. He gave a deep breath as he prepared himself to go further, to venture deeper. 

SPLASH!

A wave crashed into his torso as Grian slapped the water. His eyes widened to that of dinner plates as he gave a shriek at the cool kisses that littered his skin. 

Viridescent irises trained on the small blond as his face morphed into mock-horror. 

“Oh, just you wait!” He warned as he lurched forward, suddenly forgetting about the cold in favour of getting the little gremlin back.

At least that was the plan, until he stepped on a particularly mossy stone. His sole slid off it like a child on a slide and within moments his balance had escaped him and the incoming lake was the only thing that met his panicked gaze as he tumbled in head first. 

It was as if he’d been bathed in a chilled bottle of spring water, it felt so cleansing and euphoric but equally it stung each and every one of his nerves, plucking his axons as if they were strings on a harp.

He surged to the surface, his hands batting against the rippling liquid and his lungs begging for sweet, sweet oxygen.

He gulped in the air as if he were a dying man. 

Shrill tittering echoed from beside him. He glanced over only to be met with Grian bent at the waist, his shoulders trembling with the force of his laughter as his face slowly morphed into a soft shade of pink as he struggled to breath between his peels of mirth. 

_ Little shit. _

Mumbo smirked sadistically as he splashed an armful of chilled water at the other, the same way that Grian had got him only moments before. 

The blond stiffened in place, shocked, but only for a second before he began beating the surface of the sparkling liquid that swallowed their legs. Three solid waves slapped against Mumbo as he sputtered and spat out the droplets of the lake that had been flung into his mouth.

“The war, good sir, is on!” He shouted as he moved to retaliate, but before he could sink his fingers below the surface, the smaller man had disappeared. 

“Grian?”

Mumbo looked around, squinting into the shimmering glass of the lake. 

“Grian… I-I’m not… where’d you go?”

He took a hesitant step forward and screamed. 

In a flash, strong nimble legs had twisted around his own, locking his knees in place. Tanned arms wrapped around his middle from behind as Grian’s slender fingers dug into his sides. 

Mumbo shrieked and began to thrash in the water, laughing like a maniac as he reached down to try and grab Grian’s hands. However, his body had already begun to weaken from the digits that continued to scratch across his abdomen, and every time his fingers got too close, Grian would switch to a new area. 

“Grihihihian!!! Stohohop!” Mumbo cackled, trying to curl in on himself as the blond began to count his ribs. 

“Stop what Mumbo? All’s fair in love and war, and you  _ did _ say that the war was on.” Grian giggled, smirking as he began to pinch the taller man’s hips, digging his thumbs into the divots of his waist. 

“Nohohoho! Nohohohot thehehehere!!!” Mumbo screeched, going slightly limp in the smaller man’s grasp as the tickling vibrations reverberated throughout his body, weakening every muscle and causing blood to rush down from his brain. 

“Oh, bad spot Mumby?” The blond hummed, doubling his pressure into the soft flesh. 

Mumbo screamed in hysterics and began to twist helplessly, trying and failing to remove himself from the never ending torture. 

“G-Grihihian! Plehehehease!!!” 

Suddenly the fingers on his sides froze and Mumbo gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. Grian turned him around so that they were face to face, keeping a tight hold around his middle this whole time so the taller man couldn’t get away. 

“You really want me to stop?”

Mumbo stilled, heat quickly rising in his cheeks as his brain caught up with his predicament. 

_ Do I want it to stop? _

As embarrassing as it was to completely lose control like that in front of the small blond, Mumbo was hesitant to give up the excuse to touch. 

If he just shifted his hips an inch then his cock would be pressed directly against Grian’s abdomen. The thought caused his heart to skip a beat as heat began to pool in his belly. 

_ Okay. This is dangerous. I need to- _

“Ah!” He cried out. “Nohoho whyhahahy?!” 

“You took too long!” Grian chuckled as he continued to scribble his fingertips against Mumbo’s stomach. “So clearly you didn’t want me to stop!”

“I-I dohohoho! Ihihi do!” 

“Oh really? Fine then. I’ll stop…” he ran his nails lightly up Mumbo’s sides. “If you say please!” With the final word, he dug his hands into the mustached man’s armpits. 

Mumbo could hardly breathe for laughing. He lost control of his arms, simple letting them hang by his sides as he focused on keeping himself standing. 

“I’m waiting Mumbo!” Grian sang happily. “If you want it to stop, all you have to do is say please!”

“I-I…” Mumbo gasped. “P-Plehe… Plehehe!”

“Hmm… one more time? Couldn’t quite make that out.” The blond hummed, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he continued his ministrations. 

“P- P-“

He couldn’t do it. He really couldn’t. Any remains of reasonable sense had left his consciousness and all he could focus on were the agonisingly delightful tingles left behind by each touch of Grian’s fingertips against his sensitive skin. 

Tears began to trickle from his corners of his eyes as the feeling became almost unbearable. Heat blossomed in his chest, traveling south, and his eyes widened. 

“Plehehehease!” He choked out. “Please stohohop!”

And suddenly the hands were gone. 

Mumbo began to step back as his body went limp. He would’ve fallen into the water if Grian hadn’t continued to hold him up, his strong hands grabbing his hips and keeping him still. 

_ No, no, no, let go of me! You’re going to see… _

He began to pull away. 

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy!” Grian chuckled, wrapping one of Mumbo’s arm’s around his shoulder.

“That…” Mumbo wheezed. “Was not… nice.” 

Grian grinned. 

“I told you I’d get you Mumby. Besides,” he winked. “You’re adorable when you laugh.”

Mumbo felt warmth flare from his nose out to the tips of his ears. He was sure his face must be the color of a tomato as he stood stock still beside his smirking companion. 

_ Ohgodohgodohgod… I have to… I need to… _

He chanced a glance down and gulped. 

_ Nonononono not now! _

“Oh Mumbo. What I wouldn’t give to know what goes on in your head.” 

“W-What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Grian waved his hand in the air as he pulled away. “Just enjoying the view”

He waggled his brows before beginning to backstroke in circles, humming to himself under his breath. 

Mumbo took the opportunity to sink down into the lake up to his chin, the chill of the water spreading across his body, doing nothing to quell the  _ little problem _ he had acquired from the aggressive tickling assault. 

_ That was… too close… okay, come on, come on.  _

_ Dead puppies.  _

_ Maths homework _

_ Grian’s… chest… _

Mumbo stared at Grian’s body. The way he was floating in the water caused the sun’s rays to glisten across his damp tanned skin, highlighting the deep shadow of his collarbone and the lines of his pectorals. Mumbo’s gaze settled on the rectangular protrusions of muscle that jetted out from his abdomen before slipping ever lower…

_ Slick skin slid against his own as Grian’s arms encircled his waist, pulling him close and hoisting him up, the muscles in the blond’s shoulders bulged with the force of his strength as he plucked Mumbo from the water. His legs immediately wrapped around the smaller man’s torso as he was held there, pressed against his chest, solid and firm.  _

_ “Look at you. So wanton and ready for me. Beg for it.” _

_ “Please. Grian… I need it…” He whimpered. _

_ He must have done good because within an instant he felt the other’s cock gently prodding his entrance, the white hot heat of Grian’s member demanded to be let in as Mumbo was slowly lowered down on his length, the thickness of it spread him open in ways he had never felt before. His head fell back as he gave out a shrill whimpering moan.  _

_ “Yes!” _

Heat blossomed in his belly as sparks of arousal shot through Mumbo’s body and pooled in his crotch. His brows furrowed as his eyes widened in panic as his dick twitched in the confines of his trunks.

A soft wave knocked against his side and he glanced to where it had come from, only to see Grian swimming towards him.

_ No. This is not good. Definitely not good! _

_ He’s gonna see my -- _

“Mumby, come and swing from the rope with me.” The blond asked sweetly as he gestured to the length of white twine that dangled from a thick limb of a tree that loomed over the lake. 

Its green canopy of emerald leaves casted a shadow, the water there lapped softly at the shore and if Mumbo hadn’t been in such a predicament, swinging from the branch may have been fun. 

But there was a very pressing matter, a dire emergency that prevented him from performing such a simple act as moving. 

He twisted his hips away from the other, praying to whatever deity existed that Grian wouldn’t spot it… Wouldn’t see his obvious arousal.

“Umm… I-I think I just want to swim…” Mumbo muttered, his cheeks burning like a wildfire.

Grian stuck out his lower lip in and his eyes widened in a puppy dog pout. 

“Come on Mumbo! Please?” 

“I…” 

Mumbo glanced down. He was still rock hard. 

_ Fuck.  _

“I-I’m sorry Grian. I’ll w-watch you though.”

Grian lowered his gaze and crossed his arms in mock sadness. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “But you better not take your eyes off of me!”

_ As if I could.  _

Mumbo watched as Grian sidled out of the water, swaying his hips as though he were a model on a catwalk. 

_ Stopitstopitstopitstopit _

The blond’s golden curls dripped water down his body as he grabbed the rope that hung from the sagging willow. He tugged at it a few times before taking a step back and glancing over at Mumbo.

“Are you watching?” He yelled. 

Mumbo grinned and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re like a child!”

Grian pouted again and stuck out his tongue at the taller man who laughed.

“Ready Mumbo? Catch me!” 

Grian ran forward, grabbing the rope tightly in both hands and flinging himself off the tree and directly towards the mustached man. 

Mumbo didn’t hesitate for a second. 

He took three large steps forward, spread out his arms, and caught his small companion princess style, one arm under the blond’s knees and the other around his back. 

Grian giggled happily as he wrapped both arms around Mumbo’s neck, leaning his head against the tall man’s pale chest. 

“You caught me! I can’t believe you actually did that!”

“Y-You told me to.” Mumbo stuttered, his mind short-circuiting at the close proximity of their lips. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to actually do it” Grian chuckled, smiling fondly. “You really follow orders, don’t you.” 

“I… I… Umm… I-I... Yes?”

How was he supposed to respond to such a statement? The blond’s words tangled in the mess of thoughts ricocheting around his skull and flooded his body with a new wave of heat, painting his face scarlet and making his cock twitch. 

_ Oh God. He’s too close! _

“G-Grian!” He squeaked, his voice cracking dreadfully. “Can I… thirsty?” 

Grian arched his brows. 

“You’re thirsty?” 

“Y-Yes?”

“You know that means  _ many _ things Mumbo.”

Mumbo felt his legs tremble, and he shook his head vigorously, showering the blond man with water. 

“No! N-Not-Not like… I-I just want a d-drink.” 

“Alright alright! I’ll get you one okay? Stop shaking your head!”

Mumbo nodded and lowered Grian, careful to place him down a safe distance away before sinking back down until the water lapped at his ears. 

“Th-thank you.”

Grian shook his head, smirking as he began to paddle away. 

“Ridiculous.” He muttered. 

* * *

Water trickled from his torso and dripped from his hair, cascading down his back in little rivulets. He brushed his fingers through the damp strands as he emerged from the lake, his eyes fixed on the kettle and stove outside their tent. 

_ Oh Mumby, you have to be more subtle than that.  _

His eyes slipped closed as he weaved together a string of thoughts and fired them into the other’s mind.

_ You sweet delicious creature, bouncing on my cock like you were made for it. I’m the first, aren’t I? I’m the only one who’s ever seen you like this, a crazed incubus, my darling, you’re mine aren’t you? Say it. Shout it. Scream it so everyone knows who you belong to, you dirty little thing. _

Grian’s lips curled into a tight smile as he smirked into the water that he poured into the metal kettle. It splashed against the sides and flicked out, joining the last drops of the lake that clung to his skin.

_ You poor sweet man… Good luck. _

* * *

Mumbo’s body trembled and convulsed with each wave of invisible pleasure as that cock slid out and then was thrusted back into him, the head of it knocked and brushed against the little bundle of nerves hidden in his depths.

His mouth hung agape as he prepared to scream out who his true master was, who owned his body. But before he could utter a sound, his lips clamped together and his hand flew to cover his face, burying his crimson cheeks, his burning ears poked out on either side of his head. 

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_ I can’t stay in here forever… _

_ There isn’t a shower to wash away my… _

His thoughts stammered and stuttered around that word as his eyes dropped down and into the water. He could still see the hard lines of his erection, there was no way of hiding it from the other. His trunks were too thin!

Shame burned through his torso as his mind settled on the one thing he had left at his disposal. 

He had no choice…

_ I’m so sorry Grian. _

He whimpered quietly as his hand slid down and below the surface until he felt the base of the pulsing member. Guilt wracked through his sternum as he forced his hand to grip his straining length.

Blossoming pleasure jolted through him as his legs trembled and threatened to drop him. His eyes flickered shut as a soft smile spread across his lips. 

_ Oh god this feels so damn good. _

_ “Come on baby, ride me, feel me deep inside you. Does it feel good? I bet it does. Touch yourself darling, go on, beg me to let you get off.” _

Grian’s voice was loud and clear in his mind, like a lighthouse, it guided him through the fantasy, showed him the carnal path of sordid wants and desires. 

“Please… P-Please let me… I need to…” Mumbo whimpered quietly, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

_ “Address me properly, then maybe I’ll take pity on you.” _

“Oh god, sir… Please… L-Let me cum? Please? I n-need it…”

Pleasure warped through his muscles, coiling at them and spreading it’s erotic heat through the very fibers of his being. It rattled through his skin and shivered through his cock as it twitched excitedly at Grian’s demands.

_ “Do you deserve it though? I don’t know?” The man muttered as he watched Mumbo bounce faster and roll his hips, his cock still buried deep within the other. The raven-haired man’s ministrations tugged a growling moan from his throat as he pushed up to meet his downwards strokes. “Good boy, okay, you can cum.” _

A litany of tingling shimmers of pleasure rippled through his body as he convulsed and thrusted into the tight circle of his hand. His brows clenched together as his teeth grit closed, his jaw ached with the force of restraining his wanton moans. 

A white-hot force shone behind his eyes as he slowly crept up to the precipice, toed at the edge and with Grian’s permission, willingly jumped off and into the depths of the unknown that awaited him.

* * *

Grian stilled as the sensation of warmth and release washed through him. 

_ What was… Mumbo? _

He glanced in the direction of the lake. 

_ Was it really possible? Did he just… _

This wasn’t a new feeling. It was normal for the demon in a bonded companionship to feel when his mortal was responding positively to his ministrations but this…

This was strong. Too strong to just be thoughts of an accidental mess, which could only mean one thing. 

Grian smirked down at the kettle as it began to hiss with heat. 

_ So Mumbo… You finally gave in. What had done it? Was it the tickling? The use of a title? The denial? _

The demon furrowed his brow. If he was going to secure the soul before his time was up, he would have to figure it out. Something must have triggered Mumbo to the point where he couldn’t hold out anymore without masturbating, and if Grian could find out what it was…

He grinned. 

_ Oh Mumbo. My time is almost up. What will I do without you?  _

He furrowed his brows as a weight settled down on his shoulders, sinking through to his chest and twisting his heart into a dull ache. 

_ Mumbo… _

_ Stop it.  _ He thought, grimacing into the kettle as he poured the hot water out into mugs.  _ You’ve never had a problem leaving before so why should it be hard now? Don’t be so sentimental. Don’t be so softhearted. Don’t be so… _

He glanced at the lake and sighed. 

_ Don’t be so… human.  _

* * *

A symphony of angelic singing echoed through Mumbo’s mind as a wave of pure peace and tranquillity raced through his muscles. He stood under the watchful gaze of the sun, his eyes slipped closed as he absorbed its adoring glare.

As his body slowed its tremors, his legs seemed to gain frigidity once more, recovering from the wobbly jelly-like state that his blissful orgasm blessed his body with, Mumbo stepped forwards, his eyes focused on the ground as he clambered out of the lake and towards their tent.

The water clapped and flicked with each of his steps, his ankles pushed through it and cut the liquid like a hot knife through butter. The ground slowly morphed from soft sand to hardened pebbles and then to a carpet of fuzzy grass.

The blades of emerald tickled at the space between his toes as he flounced towards the other man, a bounce in his step and a dazed smile curling at his lips. 

“Thank you.” He hummed as he took the proffered mug from the blond and perched on his seat beside Grian.

“You look very happy.” The blond commented, raising an eyebrow. 

Mumbo grinned. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m refreshed, I’ve got a cup of tea, and we only have a week left of uni before summer holiday!”

Grian chuckled into his hand before giving the taller man a fond smile. 

“I like it when you’re happy.”

Mumbo blushed, heat rushing to his cheeks under the unwavering attention of his companion. 

_ You always make me happy.  _

_ I would spend every day with you if I could.  _

_ I lov- _

“Mumbo did you hear me?”

“Huh?” 

Mumbo blinked as he refocused his eyes on the blond’s expectant face. 

“N-No sorry. What did you say?”

Grian waved his hand. 

“It’s alright. I asked what you were planning to do for holiday.”

“Oh, uh… nothing.” Mumbo sighed. “I’ll probably just hang out around Lincoln and just… relax.” He scowled as he cursed himself inwardly for his lame answer. “But I-I’d like to see you this summer… if you want to… and you’re not too busy? Maybe?” He squeaked. 

_ Smooth. Nice job idiot.  _

Grian’s face fell and he glanced down at his cup. 

“Actually…” he hesitated. “I’m probably not going to be around this summer.”

Mumbo furrowed his brows, heart thumping a bit faster than normal. 

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m going home at the end of the week to see my, uh…  _ family _ .” He raised his gaze back up to meet Mumbo’s eyes. “And I don’t think I’ll be coming back.”

Mumbo opened his mouth but no words escaped his throat. 

_ No. Please no.  _

“Why?” He managed, his voice raspy. 

“Something has… gone down at home I guess.” Grian muttered, circling the rim of his cup with his forefinger. “And I’m going to have to stay there.” He bit his lip and looked at Mumbo. “I’m really going to miss you.”

It was as if a black hole had grown in the centre of Mumbo’s chest, it’s hulking invisible mass consumed his heart and left a gaping void in its wake. His stomach plummeted and he was sure that he felt sick.

His head span with a whirling misery, a dark pluming smoke that clouded his every thought, his eyes fell to his drink. 

The tanned liquid seemed none the wiser, even as he searched through its contents, praying it would give him some source of hope, but all he got in return was his shattered reflection.

The corners of his lips were weighed down by the heavy iron agony that stabbed through his ribs, slicing the bones into a litany of jagged shards.

“Hey, don’t look like that.”

Mumbo glanced up. Grian’s cerulean eyes sparkled as he reached over and put his hand on Mumbo’s arm, smiling sadly.

“I may be leaving but I’m not gone yet.” His smile stretched wider as he straightened up in excitement. “I know! How about we go out for one last party this friday. Just the two of us. Come on, what do you say?”

How could he say no to such an offer, a final chance. Maybe he could convince Grian to stay? Maybe he could… His charred heart pulsed, shooting a wave of poison through his veins, the stenching thing stung at the tender vessels.

His brows creased low on his head as he tried to force his lips into a smile but all he managed to do was grimace pitifully. 

“I…” His voice croaked. It was as if a demon had caught his tongue in it’s burning grasp and ripped it from the floor of his mouth. He cleared his throat. “I-I… I’d like that.” He muttered finally, his voice hoarse with the threat of tears. 

He clenched his eyes then, forcing the burning salty droplets away. He shook his head and deposited the tea on the floor, setting the mug carefully down in the grass.

“I… I need a moment…” Mumbo whimpered as he pushed himself from his chair and stumbled away on shaking legs. 

_ This was it.  _

_ Grian was the only person, other than Iskall, who’s seen anything of interest in me.  _

_ The only person who…  _

_ I’m going to be alone. Again. _

His chest withered as he dipped his head, staring at the ground. These last few weeks had been amazing, a godsend actually.

It wasn’t the prospect of being alone that soured his aching sternum, it was that he had come so close to getting anything resembling the pure happiness and love that Iskall and Stress shared, that his parents shared and then having it ripped away.

A tear fell down his cheek and dripped from his chin. 

_ I’m not ready to say goodbye to that. Not yet. _

  
  


_**I'd love to blame SK for this angst, but bless her she didn't really play any part in it... That last description is mine and your heartbreak? Well, I must take the blame for that... What can I say? When you work with the Queen of Angst, you get influenced :D** _

_**So, we can all still blame her anyway, right? ;D** _

_**Either way, there will be tissues to your left and some cookies to your right, if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to tell us your thoughts!** _


	16. Chains & Whips

_**Hey all, we'd like to give you all a quick apology for the sadness** _

_**that we've included in the last chapter. The upcoming chapters** _

_**will be just as sad and painful, but it will get better!** _

_**There is a happy ending in sight, we promise!!** _

_**In the meantime, as always, blame SK ;)** _

**There is one slight scene of very mild non-con but this isn't between the two main characters. If this could upset you in any way, please read with caution.**

_**Otherwise, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!!** _

A dull orange hue painted the clouds beyond Mumbo’s room in soft flames, setting the fluffy things alight with it’s setting brightness.

Cool evening air bustled in through the open window, dancing with the blinds before it then slithered further and wound its soft chills against his bare chest. 

Mumbo let out a frustrated whine as he flicked through each item of clothing that hung diligently in his wardrobe, the door hung wide and open, baring its insides to him.

Although the raven-haired man owned a vast selection of different coloured shirts and jeans, he couldn’t settle on just one outfit. 

Blond curls and bright cerulean eyes flashed through his mind once more and his fingers gripped on the frame of the closet door. 

His knuckles seared white as his nails bit into the soft wood, his teeth clenching and his jaw tensed as a crease folded between his brows. 

_This is it… Our last day…_

_And then? I’ll be alone..._

Pain seared through his chest. It was as if his ribs had collapsed atop his heart, their shards punctured the organ as his lungs filled up with a red crimson fluid.

His eyes clenched shut as a shrill whimper trickled from his lips. 

A growl of frustration clawed through his throat as he slammed the door shut, his eyes stung with helpless tears as he threw himself on the bed, the mattress bouncing him slightly with the force of his movement.

_I could cancel? Could have Grian’s last memory of me being a happy one._

_He doesn’t have to see me like this…_

_I can’t let him…_

As if summoned by the mere thought of his name, a text chimed through his phone, the screen flashing brightly as it lit the ceiling. 

He glared at it before plucking the device from its place in the sheets. He unlocked it and swiped through his most recent messages before he finally tapped against Grian’s name.

_Received: 21:22 19/06/2020_

_Grian_ : I’m outside!

As his eyes flicked over those two words, his chest bloomed with a contrasting stream of anxiety and unspeakable misery.

Mumbo’s eyes narrowed on the phone as he gave a swift nod. 

“I have to give Grian the best night… and then let him go.”

* * *

A soft darkness spread through the establishment, thrumming bodies were cramped together as they undulated and danced to the soft song that played in the background. 

Amature singing ricochetted off the wall as the person who occupied the karaoke hit a particularly high note. Mumbo’s shoulders twitched as he grimaced. 

“I know, it gets like that here.” The barman hummed as he leant forward, speaking directly to the moustached man.

Mumbo’s eyes flicked up and he gave a soft smile before he glanced over his shoulder. Grian was dancing only a few feet away, his hair beautifully framed and glistening in the warm lights, his tanned skin seemed so delectable, so… 

“Oof. Yep, I would be like that too, man.” The barman’s words interrupted his thoughts and dragged Mumbo’s attention away from the blond.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his brow furrowed, irritated at being caught staring.

The man gestured to Grian with a nod of his head. “He’s gorgeous. I’d want him too, is he yours?” 

_Is he mine?_

_No… and he may never be after tonight…_

“Ah. Well, may I suggest one of these.” 

“B-But I didn’t get to answer.” He muttered softly, a heat pulsing at his cheeks, painting his face with a dusting of pink. 

The bartender clicked his tongue and flashed a sad smile with a shrug. “You didn’t have to.”

Mumbo watched as the barman began pouring several different spirits into the mixing glass as he slowly added in some juice, crushed ice and a straw. He set it on the counter. “It helps… I promise.” 

The raven haired man stared down into the glass, the sugary liquids and alcohol shimmered back at him. He hoped the bartender was right, that his heartache would be quenched.

He tugged out his wallet. “How much…”

“On the house. Besides, you look like you need it.”

Mumbo’s lips twitched gratefully as he nodded his thanks and turned on his heel to ask what Grian might want to drink, although when his eyes settled on the spot that the blond had once occupied, he saw nothing but a blank and empty space, slowly being filled with the sweaty bodies of strangers.

His brows creased.

_Where is he?_

_Did he leave?_

_Oh god…_

_He saw me speaking with the barman and must have thought…_

“Na-na-na, come on!” A familiar voice sang through the opening of a song, the techno-bass slammed through the karaoke bar and thrummed through Mumbo’s chest, rocking against his ribs. “Na-na-na, come on!” 

There, it sounded again.

His brow furrowed as he tried to ignore the singing, he had to find Grian had to…

“Na-na-na-na-na, come on! Na-na-na, come on, come on, come on!” The beat started then, it’s thumping almost vibrated through the walls and floor, Mumbo could feel his skin tingle with the force of it as his eyes finally flicked to the stage.

Stood, with a microphone in his hand, Grian swayed his hips to the soft drumming of the song as he waited for his next lyric, his eyes were focused directly on Mumbo as he prepared to continue singing.

His heart plummeted and his stomach coiled. 

_No. What was he doing?_

_Oh god… he’s so…_

Grian was standing on the stage preparing to sing… _What?_

Mumbo wasn’t sure if he’d heard the song before, but by the way that Grian’s body writhed with the tune, he knew that he wasn’t prepared for it. 

His face heated and burned as his ears turned a gentle crimson, his eyes narrowed on the blond dancing before him. 

“Feels so good being bad, there’s no way I’m turning back. Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure.” Grian’s eyes fluttered closed as he sang, his stomach rolled along with his hips as his voice curled around those words, charging them with enough energy that they hit Mumbo like a tsunami. 

Each syllable of the song ached in his chest as Mumbo stood helplessly watching the blond pouring the sordid liquid of his heart into those lyrics. 

“Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, outta line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.”

Grian’s eyes opened then. Cerulean irises locked onto Mumbo, holding him in place. He felt as if he had been turned to stone, except rather than feeling the icy chill of inanimacy, it was as if his innards were molten, lava pulsated just below his skin as his breath stuttered from his lungs in shaking puffs, leaving them begging for more.

“Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it.” The blond’s head fell back as he stepped to the edge of the stage, leaning forward slightly, a cheeky grin spread across his lips. “Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!” He twisted on his heel and walked away. Mumbo’s eyes fixed to his back before sinking lower.

_Oh god…_

Grian’s hips swayed like a pendulum, begging to be touched, to be spread open and…

“Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!”

It was as if every set of eyes in the building had focused on Grian, eating his body with their stares, touching him, feeling him.

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as a plume of jealousy leapt through his ribs, tearing through the bones and bursting free from him. He stepped forward but stopped in his tracks as Grian spun around and stared directly at him once again.

“Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, outta line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.”

The blond jumped off the stage then, ambling through the crowd and stepping closer to Mumbo, rounding on him.

Envy swam hot and heavy from the patrons, a sea of hatred cast out at the tall man.

His breath caught in his throat as Grian sang to him with lidded eyes, a grin spread across his lips, that little curve whispered such carnal desires that it left Mumbo trembling and wanting. 

“Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!”

He bent over then, glancing over his shoulder at the moustached man. He gave a sultry wink as he wriggled his hips teasingly, silently begging Mumbo to do something, to reach over and…

“Na-na-na, come on, come on, come on! I like it-like it!” He hummed into the mic as he stood straight and flounced away back towards the stage, but not before he threw one last mischievous smile at Mumbo. 

Heat flooded through his veins, the vessels seemed to be overwhelmed with the force of it as they struggled to keep up with the sparks of arousal that flashed through him. Heat pooled in his belly. He wanted to touch, to feel, just as much as the others who stood around him.

_I… I want to… I have to…_

_It’s our last night… Together…_

_Maybe I should…_

“Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it! Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it! S-S-S and M-M-M!”

Mumbo’s throat hitched as Grian clambered back up to the wooden platform, his jeans were tight, his jumper hugged him just right. 

_I have to._

_I want to._

_I..._

“Oh! I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on. It’s exactly what I’ve been yearning for, give it to me strong! And meet me in my boudoir! Make my body say ah-ah-ah! I like it-like it!”

His mouth went dry as he watched the other’s hips move… just… like… that! His lips clamped around a moan that threatened to leave him as he remained stuck in place.

_“Oh you good boy. Mumbo. My darling boy. You take it so well, don’t you? You love being tied down like that, don’t you? You like it when I hit you, smack your ass until it’s red, sore and glowing with the force of your disobedience. You naughty boy! Do you even deserve to cum? I don’t think so, not at all. Boys like you don’t get that. You deserve to be punished.”_

Grian’s voice echoed through his mind as Mumbo’s body vibrated with barely restrained need, his gaze locked on the blond, his mouth hung agape as his legs trembled with the force of keeping him stood. It was as if those delicate little fingers were touching him. He could feel them.

The pads of those digits gently tickled against his skin, rubbing into it. Pinching and flicking his nipples, teasing the very tip of his cock, bating him, tormenting him. 

“Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!”

_No maybes, no buts._

_I have to…_

_This may be my last chance…_

_Grian…_

“Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!”

The song continued in it’s pounding beats and rhythmic pulses, Grian’s voice twisted and coiled around the last repeated words, his body flicking and writhing with the final slithering dregs of the music until the melody faded and silence rang through the bar.

An air of quiet descended upon the patrons, like a veil of tranquility. Each of them were so intensely focused on the small blond that none of them dared break the peace that had settled. 

Mumbo’s gaze was focused on Grian, his panting breaths, that thin sheen of sweat. 

Oh, how he wanted to lick that salty liquid from his skin, like a tasty treat just for him, swallow his whimpers with kisses. 

The moustached man surged forwards but as he did, his steps faltered as a round of clapping and whooping cheers filled the confines of the room as people whistled and hooted with excitement. 

Jealous gazes and envious glares gave away the obvious discontent that shimmered from their pungent faces as they shot withering glances at Mumbo as Grian jumped from the stage and ambled towards him.

By the state of his grin, Mumbo could only assume that the blond was _very_ proud of himself. 

As the other sauntered ever closer, their eyes connected. A string of unspoken words that gave ode to the tacit needs and desires that were shared between the two, as a thread connected their pupils to one another. 

A surge of confidence washed through Mumbo as he prepared the words he was going to say, as he readied himself to tug at the blond and kiss him.

He wanted to press his lips to Grian’s and fill him with the same searing hot want that shot through him. He wanted to touch him and beg the blond to take him home, to devour him, to--

“Hello there sexy. I liked your singing.” A broad, tall man stood between the two. His back was turned to Mumbo as he stared down at the blond. 

“Oh, thank you.” Grian replied, peering around the hulking mass, trying to spot Mumbo.

“Woah woah, where’re you going little bird?” The man asked, one hand grabbing Grian’s upper arm. “Come sit on my lap for a while.”

Mumbo’s face darkened. 

_Mine._

* * *

Irritation shimmered through Grian, lighting his nerves and sparking like a circuit of bulbs through his mind as he stared up at the tall man.

“You have the voice of an angel.” His gruff voice seemed to vibrate through his chest, his bottom lip protruded through his thick matted beard, his eyes were dark and emotionless, like a shark. 

Grian restrained the temptation to roll his eyes as he forced a smile to curl around his lips, he nodded at the man. “Thank you very much. I was just --”

“I’m Cub, by the way.” He interjected.

“Oh, very nice. But I…”

“I can show you a good time. I have chains and whips. I could show them to you?”

Wings fluttered through his chest, the soft feathers tickling at his heart as he vibrated with the building need to get away from Cub. His brows pinched high on his head as he backed away, pulling his arm from the man’s grasp as cerulean irises flitted to the side, trying to connect with Mumbo’s.

He wanted to leave, wanted to get away, but he couldn’t. How could he say no to this man? It was obvious what Cub wanted to do to him, and on any other day, Grian would have leapt at the chance to collect a soul, may have even used his demonic aura to tease Mumbo while doing it.

But he didn’t want this. He longed to be with _his_ human, in long thin arms, surrounded by pale flesh and soft tickly moustaches. 

He gave a nervous chuckle and tried to shrink away, but with each of his evasive movements, Cub was there, following him. 

“Oh, umm. No, thank you though.” He muttered, attempting to break from the dangerous tango that they were locked in.

“But I insist! Come on, I promise you’ll like me when you get to know me.” He growled as he pushed Grian up against the wall, one hand massaging the demon’s throat while the other was placed beside his head. “That’s it, you like it rough, don’t you.” He snarled. 

Grian struggled against the larger man, his hands flying up to try and pry the thick fingers from his neck. 

_No. No. No… I don’t want this._

_But… I… I have to… Don’t I?_

_I have to…_

“See? Baby, you’ll love this.” Cub hissed out, interrupting Grian’s string of confused thoughts. “And I love a little bird who will take whatever I give them.” 

A set of thick lips pressed against his own, forcing entry with his tongue and battering his mouth with the harsh push and scrape of abrasive facial hair. 

Grian whimpered beneath him and tried to shove the man away, his small hands pushing against the broad chest.

Ignoring his swallowed protests, Cub’s hand dipped lower, sinking between the two and cupping the front of Grian’s jeans. The demon yelped in dissent, the sound immediately absorbed by the larger man. 

_Oh god._

_No._

_Stop!_

_No!_

SQUELCH!

* * *

A slithering hand snaked between Grian and the hulking man as he locked their lips together. Mumbo glared at those thick sausage-like digits.

Small whimpers of protest slipped from Grian’s chest as he was forced to take what the man wanted to give. 

Mumbo couldn’t take his horror-filled stare off of the blond, his usually tanned skin drained of its colour as his eyes grew wide, the cerulean almost swallowing pinprick pupils as his breathing accelerated. He looked… _Terrified_. 

Mumbo’s ribs shuddered at the sight of the frightened expression that painted and creased Grian’s face, his brows furrowed as he stared at the two men. He had never seen the blond look so shell shocked, so scared, so _small_. 

Despite this being his first time seeing it, Mumbo knew that he never wanted to spot that expression on the other man’s face again. As long as he had the ability, he would never allow those beautiful features mould into the fear that lingered in the blond’s eyes again.

A pool of bubbling acid settled in the centre of Mumbo’s chest as he glowered, his lungs began to corrode with their need for oxygen, his eyes fixed on the hulking man and his serpentlike arm. 

Grian gave a startled whimper when that clawing appendage wrapped around the front of his jeans.

Mumbo’s stare slipped down to where their bodies were connected.

_No._

_MINE!_

Red trickled through his vision, blocking his sights. He felt his legs move, the ground collided with the soles of his feet, he was distantly aware of the vibrations that swam up the bones in his legs. 

The sound of gasping breaths penetrated the all encompassing silence that had flooded his ears when his vision had begun to swim with the crimson haze. 

Pain bloomed across his knuckles as he swung his arm out, his fist colliding with the side of the man’s skull.

A solid crunch resonated through his body as it squelched sickeningly within him. A wave of almost euphoric bliss washed through his heart before a distinct flare of fear began to bubble menacingly in the pit of his belly.

_What have I just done?_

“What the fuck?! I’ll have you for that, you little shit!” 

His eyelids fluttered as he felt a soft pressure against his arm. Mumbo glanced down to find a small hand had clasped a fistfull of his shirt. His brows furrowed as he followed the line of the appendage up to the shoulder and finally to the owner’s face.

Grian.

His tanned face had drained of colour shining with an almost lilly white. His eyes were wide, the cerulean sparkled with a flaring of adrenaline that pulsed through his veins, his lips were fixed in a hard line as he stared up at Mumbo.

_What’s wrong with him?_

_He seems so panicked…_

“Mumbo.” The blond’s words fell on deaf ears. “Listen to me.”

His brow furrowed as he nodded, his tongue felt numb and swollen in his mouth as his mind fluttered with a dopey tranquility, the red haze had left him, descending through his body. His brain cleared as a shattered image of the hulking man sharpened in his vision.

His thick body was curled around itself, his hands cupping his split cheek as he glared up at the moustached man. 

“We need to run.” Grian hissed.

_Why?_

Mumbo opened his mouth to argue. Just as he took a breath however, the giant of a man began to rise to his feet.

_Fuck._

_That’s why!_

Their fingers wound together like the thread on a tapestry, their palms pressed against one another as Mumbo was dragged behind Grian.

They pushed through the crowding patrons and finally burst out from the door of the karaoke bar. 

The cool night air washed over Mumbo, his skin almost ached with the sudden temperature change. Ice ran through his nerves like electricity through a wire. 

His muscles pulsed with energy as he pummelled his feet against the ground, running, evading.

Flashing passed his vision, stoic buildings stood plainly in the heart of Lincoln, the dark shadows lingered around them, masking their details and throwing a veil of muted greys atop them.

The shimmering and lapping of the watery lake swayed beside them as they peeled down the path at high speeds.

Mumbo’s eyes flicked between Grian and the ground below, terrified that he may trip and slow them both down.

Like a thumping heart, the deep rumbling steps of their pursuer echoed behind them, hot on their heels. It was enough to spark them to sprint ever faster.

Even though danger loomed so close to their backs, pricking at the nape of their necks and humming with urgency, Mumbo couldn’t bring himself to care. His body sang with a bright, almost ethereal bliss. 

He was holding Grian’s hand.

The two of them could have embarked on the gates of Satan’s dwellings and he would feel safe, protected and secure. Nothing could hurt him when he was being held by Grian.

“Come on Mumby!” Grian’s voice called out from ahead of him, Mumbo’s eyes flicked up to the back of the blond’s skull as he gave a silent nod and followed him, dodging and weaving through the darkened streets until finally they slowed.

It felt as though he’d run a marathon. His chest heaved with each breath, his lungs ached with each pant, his eyes bulged as he tried to still his frazzled shaking body. 

_Why have we stopped?_

_The man is still after us…_

_Where..?_

He glanced to the side, his eyes flicking to the building that stood to their right. It was his home.

It felt as though hours had drifted by, but in actuality it must have only been seconds as Mumbo fished through his pockets and pulled out his keys, the metal rattling softly in his grasp. He reached forward and pushed them into the door.

Warmth billowed out into the dead of the night and washed through them. They didn’t wait any longer, stepping over the threshold and into the safety that the brick and mortar bestowed upon them. 

Not caring about his roommates, Mumbo slammed the door shut and locked it quickly before he then pushed through his bedroom door.

As ever, his room was blissfully tidy. He flicked the light on and heaved a sigh of relief at the familiar sight of the place. 

His eyes jumped to the bed and at that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to cuddle up and sleep, close his eyes against the horrific night that had swamped them. 

Beside him, a soft rolling tittering shimmered through and into his ears. His brow furrowed as he glanced back to Grian. 

_What?_

_What was so funny?_

Mumbo’s eyes narrowed on the smaller man as his lips twitched. It was as if the mirth had become airborne, laughter billowed towards him and filled his lungs, impregnating them with his own deep rumbling chuckles.

“I-I!” Grian squeaked. “Y-You! You puhunched him!” He yelled, his eyes squinting to crescents as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

The memory flashed through Mumbo’s mind. The sight of that large muscular man flying sideways as his fist collided with his jowel.

He clenched his eyes shut as he weazed out his own giggles.

Grian wiped away his trickling tears as he choked on the stray straggling snickers that bubbled from his chest. He grinned happily at Mumbo before he gave a soft nod and glanced to the door.

Mumbo sobered from his own fitful laughter as he watched the other. His heart clenched, his chest tightened and a shrill poisonous odour filled his nostrils. 

He knew what Grian was about to say, and honestly, no. He was not prepared for that to happen. Not yet. 

“Ohokay, Mumby. I had a wonderful night.” The blond grinned and pressed his hand delicately to Mumbo’s shoulder.

It was as if he was being burned, the soft, gentle gesture touched at his body but it flared and scorched with the threat of it all ending. Of _this_ ending.

Mumbo’s lips had begun moving before his mind had supplied him with the words. 

“N-No!” He sputtered, drawing a look of confusion from the smaller man. “I-I… Umm… I-I.” His cheeks burned as he rushed to expand on his outburst. “Wh-Why don’t you st-stay?” 

“Mumbo... “ Grian’s eyes slipped closed as he let out a soft sigh. “I--”

“I mean, he m-might still be out th-there. It’s p-probably best if you…” He stared down at his feet and twisted his toe into the carpet. “Stay?”

Silence settled between the two. Mumbo’s heart hammered in his chest, it rattled against each rib as he waited for that reply. 

_Please say yes._

_Please say yes._

_Please say --_

“Yeah. Okay.”

His eyes shot up to meet Grian’s as a soft smile spread across his lips. “Oh. G-Good. Yes… Well… Umm… Okay, yes, okay.” He stammered. 

A light flared brightly through Mumbo’s mind as a glimmer of hope swelled desperately through his nerves.

_And maybe, just maybe, I can convince you to stay with me… To see me again…_

“Mumbo?” 

His gaze narrowed on the smaller man, the soft tones in his voice halted his internal celebrations and hopeful thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Where should I sleep?”

_Oh… Oh! Of course… Where…_

“The bed?” Mumbo suggested. Grian’s eyes flicked from the well made mattress and back to him.

“The bed? Are you sure?”

“We shared a pod in the tent, what’s different?”

“I… I suppose so.”

Mumbo tugged on his nightshirt as he watched Grian do the same. The smaller man seemed so adorable as he was swaddled in the borrowed garment. Sharing the bed was a stroke of genius, it was amazing, it opened up the opportunity to…

_I can’t…_

_I want to, but if I tried anything with him then I’d… Well, I’d be no better than that predator…_

He huffed a forlorn sigh as he fiddled with the cotton hem of his shirt. His features twisted with the pained realisation that he was no better, his carnal wants and desires left him in the same category as a molester… 

_I’m disgusting…_

_I… I…_

“Mumby? Are you getting into bed?” Grian’s soft voice broke through his darkened thoughts.

His eyes widened at that as he glanced to his side of the bed. Heat flared in his cheeks as he nibbled anxiously on his bottom lip. “Oh-Yeah… I-I… Yeah…” He huffed a nervous laugh before he slipped in beside the other.

“Goodnight Grian.” Mumbo muttered softly as he reached over to the switch near his head.

“G’night Mumby.” 

* * *

Grian stared at Mumbo in the dim light of early morning, gently brushing the raven hair out of his mortal’s face as he smiled sadly.

_Not mine anymore. My time is up._

Every fiber in his body shrieked in opposition as the demon crawled carefully from the bed, mindful not to make a sound as he pulled his jumper over his head and tied the laces of his shoes. 

He turned to the door, trying to move, but his feet remained glued to the carpet.

_Just go._ He begged. _Just leave. Please…_

He chanced a glance behind him, immediately regretting his decision as his mortal smiled peacefully in his sleep. Grian felt a dull ache thrumb the strings of his heart and something wet prickled in the corners of his eyes. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

_What was that? I don’t cry. Demon’s don’t cry._

He shook his head. 

_Whatever._

Against his better judgement, Grian’s legs carried him back towards the bed. He sat in Mumbo’s desk chair and stared at the sleeping beauty, unable to remove his gaze from the pale skin of his cheeks and light pink of his slightly puckered lips. Oh if he could only have gotten a chance to cup those cheeks, lean their foreheads together, and press a chaste kiss to those lips.

He swallowed painfully.

_I can’t… not like this._

The demon glanced around before spying a ripped sheet of paper. He delicately picked it up and scrawled a note, filling every bit of the small square with his final words. Grian read it over several times until the stinging in the corners of his eyes began again, and he forced his gaze from the page. 

He placed the paper gently on the pillow next to Mumbo’s head, making sure it would be seen when the mortal awoke. He knelt next to the bed.

“Goodbye.” He whispered, brushing his thumb along the tall man’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

Without thinking, without even considering his actions, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Mumbo’s forehead.

“I love you.”

* * *

_I love you too._

Birds sang their morning chirps as they fluttered about outside his bedroom window, the spotlight of the sun shone upon them, lighting their performances for the audience that was the world around them.

Mumbo’s brows furrowed as he slowly awoke from the dreamscape that had held him in its grasp. A soft hand on his forehead, a gentle press of lips and then those words, uttered so perfectly. 

It was the best dream that Mumbo had ever experienced. He wanted to stay there, locked in that blissful reality with Grian, wanted to keep him there, in his mind, that kiss still pressed against him. 

A smile curled around his mouth as he twisted to glance at the sleeping man beside him, except… The bed was empty.

_No._

His eyes widened at the sight of the bare mattress, the quilt had been tucked comfortably close to his body. It was as if Grian had never been there.

_No, no, no!_

_Where is he?_

_Where is --_

As Mumbo pushed himself up to lean against the headboard the crinkling sound of paper penetrated his panicked thoughts. He glanced down to where his elbow pressed into the mattress.

A letter had been left for him. 

He plucked it and held it gently, afraid that if he pressed too hard then the thing may turn to ash and be lost forever. 

His throat clenched. 

_Why had he just left a note? Where is he?_

_Where is Grian?_

He brought the slip to his face and let his eyes trace over the words as he read it.

Mumbo,

I’m sorry to slip away like this, but I’m out of time, and I have to go home.

I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me. No one has ever 

bothered to get to know me like you have, and I can’t tell you how much 

I appreciated it. 

Please don’t be sad that I’m gone. If you ever start to miss me, just try

and remember how annoying I am XD. It will help me stay positive if I 

can imagine that you’re happy.

I like it when you’re happy. So please try, for me.

I’m running out of space so I guess I’ll have to cut this short. Thanks for

enduring me as long as you did. I’m really going to miss you.

\- Your friend, Grian

P.S. You really are the best. Don’t ever change :)

_Don't ever change._

_Your friend._

_Oh Grian, my love. Enduring you was the best thing I have ever done._

_**Don’t worry! The story is far from finished.** _

**  
_As before there are tissues and cookies available for those who want it. Also, Evan has provided everyone with tinfoil hats as it has come to light that SK is a mindreader and we must all be protected from the Queen of Angst._ **

**_We love her really! She's amazing, and Evan would like to urge everyone to show their love for the queen!_ **

**_..._ **

**_Or off with your hea--_ **

**_Wait, what?... Oh... Oops..._ **

**_Sorry, if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to show us what you think :D_ **


	17. Swineheart

**_Hey all! Here we are with another chapter :D_ **

**_This one is a little painful and you have no one to thank_ **

**_Other than SK herself, so let's all adorn our tinfoil hats and throw tomatoes at her!_ **

**_I am joking of course... Or am I?_ **

** Content Warning: There are some very graphic depictions of disgusting demon food - Like seriously disgusting... We strongly recommend that you do not try any of these dishes at home and because of that no recipes shall be provided. **

_**SK's note: Since Evan is always telling you guys to blame me for the angst, you should know that the** _ _**disgusting descriptions of food in this chapter were aaaaaall him :)** _

Heat sweltered through the cabin of the train. It clung to the metal walls and hung from the ceiling as it draped its numbing fingers across Grian. He pushed back against the hard seat, the firm material below biting into his muscles. It was as if he had perched in a bear trap and his body screamed and whimpered with each rolling rumble that echoed through the locomotive. 

His eyes fixed to the ground, dust fluttering along the boxcar wood. The grain rippled and undulated like a swirling pool of lava. 

“Next stop: Lust.” Bored monotones rattled through the old speaker as it seemed the ache through the car. 

The blond’s glare flicked up to the windows. The dirty panes of glass revealed nothing but the gaping caves that littered through the first circle of Hell, their maws hung ajar as stolen souls shivered in their cramped isolation. He sneered at the sight. 

Limbo had always been the worst place in hell. Its walls and landscapes were devoid of detail, heart… It was nothing but a lifeless wreck. 

His brow furrowed. It was as if the smearing of boredom stung his retinas with it’s tedium, although in that moment Grian wanted to stay. He clenched his fingers into the hardened metal of the seat below him as he silently begged for the train to remain stagnant, to become a mechanical snail. 

_Slow down… Don’t move..._

It was as if the train itself was laughing at him, leering at his desperation and spitting in his face.

Only weeks earlier it had meandered with the pace of a sloth. Its slackened deceleration seemed to be a special feature that the conductor could barely wait to try out.

Now however… well it may as well have consumed a hundred dekagrams of cocaine. Grian gave a derisive snort as he glared to the front of the locomotive.

_Fucking typical… I wanted you to go fast and you taunt me… I want you to go slow and what do you do? Set the vehicle into hyperdrive…_

_Welcome home… There’s no place like hell…_

_“You spoon, of course the train is doing the exact opposite to what you want.” A mental depiction of Mumbo leant against the wall of the cart before him, his viridescent eyes trained on his face as he smirked down at the blond demon._

“What do you know about Satan’s locomotive?” Grian sneered back at the human’s apparition. 

_“W-Well… Umm… I would say i-it’s in the name?”_

The corners of Grian’s lips quirked slightly as he imagined the tall mortal in the train beside him, jumping every time the cavalcade took a sharp turn or the breaks shrieked especially loud. Maybe he would take his hand to comfort him. Maybe Mumbo would let him. 

He huffed out a quiet chuckle at the image of those pale cheeks flooding with colour as if someone had attempted to paint the human’s face to rival that of hell itself. 

_So cute…_

Rolling laughter punctured his imaginings and tugged Grian’s consciousness back to the present. He flicked his gaze over to where the sound had come from only to find two young demons. Their eyes were bright with undead life and their vibrantly coloured uniforms shone with their trainee rank. 

It wasn’t unusual for others to know who he was. On rare occasions when the demons were aspiring to join the circle of Lust they’d ask for an autograph.

His eyes narrowed on those two youngsters, his brow furrowing into a crease of confusion. Their hands covered their lips as they whispered at each other. 

_They don’t look like they want my signature..._

_“Ooh, you’re famous! I had no idea! Should I be blushing?” Mumbo’s voice echoed through his mind as his attention was claimed by his imaginings._

“Shouldn’t you be stuttering? Besides, you always blush around me.” Grian huffed at the spectre.

_“Possibly? But I’m not the real me am I, you spoon.”_

_Spoon._

_He’d heard that name from…_

_Trees flicked by the window of the car as Grian stared out at the scenery, the flashing green bustled through his vision._

_Beside him, Mumbo leant casually in the driver’s seat, his hand gripping the steering wheel while the other lolled out of the window and interrupted the bustling wind that fluttered by the car. Stephen Fry’s voice hummed with life as he murmured the script of the fourth book in the Harry Potter series._

_“I’m such a spoon!” Mumbo exclaimed as he indicated left, pulling across the lanes of the motorway, aiming for the sign that read ‘Services’._

_“What did you just say?” Grian asked as the car rolled around a corner before stopping beside a petrol pump._

_“A-A spoon?”_

_“I don’t get it…”_

_“M-My dad used to call people that when we were stuck in traffic… It’s like a fool, or an idiot…”_

_“I don’t think you’re an idiot.”_

“Now entering Lust.”

_No, no, no!_

Grian’s brow furrowed as he was dragged from his memories, his eyes flicking about the carriage around him. How had they arrived so suddenly? Barely any time had passed between the first and second circle.

Metal shrieked as the doors to the carriage swung open. 

Grian gripped at the armrests of the seat tighter as the familiar decorations of his home station lit through the windows.

“It’s him!” 

The shrill cry of the voice filtered through the gaping maw of the train’s door. His eyes widened as his gaze settled on the pulsating crowd before him.

Demons of all different shapes and sizes rallied together and thrummed like one organism. He’d never seen so many all crammed in one place. They couldn’t all be hoping to board the train, it would never take such a grand amount of passengers!

He stumbled towards the door and gripped at the handle, faces gawking up at him. Some laughed but others merely gaped at the sight. 

_Something isn’t right._

_There are too many people…_

_Why are they here?_

_Why are they --_

“Half pint!”

The familiar nickname caught Grian’s attention, and his gaze scanned the mob until cerulean settled on the familiar form of his friend. 

Ren smirked at him from the back of the demonic horde. He was leant against a tall pearl pillar, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned sardonically across at him.

Grian’s stomach dropped.

_What was happening?_

Before his frazzled mind could fully comprehend the sights that greeted him, the taller demon gave a jerking nod towards one of the offices. He pushed off and sauntered out of sight. 

Grian glanced towards the sea of demons who crowded the station. They weren’t waiting to board the train, rather they were anticipating his arrival. His brow furrowed a crease in his forehead as his teeth clenched.

The blond leapt from the locomotive and immediately was swarmed by the teaming, heaving bodies. 

He pushed through them, jabbing his elbows into ribs, shoving passed the men and women who all encircled him with their corporeal flesh.

“Let me through!” He growled out at them as he filtered past their bustling forms. His chest constricted as he was swamped once more. 

He could barely catch a peak of the office door, could only spot a slight sliver of where he wanted to be.

_This is impossible._

_I can’t…_

His lungs ached, begging for air, his eyes slipped shut as his muscles trembled. 

He couldn’t do this.

_I can’t do this._

_“In… Out… In… Out…”_ Mumbo’s trembling voice echoed through his mind, repeating the monotonous words over and over. He clenched his fingers into the memory and clung to the mortal who waited there for him. _“It’s okay Gri… Just breathe.”_

_Breathe. I have to keep my breath steady…_

_… In…_

_… Out…_

_… In…_

_… Out…_

His vision cleared.

He hadn’t realised that his muscles had seized until the strings of his body began to loosen their hold on his limbs.

Grian growled out at the demons around him as he pushed through their gathering forms and with a final aching shove, he burst out from the back of the crowd. He gave one last flickering glare at the teaming horde before he stepped away, pushed at the door, and entered the empty meeting room.

Dull grey carpet spread its iron wool-like mass across the floor. A large desk stood prominently in the centre of the small room, two chairs pushed up against its flanks. 

The walls were bare and devoid of life as they hung solemnly in their white painted misery. Tendrils of gory hellfire flickered across their mass as the wind bustled swiftly passed the ornate windows.

“What the fuck was that?” He bellowed at Ren’s smiling face.

Ren shut the door behind him and turned, a shit eating grin plastered across his face as he leered down at the blond. Grian rolled his eyes.

“Fucking get on with it then. I’m in no mood to deal with this.” He huffed, crossing his arms as the taller demon laughed.

“First, the formal business.” Ren stated, arching his brows expectantly.

Fire burned in Grian’s veins and his fists shook as he forced a composed expression to settle across his features. 

“I… lost… the bet.” He stated, voice trembling slightly as anger bubbled beneath the surface of his tranquil mask. “You… you are superior to me… and are the best demon lust has to offer.” 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ren cooed, ruffling the blond’s curls.

“I feel like I’ve swallowed a bottle of ipecac.” Grian grumbled, swatting the taller demon’s hand away and glaring. “Now answer me! What was with all the lust demon’s waiting at the platform?”

“I didn’t expect you to actually fail,” Ren hummed, ignoring the question as he perched on the edge of the desk. “But I’m glad you did.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not just because I wanted to win.” He explained. “I just didn’t want you to be rewarded for what you did,”

Grian wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“What I did?”

Ren’s expression darkened as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t play innocent. I _told_ you I would be watching to make sure you didn’t take it easy on that mortal.”

“Well if you were watching so closely then you’ll know I didn’t!” Grian shot back. “I even got him so riled up that he jacked off in a lake.”

“The fact that you consider _that_ a win just proves how sick you are.” Ren snapped, jumping up and leering over him. “You can deny it all you want, but I know just as well as you that you fell head over heels for that mortal, and _that’s_ why you didn’t try your hardest.”

The two demon’s stared at each other for a moment before Grian broke the silence.

“Well… Well then what are you gonna do about it, huh?” He bit out, his voice much more confident than he felt. “You said yourself that if I went easy on him that you would throw me into the pit yourself, so what’s it gonna be?!”

“Oh please.” Ren scoffed. “You know I won’t do that. You’re my friend! I just don’t want to see you get hurt… so…”

Grian narrowed his eyes.

“So what?”

Ren straightened his shoulders, painting his face with a grim expression. 

“So I spread the word.”

Grian arched his brows in confusion.

“Spread the word? What do you mean?”

“I…” He hesitated. “I told everyone about you. About your fall. That you’ve become a swi- …um, a mortal lover.”

Grian’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock, fear, and disbelief. 

“That’s why… all the demon’s waiting on the platform?” 

Ren nodded solemnly.

“How… How could…” Grian struggled with his words as disbelief twisted into rage. “Do you realise what you’ve done?! You’ve killed me! How could you do this?!” He screamed, pushing the taller demon back as hard as he could. “I trusted you!”

“And that was your own fault!” Ren shouted, catching his wrists and forcing the blond against a wall. “Have you really forgotten so much of your training that you don’t remember the first rule?! DO NOT TRUST ANYONE!!!” He shoved Grian away from him. “You can’t fall for a mortal and expect there to be no consequences. You should be kissing my feet for not turning you in!” 

“You may as well have turned me in! Are you so naive that you think no one is going to tell?!” 

“They won’t.” Ren asserted. “Not if you pay your dues and show that you’ve moved on.”

“Bullshit. You’ve doomed me and you just don’t want to take responsibility.” Grian spat, heading for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?! We’re not done here!”

“Maybe not, but I’m done with you!”

Grian slammed the door behind him, instantly regretting his decision as every head turned his way. Their stares bore into his back as he walked quickly through the common area with his head low, trying to block out the whispers and titters shot in his direction as he passed. 

_Where do I go? What do I do?!_

_I need to be alone…_

He broke into a run as he pushed through the crowded common area, ignoring the shouts and insults that were hurled at his back as he brushed by his fellow demons. He ran for several minutes before finally reaching the door he was looking for and slipped inside. 

Grian let out a gust of air as he collapsed in a viewing chair. Rows of stools stood beside one another as they formed a comical reconstruction of a church room, their paralleled lines resembled that of pews.

A dank grey clouded through the room and clung to the stony walls, their hulking structures devoid of detail, offering nothing but a rippling echo of cavernous cliff faces. A pane of glass stretched across the front of the chamber, its murky transparency cut against the rocks that surrounded it.

He gave a shaking sigh, sucking air through his nose and letting it spill over his lips as he reclined further back in the wood that pressed into his spine. This place had always calmed him down, it would surely make him feel better. 

The roaring screams of tortured mortals were barely audible behind the thick screen that separated the small demon from the dusty arid landscape of the second circle. Smoggy clouds billowed through the outer reaches of the world beyond the viewing area as sooty grime was caught up in its gusting winds.

He watched as the naked bodies of lustful humans were thrown about in the heavy gales, occasionally barreling into the ground or each other before once again being swept away by the hurricane. 

Grian’s brow furrowed as a distant pain cut through his body, slicing him down the middle. The sudden constriction of his chest that followed felt as though his heart were being wrapped in barbed wire, and the colour drained from his face as each mortal on display before him twisted and contorted before his eyes. 

Their skin paled, their hair darkened, and each sprouted a dark bushy mustache. 

_Mumbo?_

The small demon forced his eyes from the glass and pressed his face into the soft fleshy pillows of his palms as a thin wavering whimper peeled from his throat. 

_It’s not him, it’s not him, it’s not him…_

He chanced a glance back up and let out a sigh of relief as the bodies morphed back into their original forms. 

The hellscape had never bothered him before. In fact, it always sent him into a serene halcyon as he leered out from the observatory deck and counted his victims, simply watching their terrified faces as they swam past his view. 

_What was different now?_

A giggle from behind Grian’s back caught his attention and he swung his head around. The two juvenile demon’s from the train stood beside the door, whispering to each other in the same secretive way they had earlier. 

Grian felt his temper rising as one pointed in his direction. 

_At least have the decency to be subtle._

He sighed heavily and turned back to the glass. No good would come from a fight. He trained his gaze on the mortals of the second circle, wincing as a particularly strong current forced two bodies to collide in midair before they were blown in separate directions. 

_Pale were the lips I kissed, and fair the form_

_I floated with, about that melancholy storm._

The last two lines of Dante’s inferno flashed across Grian’s eyes as he watched Helen and Paris of Troy struggle to hold onto each other. Lovers were usually doomed to the second circle together, another trap within a beautiful torture. 

_Always being near your love but being constantly ripped away from them…_

“He fell in love with a mortal! Isn’t that disgusting?”

“Fucking Swineheart!”

_Swineheart?!_

Grian was up and out of his seat before the last syllable of the word had even been uttered. He glared at the two trainees as they shrank back against the wall. 

“What did you just call me?” He snarled, his voice low and dangerous. 

The juveniles glanced at one another before backing away slightly, staring at their feet. 

Grian’s eye twitched as anger bubbled just under his skin. 

“I’ll ask again. What. Did. You. Call. Me.”

The smaller of the two cowering demon’s took a sharp intake of breath before stepping forwards on trembling legs. 

“B-Back of!” He stammered, his voice struggling to stabilize under the blond’s ferocious gaze. “We d-don’t want to be tainted by a f-filthy swineheart like you!”

* * *

Dull light flickered through the hall-like room as dashing tendrils crept up the panelled wooden walls, the itching glowing fingers pressed into the polished decorations as they reached out and patted against the duvet covered forms that occupied the lines of rickety cots.

_Swineheart._

_I haven’t heard that word in a while._

He pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the distant light of hellfire that raged in the corner of the room. Lust demons surrounded him on all sides, each one crammed into a tiny bed and snoring loudly, rattling the blond’s eardrums with their reverberations. 

_Ugh. Was this place always so awful?_

_Swineheart_. 

Just the word brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He had never imagined being called such a filthy low level slur, much less having it be true. 

_No! It’s not true!_

He bit his tongue hard in punishment. 

_I can’t be a Swineheart… I can’t… Mumbo isn’t… No._

_Breathe. I have to keep my breath steady…_

_… In…_

_… Out…_

_… In…_

_… Out…_

His heart began to slow in its rhythm as his hyperventilation ceased. His head reemerged from above his blanket as he calmed himself, lacing his fingers and pressing his palms together the way he had on the train. 

_Just go to sleep._ The blond urged. _They’ll get over it in a couple of days._

He squeezed his eyes shut. 

_They have to._

* * *

“Hey guys!” Grian called, jumping the last couple steps to land on the train platform where a small group of Lust demon’s had congregated. 

_It’s been three days. Surely by now they must be getting over it._

“Are you guys getting ready to go up to the surface?” He asked, flashing his most winning smile.

The cluster of demons glanced at each other before taking a step away and turning their backs. 

Grian ignored the pang of dread that resonated through his chest as he jogged to their other side, forcing a wide grin on his face and waving his hands. 

“Um, if you guys are going up for new souls maybe I could come!”

The eldest of the group stepped forwards, his gaze bored as if it were a chore to even speak to the smaller demon. 

“You can’t come with us.”

Grian’s smile faltered at his words, forcing a serene expression back at his superior. 

“Why not?”

A smaller girl near the front of the group scoffed. 

“Oh come on! You know we can’t take a Swineheart with us! You’ll just end up falling for all our bonds and screwing up the process.”

The elder rolled his eyes at her outburst, but nodded nonetheless. 

“Although I wouldn’t have stated it so bluntly, yes Grian I’m afraid we can’t take the risk of bringing you.” His expression was that of a disappointed father as he shook his head. “A mortal lover can’t be trusted.”

“I thought no one could be trusted.” Grian bit out through gritted teeth, his tranquil mask having crashed to the floor long ago. 

“No one can be trusted.” He agreed. “But I’d sooner put myself in the hands of a demon than those of a Swineheart.”

“I _am_ a demon!”

The train shrieked out a shrill whistle as it approached, and Grian watched as the group boarded. He looked at his feet, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. 

“I am a demon…”

Grian whimpered those words at the blank iron walls of the locomotive, his eyes fixed on the rippled reflection that stared back at him. His golden hair sprung out in wild directions as his eyes, which once shone bright with excitement, were now hollowed with his self-deprecating thoughts.

The howling whistle tugged a ragged yelp from the small demon as he jumped back from the train. Cerulean irises flicked to the windows as he stared at the backs of the demons’ heads. He glared holes into the scalps of the men and women who he'd once considered friends. 

_Swineheart._

Grian’s reeling thoughts flickered through his mind as he tentatively ambled through the main station of the second circle, wretched mists curled through his cranium and held a smoggy blindfold to his eyes.

He was distantly aware of the other demons bumping into his shoulder and hissing the debilitating word at him through gritted teeth, their eyes flashing with hatred. 

The corners of his lips quivered down as he stared at the toes of his shoes. His chin wrinkled as he forced it not to wobble.

_Demons don’t cry._

_You’re pathetic._

A shaking sigh heaved through his chest, catching on each rib as it trickled from his lips in trembling plumes. His gaze levelled out and focused on the area around him.

Blinded by his own diffidence, Grian strode mindlessly through the lobby and out into the wilderness that surrounded his circle. Ashy winds blustered by him, their strength rendered to a whisper as he stood so close to the building behind him, his back pressed against the jagged stones of the outer walls. 

Dust was plucked from the ground and flung about as if the breeze was playing badminton with dirty rocks and brimstone debris. 

Gashes were gouged out through the landscape as streams of magma pooled and slithered through the ground. Its pungent sulfur singed the hairs in Grian’s nostrils as he inhaled deeply, allowing the toxic gasses to shrivel his corporeal lungs. 

His eyes slipped closed, blocking out the hellfire that surrounded him. He bowed his head and rested his chin against his chest. 

_I am a demon._

_I am the best demon._

_Yes, I fell for a mortal, but the one who I did manage to love is probably the most irresistible man who I’ve ever met._

_But my feelings do not lessen the gravity of my skills._

_They’re jealous, envious that I can snatch the love of a man, someone who would’ve turned his nose up at any of them!_

_If I ignore them, they’ll get bored._

_Without a reaction, they’ll tire of tormenting me and everything will go back to normal._

He replayed his words several times, his nose scrunching up on the final word.

_Normal._

_Is that what I want?_

* * *

Cracked marble tiles spanned across the floor as they stretched from wall to wall, grime and grit collecting in the grout of the slabs. A sheen of muck clung to the glossy ceramic faces.

Along the far wall was a line of rickety tables, their thin spidering legs standing too high from the ground, holding pots and pans of freshly baked food. The sickly sweet scent of death washed through the room and tickled at Grian’s nose. 

He gave a blissed hum as he pushed through the crowded tables, collecting a tray and empty dish before sliding it down to collect his meal.

Behind the pots stood older demons, their wrinkling corporeal skin sagged from their faces as their eyes shone with a dull grey glow. Grian gave a soft smile of greeting to a woman who held a cobweb covered ladle, her hair pinned in the shape of a bird's nest atop her head.

“What can I get for you dear?” Her voice shook and creaked with a millennia of use. 

He glanced down at the offered delicacies and hummed as he considered each one. 

Fingers, gently roasted to a fine crisp - They were tasty, but the nails always got stuck in his teeth as he forgot to spit out the sharpened keratin. 

_Nope._

His pupils danced across a dingy sign that stood beside a bowl: Juicy Trailmix. He hummed as he considered the mix of plush chewy lips, baked nipples, and deep fried sphincters. He gave a jerking nod as he pointed the snack out. 

“I’ll have some of that please,” He hummed.

As much as the blond enjoyed a flamboyant three course meal of smegma marinated penis, a side of juicy oculi, and finally fleshy cerebral soaked brains for desert, he could barely stand the idea of stomaching any of it. Since his return to the putrid place that he called home, he’d lost his appetite. He wouldn’t be eating at all if he didn’t have to take care of his corporeal body. 

A wet slap echoed as his choice of food was splattered onto his plate, the secretions of blood and mucous covering the dish and flicking up to stain his jumper. 

_Great._

“Thanks.” He muttered, turning his back on the woman and sweeping his gaze across the room. 

Other demon’s who caught his eye looked away quickly, or else sneered and placed their feet in the chairs beside them to ensure their separation from the fallen demon. 

_Really? Still? It’s been nearly a week…_

Grian dropped his eyes to his tray before quickly shuffling to the empty corner table, his back trained to the crowd of gawking stares and whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere. 

_Whatever. I’d rather eat alone then be called a Swi-_ He swallowed dryly. _A mortal lover._

“Oh how the mighty have fallen!”

A loud voice before him made the blond jump slightly, his head shooting up as a pair of twin smiles leered at him from across the table. Although the red of the demon’s shirts signified their placement in Lust, Grian couldn’t say he recognized either men. One had bright blond hair and gleaming ruby eyes, the other had silver dyed locks and pale skin. 

“Hey!” The red-eyed man snapped his fingers in Grian’s face. “I’m talking to you!”

Grian rolled his eyes. 

_Was this the new tactic? Now that I’m ignoring the insults they’re going to start annoying me? Ugh. I’d rather they just talked behind my back._

“Don’t ignore me Swineheart! I didn’t come all the way over here just to be overlooked!”

“Well looks like you’re going to be disappointed.” Grian muttered, raising his eyes a fraction to see the impact of his words scrawled across the blond’s face. 

“Oh he’s funny!” The silver-haired man chuckled, earning himself a scowl from the crimson-eyed man. 

“Shut up Etho!” He hissed, drawing a smirk from Grian. “And don’t you dare laugh at me Swineheart! I don’t have to take shit from you!”

“And just who the hell do you think _you_ are?” Grian shot back, putting down his fork in favor of returning the heated glare. 

“I’m Tango.” The blond drawled, saying his own name like a blessing. “And I think we need to have a little talk.”

“Thanks, but if you’re just going to call me a Swineheart, why not just go over there and whisper it like all your friends?” Grian crooned, his voice oozing with sarcasm. “Your face is ruining my appetite.”

Tango scoffed. 

“Petty blow coming from someone like you. Do you even know where the word Swineheart comes from?”

“Yes. Of cour-”

“It comes from the notion that mortals are no better than pigs.” Tango continued, cutting him off. “That’s why their anatomies are so similar!” He grinned. “I never would’ve expected the great golden demon to fall for a pig, especially one so ugly!” 

Etho laughed cruelly and Grian clenched his fists to remain quiet, staring down at his tray as though he were willing it to burst into flames. 

“And do you know what else, Tango?” Etho parroted, his tone that of one reading out the lines of a bad play. 

“No Etho, what is it?”

“I heard that the human doesn’t even like him back!”

Grian gritted his teeth. 

“Ohhhh really?” Tango whined in mock sympathy. “That’s so pathetic!”

“I know! It’s almost as if he isn’t a demon at all!”

“Shut up!” Grian growled, his voice shaking with rage.

“Aw what’s wrong Swineheart? Too much for you to handle? You really have gone soft. No wonder you didn’t collect the soul.” Tango hissed. He suddenly sat up, a wide cruel smile stretching across his face as he turned to his friend. “Etho, you know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Since our fallen champion has failed, perhaps we should finish the job!”

Grian froze, his jaw clenched as Tango spoke. Gentle innocence and soft words flashed through his memories as Mumbo’s sweet face appeared at the forefront of his mind.

His nails dug into the table as those plush lips were forced open in a pained cry, his viridescent eyes squeezed shut as tears poured down his cheeks, collecting in a pitiful puddle at his feet.

_No…_

His heart clenched painfully as the silver-haired demon gave a chuckled drawl and interrupted the agonised visions that plastered themselves through his thoughts.

“Sounds like a fun game!” Etho chided, his eyes boring holes in Grian as he spoke. “Maybe we can take him at the same time, split him in two!”

“I wonder if the pig will squeal!”

“SHUT UP!” 

Grian jumped to his feet, knocking his tray to the side as he glowered at the smirking demon’s before him. 

If looks could kill, they would both have been reduced to ash. 

“Don’t you ever say a word about my mortal ever again! If I catch even a whisper from you, I’ll throw you into the pit myself and laugh as you drown in the boiling blood!” His breath came heavy as he pushed back his chair. “I’ve been alive for centuries and if you think you can break me by acting like a 12 year old, then you’ve certainly underestimated me.”

He paused for a moment and watched with a sick satisfaction as his words slowly sank heavily between the three of them like a lead weight in a pool. Without another sound, he twisted on his heel and almost sprinted from the cafeteria, distantly aware of the gaping expressions that followed him.

_Fuck them._

_Fuck them all!_

“Grian!”

A hand on his shoulder forced him to turn, and cerulean eyes gazed up into Ren’s trembling face. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Grian snarled, his voice raspy from his recent outburst. 

Ren flinched and pulled back his hand quickly, pleading eyes searching the smaller demon for a semblance of forgiveness. 

“Grian, please! I didn’t know it would be this bad! I didn’t-”

“Fuck you!” Grian yelled, stepping forward and pushing the tall demon as hard as he could. Ren stumbled back before falling, his eyes widening in fear at the murderous look on his friend’s face. “Don’t you EVER speak to me again.” Grian growled, his voice barely above a whisper as he towered over the crumpled form. “You are dead to me. You are nothing. And I never want to see you again.”

Grian turned before Ren had a chance to speak. His shoe squeaked against the polished marble beneath him as he pulled away, his soles clacking across the floor and echoing through the lobby. 

The pungent silence of heartbreak emanated from the man he left in his wake. Ren’s eyes were wide as he stared after him, watching with quivering lips as Grian boarded the train and the doors closed, leaving nothing but the shattered remnants of the kinship the two had once shared. It was now nothing but a festering wreck that bubbled and gooped around the tall demon.

**_And so we reach the end again. Please keep an eye out because while this chapter we specifically focused on tormenting Grian, we could never leave Mumbo out. I mean, sharing is caring, after all, so the upcoming chapter will be posted within the next twenty-four hours, you lucky people ;D_ **

**_As ever, thank you all so much for reading and please consider leaving kudos or a comment to let us know what you thought!_ **


	18. All My Fault

**_Hey all! So here we are with that chapter we promised you!_ **

**_This is, unfortunately, all Ev's fault, but we've been blaming SK_ **

**_For everything so far, so why not do this too? ;D_ **

**_So, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!_ **

**Content Warning: There are some hints at depression and anxiety throughout the whole of this chapter and their effects on the person suffering from such ailments. If you suffer from any of these things or you are triggered by the mentioning of them, please tread carefully and remember that you're never alone and there is always someone to talk to - There are helpline and switchboards that should be available in your country.**

A quartet of birds danced and sang beyond the open window. Their chirping lit a frenzy of musical melodies that shimmered almost as brightly as the sun that shone down from above.

The balled inferno winked and beamed as it occasionally peeked from behind the clouds that meandered across the cyan expanse of sky. The white cotton candy fluttered and floated with the warm summer breeze.

Golden tendrils licked at the clean carpet and trailed its heated touch along the quilt that spread across the bed, warming the trembling body below the sheets. 

Mumbo clenched his eyes shut against the glowing light, his soaked lashes fanning out against his cheeks, adding to the dribbling of fresh tears that cascaded down his face. 

He gave a soft sniffle as he curled tighter around himself. Weak tremors wracked through his muscles as sobs shuddered through his chest.

_ I did it. _

_ I finally did it.  _

Mumbo’s brow furrowed and creased a groove in his face as he hunkered deeper into the soft mattress. 

_ I drove him away.  _

A shaking breath escaped his lungs, hitching and catching on hiccupped tears. He buried his face deeper in the soft material of the nightshirt he’d lent Grian the previous evening. The scents of the man tingled through his nostrils and thrummed across his senses.

Vanilla, coconut, and something that was just oh so distinctly Grian clung to the fabric that Mumbo rubbed his face into.

His knuckles whitened as his fingers tightened their hold around the paper. The crinkling was the only sound other than his ragged breathing that filtered through the room.

_ “I saw you in there and I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Grian.” _

“I’m Mumbo. I love you.”

_ “I should’ve seen you.” _

“You’re the only one who ever did.”

_ “I wanted to apologise for being so forward.” _

“Never,  _ ever _ apologise for being perfect.”

The blond’s voice chimed through his mind, filtering through his memories and tinkling in the space between his ears. 

His shoulders bunched with a shudder as he listened to the Grian of his memories, as he heard the man speak to him, from those very first words that had been directed at Mumbo. 

He muttered miserably an answer to each of them, hoping and praying that his responses would change something, that with the utterance of such replies Grian may step back into his life. That he would fill him with the radiance that he seemed to emit with each smile, the bottomless beauty that his cerulean eyes held. 

Mumbo wished he’d stepped forward and into their depths, wished he’d leapt through them and tumbled with the man, hand in hand as they fell.

_ “Where’re you going, little bird?” _

Those words curled through his thoughts, impregnating them with renewed envy and hatred. Slimy droplets of disgust washed through him at the sound of the man’s voice, the monster who’d latched himself to Grian just the night before. 

Maybe that was why he’d left so suddenly. Mumbo was no better than the predator that had accosted him. He’d leapt at the opportunity to try and keep Grian for himself, fantasising about the taste of his neck, dreaming of sucking at the essence of his beauty.

_ We were friends. _

_ Nothing more, nothing less. _

_ Now we’re nothing. _

_ I destroyed everything. _

_ I overstepped the mark, didn’t I? _

_ I drove you away. _

He put his head into his hands.

_ “Are you watching?” _

“Yes, but you saw everything too, didn’t you? I wasn’t the only one watching… Seeing…”

Rippling water lapped against his belly as he stood in the lake. He was back at Wasdale, his shoulders heated by the charged gaze of the sun above. He was alone. 

The blond had retreated to the tent to make a cup of tea for them both, after so excitedly asking Mumbo to catch him after he’d swung from the rope. 

_ I didn’t have to do it.  _

_ I could’ve waited… I could have shown some form of restraint. _

_ … But no…  _

_ I am no better than that monster as I wanked to thoughts of you.  _

_ No consent. _

_ A predator. _

_ Like that man. _

_ You knew, didn’t you?  _

Mumbo’s lips curled in disgust at the thought of what he’d done in that lake, how he’d assaulted the innocence of his friend, the most beautiful and wonderful man he’d ever met. 

He’d destroyed it. If not then, he’d begun at least dismantling their kinship when they’d shared a pod together in the tent.

Grian was at his most vulnerable, and Mumbo had taken advantage. 

The sleeping man had done nothing. He’d merely rested beside Mumbo, after opening his arms for him, allowing him to take refuge after his startling encounter with the eight-legged menace, and Mumbo had sullied it.

He’d dreamt of such sordid things, carnal scenes, shown a display of wanton desires. 

Grian must have seen it, must have smelled it at least. He must have been disgusted by it. So disturbed that he’d escaped the close quarters that he’d shared with him, venturing out into that chilly day, abandoning the warmth that he’d shared with Mumbo, that violated safety. 

_ I’m the reason.  _

_ I’m disgusting. _

_ Please forgive me. Please come back to me.  _

Mumbo’s heart trembled, the valves fluttered with each burst of warm crimson that flashed through it. Its plump mass shrivelled and pruned under the weight of the darkness that rallied through Mumbo’s thoughts.

_ If not when we were camping, it was before then… I must have doomed our friendship from the start. _

_ “I’m sorry I took you to that movie.”  _

“It’s my fault! I should have been braver, hidden my emotions and swallowed them down so I didn’t ruin the night. I’m so sorry…”

Grian had stood from his seat and was prepared to leave. He’d stepped away from their table after Mumbo had overstepped yet another boundary… But he’d chosen to stay…

_ No. Not chosen…  _

_ I guilted him into staying… _

_ My pathetic begging… I’m… _

The tears were hot and fat as they slid slowly down the apples of his cheeks. Their salt collected at the corners of his mouth as he sniffled against them. 

His face felt heavy. It was as if his anxieties had balled up every little thing, each of their exchanges and deposited them just under the skin, a blue tinge under his pale flesh. 

He gave a withering sigh as a pang of hunger rumbled through his stomach. Acid riled and bubbled gently in the organ. 

He glared down at his belly. 

_ No. I don’t want - ugh… _

_ I… I can’t  _ not  _ eat. I have to… _

Mumbo slithered from beneath the warmth of his covers and trudged from his room. A wave of nausea filtered through him as he discarded the note and shirt at the foot of the bed. 

The house was quiet, the silence reverberating through the walls. His roommates had left earlier that day and left nothing but an echo of evidence that they’d existed at all.

Crumbs littered the floor of the sitting room, the trail of mess slithering through and into the kitchen. The sticky globules of leftover food and dust clung to the soles of his feet and stuck between his toes, but he could barely bring himself to care.

He reached out to his cupboard numbly and tugged down a yellow container as he flicked the kettle on and tore back the tin lid of the pot noodle. 

_ If only Grian could see me now… _

_ He’d be glad that he escaped such a colossal fuck up…  _

* * *

_ Sent: 16:00 - 23/06/2020 _

_ Mumbo: Just checking in to see how you’re doing? How’s the family? _

  
  


_ 16:10 _

_ ~ No New Messages ~ _

  
  


_ Sent: 16:40 - 23/06/2020 _

_ Mumbo: I found our old lecture notes. I thought you might find them useful. _

  
  


_ 16:49 _

_ ~ No New Messages ~ _

  
  


_ Sent: 17:10 - 23/06/2020 _

_ Mumbo: I’m guessing you’re busy, I wondered if you wanted to chat? _

  
  


_ 17:15 _

_ ~ No New Messages ~  _

  
  


_ Sent: 17:20 - 23/06/2020 _

_ Mumbo: Hey, Grian. I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong or upset you in any way. Please let me know how you’re feeling and if I have done anything? _

  
  


_ 17:23 _

_ ~ No New Messages ~  _

  
  


_ Sent: 17:25 - 23/06/2020 _

_ Mumbo: I’m sorry. _

The phone’s screen darkened as he depressed the lock button. He stared at his reflection. A glaring, sorrowful expression gawked back at him.

A veil of darkness fluttered through his chest, its lacy touches hanging over his innards as it dangled there.

His heart felt heavy, its once plush and fleshy form had been ruined and shrivelled as an inky tar coated the soft pink skin, leaving nothing but a pruned black lump of muscle that sat limp between his lungs.

His eyes were hollow as he watched the device in his hand. His teeth clenched as he tossed it onto the mattress and stumbled from his room, his feet unsteady as a wave of dizziness washed through him.

It felt like weeks since he’d last seen Grian when in actuality it was nothing but three days since he’d woken alone with nothing but a note. 

He glanced out the kitchen window. His brow furrowed at the sight of the dingy back garden that he shared with the two other men, his roommates. 

Titian hues dribbled across the rusting furniture as the evening breeze danced with the leaves, swinging them around in a waltz of nature. The brown blades swooped across the table and chairs as they fluttered under the touch of the cool air.

A floorboard croaked under the weight of one of his housemates, he’d never bothered to learn their names. He’d not really socialised with the men but the sparse interactions they did share had always been polite, if not stunted. 

His brow furrowed as he glanced at the overhead clock that hung from the wall, its murky plastic face was coated with a thin layer of dust and Mumbo had to narrow his eyes and glare at it with force in order to peer through the grime that coated the screen.

17:30

It was odd. At that time of day his roommates were often bundled together in the sitting room watching some silly cartoon show or playing some blocky game on the console, but as of late, when he’d emerged from his room, he’d been greeted with nothing. No one. A wall of quiet and isolation.

Normally, Mumbo wouldn’t have complained. The two other boys seemed to enjoy their shared time in the living area, their legs sprawled across the leather couches. It had always irked him how they never seemed to allow him any space to exist without bumping into one or both of them.

His chest clenched as realisation dawned on him. A cog clicked into place as the thoughts slowly began to make sense in his mind.

They were avoiding him on purpose.

Being nothing but a smoggy cloud, Mumbo had traipsed through the house in relative peace, not meeting or interacting with the other two. 

He could hardly blame them for trying to escape his almost never-ending trail of depression that seemed to follow him, like a mucus trail to a slug. 

Although… he missed them. Their absence only seemed to drill home the stark reality of loneliness that had descended upon him.

He raked his nails through the stubble that had grown on his cheek. It was well past the five o’clock shadow that would usually grace his jawline after a day of not shaving. He’d not properly washed or groomed himself since the night at the karaoke bar.

_ Why would I have had to? _ He sneered inwardly as the derisive thought slogged through his mind. 

He gave a withering, shaking sigh as he reached for a bag of half-eaten crisps from his cupboard and slowly trudged back to his bedroom.

The messy virus that usually avoided his room seemed to have slowly crept through in the last few days as crumbs and dust gathered in the fluff of the carpet.

His clothes were strewn across the floor, a rug of dirty boxers, two-day-old shirts, and sweatpants interrupted the scattering of grime.

He cast his gaze around the messy room and gave a huff of disinterest as he flung himself onto the bed, tugging the covers over his lythe frame. 

The warmth of the duvet encompassed his slight form as he curled closer around himself and hugged the snack to his chest, munching on the potato-baked disks.

_ Blood soaked through the red jumper. The crimson liquid seeped from the open gashes on the small blond’s forehead and spread about his crumpled form in a puddle. A shadowed tarlike rouge accented the pavement around him like a gory halo. _

Mumbo clenched his eyes shut against the image that flared through his mind. His lip trembled as he swallowed his mouthful of food. 

_ No… I can’t… _

_ “You shouldn’t have hit me Mumbo.” The man’s voice coiled around him like a serpent. The monster from the karaoke bar loomed over Grian’s prone and injured body. His eyes shone with delight as he dangled his bloody knuckles between them. “Look what I had to do to the little bird.”  _

He shook his head, raven hair stuck up at odd angles as it was scraped across the soft feathery pillow.

_ No… He went home to his family… That man couldn’t have -- _

_ “Oh Mumbo… Why did you have to interrupt me? I can touch Grian whenever or wherever I want. He’s my plaything.” Scar’s voice spewed from his mouth as he grinned down at the blond’s small body, contorted awkwardly and unnaturally in an iron cage. His tanned fingers curled around the bars as he stared out helplessly. _

_ B-But how? He… I... _

Grian’s sense of danger had always been nonexistent. If Mumbo hadn’t been with him the night they went to the movies, the silver Volkswagen would have ploughed through him, hitting the smaller man and killing him instantly.

If he hadn’t been standing beside him, the blond would have toppled off the edge of the cliff at Wasdale, his eyes so caught on the views that he hadn’t been paying any attention. His last step would have thrown him from the peak of that grassy precipice. 

_ What if he’s dead? _

Mumbo’s heart fluttered with fear at the thought that thrummed through his mind. That man could have got him, hurt him. Scar could have taken out his anger and frustrations on the smaller man, or Grian himself could have wandered headfirst into danger with Mumbo not being there to stop him. 

What was worse though, was that Grian’s family had no way of contacting him, so if his friend  _ had  _ met some form of untimely demise, how would Mumbo know? Would he be invited to the funeral?

His stomach plummeted through the grimy floor of his room and straight into the depths of hell as his eyes welled with hot stinging tears. The salty liquid streamed down his cheeks as sobs racked through his slender frame. 

_ I would never get to say goodbye _ .

* * *

Darkness swirled to the forefront of Iskall’s vision. Orange light swam down from the overhead street lamps as they loomed over the pavement and bathed the concrete in their tangerine gaze.

His hands pushed deeper in the pockets of his lime hoodie as his shoes clicked against the ground, his eyes fixed on the upcoming house.

He climbed the steps to the front door before he rapped his knuckles against the frosted glass. 

Silence encompassed him as he waited, his chest constricting with each passing second as he stared down at the beige toes of his shoes. 

It had been long, too long since he’d heard from his friend. Mumbo hadn’t reached out or contacted him in days, not since he’d returned from the camping trip. The man could barely tie his own shoelaces without firing a message at him. The ever-present silence that he’d received from his friend stung the edges of his mind, and upon revealing his anxieties to Stress, he’d been instructed to go and check on him.

Click.

The locking mechanism of the door gave a metallic clunk as the knob was twisted from the other side. A shadowed silhouette bathed the door and blocked out the landing light from his eyes.

Iskall stood straighter and peered through the crack that appeared as the door was pulled open a fragment. 

A man stood in the sliver of light. He donned checkered pyjamas, a whisper of scruff spattering across his jaw and neck. It shared the same dull mousy brown as the straggly hair that hung around his ears.

“Can I help you?” His voice croaked. Iskall flashed him a smile and nodded. 

“Is Mumbo in?”

At the sound of the moustached man’s name, the stranger’s face slackened with some expression of relief as he nodded. 

“Ah, mate. Yeah, he’s inside. He’s not doing so good.” The man, presumably Mumbo’s roommate, muttered as he beckoned the Swede inside. 

Warmth washed over his skin as he stepped over the threshold and into the messy house. He gave a tight-lipped smile as he nodded jerkily.

“Yeah, I’ve been worried. Is he in his room?”

“Yeah, the door should be open.”

* * *

Like a snake, a sliver of light edged and coiled across the ceiling, puncturing the darkness of the bedroom. Mumbo’s brows tightened on his head, creasing the skin. 

He coiled tighter around himself as the sound of footsteps whispered into the room.

“Mumbo?” 

His eyes flicked to the side, he could barely stand to move from his position as he tried to spy the owner of that familiar voice.

_ Please be Grian. Please be Grian. Please be-- _

“Mumbo, Jesus. Are you okay?” Iskall’s Swedish accent punctured his thoughts as he surged forward and into the moustached man’s line of vision.

Mumbo glared at his friend and clenched his eyes shut, burrowing his head further into the plump pillow beneath him. 

“M’Fine…” He whimpered. 

A calloused hand stroked along his cheek, guiding his irises back into the glare of the light as his eyelids fluttered open.

The usual relaxed expression that seemed to be ever present on Iskall’s face had been swapped for one of concern as his forehead creased and his lips pursed.

_ Don’t pity me. _

“Mate. This isn’t good, you’re not okay… How long have you been here alone? Where’s Grian?”

At the sound of his blond’s name, Mumbo’s aching eyes were pricked with a fresh wave of salty tears. His sore face stung as they trickled from the corners of his eyes and soaked into the fabric cover of the pillow. 

“Mumbo, hey, hey. No, don’t cry, what happened?” Iskall pushed, his voice soft and comforting.

“H-He’s gone… I-I drove him away. L-Like I d-do everyone…” Mumbo whimpered as he choked on a sob.

The mattress dipped as the Swede perched on it. Strong warm arms wrapped around Mumbo’s thin shoulders as he was tugged into his friend’s grip.

He resisted at first, tried to pull away from the man, but upon feeling that searing heat from the other’s body, he could barely keep from lunging forward and pressing his face in the crook of Iskall’s neck, breathing him in.

Witch hazel, juniper and a musk that was distinctly Iskall wafted through his nose. The familiar scent curled around his heart and puffed a droplet of light into the dark decrepit organ. 

One. Two. Three beats and his chest was on fire as sobs pushed from his throat, tearing at the soft flesh there.

“Mumbo, why don’t you come home with me? Let’s get you out of here, you can stay with Stress and I. We’d love to have you, please, I can’t stand to see you like this.” The Swede’s voice croaked on his own raw emotion as he heaved a sigh and cuddled Mumbo’s broken body closer.

_ Stress and Iskall… _

_ The last time I was there… _

_ Movie night… _

_ Gri-- _

“No.” Mumbo shook his head, his eyes still streaming with the salty tears from before. “I-I can’t… Iskall, I-I c-can’t…” He whimpered. 

He felt rather than saw the man nod as he gently deposited him back on the mattress. Those strong arms detached from his thin frame and a chill coiled around his trembling form. 

_ Another one… I’ve pushed away another person… _

“Hey, babe. Yeah, he’s here… N-No, I already asked.” Iskall’s voice cut through his reeling mind as he began speaking to some invisible person.

It took an embarrassingly long time for Mumbo to figure out that he was talking to someone on the phone, most likely Stress. 

His brow furrowed as he strained his hearing and listened closer to the one-sided conversation.

“No… I’m going to stay. I know babe. I love you too… Yeah, speak to you tomorrow.” 

Silence descended on the room once more as Iskall pulled the phone away from his ear. The white light of the screen flashed across the ceiling before it shut off as the Swede depressed the lock button. 

Mumbo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the mattress dipped. He gripped at the bedlinen to keep himself from tumbling backwards as a weight settled behind him. Two strong arms wrapped around his torso and held him close. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Sleep Mumbo.”

* * *

Shuffling echoed through the room as Mumbo stuttered ever closer to wakefulness. His brows twitched and his jaw clenched against the bright sunlight that slipped through the window.

He gave a withered groan as he twisted in the covers and curled in on himself, his lips pursed in a pout.

“Goodmorning.” Iskall’s voice punctured the veil of slumber that swamped across Mumbo’s mind. He gave a distant huff as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Wh-What?” He croaked, voice thin and barely-there as it was trapped in his throat from the sleepy haze that still clung to his body.

Salt and something…  _ Meaty _ ? Filtered through his nose. Mumbo twitched away from it as he pushed himself to sit, resting against his elbow. He rubbed at his eye with his free hand. 

“Iskall?” He whimpered as his pupils narrowed on the dish before him.

Bacon, eggs, and beans slathered across the white ceramic disk, a knife and fork sitting daintily beside it. He watched the food for a moment, afraid that if he flicked his gaze away then it might leap forward and consume him. 

“I made you breakfast.” The man chirped from beside him. Mumbo glanced towards the Swede.

He perched on the desk chair near his bed, a silly smile plastered across his face and curled at his lips. 

The moustached man’s brow furrowed at his friend before his viridescent irises jumped about the room. 

Freshly swept and cleaned, the carpet may well have shone in relief. The grime had been cleared away, as had his clothes, the strewn garments no longer littering the floor.

A distant rumbling click gave away the location of his laundry as the washing machine entered the fast spin cycle. 

Mumbo’s gaze fell back on his friend as his face slackened with shock. “Iskall, did you --”

“Clean? Yep.” He answered with an excited pop to the ‘P’. “Go on eat something, you’ve lost weight and I know that Stress will not be happy when she sees you.”

_ Wait, wait, wait… Sees me? _

“When is Stress…?”

“We’re going to meet her in town in an hour or two. But first, you need to eat, then shower and shave. You look like a hobo…”

“Thanks…” Mumbo drawled as he glared down at the greasy breakfast before him. “I’m not hungry…” He argued.

“Yes you are, and you’re dirty and hairy. So, chop chop.” 

His gaze narrowed on his friend and he raised an eyebrow in challenge, although he couldn’t keep his stoic mask for long as a soft smile whispered against his lips.

Iskall was many things and Mumbo could list them quite happily:

  * _Prick_


  * Annoying prick


  * Persistent prick


  * Frustratingly stubborn prick…


  * But above all, he was a good friend.



The moustached man hummed in surrender as he pushed himself to lean back against the headboard, he plucked the plate from its place beside him and rested it on his knee. He cut a piece of bacon and slipped it into his mouth before chewing it and glaring pointedly at Iskall.

The Swede’s head fell back in a rolling laugh at his sassy response.

“There we are. Good to have you back.”

**_Oooh, blaming SK for the pain that we suffer is always fun, isn't it?_ **

**_I am joking so please can we all shower her with love and affection, she deserves it all and so much more!_ **

**_Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and another one should be coming very soon, so please keep your eyes peeled!_ **

**_Please consider leaving kudos or a comment to show us what you thought :D_ **


	19. You Didn't Stutter

**_Hey there guys and gals and nonbinary pals ;D_ **

**_(I always wanted to open a chapter like that >.> Ev just can't help himself)_ **

**_Anyway, we bring to you another chapter... But at what cost?_ **

**_SK is 100% to blame for this and you can scream and cry at her in the comments._ **

**Content Warning: There is graphic details of violence in this chapter, so should this be triggering for you in any way or you are sensitive to gore, please tread carefully.**

_**Otherwise, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!** _

Ebony shadows coiled through the world around him, its tarry darkness clinging to the bookstore that stood tall and familiar. Cerulean irises flicked across the bricks as a whisper of a smile curled across his face. 

_“I-I’m sorry I think y-you’ve got the wrong person.”_ Mumbo’s stammering voice echoed through his mind, as that blissfully sunny day shone brightly in his memories. 

Grian gave a sigh as he pressed his hand against the wall of the shop. The nightly air had chilled the hard stone and its inanimate touch seared his palm with its frosty breath.

_I’m back, Mumby._

He stared through his reflection in the glass before him, a fondness hugging his heart as he grinned at the place he’d first met his mortal. 

“Are you always so vain?” 

Grian felt a chill go down his spine as the familiar voice echoed from behind him. He whirled around, coming face to face with Tango, Etho, and five other demon’s he didn’t recognize. 

“What are you doing here?” Grian snarled, crossing his arms and standing his ground despite the slight trembling of his legs. 

“Oh we just came to finish our conversation!” Tango chirped, his light airy tone not matching his cruel grin. “I don’t think you fully understood our point of view.”

“I’m pretty sure the conversation was _just_ between you, me, and Etho.” Grian retorted, arching has brows at the other five. 

“Yeah, well, I always perform better in front of an audience.” Tango declared grandly. “Besides, I figured I might need some… assistance with getting my point across.”

Grian swallowed dryly as the small group took a coordinated step forward, forming a semi-circle around the blond demon. 

He was completely surrounded. 

“Now Grian.” Tango’s voice was sweet as he offered his hand. “We can make this nice and simple. All you have to do is admit your ignorance, and come back down to Hell with us.” He smiled. “What do you say?”

Grian stared at the proffered hand for a moment before sneering. 

“Go fuck yourself.”

Tango’s smile stretched wide across his face as he dropped his arm. 

“Very well. I guess we will have to do this the hard way.”

He snapped his fingers and before Grian could make a move to escape, his arms were bound and he was being dragged into the alleyway. He tried to yell out but a large hand was slapped across his mouth. 

“Keep quiet. If you scream, we’ll out you as a Swineheart, and you’ll be thrown into the pit.”

Grian pressed his lips together as a spine chilling fear washed through him. It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice over his head as he began shivering in the cool night breeze. 

“Why not just tell Satan now?” He snarled up at his captors. “What’s the point of this?”

“You may have fallen for a mortal, but you could still redeem yourself,” Tango mused. The group of demons nodded. “We don’t want to hurt you, we want to _help_ you! Do you have any idea how much pain you’d have to go through if you got thrown into the pit?”

_Yes. Of course I know. Everyone knows._

“Exactly.” Tango finished, reading the answer on Grian’s face. “We’re just here to give you a little taste. You could say we’re teaching you a lesson that you clearly didn’t learn well enough in training.” He grabbed a fistful of the blond demon’s hair and yanked his head up, coming so close they were nearly nose to nose. “Swineheart’s must be punished.”

With the final word, he took a step back and swung. His fist connected directly with Grian’s jaw, eliciting a loud crack that rang in the small demon’s ears. 

Pain bloomed from the point of contact and circled his head as though large hands were trying to crush his skull. 

Before Grian could even react, another blow came from the other side, this time hitting him square in the eye. White and purple lights popped behind his lids, clouding his vision and making the next strike - a kick to the gut - a complete surprise. 

Grian gagged twice and vomited, the disgusting mix of food and bodily fluids pelting the ground like a hail storm. 

“You little shit!” Etho yelled. “You got it on me!” He swung his fist sideways, making the blond’s nose crack and eliciting a shrill yelp from the small demon. 

“Hey! What did I say!” Tango growled, grabbing Grian’s chin roughly. “No sounds!”

The demon whimpered as thick fingers were pressed into the injury on his jaw. He nodded shakily, clamping his mouth shut and willing his body to try and block out the pain. 

“I… I don’t understand!” He gasped. “We don’t… we don’t re-retain injury… why…why are you doing this?”

Tango chuckled, pressing a hand to his chest and slamming him against the rough brick wall of the bookstore. 

“We may heal faster than humans, but I can still paint you black and blue, and I _promise_ that by the time we’re done, not even your precious mortal will want to look at you.”

With that, he took a step back and reached into his pocket. 

“Hold him still.”

Grian struggled as he was lifted and placed on the grimey pavement of the alley. Strong hands grabbed his arms, legs, hips, and throat, holding him completely immobile while Tango sat down, straddling his waist. 

“You were always soooo pretty.” He hummed, tossing something silver Grian couldn’t quite make out between his hands. “Let’s see if we can do anything about that, hm?”

He flicked his wrist, and the silver object in his hand opened. 

The shining butterfly knife gleamed in the soft glow of the moonlight. Tango tilted it back and forth, making sure the small demon could see every inch of the spotless blade. 

“Nice right? I nicked it from my last bond. He had a thing for knives, and this one was just so beautiful, I couldn’t resist.” He chuckled darkly. “Who knew it would be so useful.”

The other demons laughed along with him, their eyes following the knife as it was lowered towards the blond’s face. 

Grian struggled best he could, thrashing his head from side to side. 

“Stop! Please!” He begged. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to fall, really! Just please _please_ let me go!”

“Of course you didn’t mean to fall!” Tango snapped. “No one ever _means_ to fall. But it’s happened. You fell, and it was your own fault. Your weakness, your inadequacy, your lack of worth! You have no one to blame for this but yourself… Stop moving!” He bellowed. 

Etho, who was holding his throat, pressed down harder and grabbed his blond curls, leaving Grian gasping for air and completely motionless. 

“Thank you very much.” Tango chirped, his tone as casual as if he were trying to by milk. “Now don’t make a sound. It will be a lot worse for you if you do.”

Grian squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the blade was pressed against his cheek. 

_Don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound._

Sharp searing pain reverberated through his body as the edge of the knife dug into his flesh, painting shallow streaks of red down his face and across his forehead, the wounds scabbing over seconds after the blood rushed to the surface of his skin.

“I wish you could bleed properly.” Tango muttered, sitting back on his haunches. “I’d love to see how pretty you’d be with red streaming down your face.”

“Sorry to deny you the privilege.” Grian choked out, managing to smirk through gritted teeth. 

Tango scoffed and shook his head. 

“Just as petty as ever. Better hold onto that as long as you can.” He scooted back so he was sitting on Grian’s thighs and began to cut a hole through the middle of his jumper. “I’ll wipe that smile off your face.” 

“Wait… what are you-”

Grian’s words were cut off and a scream was ripped from his throat as the blade sunk deep into the soft flesh of his belly. A fist flashed across his line of sight and collided with his open mouth, splitting his lip and silencing his cry. 

“Don’t make another Goddamn sound or I swear you’ll _wish_ we’d have turned you in.”

Grian swallowed painfully, his bottom lip puffy and swollen as he clamped his jaw shut. Another scream welled up in his lungs as Tango lowered his knife again, continuing to carve patterns in the small demon’s abdomen. 

_Bequietbequietpleasepleaseplease…_

It felt like an eternity before his tormentor finally straightened up, flipping his knife closed and stowing it back in his pocket. 

“There we are.” He huffed out quietly. “Do you want to see my artwork?”

Grian whimpered. 

“Aw come on.” Etho cooed. “Don’t be like that, you’re hurting his feelings!” 

Tango motioned for Grian’s head and chest to be lifted, and the other demon’s snickered as the small blond glanced down at his body. 

He let out a choked cry as his eyes roved over the cauterized scars covering his stomach and ribs, spelling out two large words. 

FILTHY SWINEHEART

Grian’s breaths came out in harsh pants, his chest rising and falling rapidly, making his head spin with lack of oxygen. He didn’t even notice that he was no longer being held down until a hard kick to his shoulder knocked him onto his side. 

Blows began to attack his body from all angles. The small demon could do nothing but curl in on himself as he tried to protect his already thoroughly beaten face.

“Move your hands!” Tango yelled, throwing up his arm and stilling his cronies. 

“No…” Grian whimpered, his body trembling in pain. “No… Don’t make me…”

“Move your hands.” He repeated, voice dangerously low. “Or I’ll move them for you.”

When Grian remained frozen, he clicked his tongue. 

“A pity. You had such beautiful hands… pin him down!”

“No! No, no, no let me go!” The small demon yelled, fighting a losing battle as he was wrestled back to the ground, this time on his stomach with his arms splayed out on either side of his body. 

“Someone quiet him down.” Tango groaned. “I’m sick of his voice.”

Grian couldn’t see the hand coming as a fistful of dirt and weeds were shoved into his mouth, making him retch and cough but ultimately resort to silent convulsions as his cheek was pressed into the damp concrete. 

The dusty filth coated the inside of his maw. It clung to his gums and gritted against his teeth as the earthy powder swirled in the wetness that was his saliva. 

It sheathed his tongue like a straight jacket, the jagged edges of the tiny molecules cutting into the soft flesh. He gasped out in pain but received nothing but lungfuls of aching mud.

He strained his eyes to glance out into his peripheral vision. Tango stood over him, a brick in hand as he leered down at the tiny demon. 

“Now which hand do you use? Left or right? Wiggle your fingers so I know.”

Grian clenched his right hand in a fist, leaving his middle finger pointed straight out. Tango scoffed. 

“You fucking prick. You’re lucky I’m nice. Spread out your left hand.”

“Mmph!”

“Now!”

“Mm mmph!”

“Do it or I’ll smash both!”

Grian whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, spreading his left hand flat out against the ground. 

_Just do it, get it over with, just-_

“MMMPH!” He screamed around the earthy gag as the brick struck his appendage over and over, smashing each finger in turn before turning its attention to the center of his hand and crushing it to bits. 

Piercing pain bloomed across his digits as each one was shattered. Squelching pops rang out as the bones splintered and crackled with each forceful hit of the rock. 

As its jagged edges gouged into the soft pillow of his palm, Grian felt the skin shred and tear. The agonising bloom filtered through his arm as he felt the brick tug and bite into the flesh. His tendons and joints snapped with each collision.

“Tango! Tango, stop!” Etho cried, his voice panicked as the assault on the blond’s helpless hand-turned-gory-claw was cut short. “I-I think it’s too much. We… We should go.”

The demon’s were silent for a moment, the only sound being the whistling of the cool summer air and the stagnant whimpers coming from the small man on the ground. 

Tango spat at the small demon.

“Yeah, I think I made my point.” He muttered, dropping the brick on Grian’s head and smirking at the shriek it elicited. He squatted down next to him, pulling on the blond curls so the two demon’s were staring into each other’s eyes. “Remember this Swineheart. Don’t make us come back.” 

He stood and dusted off his trousers, pausing for a moment as he stared down at the blond. A devilish smirk curled across his lips as he kicked a flurry of dusty dirt at Grian. 

The grains of muck stung the man’s eyes as he let out a string of helpless yelps as the soft skin of his eyeballs were scraped mercilessly.

Grian didn’t even bother to watch as they sunk back beneath the earth, focusing on pushing himself up to his elbows and spitting the dirt and rocks from his mouth. He cradled his broken hand as he struggled to his feet, leaning against the bookstore for support. 

His vision swam as he tried to check his injuries, giving up when a small flex of his left arm jostled his swollen fingers against his chest.

Grian bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to scream.

_Just go. Just start walking. Just move!_

He winced with each step, his feet dragging like blocks of cement as he pushed forwards onto the main road, his head hanging low between his shoulders as he trudged along. 

_This is what I get. They were right. I deserve this._

Dark tendrils curled in the corners of his vision as he forced his legs to inch ever forward, His muscles spasmed with complaint as their injured and bruised forms quivered against his corporeal skeleton like writhing worms on hooks.

It was as if some dull light had reached out to him. It plucked at his attention and led him forward. The ethereal glow sang gentle comforts, a mother’s soothing lullaby ringing through his mind as he was beckoned forth.

_I’m useless._

_Worthless._

_Weak._

His eyes flickered up to a shop window, and he winced at the sight that befell him. A ragged torn creature stared back at him. If he could bleed, the crimson liquid would have been painting a trail behind him, a gory path that snaked through the streets.

_Ugly._

_Oh, Mumbo, you’ll never love me again… Not like this..._

His heaving breaths ached at his irritated throat, remnants of dirt still caked the insides of his mouth. His teeth clicked and cracked, resonating through his cranium as granules of muck were crunched in his mouth.

He wasn’t sure of where he was going, the only thing that was prominent in his mind was how horrendous he was. No demon would have allowed this to happen. 

_Maybe I’m not a demon…_

His body thrummed in aching agony as he turned onto a familiar road and finally stopped outside the front door of a house he’d seen a dozen times before. 

He limped forward and ascended the steps.

Without realizing, without any conscious decision to do so, he felt his right hand curling and knocking against the door. 

After a minute, it swung open, and an unfamiliar face frowned down at the broken demon. 

_Must be one of Mumbo’s roommates._

“What do you want?” The man asked, grimacing as his eyes raked across his bruised form. 

“C-Can I see Mumbo, please?” Grian stammered, his voice trembling as he shivered in the cool night air. 

“Uh… Yeah I guess so.”

The man turned, leaving the door open ajar so that the blond could hear as he knocked on his mortal’s door. 

_Please be home, please be home, please be-_

“I-I can’t have anyone r-round at the moment, I’m studying.”

Mumbo’s voice floated through the opening, and Grian didn’t even think before opening his mouth. 

“Mumby…”

_Please…_

A few seconds later, the door swung open again, and Mumbo’s smiling face lit up the porch as he stared down at the demon. 

But his smile faded instantly as he took in the sight before him. 

_Say something. Anything!_

Grian opened his mouth. 

His lower lip trembled. 

* * *

Darkness swallowed the world beyond Mumbo’s bedroom, orange columns of light descending from the street lamps as they lit the concrete below. 

Mumbo pulled his knees up to his chest as he held the note tightly in his hands, the paper crinkled in his grip. The words that he’d so lovingly read over and over seemed to almost thrum through his skin.

It was the last thing that Grian had ever touched in his room, and while Mumbo had prepared to let the man go, he wasn’t sure if he was able to discard the note, or release his clasping hold on the memories that the letter preserved. 

He gave a huffing sigh as he flicked his eyes to his phone. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have sent Iskall home. Maybe he needed to be with someone. 

His jaw clenched, he shook his head, discarding the thought almost as soon as it entered the forefront of his mind.

_No. I can do this. I have to…_

“Jumbo!” His roommate’s shrill voice called out from the porch. His brows furrowed as he tried to ignore the yell.

“Oi Jumbo!” The man called again. A set of bangs echoed through his door as a fist was bashed against the wood. 

“What?” Mumbo called out, his eyes not leaving the place where his fingers and the paper touched. 

“There’s someone here for you!”

“Send them away! I don’t want to see anyone.”

“Seriously mate, this guy is fucked. You need to come and see him. Tell him yourself for all I care.”

_I don’t want to see anyone._

_Wait… Fucked? What did he --?_

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as those words swirled in his mind. He gave a huff of irritation as he pushed himself to stand. 

_Why can’t I just be left alone?_

His bare feet scrubbed against the carpet as he trudged from his room. 

_Just tell them that you don’t want visitors. Say that you’re busy studying. Yes! Say that!_

Mumbo yanked at the door and without glancing from his toes he called out to the visitor. 

“I-I can’t have anyone r-round at the moment, I’m studying.”

“M-Mumby…” 

That voice. So soft and smooth, like a sweetness that could only be found in the most blessed corners of the globe, a gentle whisper from heaven. Mumbo would have recognised that tone anywhere.

_Grian._

_But… It can’t be… He’s at his parent’s… With his family… He can’t be--_

Mumbo’s eyes flicked up to the man at the door and his throat immediately clenched as his gaze settled on the blond.

His gorgeous curls were matted and mussed, his eyes were glassy and hollow, his face seemed almost gaunt and in the dull light of the evening Mumbo could almost make out… Gashes?

His soft plush lips had been split, the crimson line jagged across the soft pinkness. The socket of his eye had been blackened and was almost swollen shut. Smooth cuts had been gouged into his face as if someone had lovingly caressed his skin with razor blades. 

His neck had been peppered with dark purple circles, as if someone had drawn on their fingers and pressed the markings in the soft skin there. His jumper was torn and hanging limply off his small shrivelled frame.

_What the fuck happened?_

“Grian?” Mumbo’s voice caught in his throat as it cracked, thickening with the shock that the image of the broken man before him painted. 

The blond’s mouth opened and closed again as if he was about to speak, as if he was about to apologise. But before any sound could escape those dried, chapped and scabbing lips they slammed together with an audible click.

His chin began to wobble dangerously as his brows furrowed and his face crumpled. Fat tears escaped his eyes and dribbled down his face. 

A wrecked whimper rattled through his chest as the smaller man huddled in on himself, breathless moans coughed from his throat as he sobbed brokenly.

Mumbo’s heart stilled at the sight. With each pained noise, his ribs broke to shards and his brows rose to his hairline as he surged forward to encompass the blond in his arms.

He held his trembling body close, showering the other in his warmth as he pressed Grian’s beaten, tear-stained face into his neck.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, it’s okay.” He hummed the sweet nothings as the two swayed quietly on the doorstep.

The darkness of the night encompassed the two men as they stood together, their hearts held delicately in each other’s hands as they both shared a silent promise to never break them again. 

“Oi! It’s fucking cold! Close the door!” 

Mumbo growled in frustration at the sound of his roommate’s voice. He pulled away from Grian and stared down at him.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, receiving a silent shake of the smaller man’s head. Mumbo’s lips tightened to a thin line as he glanced inside the warmth of the house. “Come on in, yeah?” He offered as he reached down for the other’s hand. 

Mumbo’s thin fingers twined with Grian’s stubbier digits just as the blond had done the night before he’d left, and his heart sang with elation at the touch of tanned skin against his own. But before Mumbo could feel that fluttering excitement, the smaller man gave a whimpered cry as he snatched his palm away.

“Wh-What did I do? Are y-you okay?” His voice cracked in panic as he stuttered frantically, eyes widening at the bruised and swollen skin of his companion’s fingers and palm.

“M’Fine.” Grian hissed as he stepped past Mumbo and pushed through to the bedroom.

_Is his hand broken? What the hell happened?_

“Mumby?” A small whimpered voice cut through his reverie. Mumbo’s brows furrowed as his eyes flicked up to the blond man, his head peeking out through the gap of the door. 

He seemed so meak, so sheepish. 

The expression that contorted across Grian’s face struck something so deep within the moustached man’s heart and suddenly he could think of nothing more than helping his friend.

Mumbo gave a soft reassuring smile as he nodded. 

“I’m coming.”

_And I will try not to hurt you again._

The two shuffled across the carpet, Mumbo’s arms coiled around the man as he gently settled him down on the mattress, taking his seat beside him. 

Grian’s head hung low between his shoulders as he choked on the last bubbling sobs that escaped his throat, his nose was wet and his cheeks shimmered with dried cuts and salty tears.

“Grian… H-How can I help?” He asked, voice soft, almost a whisper.

The smaller man shook his head, a soft and small movement that spoke orated soliloquies with its pregnant silence. 

Mumbo gave a shrill jerking nod as he pushed himself to his feet. His hands trembled at his sides as he tried and struggled to think of what he could do. 

His eyes flicked about the room, searching for something, anything that might help until his gaze settled on the torn threads of the man’s jumper. 

_Oh god…_

_I’m a fucking idiot…_

He could have kicked himself as he stepped up to the dresser and pulled out a large hoodie and pyjama shorts. He folded them neatly and twisted on his heel, silently proffering them to the broken man.

Cerulean eyes flicked up to meet the offered garments, a testament of care was clutched in the palms of Mumbo’s hands as he held them out. 

“Y-You can put these on if you like.” He muttered. When Grian didn’t move to take them he deposited the small pile on the mattress beside him and stepped closer to the door.

“I-I’ll step outside and… Umm… G-Give you s-some privacy.” He stammered as he slipped from the room and gently closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He clenched his eyes shut and cradled his face in his hands. 

_Oh god…_

_What can I do?_

_He’s obviously hurt…_

_But what can I --_

_Food! He’s probably hungry_.

Mumbo pushed away from where he was leaning and stepped through to the kitchen, ignoring the pointed silence that was directed at him from the two housemates as they stared curiously at the taller man from their places on the couch, a blocky sandbox game lighting the television screen.

He gazed at his open cupboard, silently damning himself for not having bought more food in preparation for this happening.

_What?_

_How the heck was I supposed to prepare for this?_

_Christ. What does Grian like?_

His eyes flicked from can to can and across the packets of food that lined the insides of the plywood box. 

_Noodles. No…_

_Crisps? No…_

_Fruit? What the fuck? Of course not!_

_Soup?_

_Jaffa cakes?_

_Wait… Soup? Everyone likes soup, right?_

Mumbo reached for the only can of soup he owned and flicked it around in his palm to read the label.

_Heinz Chicken and Sweetcorn._

_Not perfect, but it’ll do._

He cracked open the can and silently poured the contents in the saucepan before flicking the hob on and stirring the viscous liquid as it heated.

He swirled the bubbling mixture quietly before he poured the meal into a bowl and then set it down on a tea tray. Plucking two slices of bread from the packet, he slipped them next to the bowl and laid a spoon beside the food before he twisted on his heel and stepped back to the bedroom.

He balanced the tray in one hand as he reached forward and wrapped his knuckles against the wood of the door. 

No answer.

_Should I walk in?_

_No… What if he was still getting dressed?_

_Is…Is he still here?_

_Had he ran away while I was making food?_

_No… No… He wouldn’t have --_

Mumbo cut off his trailing thoughts as he heaved a stuttering breath and pushed open the door. 

“I-I’m coming in, but my eyes are closed, so if you’re not decent, don’t worry.” he called out softly as he clenched his eyelids shut and ambled forwards in the darkness.

With each tentative step, Mumbo tried to feel out the floor around him, navigating the room blindly, completely forgetting how long his bed was as his foot caught on the leg of the metal frame. 

He yelped as he toppled forward, but before he could spill the soup, warm arms wrapped around his waist and gripped at the tray, keeping the food and him safe.

Mumbo’s eyes opened and he was greeted by a very close and shocked Grian. The blond’s eyes were almost as wide as saucers as he flicked his gaze between Mumbo and the contents of the tray.

His companion remained painfully silent as he stood astride him, his smaller body pressed against Mumbo’s taller one. Ihe clothes were almost comically too large for the man as the hoodie’s hem almost reached his knees. 

With the shorts on, even more bruises and cuts became apparent, strengthening the ache in Mumbo’s heart.

“I-I umm… I made you soup… I-I thought y-you might b-be hungry?”

Grian watched him carefully, a cautious silence still lingered on the tip of his tongue as he continued to stare at the moustached man. His face reddened steadily under the blond’s watchful gaze.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have --”

“I like soup.” Grian finally interjected as he gave a soft smile, wincing when the stretch of his split lips tugged at the gash on his face.

Warmth filtered through Mumbo’s chest as he gave a soft nod and let Grian take the tray with his uninjured hand. He slipped down the side of the bed and perched on the mattress, leaning back against the headboard.

Once comfortable, he flicked his eyes over to the other. His brow twitched into a state of concern as he watched Grian prepare to sit on the chair. 

“No, sit on the bed.” He beckoned, tapping against the mattress softly. Grian’s eyes flicked up and widened slightly at the suggestion as his gaze jumped between his swollen fingers and the bedspread.

“What if I spill?”

With a shake of his head and a lazy wave, Mumbo smiled warmly at the other. “Don’t worry, I can always change the sheets. You’re hurt and it’s probably the best option for you right now.”

The two men stared at one another, their silent gazes spoke mouthfuls of vast communications. 

Their unsaid words stood between them as Grian finally relented and dropped his gaze, moving to take his place on the bed beside Mumbo.

The blond shuffled into a better position, wincing at the tug of bruised muscles and slitted skin before he raised the bowl to his chest and blew down on the soup, his breath knocked against the billowing steam and forced it to flutter away and to the end of the bed.

Mumbo watched the condensation slowly disperse into the air around them, his mind focused on the state in which he’d found Grian, or more specifically the injuries that littered the smaller man’s body.

_Where had those scrapes and bruises come from?_

His eyes flicked over to the cuts that lined Grian’s face and his brow furrowed, he clenched his jaw to suppress a whimper of sympathy as he forced his stare forwards once more.

_Had someone knifed him?_

_Blood soaked through the red jumper. The crimson liquid seeped from the open gashes on the small blond’s forehead and spread about his crumpled form in a puddle. A shadowed tarlike rouge accented the pavement around him like a gory halo._

_“You shouldn’t have hit me Mumbo.” The man’s voice coiled around him like a serpent. The monster from the karaoke bar loomed over Grian’s prone and injured body. His eyes shone with delight as he dangled his bloody knuckles between them. “Look what I had to do to the little bird.”_

A dead weight settled over Mumbo’s ribcage. He couldn’t breath. The thought of what that man had done to Grian in his dark imagination, the memory of his anxiety fueled thoughts plagued his mind’s eye.

His breath caught in his throat, as if it was hung off a clothes hook. He wanted to cough, to whimper and scream out his hatred towards the man while also cradling his broken friend to his chest. 

“Grian…” Mumbo muttered, his voice croaking. 

The blond paused in shovelling a spoonful of soup to his mouth and gave a soft hum in reply, glancing over at his friend. He twitched and shuddered through his movements, as if he were an insect, his limbs jittery with stagnant motion.

“Wh-What happened?” Mumbo asked, his voice soft, although it was a stark contrast to that of his frenzied thoughts.

Metal clattered against a ceramic dish as Grian lowered the spoon into the soup, clearing his throat as he wiped at the corners of his mouth. 

Even though the silence hung like a weighted iron veil over the two men, Mumbo could still hear the gears slowly whirring in the blond’s skull, almost as if he was searching for the best answer to throw at the other.

“I…” He stuttered and glanced away, his throat tensing and ruining the words. He clenched his eyes shut and tried again. “I can’t talk about it.”

That sound, that wretched sound did not belong with Grian. It was wrong and horrid. Mumbo wanted to shake his head and scream out to the room that his blond should never sound so broken and destroyed. 

He took a shaking breath and stared down at his fingers that had knotted together in his lap. “Wh-Who hurt you?”

Blankets ruffled as Grian shifted and twisted his body to face Mumbo, he gave a whispered whimper at the tug of his sensitive flesh before he swallowed down the pained noise. “Mumbo, I can’t tell you, I’m sorry.”

Viridescent irises bounced up to connect with cerulean as Mumbo gave a sheepishly tentative stare at the man. “Was it the man from the bar?”

The blond looked up in surprise. 

“Cub? No, no definitely not.”

_Thank God._

_Wait don’t be relieved! He’s still hurt._

_Who could have…_

“Were you at your family’s?” Mumbo forced the words out, tamped down the stutter and then held his breath. His heart pounded against his ribs as he waited anxiously for the reply. 

“Yes.”

_“I didn’t come from… my, uh, family isn’t made up of the kindest people.”_

The remembered words that had spilled from Grian’s mouth rattled through Mumbo’s skull. It had been the only time that he’d ever spoken about his family, had ever revealed information about the people who’d raised him. 

“Did…” He swallowed dryly. “Did your family do this?”

Grian stared down into his bowl, completely frozen as his lower lip began to tremble again. 

That was as good an answer as any. 

Mumbo’s jaw clenched as shrill anger trickled through his veins. It was as if a shot of adrenaline had been injected straight into his heart.

_How dare they?_

_My Grian._

_How dare the people who are supposed to love and protect you hurt him so bad?_

_I’m going to kill the--_

“I should go. Thank you for the soup.” 

Mumbo’s eyes widened as Grian interrupted his rage-fueled thoughts. His brow furrowed as he glanced between the spot that the blond had vacated and to where the man was standing, an empty bowl in his hand. 

“I don’t want to be a nuisance, I’ll get out of your hair.” Grian hummed as he moved to set the bowl on the desk. 

“No!” Mumbo’s outburst peeled from his throat and he immediately regretted it as Grian visibly flinched at the sudden and loud sound. “I-I mean… Umm… Y-You c-could never b-be a nuisance t-to me.” Mumbo stuttered, his cheeks flaring with heat as he leveled his frightened gaze at his friend, afraid that the man would turn and leave again, abandoning him like he had a week ago. 

“But I…”

“Grian please.” Mumbo scooted from the bed and stepped around it, stopping only a few inches from the other man. He reached down and touched his good hand delicately. 

The blond’s breath hitched at the soft and gentle caress. It was like a zing of electricity shot between them as he glanced at the door before turning back, his eyes jumping up to meet Mumbo’s.

“I want to take care of you. I want you to stay. Please stay with me.”

“You didn’t stutter.”

“N-No.” 

Adoration swelled in Mumbo’s chest as a sweet smile spread across Grian’s lips, curling daintily, like a treat just for him. But as soon as that flash of sugar had appeared, it was hidden again as Grian glanced behind Mumbo and to the bed. 

“Wh-Where should I sleep?”

_Oh thank Christ!_

_Thank you! Thank you!_

Mumbo could have sung songs of praise. He would have dropped to his knees to thank whatever merciful deity had allowed Grian to stay with him if that meant he could stay forever.

“Mumbo?” The blond waved a hand in front of Mumbo’s face, fond amusement twinkling in his tired, beaten eyes. 

Mumbo’s brow almost tangled with his hairline as he glanced about himself. “Th-The bed. You’ll sleep with me in the bed.” 

“Usually a man would ask me to dinner first.”

The swift reply caught the taller man off guard. Mumbo took a moment to think of what Grian had meant before it clicked with an almost audible clunk in his mind. 

Heat flooded through his cheeks, burning brightly at his skin as his mouth began to flap open and closed like a fish gasping for air. “I-I-I… N-No… I-I…” He stuttered. 

Grian’s face crumpled into a strained laugh as he patted Mumbo’s shoulder and nodded. “I know, I was just joking. I missed your foot-in-mouth disease. When will you learn?” He asked, winking softly at the other.

Mumbo let out a breathy laugh as he shrugged.

_Hopefully never._

The two stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, sharing each other's space. Their pupils were connected like an electrified thread, distant calls and memos slipping through the join. 

Mumbo almost leant in close to the man before Grian pulled away and tugged at the duvet, slipping under it. The moustached man stood frozen in place, his mind stirred and jumbled with explanations of what he had planned to do. 

_Why did I just lean in?_

_Grian comes back to me battered and bruised and the first thing I do is what? Try and kiss him!_

_I’m fucking dis--_

“Mumbo?” 

His back stiffened as his shoulders bunched. He glanced over his shoulder and flashed the blond a nervous smile. 

“Are you joining me?”

“Y-Yeah… Sorry.” Mumbo murmured almost silently as he shuffled around to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers and beside Grian. “Goodnight.” He hummed as he reached over to the switch beside his head and flicked the light off, allowing the shrill black to creep in and swallow the room in it’s inky tar.

Little flecks of light swam through his vision as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes had barely adjusted to the darkness as he waited with bated breath for the blond to fall asleep.

It was silly, he knew, but he could barely allow himself to rest until he knew that Grian wasn’t about to leave him.

His chest hammered with his fearful memories, how he’d awoken that morning to an empty bed and nothing but a note. 

_The note_ …

He clenched his eyes shut as he forced the waves of anxiety down and away from him, pushing back at the tightness that swamped his throat, forcing his chest to expand with his breaths and fighting at the weight that had settled over it. 

_I won’t panic…_

_It will be fine._

_He’ll be there when I wake up._

_He wi--_

A choked chirp of surprise fell from Mumbo’s lips and he flinched back at the gentle touches to his body as two small arms wrapped their way around his torso. A small face was pressed against his neck, warm puffs of breath flittered against his skin. 

At the sound of his yelp, Grian instantly froze. Mumbo felt the man’s muscles tense and pull away.

“Mumbo, I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep and I… Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Grian?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to repeat what you said to me once.” Mumbo muttered, his lips tight in a grin as he pulled the other close and wrapped him tightly in both his arms. “Shut up.”

**_Please see the tissues on your right and there will be warm fuzzy cuddles as you exit the premises. SK really hit hard with this chapter, but as painful as it was, it was kind of_ gore _-gous was it not? (Lol see what I did there?)_**

**_Anyway, there will be a nicer chapter on the way :D so we hope you enjoyed this one despite the pain._ **

**_And as always, if you liked this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D_ **


	20. Recovered Hearts & Healing Wounds

**_Hey all! So we bring to you a little chapter of happiness and pure cheese._ **

**_Be sure to bring those crackers because we will be feasting tonight boys!_ **

**Content warning: There are some references to child abuse or abuse from a parent (the character in question is not a child... But yeah) if that will trigger you in any way, please read with caution)**

**_But, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!_ **

A winking array of golden whisps fluttered through the open window as a soft warm breeze blew it’s susurrate breaths into the room, carrying the scents of summer on its tongue. 

It flicked past the panes and dragged its weightless form across the carpet, shimmering with life. It rustled the clothes that hung in the wardrobe and bounced from surface to surface until it finally relaxed and carded airy fingers through Mumbo’s dark hair.

Those raven strands were the only clue that he occupied the bed. A sprout of fluffy onyx peaked out from under the quilt while his long and slender limbs curled beneath the weighted sheet.

Glowing tendrils poured through the glass and shone its ardent touch across the room. It lit an ethereal glow over the walls and finally tapped gently against the covers that hid Mumbo’s slumbering form, its temperatures piercing through the silky coverings and pricking heatedly at his pale skin. 

He groaned under that unwavering attention and stretched his legs out, searching for a cool relief. 

A long bony foot poked out from beneath the blanket, his slender toes wriggling in their newly found freedom and soaking up the chilled hush that sprinkled across the sweaty skin. A pleasured smile tugged across his face as he sighed in relief. His brows tightened on his forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, Gri.” He whimpered out, his voice muffled and thick with sleep. He buried his face further into the soft belly of the pillow, silently begging for that peaceful darkness to claim his consciousness once more.

When he received no response, his visage creased and concern washed through him, showering his organs with a frozen slush as an icy dread slithered down his back and plucked at his vertebrae. He twisted in the sheets and was greeted to an empty bed once more.

Like a blooming black rose, his chest ached with fear as his eyes flicked across the mattress and pillows, searching for a note or some kind of clue as to where his companion had gone. 

It was as if DeJa Vu had come to claim him as his tired mind began to race, fueled only by panic and anxiety. His chest constricted as he pushed himself to sit bolt upright.

“Grian?” He called out, barely waiting a second before he began to ruffle through the duvet and chucking the pillows to the floor.

He let out a shrill whimper when he found nothing but soft blankets and a springy mattress. No letter, no evidence that the blond had ever set foot in his room.

_ No no no! _

He pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes as he drew his legs to his chest. Swirls and spirals flickered in the darkness as he pressed his palms harder against his face. 

It was as if his heart had given its final pulse before running dead in a chilled flatline, screaming out as his ribs tightened around the organ, tensing against his lungs.

_ Was it a dream? _

_ It felt so real… _

_ Maybe I’m not doing as well as I’d thought… _

_ Maybe Iskall was right… I shouldn’t be alone, not now… _

He huffed a breath as he reached out for his phone and tugged the chord out from the bottom, cutting off the charging snake and allowing the wire to flutter to the floor. It gave a soft thud as it settled on the carpet. Mumbo paid no attention as he held the device in the palm of his hand.

Disgust curled at his lip as he stared at the face reflected back at him. Hollowed eyes and pale features watched him closely, mocking him with their disdain. He glared at it, his chest thrumming with shrill disgust as tar seemed to leak through his stomach. 

_ How could I allow it to get this bad…? _

_ Did I speak to my roommates at all? Do they think I’m crazy? _

_ Am I crazy? _

He depressed the lock button and watched as the screen flickered to life. He swiped his fingers across the glowing glass and selected Iskall’s number.

_ Mumbo: Hi, I’m sorry but could you-- _

His thumbs halted in their typing as a flash of red caught his peripheral vision, and he flicked his eyes over to the clumped mess on the ground. 

A tattered and torn jumper laid abandoned against the carpet. Dirt covered the material and splattered the front of the garment with a sickening brown. 

_ Isn’t that…? _

The phone bounced against the mattress as it slipped from his grip. He pushed from the mattress and plucked the sweater from where it had been abandoned. 

He rested back and straightened the fabric out across his lap almost lovingly as he delicately caressed the ragged threads. His finger caught in the littered holes that spanned through the cotton. He sucked his lip between his teeth and worried the skin anxiously as his gaze became glassy.

Mumbo searched through the depths of his memories, trying to recall what had happened the night before. 

It was as if he was walking through a vault, a stream of thoughts and visions were all kept in their places, locked away and out of his reach, if only he could...

Jagged cuts, tanned skin torn and shredded, a swollen hand, and dead fish-like eyes flashed within his mind. 

_ That’s it! _

The blond had appeared late in the dead of night, cradling his injuries and standing gaunt outside his house. Mumbo had invited him in. 

He’d made him soup.

A soft smile curled around his lips as the soft memories of silky hair against his skin washed across his brain. He shivered as pleasure wracked through him, his skeleton vibrating with need and want, his arms aching for the smaller man to be wrapped in his grip.

_ Except… Grian had just come back from his parents… _

_ The only people who’d been able to hurt him were… _

Nausea tickled at the back of his tongue and ached through his belly as he connected the mental dots. 

_ “No! No, please stop!” The blond screamed helplessly as a taller, bulkier man collided his jack-hammer fists into Grian’s face, slicing the skin against his skull. Grian’s lip split under the force of the blows, and as the smaller reached forward to placate his father, the man kicked him down, stomping on that small delicate hand.  _

The vision snapped and hissed at Mumbo as his stomach quivered in fear. The people who were supposed to love and care for you like no other in the world had committed the most heinous act of betrayal.

Although he had never met Grian’s family, he hoped to God that they were not the cause for the blond’s injuries, but if it weren’t them, then who? But most of all, how did Grian make his way to Mumbo’s house? Why didn’t he go home when he was hurt? 

His throat tightened around his shaking breath as he forced himself to swallow past his swollen, dried tongue. It was the only explanation: Grian’s family had assaulted him.

He layed back down in his bed as his chin wobbled, eyes shone glassy with tears at the thought of what had happened to the man he loved. Those injuries seemed painful, enough to drag hissed breaths and grimaces from Grian. 

_ I’m so sorry I -- _

“Morning Mumby!” 

Mumbo gave a yelp of surprise at the sound of that chirping voice. His eyes flicked to the blond who stood in the doorway. 

The man wore the same hoodie that Mumbo had lent him. It hung from his shoulders like a thick dress. The sight would have brought a smile to his face if not for the anxiety that still coursed through his body. 

“G-Grian?” 

“I got us breakfast!” 

“B-Breakfast?” He parroted. 

The blond’s brow furrowed at his stuttered reply. He walked over, sat at the edge of the bed, and tilted the tray, exposing the food through the plastic window. Donuts. Some were coated with sugar, others with icing, and some leaked out vibrant pink jam. Mumbo stared at the arrangement, his mind working at a snail’s pace as he struggled to slow his panicked heart.

“Oh… Don’t you like do--” Before Grian could finish his sentence, Mumbo shook his head frantically and flashed a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“No! I love donuts!” He almost screamed in his attempt at wiping away the frown that had creased on Grian’s brow, sitting up abruptly as though he had taken a triple shot of caffeine.

Grian flinched back at the sound, his good hand coming up instinctually to shield his face slightly at the sudden movement towards him.

Mumbo could've kicked himself.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean-”

“Mumbo, it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean…” He smiled softly as he trailed off. “Do you want a donut?”

Not trusting his lips to form a coherent sentence, Mumbo nodded, taking the box from the smaller man and shifting his position so they could sit side by side.

“W-Which one do you want?” He murmured, lifting the cardboard lid and proffering the box to the blond.

Grian hummed as he surveyed his options, gaze flickering from one to the other. He tapped the fingers of his right hand on his chin, narrowed his eyes, and furrowed his brow, making an over-exaggerated thinking face.

Mumbo snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes, his heart blooming with warmth at the sudden normalcy of the situation. 

He was aware of the effort Grian always made to make him laugh when he knew Mumbo was anxious, and the small totem of kindness did more to him than he cared to admit. Even now he could feel his cheeks aching with the strain of his smile. 

Grian’s comical expression faded into his natural gremlin grin as he reached into the box and pulled out a jam donut, stiffly pulling a few napkins out of his back pocket with his left hand and resting the treat on his lap.

“You can use your hand!” Mumbo exclaimed. “Is it feeling better?”

“Uh yeah, a bit.” Grian murmured, grimacing down at his still swollen fingers. “Feels better than yesterday at least.”

“That’s great!” Mumbo’s smile was nearly splitting his face with how wide it was stretched. He studied the bruises and gashes on the blond’s face. “The rest of your injuries look better too. It’s crazy how quickly they’re healing!”

Grian shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his eyes trained down in his lap.

“They weren’t that bad.” He muttered. “It was just the light from last night that made them look worse than they were.”

Mumbo furrowed his brow.

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would dim light make--”

“You should eat.”

The interruption was unexpected. Mumbo tilted his head slightly as he considered the smaller man. Grian’s eyes were frozen on his donut, and he seemed to be trying to hide his bad hand from Mumbo’s sight.

_ What’s wrong? Did I make him uncomfortable? His logic doesn’t make sense though…  _

Mumbo sighed and shook his head. In the long run, it didn’t matter. Grian was healing, and Mumbo was going to make sure nothing bad happened to him again.

_ I can’t see him hurt again…  _

“Mumbo?” 

“Oh! Uh, right.” Mumbo reached into the box and selected a powdered donut, the sugar sticking to his fingers as he clumsily spread a napkin on his lap and took a bite.

White powder burst from the treat, showering his face and hands in a snowy blanket of sucrose as he coughed on the dust that he managed to inhale.

Grian’s bell-like laugh reverberated around the small room, echoing in Mumbo’s ears as his face burned. He swore the sugar on his cheeks would caramelize with the heat that his blush produced, and he blinked at his companion, powder raining from his eyelashes with every twitch.

“I-It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is!” Grian giggled, wiping his eyes from the force of his hysteria. “It’s incredibly funny! That was brilliant!”

“W-Well… I-I…” He stuttered as he tried to think of a way to get the little gremlin back. A smile creased his face as an idea popped into his mind. “Well how do you like it?”

In one swift movement, he surged forwards, scooping a bit of jam from Grian’s donut, and drawing his finger along the blond’s upper lip, painting a dashing and delicious raspberry moustache. 

“Wha- Mumbo!”

“Now  _ that’s  _ brilliant!” Mumbo chortled, licking his finger clean as Grian swatted his arm.

“Well at least  _ I  _ don’t look like an 80 year old.”

“What?”

“The powder got in your hair, dummy.” Grian giggled, pointing at Mumbo’s raven locks. “You look like you’re going grey!”

Mumbo’s lips curled up in a smirk. “Oh really?” He shook his head back and forth violently, showering the blond in white sugar.

Grian held up his arms, shielding himself from Mumbo’s attack.

“Quit it!” He yelled, giggling as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Jeez! I’m gone for a week and you turn into me?!”

“You taught me well!” Mumbo snickered, sitting back as his laughter began to cramp his stomach. “Ugh come on. We’re a mess.” He muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and extended his hand to the blond. 

Grian stared at the proffered appendage before taking it. That same zing shot through Mumbo and he clenched his jaw against the soft whining that threatened to tug from his chest. Heat flooded his cheeks as Grian brushed passed him, beelining towards the door.

“You coming?” The blond called back at him when Mumbo hadn’t moved, his eyes bounced up to Grian’s as his face darkened to a deep puce, although with that dusting of white powder, it was nothing more than a light pink. He nodded and followed the blond through the sitting room and to the bathroom. 

Grian leant forward towards the mirror, a wad of tissue clenched in his swollen fingers. He dabbed the wet paper against his lip, wiping away the jam. “Ugh… I hate this… I’m so fucking ugly with these scabs…” He muttered absently as he rolled his eyes.

Mumbo straightened in his place at the doorway, his gaze flickered from the blond and to his reflection.

_ How could you ever think that? _

_ You’re gorgeous… Beautiful… A God among men… Even like this you’d have a crowd knelt at your feet! _

“Mumboooo?” The sing-songy voice echoed around the tiled walls and tugged at Mumbo’s attention. 

“P-Pretty…”

“What?”

_ What?! _

His chest tightened in fear at his accidental statement. He felt as though he might burst into flames, combust and melt to a puddle of shame. He preyed for the ground to open at his feet and consume him, anything that would allow him to escape that amused smile that flickered across Grian’s lips. 

“I-I umm… I-- Oh God… I…. Oh.” Mumbo pressed his face into the palm of his hand as he gave a strangled groan, he could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. “G-Grian… You’re… I…” He whimpered pitifully. “You’renotuglyIthinkyou’reverypretty!” Mumbo spat out the words and immediately spun on his heel. “I-I’m sorry.”

Just as he began to move out of the bathroom, a hand gripped at his shirt and tugged him back.

“Hey, no, don’t worry.” Grian’s voice chimed reassuringly as he held the jittery man in place. “Thank you. No one’s… No one’s ever said anything like that and-and meant it.” He finished, staring up at the taller man. 

_ How? _

“W-Well… I… I did.” He finished, his chest aching. He watched as Grian’s face almost split in half as he grinned and turned back to the mirror, leaving Mumbo to stare after him. 

Heart hammering, Mumbo glanced down at his fingers where they locked together in a fidgety knot. White powder coated his hands where they had held the donut, it was as if he’d dipped the very tips of his digits in alabaster paint. Mumbo stared at his appendages, his mouth skewed with thought and a dark iron veil spread its weighted mass over his heart. 

Having Grian back in his life was something that he had expected to fill him with euphoria, but in actuality it had only confirmed and caused a more deeper uncertainty to flood through his chest.

Visions of a broken and injured blond had been his only source of company whilst he’d been left alone. Gruesome images had plagued his mind and soured his tongue with heart wrenching scenes that Mumbo was rendered helpless, forced to watch in agonised horror. 

He knew that he could never have done anything to help or prevent those horrid things from hurting Grian, but when the smaller man had materialised on his doorstep, covered in a litany of cuts, bruises, and other horrendous injuries, Mumbo couldn’t help the sinking feeling that maybe he should have done something. 

_ But what could I do? _

_ He was at his parents… _

_ He should have been safe!! _

His jaw clenched as his internal gaze fell on those of the blond’s family. The men and women who were sworn by blood to protect him, to care for him, and to ensure he was bathed with affection and care.

It was as if each individual rib vibrated with a ferocious anger. Rage thrummed through his soul and blistered painfully at his skin. He should have done something, anything. If Grian’s family hadn’t been there for him, then Mumbo had to be. 

_ I have to-- _

“Mumbo?”

That soft chirping voice sliced through Mumbo’s anguished turmoil and dragged his consciousness back to the present. His eyelids fluttered and his cheeks heated as he returned his gaze back to the blond.

“Y-Yeah?” 

“You disappeared for a moment. Are you okay?”

_ Am I? _

_ How could I be? You were gone. I thought you were safe… _

_ How could I ever let you go again knowing that you could return to me broken and injured? _

“I-I’m fine.” Mumbo lied as he shook his head and forced his lips to spread in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

Grian seemed less than convinced at the imposed veil of honesty. It was as if those cerulean eyes could see directly into Mumbo’s soul, could slither in through his body and peer at the inner workings of his mind. 

A chilled shiver of pleasure washed through the moustached man at the thought of Grian being inside him, being --

_ Oh for god’s sake… He’s been back for like five minutes, can’t I have one stable moment without thinking about him fu-- _

“I don’t believe you.” Grian hummed matter of factly as he washed his hands. “What’s wrong?” He asked again, brows furrowed with concern. “You can tell me.” He added as his lips quirked in a reassuring smile. 

Mumbo watched the other for what seemed like an eternity as he tried to force the words from his mouth. How could he ruin this moment and plague the other with a sheer screen of negativity? Grian didn’t deserve this. He should have been blessed with so much better…

“Mumbo?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he reached out and covered Mumbo’s hand with his own.

Sparks skittered across his skin and vibrated through his bones and tendons. Mumbo would have yelped at that static-electricity that shone through his body, but he could do nothing more than lean into the comfort that Grian blessed him with. His brows furrowed as he stared down at his feet.

“I-I… I was sad wh-when you left.” He stuttered out, the words catching on his teeth as if they were protesting at being spoken, at being brought to the light of day. 

He knew it was a silly thing to say, especially when Grian had come back to him, albeit not entirely in one piece.

“I sent you texts… Wh-Why didn’t you reply?” Mumbo finished and forced his eyes to connect with Grian’s.

Cyan irises widened as the blond flicked his gaze down to his pocket. He slipped his phone on and depressed the power button. 

“I’m sorry Mumbo, I’m not allowed my phone when I’m with my family.” Grian muttered quietly as he began to tap his fingers across the screen, swiping away notifications in favour of searching for those elusive messages. “M’not really supposed to talk to  _ anyone  _ outside of the house when I’m home.”

_ Of course! He would never have willingly ignored me… _

_ How could I have ever thought that? _

_ Stupid! Stupid! Stup-- _

“Oh Mumby…” That voice echoed through his mind, cutting off his thoughts and demanding his attention. Viridescent eyes settled on the smaller man. 

Grian’s lip trembled at the sight of the messages. “I’m so sorry. I-....” Grian cut himself off as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mumbo.

It was a seemingly effortless notion, an echo to their time at the movies. A cocoon of blond hair and blue eyes swamped him, swallowing his body with that tight grip. 

It was as if all of Mumbo’s uncertainties and fears had been washed away by the sheer touch of Grian’s skin against his own, like the last gulp of air to a drowning man, a crumb to a starving child, and a comfort that Mumbo never thought he’d feel again. 

He buried his wet face into Grian’s neck. 

_ Wait… Wet? When did I start crying? _

Mumbo pushed away his confusion in favour of inhaling the man before him. He snuggled deeper into that soft hold and committed each scent and feel to memory.

_ If you ever leave again, I will never forget this. _

_ But at what cost did this come? I upset him, punished him for something that he had no control of… It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t text me. _

Mumbo’s throat tightened as he gave a jarring sniffle and held Grian tighter. “I-I’m s-sorry…” His voice cracked on his words as emotion flooded through him.

“Why?” The blond asked soothingly as he rubbed circles in the taller man’s back. 

“F-For up-upsetting you…” 

Grian pulled away then and fixed Mumbo with a stern stare. “Shut up, Mumbo Jumbo. You haven’t upset me. I’m just sorry I couldn’t reply to you, and I’m sorry that you felt so sad. I wish I’d have been here rather than with my family.” He spat out the last two words as if they were a vile taste that plagued his tongue. 

“Thank you.” Mumbo whimpered, drawing those beautiful cerulean orbs back to him. Grian’s brow furrowed at that.

“For what?”

“For coming back to me.”

**_Thank you all for reading, we have restocked our tissues for what is to come, but hopefully, you all won't need them for the next few chapters, so we have infused this chapter with a delicious delicate healing balm for you all :D You can definitely blame Ev for this chapter ;D but yeah, some of the credit goes to SK :D_ **

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts._ **


	21. Tell Me What You Want

**_Hey guys, so here is another chapter. It is a fair bit longer than the last._ **

**_We hope you liked this one, we really enjoyed writing it :D_ **

**_So here is that sweet satisfying balm that we promised you._ **

**_Don't worry, the tissues are not needed yet. We'll give you fair warning when they will come in handy!_ **

**_Also, we should blame SK for the sweet smutty descriptions below :D it's nice to blame her for something that isn't completely heartbreaking, right?_ **

**Content warning: This chapter features a heavy amount of smuttiness. If you struggle with it, nothing will be lost if you skip those bits of this chapter, that is why we won't be putting any summaries.**

Like a symphony of life, birds chimed and sang their tunes of dawn. Like a backdrop to their music, the sun shone with an ethereal glow that bathed the world below. One by one each of the street lamps shut off, allowing the almighty spotlight to gaze upon paths and roads.

A humming orange hue painted against the walls of Mumbo’s bedroom. It trickled through the gap of the curtain and littered its sprawling fingers across the bed, gently caressing the duvet. 

Like a cool whisper, the gentle morning breeze swam through the open window and stroked against Mumbo’s exposed flesh, pulling up goosebumps in the wake of its chilling breath.

He gave a sigh as he slowly stirred to wakefulness, the last tendrils of slumber still clinging to the far reaches of his mind, giving an almost fuzzy feel to the state of his consciousness.

His jaw clenched as he stifled a yawn and shifted slightly under the blanket, revelling in the feel of the soft fabric against his skin. 

As his thoughts slowly began to trickle through his brain, each one becoming more coherent than the last, he felt his muscles tighten as a stream of icy anxiety plumed through him. 

_It’s morning._

Memories of waking alone flashed through his mind’s eye as an unsettling ache situated itself below his sternum and tightened against his stomach. He silenced his breathing as he tried to listen out for Grian’s soft snores, or rather for a lack thereof. 

He daren’t open his eyes for he was all too certain of what he might see. The same as before, twice over. A spanning empty mattress. 

_What if he’s not there?_

_Does he not like to be near me?_

_Is there something wrong with me?_

_Fuck…_

_Laying here with your eyes closed isn’t going to help or change anything._

_If he’s gone… Then… Well, he’s gone._

_And I’ll just have to deal with that._

Mumbo gave a heaving sigh as he rangled his nerves together. Tying a lasso around them, he held them tightly, trying to force his fears away with the sheer power of will. His jaw clenched as he prepared to peek out to the other side of the bed.

_Fuck… I can’t do it._

_Breathe… Just breathe…_

_In… Out… In… Out…_

As if he was ripping a bandaid from a sore wound, Mumbo forced his eyelids open. He stared out at the other side of the bed and for a moment he felt his heart slowly crack like a pane of glass with too much pressure.

That tinkling heartbreak resounded through his ears as he stared out to where Grian was supposed to be. His eyes stung and ached and his chest hollowed as if someone had scooped his insides out with a spoon. 

A kitten-like whimper shivered from under the covers. Mumbo’s eyes widened as his brows almost tangled with his sleep-mussed hair. He peeked up and over the small mountain that the covers had formed.

Like heated honey, a warm viscous sweetness trickled through him, slicking his ribs and chest with its purity. He could barely keep his eyes off that golden mop that peaked out from beneath the duvet. 

_He’s here!_

_He didn’t leave me…_

_He... Didn’t… Leave… Me…_

_Does he…?_

Mumbo’s cheeks throbbed with the force of his broad smile. Just seeing the blond resting so peacefully beside him was almost enough evidence to sate the very question that had been plaguing his mind. 

It had rivalled the anxiety and won.

Oxytocin, dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine combined together in a rainbow kaleidoscope as each neurotransmitter flooded down the axons of Mumbo’s mind, tugging at his overexcited dendrites and soaring across the synaptic cleft to stimulate its neighboring neurons. 

Soft sunset hues fluttered across his brain as each chemically induced emotion fluttered through his synapses. Pink and yellow danced lazily with a soft green, each lighting his heart and flushing a warmth through his chest.

But as those sweet, satin-like feels shimmered across his nerves, a shrill crackling fire lit through his veins, igniting the very blood that pulsated through his heart. 

The contrasting cyclone blustered together in a drifting amalgamation of anxiety stricken joy. He could barely keep up with them, let alone make any sense of the sensations. 

However, there was one thing that Mumbo was most certain about and it had little to do with the chemicals that ran amuck through his cerebral cortex. 

Grian enjoyed his company. Enjoyed it enough to rest beside him through to the morning.

_Either that or I just woke up very early…_

_Maybe I should pretend to sleep and see if he leaves when he wakes up…_

_Maybe I…_

“G’morning Mumbo…” Grian’s sleepy drawl punctured his thoughts. 

Like a car engine with no oil, his brain stuttered to radio silence as he laid there staring wide-eyed at the blond beside him. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_It’s too early for this shit…_

_Oh my god!!_

_SAY SOMETHING!!!!_

“M-Morning Mumbo.” He stuttered out.

Grian’s brow furrowed as the smaller man twisted to stare at the now red-faced Mumbo. 

_Not that…_

“I… I meant… T-To… Oh god… I don’t know what I meant.” Mumbo whimpered as he slowly slithered under the covers and pulled the duvet up and over his head, effectively melting with shame.

Darkness cast its shadowed blindfold across his viridescent eyes as Mumbo hid in the cocoon of bliss that he’d forged for himself. He gave a withering sigh as he forced his jittery heart to still and calm. 

Silence rang through the room and greeted Mumbo with nothing but sensory deprivation. His brow creased as he strained his hearing. Nothing. He blinked in confusion. 

The taller man was almost certain that he would have heard something. A snarky comment, a silly laugh… Anything! But it was as if he was alone in the room after all. 

His fingers wrapped around the edge of the sheet as he slowly dragged it down his face and peered out to the room. Instead of ceiling and light, he saw nothing but the beaming face of the blond man. 

His cerulean eyes were bright and shining with his usual brand of mischief, his teeth sparkled as they were exposed by the broad smile. 

Mumbo’s hands tightened their hold as he let out a gasping shriek and tried to scramble back into the mattress and away from the other. 

“Aw come on Mumby! I thought I was pretty…” Grian pouted with mock insult. 

“Y-You are! I-I… Oh… I… Umm… Grian… Umm…” 

The blond’s serious expression faltered in seconds of Mumbo’s increasingly flustered stuttering, his resolve completely dissolving upon seeing the moustached man’s cheeks light up with a searing forest of flames. 

“It’s okahay!” Grian soothed between peels of giggles as he watched the nervous wreck of a man with an expression of fondness. “You, Mumbo Jumbolio are utterly adorable.” He hummed wistfully, laying his head on the taller man’s chest. 

The skin of Mumbo’s cheeks burned with hellfire as he stared down at the smaller man. He wanted to escape and hide for all eternity, but equally, he needed to stay, to feel that light pressure of the other’s body against him. 

Finally, the urge to pee was the ultimate deciding force as Mumbo squirmed under the blond’s body. “Umm, Gri… I-I… Can you m-move so I can get up, please?”

Without missing a beat, the little gremlin whined and twisted onto his back, extending his arms out above his head as his muscles tightened like a board, his smaller body almost completely atop Mumbo’s. Their legs tangled and as Grian reached higher in his stretch, he gave an almost euphoric moan, his hands finally coming to rest in Mumbo’s hair.

Mumbo twitched beneath the blond before stiffening at the feel of those fingers resting against his scalp and tangling in his raven strands. 

_Oh my god…_

_He’s…_

_Oh my god!!_

“Uhh… G-Gria--” Before Mumbo could finish his sentence, those devilish little digits descended from the top of his head and began pinching and pressing against his cheeks, effectively garbling and jumbling the words, distorting them like a Snapchat filter. 

“Sorry Mumbo, I can’t hear you. Maybe talk a little clearer?” The blond called through his smirk from atop him. 

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as he glanced down at the other, his lips tightening as unrestrained giggling trickled out from his chest. He shook his head and batted away those infernal hands, holding them steady and away from his face. 

_Fine… Okay…_

_We’re playing this game?_

_Okay… I’ll bite._

Mumbo leant down until his lips were but a centimetre from the blond’s ear. “Grian, please move…” He paused as he tried to think of something that might fluster the other, but his mind came up a blank. His lips skewed as he settled for the most obvious thing he could say. “I need the loo.”

At that sound, Grian’s eyes widened and a soft pink flushed across his cheeks. He tugged at his wrists, attempting to free his hands from Mumbo’s grip, but the man held strong. 

A smirk curled across Mumbo’s mouth as he grinned wickedly down at the blond, but in a flurry of movement, the smaller man had twisted once again, straddling his slender waist. Caught so off guard, Grian was able to snatch his wrists from Mumbo’s grasp and effectively pin those thin, pale arms above the raven-haired man’s head.

Mumbo stared up, speechless. His eyes were wide as an entire rabble of butterflies took flight in the confines of his chest. Each one of them fluttered and flapped against his lungs making it almost impossible to breathe. 

The blond leant down and closed the gap between them, holding his face but an inch away from the other’s. 

For a moment Mumbo was sure he was about to kiss him.

_Oh god please kiss me…_

Liquid heat fizzled and pooled at the base of his stomach, warming the space between his legs. 

_Oh god. Not now, not now, not now!_

_Please… Oh god… He’s gonna--_

“I win.” Grian grinned down at him before, just as quickly as he had trapped Mumbo, he’d released him and was now laying on his side of the bed, giggling in the wake of his mischief. 

Mumbo gave a swift glance to the heap of chortling blond and without wasting a second, leapt from the bed as he scrambled out of the room and sped through the sitting room and to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leant against the wood and gave a heaving, whimpering sigh. 

_Oh my god…_

_That was close…_

He glanced down at the front of his tented pyjama pants and scowled at his treacherous cock. His eyes narrowed on where it poked against the soft material. He’d almost been caught, the blond’s soft bottom had been held so close, teasingly within reaching distance. If only he’d just thrusted--

_Fuck! No!_

_I can’t… No!_

Mumbo shook his head, messing his already tangled hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. 

_Breath through it._

_Go away…_

_Just gentle breaths._

_… In… Out…_

_… In … Dead puppies… Out…_

_… In … Naked grandma… Out…_

The tight skin of his dick began to cool and prickle as it slowly softened, releasing the bulge that had formed beneath the silky cloth of his pyjama bottoms. 

_Thank fucking christ!_

His head thudded back against the door as he relaxed into the wooden hold. His eyes slipped closed as his breath came filtering out of his chest. 

Mumbo had experienced his fair share of awkward and unwanted erections, but he had never had as many as he had had in the company of Grian, nothing had ever challenged his composure as much as his gremlin-like friend. 

Mumbo’s lips curved in a triumphant smile. Yes, his time with Grian had been a learning curve, but at least he had mastered his control over himself as if it were a fine art.

It may not have always been fun, but Mumbo was certain that no matter the number of inconvenient boners, he would never pass up the time he’d been able to spend with the blond. Not for anything.

Maybe he should take Grian out for the day? Treat the blond to something sweet and fun. 

Mumbo chewed his lip as he thought. The movies. He’d take Grian to the cinema, although this time, he’d choose the film and maybe they’d make it to the end.

* * *

“Uptown girl! She’s been living in her uptown world, I bet she’s never had a backstreet guy, I bet her momma never told her why.” Grian’s voice chimed along with the Westlife song as it echoed through the radio. 

The speakers thumped to the beat and the car bounced with the force of the blond’s dancing. Mumbo glanced over to the smaller man. He could barely hide his smile as he watched Grian move to the rhythm of the music. 

“I’m gonna try for an uptown girl! She’s been living in her white bread world.” His shoulders pumped with each slam of the drum. 

Beneath them, the road fizzled by, the rumbling engine accompanied the gentle bass that slammed through the metal body. Mumbo’s hand tightened on the wheel as Grian leant close to him, continuing to sing. 

“As long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she’s looking for a downtown man. That’s what I am.” Grian pointed to himself comically and waggled his eyebrows when Mumbo’s eyes flicked away from the road ahead and down to his companion. 

A chortling laughter bubbled up through Mumbo’s chest as he watched the blond. 

“Sing with me Mumby!” Grian called out as he poked Mumbo’s side, drawing a yelp from the man.

“Grian! I’m driving!”

“We have seatbelts! Sing!” 

Mumbo steadied a stern glare at the smaller man before his irritation dissolved to a pure fondness for the other. He opened his mouth before a bright blush blistered across his skin. He shook his head. “No… No, I can’t.” He stuttered. “I-I’ve got stage fright.”

At Mumbo’s words, Grian threw his head back in laughter as he slapped his hand against the taller man’s thigh. “You’re so cute!” Grian giggled out. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked across to the blond as he watched him. A small smile spread across his face as his cheeks heated from the compliment. His attention was caught, however, when Grian didn’t remove his hand from where it’d landed on his upper thigh.

It was as if that heated palm was burning a hole through his jeans and searing against his skin. 

_Oh god._

_Don’t crash. Don’t crash. Don’t crash. Don’t Crash._

He breathed a sigh of relief as he indicated and turned into the multistoried car park, driving up to the second, third, fourth, and finally to the fifth floor before swerving into an empty space and flicking the keys out of the ignition. 

The engine sputtered to a stop as a shrill silence descended upon the cab, bathing the two men in a veil of peace. Mumbo’s eyes flicked back down to where Grian’s hand rested undeterred against his thigh. 

His throat dried and constricted against his adam’s apple as he forced himself to swallow past the cramping muscles. His jaw clenched against the whispered whimper that begged to be let free as Grian’s finger’s flexed and shifted atop his jean-clad skin. 

“I like that song.” The blond huffed out, his eyes slipping closed against the shadow that loomed within the fifth floor of the car park. 

Mumbo’s gaze flicked over to the reclined man and he swallowed once more, although this time it was not forced. Rather, his mouth watered as his pupils focused on that long expanse of tanned neck. 

_How would it taste?_

_How would it feel…_

_For fuck’s sake… Perv much?_

Mumbo huffed out at his own intrusive inner monologue as he shook himself from his thoughts and let his own eyes slip shut against the scenes within the car. 

“It is a good song.” He finally agreed. 

“Okay, shall we?” Grian chimed as he tapped his palm against Mumbo’s leg. Viridescent irises locked onto cerulean rims as the taller man peeked through his lashes to the other. 

“We don’t want to be late and miss another movie.” The blond winked. 

“W-We didn’t miss the last one…” Mumbo corrected as he followed his shorter companion from the car and slammed the door shut, the clanging sound echoing through the concrete confines of the parking lot. “Well… Not because we were late, anyway.” He shrugged.

Grian gave a noncommittal hum that could have meant anything before he rounded the car and began walking beside the raven-haired man. 

Side by side, Mumbo could hardly keep himself from linking their fingers together, or looping his arm around those shoulders. It seemed so natural, almost right. But the fluttering fears that grazed against the cartilage of his ribs spoke otherwise.

He felt almost nauseous at the idea of bridging such a gap in their friendship.

“I don’t wanna take the stairs.” Grian whined as he glared at the offending steps. Mumbo’s eyes flicked over to where the smaller man had gestured and he shrugged.

“We can use the lift?” He offered.

Without missing a beat, the blond had taken a hold of Mumbo’s cuff and almost dragged the man inside after pressing the call button. The metal doors slid open and beckoned them into the dingy little box. 

“Remember which platform we’re on.” Grian murmured as he depressed the button for the ground floor. 

Mumbo gave a silent nod and gripped at the hand rail that lined the walls as the lift shuddered into motion. 

Shrill squeaks and a horrendous moaning filled their little compartment as the shoddy excuse for engineering began to lower them ungracefully to the floor. 

Almost as soon as the thing had started to move, it cut itself off with a violent jerk, the thing stopped. 

Mumbo gave a little cry of surprise as he was almost knocked from his feet at the sudden movement. His heart hammered against his chest as he gripped onto the banister tighter, his knuckles whitening. 

“What’s going on?!”

“I think we’re stuck.” Grian stated, his laid-back tone only increasing Mumbo’s panic.

“Stuck?!”

Mumbo moved to the doors, straining to wrench them apart with the tiny amount of resistance he could manage with his fingertips through the gap.

His breath quickened with every failed pull, his hands sore by the time he finally stepped back and leaned his head against the wall of the lift.

“That’s it. We’re dead. The lift will fall and crush us, or-or-or th-there will be a fire and we won’t be able t-to get out, or we’ll s-starve and have to eat each other to-”

“Mumbo calm down!” Grian grabbed his shoulders, turning the tall man so they were face to face. “We’re going to be fine! Look-” he pointed to the small red button next to the doors. “I’ll push this and it will alert someone that we’re stuck, and then we’ll get out, okay?”

Mumbo didn’t move.

“Okay??” Grian repeated, arching his brows at the taller man and sliding his palms down his arms to hold Mumbo’s shaking hands.

“O-Okay. Okay.” He squeaked, the sensation of Grian’s fingers intertwined with his slightly offsetting the panic thrumming down his spine. 

“Okay. Good.”

Grian released his hold and reached across to the control panel, pressing the button. A loud ringing resonated through the room. Its shrill squeaking cries echoed across the metallic walls and made Mumbo jump. The intercom crackled.

“Hello, what seems to be the problem?” A drawling voice droned, reverberating against the metal walls of the small cube.

“Hi, yes, we seem to be stuck!” Grian replied, his hand reaching out again for Mumbo as the taller man took some deep breaths.

“Ah I see. How many of you are there?”

“Two.”

“Any children?”

“No.”

“Alright then. We will contact emergency personnel, but as this is not considered a priority situation, you will most likely have to wait a while.”

Grian furrowed his brow.

“How long?”

“Four… Five hours?”

“Are you serious?!” Mumbo shrieked suddenly, making Grian flinch at the sudden high-pitched noise.

The man on the intercom sighed deeply.

“Sir, please control your wife.” 

“My…” Grian looked at Mumbo and dissolved into silent laughter, his shoulders shaking as he supported himself on the banister.

Mumbo felt heat creep up his neck and collect in his cheeks as he buried his head in his hands.

_Oh my God… Now I’m definitely going to die._

“Just wait there, and we will get you out as soon as we can.” The man finished, a click resonating through the lift as the intercom was switched off.

Mumbo leant back against the metallic walls as he continued to hide his heated face behind the masking barricade of his palms. His eyes clenched shut against the soft skin there as he let out a ragged whimper.

It wasn’t that he’d been called a woman that had set off an embarrassed flare within him, but more that he was called _Grian’s_ woman.

_Oh how nice it would be…_

_Nope… Not the time, like at all!!_

Mumbo heaved out a sigh and scraped his hands over his eyes before he let himself sink down to sit astride the floor. 

Following suit, Grian settled beside him. The taller man felt rather than saw the other lean into his shoulder, resting his head at the crook of his lean pale neck. 

“You okay now, Mumby?”

Grian’s soft, almost soothing voice cut through the silence that reigned through the elevator. Mumbo peered down at his friend and flashed him a soft smile that barely reached his eyes,

“I-I’m still a l-little freaked out, b-but I umm… Thank you.” He stammered out. The blond watched him for a moment before a mischievous grin tugged at his lips. 

He nudged Mumbo’s elbow jokingly as he winked at him. “Well, I do need to control my wife.” He giggled.

The raven-haired man’s head thudded back against the wall as he gave out an amused but whimpering sigh. This was going to be a _long_ few hours…

* * *

The dull fluorescent light hummed overhead, its distant electrical growl was the only sound other than their tandem breathing that filled the elevator. 

Grian stared at his fingernails, the skin picked clean from the edges as he groaned.

“I’m so booooooored.”

“I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’ve been saying so every five minutes for the last four hours, Gri!” Mumbo exclaimed, nudging the blond’s shoulder as he giggled.

“Have I? Oops.”

“You’re such a gremlin.” Mumbo muttered, his lips curled upwards in a fond smile as he peered at Grian from the corner of his eye.

“A gremlin?!” Grian put a hand to his chest in mock anguish. “When have I _ever_ behaved mischievously?” 

“Is that a real question? Do you want it as a list or a powerpoint?”

“Wow. You really cut me deep. I am wounded.” Grian sniffled, wiping away a fake tear as he collapsed dramatically across the taller man. 

“Case and point.” Mumbo laughed. “Get off me, I don’t want a repeat of this morning.”

_Only cause you’ll get hard again_. Grian thought with a smirk. He snuggled down in the taller man’s lap, laying his head on his thighs and stretching his legs out on the ground.

“Please? I’m so comfortable.” He whined, giving Mumbo his best puppy dog pout. “Come on! I’ll let you play with my hair.” He winked.

Mumbo’s face coloured instantly, and Grian watched in amusement as his viridescent eyes flickered between the demon’s hair and lips, flexing his pale fingers almost as though he were holding himself back from the urge to rake his hands through the golden curls.

“Mumbo relax, I’m kidding.” He giggled, supporting his weight on his elbows. “Here, I’ll get up.”

“No!”

Grian raised an eyebrow and Mumbo’s cheeks painted an even darker shade of scarlet.

“I-I mean…” He worried his teeth over his lower lip. “I-I don’t m-mind if you… um… _that_.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” Grian hummed, lowering himself back down to his horizontal position and shifting to get comfortable. 

Mumbo’s breath hitched as the blond’s head neared his groin and Grian smirked.

_I could have some fun with this… There are still two more levels of the demonic aura to explore…_

“Do you want to play a game?” He asked innocently.

“W-What game?”

“Umm…”

_What will give me the best opportunity to tease him…_

“Let’s play ‘never have I ever’.” Grian suggested.

“I’ve never played that.” 

“Really? Okay, well, you say something you’ve never done, for example…” He hummed as he tried to think of something he hadn’t done. “Never have I ever baked cookies, and-”

“You’ve never baked cookies?!” Mumbo interrupted, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“No I haven’t…” _Done any human things like that._ “No. So anyway, if you _have_ done that, then you put down a finger.” He held up his hands and splayed out his digits. “Whoever puts down all their fingers first loses.”

Mumbo held out his hands. “Okay, seems simple enough. So I have baked cookies before, so…” He put down a finger. “So my turn?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Okay, uh… Never have I ever cheated on a test.”

“Damn, and you _still_ get the highest marks? Okay, well I haven’t either.” _Not that I’ve been in school long enough to have the chance._ “Never have I ever broken a bo-” _Yes. Yes you have._ Grian scowled as Tango’s face swam into his vision. 

“Gri? Are… Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry just got in my own head.” He forced a smile. “Um, never have I ever been on an airplane.”

Mumbo curled down his ring finger next to his pinky and put on his thinking face: brows scrunched and lips slightly pursed.

_So cute…_ Grian mused, his strained grin melting into a real one as he gazed up at his mortal. 

Mumbo’s cheeks flushed slightly and he scratched the back of his neck. 

“N-Never have I… Never have I ever… D-Done something with… Someone.” He hid his face in his hands as Grian laughed. 

“Mumby, be specific. I mean, we’re doing something right now.” He waggled his eyebrows and Mumbo squeaked. 

“O-Okay… Umm…” He took a deep breath and removed his hands from his eyes. “N-Never have I ever had s-sex with someone.”

“Really?!” 

“Ugh!” Mumbo shrieked in embarrassment as he covered his burning red ears. “Y-Yes is that r-really so hard t-to believe?!” 

_No it’s just…_ Something in Grian growled in possession as he gazed at his red faced companion. _I want you to be mine. I’m happy you’re mine…_

“Sorry Mumbo, I didn’t mean make you uncomfortable. I’m not judging, I promise. You can trust me.” He flashed his most brilliantly dazzling smile. “My turn then?”

“Wait… You… Have you…” Mumbo glanced at Grian’s hands. 

“Oh… right.” Grian curled down his pointer finger. 

_But they didn’t mean anything Mumbo. You mean everything._

“Never have I ever… been to a school dance.”

Mumbo groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“G-Going to a school dance would require being asked, and I _certainly_ n _-_ never was.” He muttered bitterly. 

Grain felt his chest ache as he reached up to brush his hand along Mumbo’s cheek. “I would ask you.”

Mumbo took a gasping breath before giving the demon a shaky smile. “W-Well… t-to bad we d-didn’t go to school t-together.” He sighed as Grian removed his soft touch and lowered his arm. “Ok… M-My turn then… N-Never have I ever k-kissed someone.”

_Adorable!_ Grian’s heart sang as he curled down another finger. _I’ll kiss you Mumbo. I’ll kiss you until I’m all you can taste._ He smirked as the innocent thought turned dirty. 

“Never have I ever owned a pet.”

“Jeez you haven’t done anything!” Mumbo exclaimed, putting down another finger as he shook his head. “Never have I ever sang karaoke.”

“You twat!” Grian giggled, shoving the taller man. “You saw me sing when we were at the club!” 

“Don’t blame me for playing strategically.” Mumbo hummed, grinning as the blond batted his hand. “You ready to lose?”

Grian smirked. 

_I don’t lose._

_Hope you’re ready for stage five Mumbo._

* * *

Mumbo sucked in a breath as sudden heat washed through his body, every nerve becoming impossibly sensitive as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his clothes suddenly becoming quite confining. 

  
  


_Grian straddled his lap, coaxing a moan from the taller man as he ground their hips together. He leaned forward and blew air into Mumbo’s ear, making him shiver all over._

_“Do you want me Mumbo?” He whispered, biting his earlobe for emphasis. “Tell me what you want.”_

_“I-I want…” Mumbo’s words dissolved into groaning as the blond sucked a hicky into his neck. “T-Touch me.”_

_“Mmm I am touching you.”_

_“M-More.” He gasped out, pressing his fingers into Grian’s waist as those expert lips littered his throat with bruises. “P-Please!”_

_“Use your words Mumby… Tell me what you want.”_

_“Ah!” Mumbo cried out at a particularly hard bite. The pain mixed with the pleasure, making him feel drunk with lust as he tried to get his lips to convey his desires. “T-Take off my c-clothes.”_

_“As you wish.”_

_Nimble fingers worked their way down the buttons of his shirt, stopping as Mumbo whined in complaint of the slow pace._

_“Now that’s no way to get what you want. Be patient.” Grian growled, his voice barely making it into Mumbo’s ears through his needy panting._

_“Grian… P-Please-Ah!” He keened as the blond moved his shirt aside and latched onto his chest, swirling his tongue around the perky pink nipple._

_“Do you like that?”_

_“Yes…” He choked out. “More…”_

_“As you wish.”_

_Mumbo gulped as Grian’s hand’s moved lower, fiddling idly with his zipper._

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…_

  
  


“Mumbooooo? Mumbo did you hear me?”

Mumbo blinked, swallowing dryly as he met Grian’s gaze. 

“N-No, I-I…” He took a breath. “C-Can you repeat yourself, p-please?”

“Yeah. Never have I ever had any form of romantic or sexual relationship with a woman.”

Mumbo’s mind was slow to catch up, still hazy from his erotic fantasies. 

“You’ve… really?” 

“Yeah.” Grian grinned. “Not my thing.” He winked. 

A fresh wave of hot stimulation prickled across the raven-haired man’s skin. 

_Grian is gay._

_GRIAN IS GAY!!!_

Although he had had a strong inkling, having the information be clearly broadcasted caused elation to blossom in his chest, the possibility of having a chance with the beautiful man making a wide smile stretch across his face. 

“Hey! Mumbo!” 

Mumbo started as Grian snapped his fingers before his eyes, shifting on his lap in order to gain the leverage to do so. 

_Oh God… too close…_

He bit his lip as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips towards the pressure Grian’s head was putting on his crotch. 

_Stop! He’s gonna feel it!_

He felt a jab to his ribs as Grian poked him impatiently and squeaked. With how sensitive he was right now, every touch felt like a blissfully insufficient shock. Not enough to give him true pleasure, but just enough to make his mind go foggy with salacity.

“I-I’m sorry… W-What did you s-say?”

“I _said_ never have I ever been to an arcade.” Grian huffed. 

“Oh… Yeah… I-I've done that…” He may as well be high with the languid nature of his speech. 

_Get yourself together!_

“N-Never have I ever… umm… had a b-boyfriend”

_Maybe Grian can be my first boyfriend._

“You know I haven’t been in a relationship.” Grian reminded him. “I told you when we went surfing, remember?”

As if he could remember anything right now. His mind was completely focused on covering up his overwhelming arousal, and he was losing the battle. 

_Come on! You did it this morning, you can do it again._

_… In… Out…_

_… In … Dead puppies… Out…_

_… In … Naked grandma… Out…_

_… In … Grian’s chest… Out…_

_Wait what?!_

_No!_

His face contorted as he struggled to wipe the image of Grian in his swimsuit from his mind. 

_Of course that I remember!_ He thought angrily. 

Grian was talking. He had said… something about a roller coaster? Never being at an amusement park?

“I’ve been on a roller coaster.” He said in a strained tone, hoping that he was correct in his assumption. 

“I’ve always wanted to go on one.” Grian’s wistful voice somehow began to turn the cogs of Mumbo’s panic stricken lust filled mind. “Those rides always looked so fun.”

_Ride… Ride with Grian… Ride Grian_

A zing of pleasure went up his spine as a new fantasy clouded his thoughts. 

  
  


_He_ _was back at the lake where they had gone camping. His cock was rock hard against his stomach as Grian teased him, feather lite touches making him jerk and whimper._

_“G-Grian! Please!”_

_“Tell me what you want Mumbo.”_

_“I-I want… R-Ride me… P-Please!”_

_“As you wish.”_

_He groaned as the blond settled down on his cock encompassing him in the tight heat of the smaller body. A sudden clench from the other man made him cry out, hips stuttering as he struggled to hold back._

_“Please m-move… Please…”_

  
  


“Mumbo it’s your turn.”

“Oh G-God…” Mumbo choked out, his mind and body screaming opposing desires as he tried to focus on his friend. 

“Mumbo are you okay?” Grian’s eyes were wide with concern as he sat up and leaned in to study the other’s face. “You’re really red, are you too hot?”

_Yes… Please strip me…_

“N-No, I’m fine… I think… I just…”

“Tell me what you want.”

Mumbo’s breath hitched as the words from his fantasies poured from the blond’s mouth. His cock hardened even more against his leg, and he quickly brought his knees to his chest to hide the obscene view from his innocent companion. 

_Oh God… I can’t… Please…_

The intercom crackled. 

“Alright, emergency personnel are here and should have you out of the lift within the next ten minutes.” 

The bored man’s droning voice had never sounded so beautiful, and Mumbo felt relief flood his core at the thought of being able to escape, to run, _anything_ to stop Grian from realizing what was happening to him. 

Clanging resounded through the tight space as something hard hit against the exterior of their metal box. Mumbo flinched in his balled up position, his eyes flicking to the blond momentarily.

_How the hell am I supposed to make it out alive?! If I don’t get lucky enough to be crushed by the lift then I’ll die of embarrassment._

_Oh god… What if the security sees? What if…_

_No… For god’s sake! Pull yourself together… Keep calm..._

A sliver of light shimmered through the gradually widening gap as the doors were pulled open. 

The elevator had stopped between the two floors and a thick spanning line of concrete covered the majority of their exit, leaving only a two foot gap at the base of the door for the two of them to slither out of. 

Two broad set men stood on their tip toes and peered into the lift.

“You guys okay?” One of them called. 

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Grian replied.

“Good. We’re going to want one of you to come to the gap and push your legs out, I’ll grab you and help you down. It’s a six foot drop, so we need to be careful.” 

Mumbo glanced to Grian at the sound of how high they were from the floor.

As if sensing his lingering gaze, the blond flicked his eyes to the taller man and they narrowed on him. “Very funny Mumbo. I know… I’m short.” He huffed out playfully. 

The raven-haired man blinked rapidly at the sudden and almost unwarranted retort. “I-I didn’t say anything.” He squeaked. 

“You didn’t have to.” Grian poked out his tongue as he shuffled on his bottom towards the door, pushing himself along with his hands. 

As the blond neared the two burly workmen, Mumbo heard a shuddering gasp flutter out through their scruff-covered throats as the smaller man neared ever closer.

The raven-haired man’s eyes narrowed on where a large hand touched Grian’s leg. His chest burned and constricted with a possessive need. He almost hissed and growled at the security personnel as they touched his man.

_MINE!_

_GET OFF HIM!!_

_MINE!_

His eyes were alight with a flaming anger. He wanted to surge forward and punch the man. His brows furrowed as his eyelids fluttered closed. He forced himself to calm, huffing out fizzled breaths through his nose.

“You okay, Mumby?” Grian’s sweet chiming voice reached his ears, caressing him, as if the man himself had wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. 

The imagined skin to skin contact forced the taller man to shiver with abandon and he had to clench his jaw shut to keep a whimper from billowing from his chest. 

_Oh god… I need to cum… I need to…._

_What? I’m in an elevator!! I can’t!!_

_But oh God… I need --_

“Mumbo?” 

His eyes flicked open and settled on his companion, who’d now been slowly helped down from the boxy room. He could barely see the man’s eyes as he peered up and over the ledge at him. 

“I-I’m fine.” He whimpered.

“Okay mate.” One of the men muttered, seemingly much less excited to help than Grian. “Can you come forward?”

Mumbo glanced at the space between his legs and shook his head. 

_If I move, they’ll see..._

“Come on, buddy, we haven’t got all day!”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay, just go!_

Mumbo slid forwards, keeping his knees to his chest for as long as he could before unfurling his legs and descending through the hatch. Large hands gripped his middle as he was helped down.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Mumbo muttered hastily. The pressure around his waist did nothing to help the pool of heat that remained boiling in his belly and he squirmed to get away.

“Hold it! Calm down!” The man ordered, grimacing as Mumbo struggled. “You don’t have to-”

He glanced down, and Mumbo felt his stomach drop to his feet.

His eyes were wide and imploring as he gazed at the man, silently willing him not to say anything, not to blow his secret.

The man let go of him quickly and stepped away, coughing awkwardly into his elbow. “Alright. You all good?”

Mumbo nodded shamefully, and the man’s face softened.

“Hey don’t beat yourself up, kid.” He muttered, glancing past Mumbo as he spoke. “I’d feel the same after being stuck with that one for five hours.”

Mumbo turned to see Grian who was standing a bit stiffly against a wall while the other emergency worker was leaning over him, speaking wildly with rapid hand gestures as though he were trying to convince the blond he was worth his time. 

He brushed his hand along Grian’s cheek and the smaller man furrowed his brows in discomfort, turning his head away. Mumbo felt renewed anger boil under his skin. How dare this random man make his angel feel unhappy.

The worker next to Mumbo sighed and shook his head. “You’re a _very_ lucky guy.”

“I know.”

Mumbo moved swiftly and in a burst of confidence, he grabbed Grian’s hand and tugged the smaller body behind him, glaring at the offending workman.

“Thank you for your help.” He hissed between gritted teeth. “We’ll be leaving now.”

“Wait let me get your friend’s numb-”

Before the man could finish, Mumbo was pulling Grian towards the stairs, his pace fast as he fought the urge to punch the worker in the face.

_How fucking dare he?!_

“Mumbo! Mumbo slow down!” Grian panted, jogging alongside him as his hand remained clasped tightly in the taller man’s grasp. “I have short legs!”

Mumbo slowed his pace and stopped, breathing rather heavily as he met Grian’s gaze. Although the blond was on the step above him, he was still a bit shorter than the raven-haired man. 

The staircase was poorly lit, and Mumbo thanked the heavens that he didn’t have to worry about Grian seeing his _situation_.

“Sorry Grian, I just-” He gasped as Grian pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” Grian whispered into his neck, his breath tickling the exposed skin and making the taller man shiver.

Mumbo leaned into the hug, his body somehow both over and under stimulated simultaneously as he enveloped his arms around Grian’s impossibly tiny waist. 

The close proximity felt so good he wanted to cry, although he focused his mind on keeping his hips canted slightly back, not wanting to poke Grian with his unwanted physical symptom.

“What are you… W-Why ‘thank you’?”

Grian pulled away slightly, arms still wrapped around his neck and face incredibly close to Mumbo’s as he sighed.

“You know why. Thank you for… I don’t… it’s hard to say no sometimes. That is, I’m not quite sure _how_ to say it. And people sometimes don’t…” He swallowed audibly. “Some people don’t like hearing ‘no’.”

Images of Cub and Scar flashed through his mind as he pictured the blond’s increasing discomfort at their approaches to him. Mumbo wanted to shield the smaller man, wanted to encase him in a wad of cotton. 

Cuddles were most definitely something that Mumbo wanted to bestow on his companion, although his pressing need was a thing that he wouldn’t be able to hide so easily with their bodies pressed together so seamlessly. 

Equally, the raven-haired man could never wrap Grian in a protective bubble-wrapped embrace against his will. 

The thought of doing so was enough to leave a vile taste in his mouth, akin to drinking orange juice only moments after brushing his teeth. 

“D-Does that happen a lot?” Mumbo asked, his heart aching as he took in Grian’s down-trodden expression. 

“Increasingly more so.” The blond muttered. “But it’s fine. I just wanted… Thank you.”

Cerulean gazed deeply into his viridescent irises, the deep vibrancy the same color as the ocean, and _God_ did Mumbo want to dive in.

He felt his heart beat faster the longer he stared, everything within him screaming at him to pull their lips together, to finally taste what he had fantasized about, to just-

_Are you kidding me? He literally just told you how people are always coming onto him without thinking of his consent, and now you just want to kiss him?_

_You’re disgusting._

A ragged sigh peeled from his lungs as he huffed out, his eyes flickering closed as he stared down at the space between them. 

He wanted, oh _God_ how he wanted, to pull the smaller man closer and press his lips to those satiny plushy strips of pink. He wanted to taste him, feel that silky tongue battling against his own in the shared warmth of their mouths. 

He shook his head against the thought and gritted his teeth as he pulled away. The sudden distance was enough to hurt. It was as if Buffy herself had driven a wooden stake in the space between his ribs, cracking the bones and puncturing his fleshy heart. 

He was bleeding out, overflowing with the desires that he felt for the man. “W-We should get back t-to the car.” He muttered, voice quiet and muffled as he slowly dampened his desires. 

He couldn’t force himself on the other, not like those men. Not like Cub. 

“Oh… Y-Yeah.” Grian’s stuttering tugged at the strings that spasmed with each beating of the cardiac muscle. 

Those large twinkling eyes dulled, and it was as if Mumbo had taken away the promised sweet treat from a child, stolen their only chance at happiness. Slaughtering the joy and promise of saccharine goodness. 

The two men walked side by side to the vehicle. It stood lonely in the dingy lot, the shadows casting waves of darkness across the metal and while Mumbo stared, he could hardly keep his chest from vibrating with the force of his pulsating heart. It thrummed like a beating drum, begging and calling for him to make a move, to pull Grian closer, nearer, to kiss him. 

From the silence that trilled from the other, Mumbo was certain that Grian wanted it too. But he hadn’t asked, hadn’t given him any form of consent. How was Mumbo supposed to know what to do, or how to do it? 

He nibbled on his lip as he unlocked the car. 

_I’m sorry, Gri._

_I want to do this, but I can’t be like those men. Can’t be like Scar. Can’t be like Cub._

The two slipped into their respective seats and Mumbo started the engine, a deep rumbling growl sputtering with life as he revved the vehicle. 

_Home._

_We have to get home_. 

He glanced down to his flagging erection. It had wilted with the thought of taking Grian’s lips without consent, touching him and proving that Mumbo was no better than the other guys in the blond’s life. 

He sighed. His nerves were on fire. It felt as though he had been teased and edged constantly for over an hour, his orgasm so close but yet so far. He wanted to cum, wanted to touch himself, but he couldn’t. Especially not when Grian was sharing the same space as him. 

He seethed silently at the throbbing between his legs. 

“Thank you.” 

The sound of that soft voice tugged at Mumbo’s attention and he glanced over to the smaller man. His brow furrowed.

“F-For what?” he asked as he tugged the gear in reverse.

“I know we didn’t get to see the movie and missed another film.” The blond grinned and winked across at the taller man. “But I had fun. It was nice spending so much time with you. I like when your attention is on me.” Grian admitted, a soft tinge of pink coating his cheeks.

_Is he… blushing?_

_He is._

_That is absolutely and utterly adorable._

A small smile tinkled at the corners of Mumbo’s lips and he nodded. “Yeah. I liked it too.” He replied as they began to roll down the ramp that stretched and connected the different floors. 

_No not like…_

_I loved it._

_I love_ you _._

**_Welcome to stage five b*tches!!_ **

**_;D_ **

**_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D_ **


	22. Anything and Everything...

**_Hey there guys! We come to you with our 22nd chapter._ **

**_It's strange it seems like only yesterday that we posted this story_ **

**_and we're already on 22!! Goodness... It's gone fast._ **

**_But yeah, we hope you're all still enjoying it as much as you did in the beginning._ **

**_This one is very fluffy, like very fluffy, so prepare yourself for cavities and see a dentist afterwards._ **

**Content warning: This beginning bit (which is in italics) contains a lot of sexual content, so please read carefully if that may trigger or bother you in anyway. But the rest of the story is without such graphic sexual imagery and detail, so there will be no chapter summary.**

_**Anyway, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!** _

_ Soft sensual music danced through the room as a gentle candle glow flickered across the walls, their warmth swamping the two bodies that occupied the bed.  _

_ Mumbo’s back rested against the silky sheets as he writhed in place, his milky white skin swimming in the yellow light of the flames that were dotted around them. _

_ A welcome weight laid atop him as Grian’s lips connected with his own. Sweet caresses graced across his mouth, those satiny plush pink strips rubbing across Mumbo’s as his tongue delved into that wet heat. _

_ His brows creased on his forehead as he gave a whimpering moan and his muscles shuddered with every exhaled sound. It was as if his very essence was being caressed by each devilish rub from Grian’s tongue.  _

_ The blond pulled away from his mouth, leaving Mumbo chasing that serene heat once more until Grian leant down to suck a bruise into the skin that stretched over his clavicle.  _

_ “Oh god!” Mumbo yelled out through the pleasure that sparked across his nerves.  _

_ He felt those lips spread in a smile against his heated flesh, “You like that?” The smaller man asked, his voice husking with arousal. _

_ A dusting of pink splayed its whispering fingers across Mumbo’s cheeks, ears, and down his chest. His lidded eyes narrowed on the blond as he gave a gasping nod, his words frustratingly just out of his reach.  _

_ Grian flashed him a curling predatory smile as his hands rubbed down the flat planes of his pale stomach and rested at the divots of his hips.  _

_ He followed the path of delicate touches with a string of sucking kisses, leaving a path of reddened marks behind like a breadcrumb trail so he could find his way back to Mumbo’s sweet honey-slicked mouth.  _

_ He lingered there at the waistband of Mumbo’s jeans, nuzzling the space where denim met flesh.  _

_ The raven-haired man’s skin felt as though it were on fire with want. His heart ached and hummed with each one of those barely-there touches, begging for more, needing more. _

_ “P-Please, oh God Grian, please!” He whimpered out his pleading words, his back arching as he attempted to press his body closer to the other’s, hoping and praying that he may be rewarded with a firmer touch.  _

_ A breathy chuckle filled the room and trickled through to his ears and Mumbo glanced down his body. Grian laid there peering back up to him. Cerulean shone from under his blond fringe.  _

_ “What? What do you want, Mumbo?” He asked, his lips curled in a teasing smile. _

_ Mumbo gave a keening whine as he writhed below him. It was as if his brain had been disconnected. Words were there, swirling through the cobwebs in his mind, but he couldn’t form his mouth around them. He let out a litany of whimpers.  _

_ “Do you want this?” Grian asked as he dragged his finger teasingly below the waistband, touching the skin there and dragging it along in a sensitive line that sent zinging shocks through Mumbo’s flesh, painting the darkness behind his clenched eyes in a serene firework show.  _

_ “Oh! Yes! Please!” He groaned out, not caring who heard them. He needed Grian’s mouth on him, now.  _

_ Gentle fingers latched around the button of his trousers and splayed the material open, unzipping them and leaving Mumbo barely exposed. His hardness pushed against the thin cotton of his boxers, begging to be let free as it extended out through the gap made by his open jeans. _

_ “Mumbo.” Grian’s commanding voice stung at his ears and sent a shrill wave of shivers down his spine as white-hot magma pooled at the base of his belly. “Watch me. Watch me, Mumbo.”  _

_ He forced his eyes open and glanced down to the smaller man. At the scene before him, his head fell back as his vision was once again swamped in darkness. “Oh, God!” He whined.  _

_ Grian’s head was mere inches from his clothed cock. He could feel the wet and hot breath as it plumed from his mouth.  _

_ “Mumbo. Watch me.” His words were stern as they held the order. He flickered his eyes open again and stared back down to the man. _

_ The blond grinned as he leant over and flicked his tongue out, teasing at the bulge in his pants and wetting the already pre-cum-soaked material. “You like this Mumbo?” _

_ He nodded shakily. _

_ “Then wake up.” _

_ His brow furrowed. “Wh-What?” _

_ “Wake up!” _

* * *

A chilling summer breeze gusted through the open windows, spreading its broad wings out and beating its cool feathers through the room, gently rustling Mumbo’s sleep mussed hair. He gave a whining whimper as his eyes flickered open. 

The sleepy haze clung to the far reaches of his mind and dulled his senses as he shifted on the bed. He smiled as his leg brushed up against the warm skin of Grian’s body, a pleasing reminder that he wasn’t alone. 

He hunkered down in the mattress until his eyes shot open and his grinning lips twitched as they faltered in that ethereal happiness. 

A slick wetness glooped against his skin, warmed by his duvet-covered body. He glanced down at himself as his chest hollowed with dread, icy tendrils licking at his belly as it plummeted through the floor.

_ Oh no. _

_ Not again. _

His eyes flicked over to where his sleeping companion still rested and a sighing breath of relief plumed out from his chest.

_ Well, at least he isn’t awake.  _

Mumbo shifted under the covers and shuffled out of bed before he all but sprinted out of the room and to the bathroom.

_ Thank god for lazy roommates! _

He quietly shut the door and slid the latch across before he stripped out of his soiled pyjamas. 

The not-quite-there feel of Grian’s phantom lips still lingered on his skin as the remnants of his dreamscape still tinkled through his mind. 

He flicked the hot water on and clambered into the tub, allowing that blistering stream to plummet down across his messed body.

The pure heat washed away the evidence of his pleasured dreams as Mumbo stood still, barely navigating through his conflicting emotions as he allowed his shame to be washed down the drain. He was happy that Grian remained clueless to his sordid fantasies, but equally mortified that he had no control over his own wanton desires. 

Mumbo couldn’t help but wonder if Grian was aware of those carnal wants, that maybe he would help, do something to make them a reality and put him out of his limbo of misery and denial. 

His cock twitched in the heat of the shower stream and his brows furrowed. 

_ Fuck. I just got off, why is it hard again? _

It was as if the blond had sucked him dry but equally left him wanting, what felt like an hour of pure teasing left him unsatisfied, aching for touch. 

His brow furrowed as he stared down at his throbbing member. It was as though he hadn’t had an orgasm mere moments before. He worried his teeth over his lip as he flicked his eyes across to the door. 

_ What Grian doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.  _

His lips twitched in a soft curling smile as his hand trailed down his wet body. He wrapped his fingers around the heated shaft and pulled. 

Sparks flew behind his eyelids as he gave a high keening whimper. His other hand shot up to his mouth and covered it, muffling his noises. He bit into the soft flesh of his palm as he silenced himself, tugging again. 

His body shook and quivered as he slowly stroked at his hardness, replicating what he wanted, hoped Grian would one day do to him with his own hand, mouth and…  _ Oh god!! _

A gasping whimper trickled from his chest as he shuddered through the pleasure, his breath hitching as he painted the tub floor with ropes of his release. 

_ Jesus, that was quick. _

His eyes locked on his wilting member as his brows furrowed, panting breaths aching against his sternum. 

It was so odd. He had never been so taken with his sexual desires that he’d gotten hard within minutes of ejaculating the first time. It was as if he didn’t have a refractory period.

_ Maybe I should go to a doctor? _

The thought of stripping bare in front of another person shot shivers of anxiety through his spine. He shook his head against the thought.

The idea of being splayed bare before a medical professional in any capacity, their beady eyes focused on his most private areas and staring in scrutiny, sent shivers of aching shame and embarrassment through his body.

_ Nope. Nope, definitely not. _

Pushing away his fears, Mumbo scrubbed himself down and washed the shampoo through his hair before he flicked off the water and stepped out from the tub, landing ungracefully on the fluffy bath mat. 

He plucked his towel from the radiator and wrapped it around his waist as his eyes flicked across the floor, searching for…

_ Fuck. Not again. _

He massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he let out a huff of frustration. It was the campsite all over again. A searing uproar of DeJa Vu danced through his mind as he shook his wet head at himself. 

He gripped tightly at the towel as he scooped up his soiled clothes and slipped out of the bathroom, padding carefully and quietly back to the bedroom, wincing at each groaning floorboard. 

Once back to the safety of his room, he lifted the edge of the towel, preparing to drop it to his ankles.

A soft snore echoed out from beneath the covers and his fingers gripped tighter at the fluffy material, his face crumpling in a grimace at what he was about to do.

_ That would  _ not  _ have been good. _

He snorted softly as he envisioned Grian’s reaction to him dripping wet and naked. The imagined sound of shock and surprise that would be torn from the blond’s chest echoed through his mind. 

Those peering cerulean irises would be fixed to his very nude body. Mumbo gasped quietly at the not-quite-there touch of those eyes roving over him. His cock twitched in the confines of his towel.

_ Oh god. No… We are not doing this again! _

He huffed as he opened his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt along with some clean underwear. 

He threw his soiled garments in the hamper before he padded back to the bathroom and dressed in the outfit he’d picked out.

The trousers scraped and scratched at his legs as the denim rubbed against his bare skin, the shirt was soft and airy as it settled against his chest. He unlatched the door and slipped out of the room before stepping into his shoes and creeping out the front door, locking it behind himself.

Outside, the chilly wind of dawn bustled through his damp hair, cooling his body. Birds sang their crisp morning song and the sun shone its golden glow down on the world around Mumbo.

His footfalls echoed through the street as he walked towards his car and slipped into the driver’s side of the vehicle before starting the engine with a rumbling, gurgling rev. 

It roared with life as he depressed the accelerator and sped down the street, beelining to one specific restaurant, both his and Grian’s orders held at the forefront of his mind. 

Around him, the roads were quiet. With it being so early in the morning, Mumbo half expected the city to be teeming with people either on their way to work or home from their night shifts. 

His eyes flicked from the road ahead and to the junction that led to where he needed to be. The serene golden arches stood tall above the area as Mumbo approached the McDonald’s building. He twisted the steering wheel and directed the car through the parking lot and to the drive through. 

He turned the knob of the stereo down to almost a dull whisper of sound as he pulled up beside the communication pillar. 

“Hello, welcome to McDonald’s can I take your order please?” The woman’s chirpy voice curled out of the speaker and although Mumbo couldn’t see her face, he could hear the forced corporate smile that had been plastered across her lips.

“Hi. C-Can I have two double sausage and egg McMuffins as meals, p-please?” 

“What drink?”

“Umm, a white c-coffee for one and a…” He paused as his eyes flicked over the menu that stood before him, lit by the white backing lamp. “I’ll have an iced caramel frappe, p-please?” He asked softly, peering at the screen as his order came on display.

“Anything else?”

“No that should be fine, thanks.”

“Alright, next window please.” 

Mumbo shifted the car into the first gear and slowly rolled the vehicle forwards, stopping again as he reached the payment window. The woman who served him smiled cheerily as she handed out the card machine. 

“Nice day, isn’t it?” She asked, poking her head from the glass container that extended out from the building. It was as if someone had combined an igloo and a birdcage in one. 

Mumbo nodded softly and returned her friendly expression, although the grin barely met his eyes as he swiped his debit card along the front face of the reader. 

A shrill beep sounded, just as his phone chimed with a new message. His eyes flicked to the mobile that hung from the magnetic arm that was suctioned to the windscreen.

“Thank you, that’s all gone through, please collect your food at the next window.”

He nodded distractedly as he drove the car forwards. 

“It’ll be just a moment,” a male voice called out, although Mumbo could barely pay attention as he tugged the phone away from its holding and glanced at the new text.

_ Received: 31/06/20 _

_ Grian: Hey, where are you? I just woke up and you’re not here. _

He stared at the message, not able to keep the soft plumes of anxiety from fluttering through his chest.

_ What if Grian saw me? _

_ What if he knew, somehow, what I did? _

_ Does he know? _

_ How could he? _

Mumbo could have slapped himself as his fretting nerves began to dwindle and thin out to a soft thrum. 

_ He was asleep. _

_ He couldn’t have known. _

_ Sent: 31/06/20 _

_ Mumbo: Just running some errands, will be back soon. _

“There you are sir. Two McMuffin meals, a coffee and a caramel frappe.” The server flicked his eyes over the order as he repeated it back to him. Mumbo gave a nod in thanks as he took the paper bag and pulled away from the restaurant. 

The silence hung heavy in the cab as he slowly made his way back to the house, the image of a sleepy Grian stuck in his mind. Eyes half lidded, lips puckered from slumber and hair a mess of blond curls. A soft shiver shot through his body at the thought and he couldn’t wait to be back in bed beside the man. 

A soft tingling swelled deep in his nether regions as those peaceful Grian-filled visions fluttered through his mind. He glanced down at his swelling crotch and gave a withering sigh, as he willed the newly forming erection away.

_ Is something wrong with me?  _

_ This can’t be normal right? _

His brows furrowed in thought as he slowly pulled up beside the house and flicked the engine off, tugging the keys from the ignition, the metal clanked and clicked as each key knocked against the other with his movements. 

He carefully balanced the food and coffee’s in one hand as he unlocked the front door and moved quickly to his bedroom. He paused before entering and knocked.

“A-Are you decent?” He heard a barking laugh on the other side of the door and blushed. “W-Well are you?”

“Just come in!”

Mumbo turned the knob and pushed on the wood. Grian was sitting up in bed, his legs still under the blanket as he rested his cheek on his hand. His blond curls were wild and he leaned forwards as he peered through his lashes at the tall man. However that was not what caught Mumbo’s attention.

Grian was wearing one of his nightshirts, the collar of which was so stretched out it dropped off one of the blond’s shoulders, exposing a strip of smooth tan skin and the shadow of his collar bone. 

_ It would be so easy to pull off that shirt and- _

“I know I said I love having your attention on me,” Grian’s words cut into his thoughts. “But not while you’re holding my breakfast hostage.”

Mumbo dropped his eyes to the food in his arms as heat flooded his cheeks.

“S-Sorry, I-I didn’t m-mean-”

“Mumboooo…” Grian cocked his head, looking impossibly more adorable as his hair fell in his eyes. “I’m just kidding.” He smiled and patted the bed next to him. “Come here.”

Not trusting himself to speak, Mumbo nodded shakily and climbed onto the mattress, careful not to spill as he laid the greasy breakfast out on the blanket.

“Thank you.” Grian chirped, grinning as he accepted his coffee and took a large swig. “Oh Mumby, what would I do without you?”

“I-I… I d-don’t know?” Mumbo squeaked, flames licking his skin as he tried to digest his emotions.

“You’re so cute!” the blond giggled, leaning over and resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

_ Okay. I’m going to die. Absolutely going to die… _

He peered at Grian out of the corner of his eye.

_ And if this is how I go, I'm okay with it. _

“S-So.” He coughed into his elbow as his voice cracked. “W-What do you want to d-do today?”

“Hmmmm…” Grian hummed as he contemplated, removing his head from Mumbo’s shoulder and taking a bite of his sausage and egg mcmuffin. “I mean, you know the area better than I do. What fun is there to have here?”

“W-Well…” Mumbo considered the question as he chewed, keeping his eyes on his lap as he tried to concentrate his thoughts. “What about, um, mini golf?”

“Mini golf?”

“Y-Yeah. Like golf, b-but… Um… Mini.”

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Grian laughed as Mumbo covered his face with his hands, smearing grease on his skin from the breakfast sandwich.

“Mumbo stop, it's fine!” Grian giggled. He reached out and took Mumbo’s chin, turning the crimson face towards the smaller figure as the blond dabbed at his skin with a napkin. “Mini golf sounds fun!”

“Mmm…”

Mumbo couldn’t think so much as talk. Grian’s feather light touches to his face felt like the most exquisite kind of torture imaginable, his stomach fluttered as a hord of serengeti animals trampled through his nerves, his heart felt as though it might float from the cage of his ribs as his cock twitched with need. 

_ Oh god, oh god. He’s… I… Oh god... _

“Mumbo, did you hear me?”

_ Shit. _

“I, uh, n-no.” Mumbo choked out, his mind racing as he tried to focus on the present. “W-What did you say?”

“Well I was saying that I’m really thankful for you letting me stay here for as long as you did, and taking me in when I…” He looked down as he trailed off. “But anyway, I think I should probably leave and let you have your own space back.”

_ No… Please no…  _

“W-Why do you want to go?” He managed as his chest constricted.

_ Did I make you uncomfortable? Did I hurt you? Just tell me what it is and I’ll change it! _

“I… I don’t want to go.” Grian admitted, taking Mumbo’s hand. “I love it here! I love being with you, and spending time with you, and sl-” He cut himself off as his cheeks dusted with pink. “B-But anyway, I think it’s important for you to have your own space, and I’ve overstayed my welcome long enough.”

“W-Where are you going t-to go?”

“My extended family had a house nearby.” The blond explained, letting go of Mumbo’s hand and forcing the taller man to catch a whine in his throat as he pulled away. “I can live there for the summer.”

“Your family…” Mumbo shook his head. How could he possibly let Grian out of his sight knowing that he might return black and blue? “You don’t have to go!” He asserted, his tone nearly begging. “I don’t mind sharing my room! You can stay here as long as you want, and-”

“Mumbo.” Grian scooted closer and sat in the taller man’s lap, wrapping both arms around his neck in a tight hug. “I’ll be fine. I know you’re worried but I’m not in danger as long as I’m not at home. My extended family is in a different country so I’ll have the house to myself.” He leaned back and gazed into his viridescent eyes, his face so close they were practically nose to nose. “I’ll be alright.”

Mumbo bit his lip. It was hardly better for Grian to be alone.

His brow furrowed as a tar-like viscous fluid descended upon him and filled the cavity that was his chest. The thought of waking alone was something that Mumbo had grown unaccustomed to, it was a reality that he was not ready to accept. He gave a withered sigh.

_ If Grian wants his space, I can understand that… I can’t take that away. It would be selfish… But… Oh god, do I want him to stay. _

His lips twisted to an almost smile as visions of their future flashed through his mind. 

_ Maybe one day I won’t have to be alone… We could wake up together every morning, fall asleep in each other’s arms… _

A wistful curl tugged at the corners of his mouth as a silly grin creased across his face. It seemed so distant and almost unattainable, but the mere thought of the two of them sharing a place together…

_ That’s what I want, isn’t it? Together. _

Hands on his face made him yelp and his eyes flew open in surprise.

_ Wait when did I close them? _

“Are you with us again?” Grian asked with a grin, tapping lightly on the taller man’s cheeks.

“I… You… Huh?”

The blond laughed and rolled back over to the other side of the bed, making Mumbo feel very much alone without the smaller body in his arms.

“Did you have a nice Mumbologue?” Grian giggled, waggling his eyebrows and forcing heat into the raven-haired man’s cheeks.

“I… M-Mumbologue?” 

“That’s what I’m going to call it when you disappear into your mind like that.” The blond nodded, finishing off his breakfast and wiping his hands. “I would love to know what goes on in your head.”

Mumbo blushed.

_ Thank God you don’t. _

* * *

Soft grass verges melded to paths which then sprang back to the blades of emerald, trees poking out from the herbaceous ground. 

Mumbo’s hands gripped onto the wheel as he slowly turned the car into the mini golfing centre. He seamlessly found a space as he let the vehicle roll into place and switched the automotive off.

Mumbo opened his mouth, words lingering on the tip of his tongue, but before he could utter a syllable or consonant, the blond had rolled from the car and slammed the door shut. His brow twitched on his head as he followed suit.

“I’m paying.” Grian muttered chirpily as he twisted on his heel and beelined to the reception desk, leaving a flustered Mumbo to lock the car and catch up. 

The raven haired man depressed the button on the key and nodded with satisfaction as the car gave a mechanical clunk, the doors latching closed. He then turned and sprinted to reach the shorter man, only slowing when they were side by side and entering the building. 

He reached forward and tugged open the door. “Wh-Why are you p-paying?” He stammered. The smaller man shrugged as he tugged his card from his pocket.

“You paid for breakfast, and it’s my treat, a thank you for letting me stay for as long as I have.”

“B-But I’m the one that offered. Y-You shouldn’t f-feel obligated.” 

Mumbo’s protestations were met with a soft hand on his cheek, a tanned thumb rubbed at his cheekbone before it was dropped back to Grian’s side as the man smiled up at him.

Sparks fluttered under his skin, as if just the touch of the other’s body to his own was enough to set him off like a rocket on course for the moon. His eyes slipped closed as he hummed in appreciation at being touched so gently and carefully. 

“I don’t feel obligated, Mumby. I  _ want  _ to do this.”

“O-Okay.” The taller muttered out, his voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to catch his fleeting breath, unable to recover from the sweetness that Grian exuded.

The blond paused for a moment as he asked for two clubs and balls, his card still held in his hand. Cerulean flicked towards Mumbo and he instantly felt pinned to the spot by those oceanic eyes. “Although. I probably should mention, I haven’t played this before.”

“R-Really?!” The raven-haired man sputtered. “I-I mean, I could teach you.” He drawled out with a forced sense of calm, leaning against the reception desk, although his elbow missed and he was sent tumbling with a squeak. 

A shrill laugh trickled from Grian’s lips as he shook his head at the clumsy man. “Smooth as ever, Mumby.” He muttered sarcastically as he tapped his arm. “But I can’t pass up private golfing lessons with the famed Mumbo Jumbolio himself.”

“Two clubs and balls.” The woman muttered as she returned to the desk, their equipment in hand, she reached across and presented the machine for Grian to slap his debit card on the face of it. “Would you like a scoresheet?”

Mumbo shook his head, reaching for his club and the blue ball. “No, we--”

“Yes.” Grian interrupted, flashing a sideways glance to the taller man before he beamed at the woman. “I want to record when I win.” He muttered with a wink, drawing a smooth giggle and a blush from the employee. 

Viridescent irises fixed on the blond as Mumbo’s chest tightened. His gaze bounced between his companion and the receptionist. A flash of envious rage fluttered in the spaces between his ribs as his throat tightened. 

A sheen of red dotted across his vision as his jaw clenched against the words of jealousy that threatened to spill from his lips. 

_ No. He’s mine. All mine. Stop flirting with him! _

Still fixed in his stupor, he didn’t realise when a smaller hand had grabbed a fistful of his jacket and began pulling him towards the exit. “Come on Mumbo, I’ve got a game to win.” 

His brows furrowed on the woman for one last moment, pinning her in place with his possessive glare before he allowed himself to fall into step beside his friend. 

Outside, the course was covered with a thick dusting of lime as grass carpeted the area. Flags stuck out of their holes and several structures littered each stage. The two men stopped at the first.

“S-So, you put the ball down on that little holder.” He told him as he pointed to the spot in question. “And then hit it with th-the club, we’re trying to either work with the obstacles or go around or over them in order t-to get to the hole.” He explained and glanced at the blond. 

His eyes searched that tanned face for any sign of confusion. Finding none, he continued.

“If you hit the ball more times than par, you get marked down, the aim is to hit the ball less than me.” Mumbo reeled off the basic rules of the game while Grian nodded and hummed with each new piece of information. 

“Can you go first? I want to see how you do it.” The smaller man asked as he stepped back, allowing Mumbo the room to take his first shot. The paler of the two nodded with a nervous smile as he placed his ball down and surveyed the hole. 

A patch of grass humped over a built in mound that obscured the little flag-donned trench, he glanced down at his ball and lined up his club before he swung with just enough force to knock the blue sphere six inches from it’s target. He huffed out a sighing breath before he glanced at Grian. 

“You can t-take your shot now.” He told him.

Mumbo stood to the side while he watched the blond replicate his actions, although his eyes strayed from their watchful focus on his technique, or lack of, and instead narrowed on that heart shaped curving bottom that was hugged oh-so perfectly by the other’s jeans.

His mouth watered at the sight as memories of the smaller man in a wetsuit punctured his mind and for a moment Mumbo was scared that his twitching cock may give away his amorous thoughts. 

_ He’s so gorgeous… I could reach out and -- _

_ No! _

Grian repositioned his hands on the club for a second and then a third time before he gave an overly dramatic huff of frustration and turned to face Mumbo. “Can you help me? I’m kind of stuck on what to do.” 

Mumbo’s brows furrowed as his cheeks heated. What else could he do or say to make his instructions easier to understand? His heart almost stopped in his chest as he settled on the only option available.

He’d have to physically guide the man. 

_ Oh god. _

_ This is just like when we went surfing. _

_ Dead puppies. _

_ Dead puppies. _

_ Dead puppies. _

_ Oh fuck! _

“Mumbo?” His soft querying voice pulled the taller man from his reverie, like a curling hook on a fishes’ lip, he was tugged to the surface of reality. He shook the frantic panicked thoughts from his mind as he cleared his throat and nodded.

“R-Right…” He squeaked as he stepped closer to the smaller. 

Grian remained still, that same lazy smile spread across his face, it was adorable, gorgeous even, and Mumbo had to swallow several times before he was able to speak again.

“I-Is this okay?” He asked as he stepped closer. 

The blond wiggled his hips and shoulders as he shook his head with a thoughtful hum. “Oh no, get closer. I thought you might be able to give me some  _ extra  _ help. I need a lot of assistance.” He giggled, voice teasing. “Besides, I like it when you get close to me.” He finished, his lips curving into a tighter grin.

Raven brows shot high on his head as a sheer shade of puce flooded his cheeks. “Oh.” He croaked and stepped closer, his face burning with the heat of being so near to the other. He could feel the warmth radiating from Grian’s body and he was almost certain that he would perish.

_ What if he feels my…? _

_ No… If you think about it, it may get harder.  _

_ Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think… Fuck… But… _

_ Lord, give me strength! _

He cleared his throat for what seemed like the fifth or sixth time as he leant over that smaller body and clasped his hands on the club both above and below Grian’s own, his head almost resting on his shoulder. 

“S-So, you have to… umm… this.” He whimpered as he swung the club for Grian and hit the ball. The dimpled sphere rolled seamlessly over the mound and echoed it’s bounces as it landed in the hole. 

“Oooh! Was that good?” Grian squealed excitedly, leaning back against Mumbo’s body. The slender man almost yelped as static shocks ran across his chest and stomach, where the slighter form pressed into him.

“Y-Y-Yes. It was…” He murmured quietly as he stepped away quickly, immediately putting a two-foot gap between them, his cheeks were still full with colour.

“Go on then, Mumby. I wanna see how you do.” The blond beamed at him, a cocky little tug of lips graced his face as he teased the other with another wink. 

Mumbo gulped with a dried throat as he stepped closer to his ball and knocked it with his club. 

_ He’s so adorable. _

_ I love him. _

_ I want…  _

_ Oh fuck, I missed! _

Mumbo silently seethed as he hit the ball again and nodded with approval as he putted it.

“So that’s a minus p-point for you because you got a b-birdie and a plus point for me, I g-got a b-bogey.”

“Maybe you should pick your nose.” Grian chirped as he followed Mumbo to the next hole. 

At that little joke, Mumbo could barely contain his snorted laughter as he shook his head. “It’s your t-turn, because you won the last one.”

“Oh, so whoever wins the last hole gets to go first?”

Mumbo nodded, watching as Grian set the ball down on the marker and prepared to hit it. 

The second hole had a snaking grassy path that wound around several small rock formations before it ended with the flag-stabbed hole. 

The two men took their respective shots, both matching the par. 

“I think I’m starting to get a hang of this.” The smaller man hummed happily as he jumped on the spot. His excitement drew a grin from Mumbo as his eyes roved over the delight that seemed to be excreted from every pore in the smaller man’s body. 

_ I am going to die before we finish this game. I know it. _

The third stage had the two aim their balls through a model tractor. While Mumbo’s seemed to fly straight through the charicatured vehicle, Grian’s bounced off the red painted body and finally got stuck under the wheel. With a frustrated huff, he admitted a defeat of a double bogey versus Mumbo’s par. 

The raven-haired man noted their scores before he followed Grian to the fourth hole. 

“How are we supposed to get this one?” Mumbo huffed as he gestured at the layout. 

“Presumably by hitting the ball?” 

He gave a sideways glance at his friend as he scoffed out a giggle, lining up the little blue orb. As he hit it, the sphere rolled up a ramp and finally landed in the net of the basketball hoop, Mumbo threw his hands up as he whooped out his victory, although his win was short lasting as Grian soon caught up with another hole in one. 

Scribbling the scores down once more on the sheet of paper, the two stopped at the start of the next stage.

The fifth level stood in the centre of the course and a small figure of a windmill protruded from the middle, surrounded by grass and little sand pits. Mumbo’s eyes narrowed on the sign beside it as he read the printed words aloud. 

“If we c-can make the blades of the mill s-spin then we get a point.” 

“Huh, seems easy enough, who gets to go first?”

Mumbo gave a shrug as he stood aside for the blond. “After you.” He hummed. Grian grinned up at him, his expression bright and excited. 

“Oh how gracious, good sir.” He muttered as he replicated a posh accent and bowed in a curtsey. The impression tugged a soft chuckle from the taller man, followed by another blush. 

The two managed to get their balls close together before finally Mumbo’s curved around the mill and into the hole but Grian’s flew almost directly through it and sure enough the rotors spun on their axel. 

“What? How have you not played this before?” Mumbo sputtered as Grian flashed him a twinkling smile of pure innocence.

“I haven’t, I promise. I’m just naturally amazing.”

Mumbo chuckled.

_ You really are. _

* * *

A small imitation of a lake shimmered with the ethereal glow of the overhead sun. A spruce bridge connected the two grassy islands together and peaking over the hump of the wooden structure was the bright red flag with a white ‘6’ painted across it. Grian’s brow furrowed as he stared at the course.

_ This one looks hard. Maybe if I can get Mumbo to…  _

“You go first this time.” Grian stated, holding out his arm to the grass.

“B-But you won the last one.” Mumbo pointed out.

“Yeah, but this one looks difficult, and I want to see how you do first.”

“Ah.” Mumbo grinned. “So you’re a cheater?”

“Cheater?! Me?! Never!” Grian cried in mock outrage. “I just learn best from demonstration. Besides,” He winked. “How could I pass up the opportunity to watch you?”

He waggled his eyebrows and Mumbo’s face coloured instantly, sputtering nonsense words as he tripped over his own feet.

Grian smiled fondly.  _ So cute.  _ His smile became more determined as he watched the taller man set up his shot.  _ But I always win. _

He concentrated on his demonic aura, splicing together images as he relayed them quickly into his mortal’s mind.

_ I’m pulling your hair, tying you up. Beg, and maybe I’ll give you what you want. _

He stifled a chuckle as Mumbo’s knees began to tremble.

_ I wonder what’s going on in his head. _

At stage five of the bond, Grian no longer needed to send out full fantasies or pictures. If he suggested just a few details to the human’s mind, the carnal desire of their hightened libedo would take over and create their own wonton spectacle. 

Mumbo’s knuckles tightened on his club, whitening as shaky arms swung at the ball, and-

_ Plop _

Grian giggled as the small blue orb rolled straight into the water.

“B-Be right b-back.” Mumbo murmured, sprinting away as he went to retrieve his ball.

“Okay!” The demon grinned as he ran away.

_ So sweet. I could just hold you forever…  _

It was interesting how innocent his fantasies were. Even while injecting his mortal with lust, Grian couldn’t help his growing desires to kiss the tall man, to hug him and cuddle him and just wrap himself in those long pale arms. 

_ Perfect…  _

“Y-Your t-turn.”

“Huh?” Grian glanced up.

Mumbo stood over him, hands subtly shielding the front of his trousers as he nodded at the course.

“Y-your turn.”

“Oh right.” Grian flashed a smile as he set up his ball. “I’ll make sure to do the opposite of you.”

Mumbo grinned sheepishly and looked down, his ears reddening.

“Got distracted…” He mumbled.

_ I know. _

Grian grinned to himself as he lined up with the ball, but as he clamped down on the club, his left hand gave a sharp throb of pain and he dropped it, hissing as he held the damaged appendage to his chest.

“Grian!” Within a second, Mumbo was by his side. “A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, my hand just…” 

Grian glared down at his fist. All of his other wounds had healed, and he’d  _ thought _ his hand had as well, but… 

_ It must’ve really been crushed if it’s taking this long to mend itself. _

“Grian?”

The blond looked up to see Mumbo towering over him, his eyes shining with concern. The demon forced a smile.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m fine, it just cramped up.”

Mumbo narrowed his gaze. “Are… Are you sure? It’s still healing. Maybe we should stop playing.”

“No!” Grian cried, true dismay in his face as he grabbed Mumbo’s arm. “I’m having fun! I want to keep playing. Please?” He stuck out his lower lip. “I’m having fun…” 

Mumbo sighed as he gazed into the blond’s eyes.

“Fine but…” His face grew scarlet as he reached out to take the wounded appendage. “J-just let me…” 

He pressed his thumb into the center of Grian’s palm, rotating it in circles as he massaged his hand. Grian stared up in shock, his eyes not leaving Mumbo’s face for a moment as the taller man continued his ministrations, blushing darker by the minute. 

Butterflies fluttered in the small man’s belly and warmth spread through his chest as he gazed at his mortal. He wanted to kiss him, to wrap his arms around that pale neck and press their lips together until they were both gasping for air. He wanted anything,  _ everything _ .

_ I need you _ . He wanted to scream.  _ I adore you, I- _

“I-Is that b-better?”

Grian’s fantasy shattered as Mumbo let go, quickly stepping back and looking at the ground in embarrassment.

“Yeah.” The demon rasped. “Thank you.”

_ I love you…  _

* * *

“Beginners luck.” Mumbo huffed as he finished tallying the scores, a grin curling his lips as Grian swatted him.

“It was not! I’m just amazing at mini golf!”

Mumbo scoffed and nudged him back. “You’re a sore winner.”

“You’re a sore loser!” The blond shot back, sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms like a child.

“Whatever.” The taller man laughed. “Good job, you won.” He clapped sarcastically.

“Rude.” Grian murmured, smiling widely. “You only have yourself to thank for my victory.”

“I’m not following your logic.”

Grian winked. “You were a great teacher.”

Mumbo felt heat flood his face, and he clasped both his and Grian’s clubs in one hand to avoid having to answer as they walked towards the main building. Warmth hung in the air like a bride’s veil as it shone it’s orange hues over the brick walls, heat radiating from the building as they walked by.

Floral scents mixed and curdled with the delicious salty smells of freshly cooked food. 

“I’ll give the c-clubs back to the reception, why d-don’t you get us a table?” Mumbo asked, his eyes flicking over to the front area of the place. Grian nodded at the suggestion before a blond brow rose and disappeared under his curly fringe. 

“Do you want me to do it? I don’t mind talking.”

Images of that woman ogling Grian’s body and that incessant flirting clouded the front of his mind and Mumbo gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing on the floor. His cheeks flushed with barely restrained anger as he shook his head. He breathed a calming breath before letting his eyes settle back on the smaller.

“N-No, it’s fine.” He paused as a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “B-Besides, it’ll be nice to talk for a ch-change, seeing as you’re always the one speaking.” He gave a wink at the other before his face fell at Grian’s reply.

“Oh, I can stop talking if you want?”

His features darkened at the words he so desperately wanted to take back, his heart sunk like an iron anchor.

_ Fuck! Look what you've done!! _

His heart constricted almost painfully at the image that Grian presented, his expression was akin to that of a kicked puppy and Mumbo had to fight his instincts to scoop the other up into his arms and never let go. 

“Oh god, no I’m sorry. I-I… Oh god…”

“Mumbo. Mumbo stop, I was joking.” Grian chuckled, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Besides, I don’t think I could stop talking if I tried.” His gaze flickered with his teasing mischief, although it was somewhat dampened by Mumbo’s outwardly anxious reaction. The taller man’s lips clacked shut as he gave a nod. 

“Oh…” He muttered quietly, his cheeks burning with shame. 

“Go on, I’ll be here when you get back.” Grian ushered as he twisted on his heel and beelined for a free table in the sea of other patrons. 

Mumbo watched him go, something small and painful tugged at his chest. It was as if a chord had latched itself between them and connected them. He wanted to get closer to the man so that rope wouldn’t tug so painfully on his sternum. He sighed as he pushed the feel away and ambled towards the reception desk.

Immediately, Mumbo’s eyes darkened at the sight of the woman, it was the same person who’d served them earlier. He set the clubs on the desk with a muttered thanks as he turned away from her, wanting to escape the woman’s presence as soon as he could, not trusting himself to remain polite.

“Oh, sir.” Her voice called out and flicked at his ear, he paused and peered over his shoulder at her.

She’d bowed her head and fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she blushed softly. “I-I wanted to say sorry. I didn’t mean to come across as… Well, it was unprofessional of me and I…”

His brows furrowed. 

_ Was she...?  _

It was the first time since the two men had begun their friendship that someone who’d taken an interest in the blond had apologised to him. A light airy aura descended across his chest as his heart loosened it’s tight hold on the blood he so desperately needed. 

“Hey, i-it’s okay. Thank you f-for apologising.” He stuttered out, forcing a grateful smile. The woman’s head pricked up as her lips tugged in a grin. 

“That’s okay. I didn’t want it to seem like I was, well… Y’know… I don’t swing that way, you see?”

His eyes widened at the barrage of information as he nodded in understanding. 

_ Oh… _

The smile finally reached his eyes as he shrugged. “Oh… Umm…” He faltered, not knowing how to respond. 

“You two look cute together.” She filled in his awkward stammering.

Heat spread across his cheeks as he stared down at his feet, shuffling on the spot. “Th-Thank you.” He murmured bashfully before he pointed towards the dining area, a wave of different conversations washed through from the other side of the building as patrons chatted amongst themselves. “I-I should go.” He muttered. 

“Try the omlet, it’s to die for.”

He nodded once more before he ambled away. Thoughts spiralled through his mind as he replayed their earlier interactions. Had he misjudged the poor woman? Had he reacted unjustly? His lips skewed in remorse as his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

_ Not everyone wants him as much as me… Fuck, I’m such an idiot. _

“Hey, what were you guys talking about? You seemed to be there for a while.” Grian’s chirping voice cut through his reverie and tugged his attention from his thoughts. His eyes flicked up to the smaller man as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table. 

“Oh… No… She… Umm…” His brow furrowed as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say, if he revealed too much it might… 

_ Oh god… _

He didn’t particularly want to think about how Grian might react to such an outward admittance to his feelings. His cheeks flushed pink as he ducked his head. 

“It’s fine, I see someone’s more important than me.” Grian plastered the back of his hand across his forehead as he pretended to sniff in mock disdain, his overly dramatic antics tugged at Mumbo’s belly and he could barely stifle his chuckles as he shook his head. 

“Are you j-jealous?” 

At the direct question, the blond flushed brightly, his eyes fell to the table as he drummed his fingers along the plastic surface. His lips pursed in thought before he shook his head. 

“N-No.” He answered all too quickly.

_ Oh… I suppose…  _

Mumbo huffed at himself. They were friends, how could he expect the other to be jealous over a woman who he’d spoken with. A friend wouldn’t react like that. 

“I was hoping I could pick up some stuff before you drop me off at my family’s place.” Grian muttered. Mumbo glanced up to the man and gave a soft nod.

_ Oh right… Yes I forgot…  _

_ He’s leaving you…  _

_ Shut up anxiety!! _

His brow furrowed as he tried to quell the steaming pit of nerves that had opened up within his stomach. He snatched the menu from the centre of the table and tried to distract himself with what was offered. 

“What’re you going to get?”

Mumbo’s eyes flicked up to the blond as he blanched. “Wh-What?” He asked quietly. 

Grian nodded to the card in his hands. “Food. What’re you going to order?”

_ Oh… _

“I… I… well…” In truth, Mumbo hadn’t read a thing, his mind still pulsed with the anxiety riddled thoughts that seemed to plague him. He worried his bottom lip as he frantically searched for something.  _ Anything _ .

“Omlet.”

* * *

The setting sun hung low in the sky like a drooping flower, its orange glow bathing the clouds in flames as it drifted ever closer to the horizon. 

Silence had befell the two after their departure from the mini golf centre. Mumbo’s eyes flicked over to Grian, his head swarmed with things to say, with words and sentences, but he couldn’t latch onto a string long enough to be able to voice any of them. 

He sighed in dismay as he narrowed his eyes on the road. 

_ It’s our last night together and you can’t even muster up the courage to speak? Pathetic. _

His heart constricted in the confines of his chest as his ribs ached painfully at the fluttering anxiety that linked them together, like a twanging cobweb.

In the back seat sat a small bag of Grian’s possessions, the sparse amount of items he’d been able to grab before leaving his family’s home. It seemed like he had nothing other than his ripped shirt and a phone charger that Mumbo had given him. 

His chest felt hollow at the sight of so little. The smaller man was so amazing. He deserved everything that the world had to offer and yet he owned almost nothing. Mumbo’s eyes flicked across to Grian once more as his lips ached in the straight line that they were held in. 

He wished Grian would speak, say something to quell the overwhelming silence of the car ride. 

_ You have a mouth. You can speak. _

Mumbo glanced across to the smaller man. Grian was gazing out the window, cheek resting on his hand. As if he felt Mumbo’s gaze, he turned and offered a small smile.

Mumbo quickly flicked his eyes back to the road.

_ No! No I can’t! _

As they approached their destination, his gaze fell on the house, a small cottage-like structure that stood almost isolated from the other buildings that surrounded it. Stony walls pebbled up to a dark brown roof, small windows interrupted the grey expenses as a large oak door stood guard at the front of the house. 

“This is it.” Grian muttered as he reached back for the bag, dragging it forward and resting it on his lap. 

He glanced at Mumbo. It was as if he was expecting the taller to say something. He wanted to, but there were no words that could puncture the deep agony that seemed to have befell his heart. 

His eyes sunk to the floor of the car as more silence spread between them. Mumbo heard Grian shuffling beside him and his head flicked up. 

“Wait!” He almost yelled, blushing at his outburst. 

The blond paused, his eyes wide in surprise at the sudden sound. His hand remained frozen halfway to the handle of the car door. 

“I-I… I… Umm… Gri…” A blush crept up and across his cheeks as he gave a huffing whimper. “Oh for fucks sake! Why can’t I speak?” He growled and immediately regretted it as he realised that he’d spoken aloud and not in his own head. 

Grian’s face softened at that and he reached across the space between them, resting his palm over the back of Mumbo’s hand, he tugged it up and held it in both of his, lacing their fingers together.

Mumbo gasped at the gentle touch. Soft electric shocks littered his skin and he wanted nothing more than to tug Grian towards him and hold him close. 

_ Don’t go. Please, don’t go. _

“I’ve really had a fun time. I…” The blond paused as he searched for the right thing to say. Mumbo remained still, with bated breath as he hung off each of the smaller man’s words. “Mumbo, you’re… You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. I lo…” Grian’s lips clamped shut on the almost sentence.

Mumbo’s brows twitched at that.

It was almost as if he was about to say…

“I’ve loved our time together and I can’t wait to see you again. Thank you so much.”

Mumbo’s heart sank slightly at that. He’d hoped that Grian would say something different, that maybe he’d-

“Mumbo?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you hear me?”

“Always.” Mumbo replied softly. The blond’s brow furrowed at that. “I’m always here.”

_ For you. _

Grian grinned and squeezed Mumbo’s hand between his own before he nodded, a blush gently scraping across his cheeks. He gripped his bag and slipped from the car, letting go of the taller man. 

_ Anything and everything. I’m here. _

**_And here we are again, the end of a chapter. This ended a little angsty right?_ **

**_Well, we can surely blame Evan for this last bit, right? Right?... No? Oh okay, let's blame SK again ;D_ **

**_Although she did have no part in the angsty end..._ **

**_Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts._ **


	23. How Am I So Lucky?

**_Hey guys! So we don't really know what to write here >.> _ **

**_Anything we do write could give spoilers_ **

**_There aren't many sexual references in this chapter,_ **

**_just Mumbo's regular panicked erection, we are in stage 5 after all._ **

**_Anyway, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!_ **

Daylight streamed through the large glassy windows that lined the cafe. Shadows flecked across the table and onto the floor as the golden glow was blocked by the branded stickers that had been plastered on the outside of the panes. 

Echoes of conversations filled the small establishment as patrons all chatted amongst themselves.

Snippets of conversation escaped their privacy and trickled into Mumbo’s ear as he caught the stray few words, barely enough to make a functioning sentence from but just enough that he understood the general gist of what they were saying.

Mumbo circled the rim of his mug with his finger, drawing up the remnants of his coffee and wiping it on a napkin. He tried to listen as Stress rattled off her and Iskall’s vacation plans, but his heart wasn’t in it. 

It was the first day in a week he hadn’t seen Grian and if he’d known it would be this hard he would’ve just stayed home. However, he couldn’t very well blow off his friends, especially after all they had done when he was struggling.

“Mumbo did you hear me?”

“Huh?” He looked up to see Stress’s expectant smile. “S-Sorry what did you say?”

“Typical.” Iskall muttered with a grin, earning a kick from Mumbo under the table.

“We were just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night?” She asked sweetly, elbowing Iskall as he balled up his napkin and threw it at the mustached man.

Mumbo laughed and threw back the wad of paper before nodding. “Yeah that sounds like fun, but…” He hesitated. “C-Can Grian come too?”

Iskall furrowed his brows. “Really? Even after he up and left?”

Mumbo shook his head vigorously. “It wasn’t like that! His family-” He bit his lip.

_ It’s Grian’s business… I probably shouldn’t just talk about it with random people. _

“His family… What?” Iskall urged.

“I-I don’t… I shouldn’t…” Mumbo stuttered. 

Stress reached across the table and took his hand, giving him her most sweet motherly smile. “What is it, love? You can talk to us about it.”

Mumbo sighed. As much as he had tried to keep it bottled up, the sight of Grian on his doorstep covered in bruises and cuts had left him aching to tell someone, just to confide his worries and anger at the horrible people that hurt his angel. And seeing that trusting understanding smile on Stress’s face… 

“His family… is abusive.” Mumbo murmured as he gave a scrutinising glance around, ensuring they couldn’t be overheard. 

“He showed up on my doorstep a week ago completely black and blue and wouldn’t talk to me about it…” He muttered his eyes flicking between his two friends as he explained. “I did the best I could to patch him up and then let him stay with me for a while.”

He huffed a sigh and scraped his palm over his face. “But now he’s staying at an extended family’s house and no one is there with him.” His lips downturned in discontent. 

“He shouldn’t be alone! I can’t stand to leave him alone.” He let out a helpless huff, but couldn’t deny the relief he felt at finally being able to speak his mind before raising his gaze from the table and taking in the shocked expressions of his friends.

Stress had begun to cry and Iskall’s face was crumpled with anger. He was fuming. 

“Oh the poor baby!” Stress whimpered, wiping her eyes as Iskall put his arm around her. “The sweet little doll. I can’t believe he went through that!”

Mumbo nodded shakily. “I know, I know, but you guys c-can’t say anything okay? I don’t think he’d want many people knowing about it. I-I just couldn’t…” He sighed. “I needed to talk about it.” He met both pairs of eyes in turn. “Promise you won’t mention it?”

Stress nodded as she blew her nose. “Of course! Oh the little angel!” She dissolved into tears once more.

Mumbo turned to the Swede. “Iskall?”

Iskall patted Stress’s back as he nodded stiffly. “Ok, I promise I won’t say anything, but if he ever comes to you like that again,” He clenched his fist. “We’re tracking down his family and beating them into the ground. Deal?”

Mumbo smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

Hung low in the sky, the sun shone with a soft orange hue that matched that of a tangerine. Its flames licked at the clouds and painted them in a soft amber as the sky caught alight from its fiery tendrils.

Mumbo huffed as he leant into his wardrobe. Jeans and shirts hung from their hangers as he rifled through them. He gave a frustrated groan and sat back on the bed. 

_ Why did I have to invite Grian? Why did I… Ugh! What am I supposed to wear? _

His mind clouded with a panicked flurry of scenarios where Grian seemed disapproving of his choice of outfit. Each image tugged at his heart and tightened in his chest, depositing him in a tarry mess.

At the thought of Grian, his mind strayed to each day of the past week. A smile curled his lips as he remembered waking up beside the man, falling into slumber only inches from that tanned body. 

His chest warmed at the thought of Grian. The blond seemed to revel in aiding Mumbo with his internal ramblings, be it his anxieties or indecisiveness. The smaller man seemed to have always been there. 

_ But now he’s not.  _

His lips pursed in a thoughtful pout as he pushed himself to stand and snatched out a pair of jeans and a shirt, the same ones he’d worn when the two men had first met. 

_ Grian liked this enough to speak to me… Maybe he’ll… _

_ He’ll what Mumbo? _

He grit his teeth in a snarl as he forced away the intrusive thoughts that clouded his mind, instead turning his focus to dressing into the clothes he’d picked out.

It wasn’t until he’d finished buttoning the clasp at his waist that he heard his phone chime with a message. 

_ Received: 19:30 02/07/2020 _

_ Iskall: Hey dude, we’re outside. _

His eyes skimmed over the pixels that made up the text. His chest tightened as he discarded the device on the bed sheets before sprinting towards the bathroom to fix his hair.

Reflected back at him, the image that was held in the mirror stared at him in almost disdain as he combed his fingers through the raven strands. His eyes narrowed on himself. “Shut up. It’s going to be a good night.” He growled out to the figure.

“Yo, Jumbo! There’s a guy at the door for you!” His roommate’s voice filtered through the wooden door. Mumbo gave himself one last fleeting onceover before he slipped from the bathroom and huffed out a muted thanks before he sauntered out of the house.

Leant against the wall at the end of his garden was Iskall. The man rested there with a lingering smirk on his face. “Hey MJ.” He hummed, drawing an eye roll from the taller man. 

“Don’t you have any patience?” Mumbo asked as the Swede pushed away from the bricks and led the other to the car that he shared with Stress. 

He hummed in thought as he held the door open for Mumbo, his lips pursed.

“No he doesn’t.” Stress chimed in from the open window, her eyes twinkling with the playful teasing that lingered on the edge of her words. Mumbo glanced at her and shared that same jovial expression as a giggle trickled from his lips. 

Iskall gave a huff before he clambered into the front seat and tugged at his seatbelt. “I do have patience.” He whined at his girlfriend, who merely nodded along placatingly, although if anyone were to peer over at the woman they would see that there was no seriousness held there in her eyes. 

“Do you know where his house is?” Stress asked as she twisted in her seat to peer back at Mumbo. He paused in manipulating his seatbelt, his brows drawn up high on his head and his eyes widened.

“Wh-Who?”

“Your man, Grian.” She answered with a smirk. 

Mumbo’s cheeks flooded with colour as his chest fluttered. 

_ My man… Oh god how I want him to be… _

“He’s not my--” He cut himself off as he noticed the mischief that tainted the woman’s expression. He forced a smile. “Just off High Wycombe.” He added. “Number thirty…” His words faltered as he delved into his memories. “Thirty seven, I think.”

Stress nodded and flicked the car into gear before pulling away from the curb. Mumbo reclined back in his seat, trying with all his might to exude an air of calm. 

_ Maybe if I pretend that I’m not internally dying then maybe… Fuck… Who am I kidding? _

_ This is going to either be a good night or a complete anxious and embarrassing shit show. _

Mumbo’s jaw clenched as the thoughts whirled through his mind. Although he was completely unsure as to how the evening was going to turn out, he hoped with all his might that it was going to be the former rather than the latter.

* * *

The house seemed just as it had before. Its snaking wooden flooring spanned across the ground of the building, interrupted by fluffy rugs. 

The four of them shuffled through the porchway. Immediately Stress began offering up drinks and refreshments as Iskall and Grian followed her through to the dining room. 

Mumbo remained frozen in the hallway, eyes settled on the sofa and his cheeks flooded with colour at the memories of the movie night. 

His cock twitched as those images filled his mind once more. 

_ “You like that Mumby? Oh god you feel so --” _

“What’re you looking at?” Grian’s voice cut through his reverie as the smaller man joined him in standing, nudging his shoulder with his own. 

Just that simple point of contact had the taller man’s body skittering with fragmented bliss as his eyes fluttered closed. He cleared his throat, willing his blush to settle down. 

“I… I was thinking of…” 

_ Fuck… I can’t very well say that! _

“I was thinking…” He stammered, still floundering for something to say.

“Don’t try too hard, you might hurt yourself.” Grian’s playful snicker filtered through his ears and clouded his mind.

“Wh-What?” He stuttered, glancing down at his companion.

“I said, don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself.” The blond clarified.

_ Oh… Well… Too little too late.  _

Mumbo’s lips tugged up as the smirk creased his face, his lips parted as he prepared to mutter a retort.

“Guys? Are you coming over here? Stress is about to dish up.” Iskall’s calling voice shot through them and tugged the two back to reality. Grian giggled and nodded before glancing back to Mumbo.

“What were you going to say?” He asked, brows furrowed with interest. 

Mumbo shook his head jerkily. “I-It’s not important.”

The smaller man tutted as he snaked an arm around the taller man’s waist and guided him through to the dining area. “Don’t sell yourself short Mumby. Everything you say is important to me.” 

His chest filled with the hollow cries of thousands of whale calls as his ribs vibrated with the force of that fluttering feel that thronged within him. 

Mumbo’s cheeks were burning brightly as he took the seat beside Grian, leaving the last one, next to Iskall, free for Stress. 

_ He’s so adorable and cute and I… _

“Oooh, what’s for dinner, it smells lovely.” Grian hummed out as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. Mumbo’s eyes fell down to the shorter as a fond smile spread across his lips. 

_ Like I said. Utterly fucking adorable. _

“Thank you, it’s three courses.” Stress called out from behind the island that separated her from the dinner table. She sauntered close to the three men before depositing the dish down in between them all. 

The plate was large and circular. In the centre stood a herbal dip and splaying around it, like the shining wisps of the sun itself were pink meaty chunks each glistening with greasy sauce and lumps of butter. 

“The starter is grilled lobster tails with a lemon and herb butter.” 

Mumbo’s eyes widened at that as he grinned at the picture that Iskall presented, his eyes widened and jaw slackened, obviously begging for a piece of the food. “Where have your cooking skills come from? I don’t get treated like this!” The Swede huffed out as he was handed the pincers. 

Stress hissed at her boyfriend as her hand came down in a swat to his shoulder. Grian snickered at that, hiding his face behind his palm.

“Y-You didn’t have t-to go all out on us.” Mumbo muttered, his cheeks a soft pinkened tinge, his stuttering earned nothing but a roll of eyes as Stress scoffed at him.

“Don’t be silly, of course I did. How many times do we get such gentlemen dining with us.” She hummed primly as she took her seat beside Iskall who continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, his lips turned down in insult. 

“Thanks. Love you too.” He huffed as he reached forward for the lobster, earning himself another smack. “What?! What did I do now?”

“Offer to serve up Grian’s and Mumbo’s food first.” Stress ordered, rolling her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, do you have any manners?”

“Well it will go along with the lack of patience and not being a gentleman.” He sniped, tugging a giggle from the woman before her face slackened and she jumped up from her seat.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” She spouted. Iskall’s brow furrowed as he stared after her. 

“Love, we’re about to eat… Can’t it wait?” He asked with a huff.

“Shush you and no it can’t.” She scolded as she flounced across the room. Mumbo followed her with his eyes as she depressed a button on the sound system and almost instantly the soft swooning croons of violins filled the room as classical music chimed through the speakers. 

Iskall gave a huff and buried his face in his hands. Grian reached forward with a grin and nudged at the Swede’s arm.

“I’m sorry she’s going over the top, we don’t get many guests.” He muttered, quieting almost instantly as Stress settled down in her seat.

“What was that?” She asked innocently, her smile of pride shimmering across her lips as she took up her knife and fork. 

“Iskall was just saying how good it is to have such a nice meal. He also likes your choice of music.” Grian answered, his eyes swimming with the grin that was plastered across his face. Mumbo could barely keep his staring from the man. 

The blond seemed to almost glow as he sat beside him. Mumbo was half worried that he may be consumed by that flaming glory that Grian exuded. Although, if he were honest with himself, if he were to die in such a way, he’d be more than fine with it. 

“Oh.” Stress chirped watching Iskall with suspicion. “Is that true? I didn’t know you liked classical music.” 

Almost choking on a sip of his wine, the Swede frantically nodded his head as he reached forward to load his plate with lobster tails. 

* * *

Once the four of them had consumed the lobster and the sauce pot had been wiped clean, Stress was up in an instant replacing the plate with a steaming pot that held an almost vibrant yellow pile of food. 

“Chicken biryani!” She sang out as she deposited a serving spoon in the bowl.

“Stress, this is all so delicious.” Grian hummed as his eyes almost doubled in size at the sight of the rice dish. The woman could hardly contain her preening as she fiddled with a stray ringlet of brunette hair, brushing it behind her ear.

“Well, I get all my recipes from BBC good food. They have so many suggestions and this one looked so amazing, I had to cook it for you all. It’s a great one-pot meal that is also perfect for leftovers so I don’t have to cook for the next couple of days.” She hummed out as Mumbo reached across and shovelled a hearty helping onto his own plate.

“Great… So we won’t be eating anything but biryani for the next month.” Iskall huffed as he took the spoon from the taller man. 

“Iskall, honestly, if you haven’t got anything nice to say then…” Her words were interrupted as Iskall’s hand landed atop her own.

“You know I love you.” He muttered with a sweet smile, their eyes connected. 

Mumbo watched the two as his lips tugged with fondness at the cute couple, his heart swelling with happiness at the sight of them, although the side of his face felt as though it were burning with an intense stare. He glanced down and sure enough Grian was watching him, his eyes flickering with needy want. 

His heart seemed to leap in his chest at the sight of the smaller. It was as if he was communicating so perfectly through that stare. Or at least, he was in Mumbo’s mind.

_ That will be us one day. _

* * *

For their final course, a treacle tart was served with a tub of icecream to go on the side. There were no snide comments from Iskall as the four of them delved into the deliciously sweet pud. Their spoons and knives cut into the dessert and scooped helpings of sugar and pastry onto their side plates. 

Mumbo huffed out an almost pain filled whimper as he leant back in his chair, his stomach seeming to have grown five times its original size and he was almost tempted to undo his jeans. His brow furrowed as he repositioned himself.

“God Stress, that was amazing.” He murmured. “Thank you.”

“Mmm…” Grian groaned in agreement, patting his belly. “I feel like I’m in a food coma.”

“Oh well maybe Mumbo should take you home and look after you,” Stress chirped, giving Mumbo a meaningful smile. “Right Iskall?”

“Hm?”

She elbowed him. “Mumbo should look after Grian  _ right _ ?” She arched her brows and Mumbo buried his face in his hands as Iskall smirked at him.

“Oh definitely. Never know food coma’s. Very dangerous.”

“I hate you both.” Mumbo muttered, his voice muffled by his palms as he glared over his fingertips. He turned to Grian, trying to ignore his burning cheeks and thumping heart. “D-Do you want t-to come over for a n-nightcap?”

Grian beamed. “I’d love to.”

* * *

“G-Grian I’m scared.”

“Don’t be a baby bitch!” Grian called from the kitchen, smiling as he poured hot sauce in with some whiskey. “Besides, you picked dare!” 

“And c-clearly that was a m-mistake!”

Grian rolled his eyes and smirked, adding a touch of mayonnaise to his concoction. He was happy Mumbo’s roommates weren’t home. He couldn’t stand their half sympathetic half condescending stares, although he could hardly blame them. After all, they only knew him as the random guy who had turned up looking like he had been in a fight club.

“Is it d-done?” Mumbo called.

Grian blinked as he returned from his thoughts. He stirred the mixture twice before pouring it into a shot glass and quickly shuffling back to Mumbo’s room.

“No peeking!” He cried, hiding the glass behind his back as Mumbo turned his way. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Mumbo huffed but closed his eyes, sitting straight as a rod as he held out his hands, ready to accept his punishment.

_ I love an obedient puppy. _ Grian mused, sending the thoughts off to the mortal just to watch him stiffen and press his lips together. 

He suppressed a chuckle and sat beside the man, tucking his legs under him and resting a hand on Mumbo’s shoulder as he shifted to get comfortable.

“G-Grian, hurry up!” He whined.

The blond smirked and put his mouth directly next to the mustached man’s ear.

“Be patient.” He whispered, revelling as Mumbo visibly shuddered. He placed the mystery shot in the outstretched pale hands. “Alright drink up!”

Mumbo held the cup tentatively to his lips and gagged at the smell. “Oh my God, no!”

“You picked dare!” Grian sang, mischief written on his face as he watched the taller man huff and dump the contents of the glass into his mouth in one go.

“MMPH!” Mumbo’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed the small bin that sat next to the bed, spitting out the vile mixture as fast as possible. “Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!” He gasped, fanning his mouth as he ran to the bathroom.

Grian could hardly breathe for laughing. He flopped back on the bed, chortling as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. Mumbo walked back in, an empty cup in one hand and a bottle of listerine in the other, his cheeks full of the minty fluoride. 

He spit into the cup. “That… Was not… Nice!” He panted.

Grian giggled. “Aw I’m sorry Mumby. Come here. I’ll rub your shoulders.” He winked.

Mumbo’s eyes widened as colour flooded his cheeks. He nearly threw aside the cup and bottle as he ran to the bed, shivering slightly as he turned his back to the blond. Grian smirked and raised himself to his knees, digging his thumbs into the taller man’s trapezius and rubbing them in a circular motion. 

Mumbo sighed, relaxing under the adoring touch. “Mmmm… feels nice.”

“Good.” Grian murmured, taking a swig of his pear cider as he continued with one hand. “You mentioned at dinner you’re going home to see your family at some point right?”

“Mmm.”

“When?”

“I think in a couple weeks.” Mumbo mumbled, his words breathy under the influence of the massage plus alcohol. “Maybe you can come with me. They’d like you.”

Grian felt warmth bubble in his chest at the invitation, and he pressed his lips together to keep himself from getting too excited. “What’s your family like?”

“Dad’s an engineer.” Mumbo smiled. “He’s part of the reason I want to be one. He’s always been really helpful; given me anything I needed.” He hummed as Grian moved to his lower back. “Mum’s super sweet. Kind of reminds me of Stress if that says anything about her. Fair warning she will try to stuff you with food if you come by.”

Grian chuckled and nodded. “Thanks for the heads up. You have a sister too right?”

“Yep.” Mumbo huffed. “She’s kind of like you actually.”

“How so?”

“She’s also a gremlin.” He smiled as Grian swatted him. “Always trying to get me to stutter and fumble.”

“Ah. Well I can see where she’s coming from.” Grian mused, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s shoulder’s from behind and pressing their cheeks together. “You’re adorable when you get flustered.”

He could feel the heat in Mumbo’s face grow as the raven-hair man sucked in a breath.

“I-I… Th-Thank…” 

Grian laughed. “Just like that.” He gave his mortal one last squeeze before he let go and relaxed back against the comforter. 

He grinned as Mumbo turned to him, red-faced and sucking down his Malibu and Coke like his life depended on it. It was no surprise that Mumbo had grown up in a nice family. Anyone that perfect must have been raised well.

“W-What about y-yours?”

“Huh?” Grian glanced up, only to see Mumbo’s complexion darken as he stared at his drink. 

“Y-Your family?” He squeaked.

Grian’s face fell at the question, his chest filling with ice water as he averted his gaze.

_ What do I tell him? I never talk about myself! _

“I-I’m sorry! Y-You d-don’t have t-to!” Mumbo’s eyes were wide as he waved his hands in the air. “I-I d-didn’t mean-”

Grian’s features softened and he reached out to take one of the flailing appendages, effectively shutting up his stuttering mortal. “Mumbo it’s fine, really. Just give me a moment.”

_ I don’t want to lie. How do I… _

His cerulean eyes sparked as an idea popped into his mind. He cleared his throat

“Well…” He began. _ God and Satan are kind of like fathers _ . “I had two gay dads… and they, um adopted a lot of kids so I have lots of siblings.” He paused as he considered the split between Heaven and Hell. “They got a divorce and each dad got half of the kids. I was just lumped in with the, um… ” He swallowed dryly. “Stricter dad.” Satan’s face swam across his vision and he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “Y-Yeah. That’s, um, pretty much it.” 

* * *

_ Stricter dad. _

_ Did he mean? _

Mumbo’s heart seemed to wilt like a dying rose, the petals drooping and flopping away from the bud. His eyes slipped down to his lap as he clenched his jaw against the rage-filled fear that clogged at his throat. 

_ Was that the same people who…? _

His thoughts died in his head as his eyes flicked up to Grian’s face, a whisper of a smile graced the man’s mouth and Mumbo realised then that trying to tug his gaze away from that stretch of fuchsia.

Viridescent irises focused on those soft puckered lips, reddened from the amount of alcohol the two had consumed. Mumbo wasn’t sure if it was the liquid courage that fired through his veins or if he desperately couldn’t hold back any longer, but it seemed that his body had decided for him as he slowly leant in closer to the blond, his pupils narrowed on his target. 

He paused. 

_ Consent. Consent. Consent. Fuck. Don’t be creepy. You have to ask him, get his permission. _

_ But what the fuck do I say? Oh god! I don’t know… How do I… _

“Please me kiss?” He muttered out, the words catching on a croak in his throat. At first he didn’t realise his mistake until the blond shot out a confused gaze, his brow furrowed. 

“What was that, Mumbo?” He asked softly, eyes imploring. 

_ Fuck. You idiot. _

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

_ Why did you do this? _

_ Fuck! He’s going to say no… Going to -- _

“Please can I kiss you.” He almost whispered out, the mintiness from earlier still humming along his tongue. 

Sandy brows almost tangled with that curling fringe as Grian’s cerulean eyes flicked between the two of Mumbo’s, his breath caught in his throat. 

“A-Are you sure?” The blond stuttered.

Mumbo ducked his head as his cheeks lit up with his blush. His face burned with shame as he heard those words echoed through his mind. 

_ Am I sure?  _

Two fingers gently hooked under his chin and a soft pressure encouraged his head to angle upwards. His eyes were clenched shut, afraid of what he’d see.

“Mumbo, open your eyes.” Grian whispered. 

Lashes fluttering, viridian shone in the gaze of the overhead light, his stare fixed onto that face before him. 

Grian’s features had softened, his lids hung low over his irises and a soft little curve ticked at his lips as he leant in closer. Mumbo could feel that smooth warm and wet breath on his face as Grian drew ever nearer. 

His body seemed to almost vibrate as each inch was crossed until finally those lips settled over his own and a symphony of instruments all sounded at once. The violins moaned out their calling hymns, the trumpets bellowed in their shrieks, and the flutes whistled with happiness. 

Mumbo’s chest may well have exploded with the overwhelming glory of the feel, those satiny pink lips were so silky and soft against his own as Grian pressed deeper, his mouth opening. 

A slick heat trickled between them as a tongue swiped across the seam of Mumbo’s mouth, begging for entrance. 

Mumbo could hardly deny the man access as his jaw slackened and opened, allowing him in and thank Christ that he did. 

The persistently curious muscle lapped over his own, marking out the details of his mouth. Mumbo almost moaned as Grian stroked his own tongue, gently massaging the lingua that resided in the moistness behind his teeth. 

His eyes slipped closed as he allowed himself to delve into the sensations and delve he did, almost diving head first into the abyss that was Grian’s pleasuring body. Mumbo felt as though he were plummeting into a never ending cave of pure bliss, the cavern seeming to spring with life that he never knew existed as vibrant colours shone behind his eyelids. 

A high keening moan slithered from his throat before he had the chance to contain it and it was in that moment that Grian pulled away. Oceanic eyes gazed back at him as he stared into their blue-green hollows. He wanted to jump in, wanted to soar through their depths, wanted to --

His cock pulsed in his jeans and Mumbo suddenly became distinctly aware of the hardness that was tenting the denim. His brows almost tangled with his hair as his cheeks burned with a blistering heat. He stumbled back off the bed, almost tripping over himself in his panicked movements.

“I-I need th-the… Th-the umm… Oh god. I n-need… I-I’ll b-be right b-back.” He stammered through the fumbling sentence as he sprinted from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Almost tripping on the bathmat, Mumbo pushed the door back roughly and slid the latch across, trapping his finger, he gave a whimpered cry and snatched his hand away.

“Fuck! Shit buggering cocks!” He hissed out as he cradled his palm close to his chest. As the throbbing pain began to ebb away, he stared down at his treacherous penis. 

_ Why now?  _

_ Why would you do this? Especially after we just kissed… _

_ Fuck, that was a good kiss. So amazing and… Oh god it was so much better than I’d imagined. _

A flare of pleasure littered up his spine and Mumbo’s teeth clenched as he glared back down to his crotch. 

_ This is not helping. _

With a snivelling bleet, Mumbo reached into his pants and repositioned himself, hiding his arousal in the tight waistband of his jeans. He slid from the bathroom and slowly sauntered back to the bedroom. 

His hand rested against the cool painted wood and his eyes slipped closed as he heaved a stabilizing sigh before pushing the door open with renewed confidence, although that courage barely seemed to last as he was confronted with the image of Grian slipping into his shoes. 

_ Oh no. _

_ He’s leaving.  _

_ Was I bad? Did I make him uncomfortable? Did I do something wrong? Fuck! He knows about the hard on. Jesus Christ. Fuck. No! Please don’t go. Please stay.  _

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

“It’s really late and I’ve booked a cab to come get me. I don’t want to be out for much longer, I didn’t realise the time.” Grian’s voice barely made it to Mumbo’s ears as he surged forward, brows pinched on his head and vision swimming with confused tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. 

_ I’ve finally got it, what I wanted, and now it’s being ripped away from me. All because I fucked up.  _

“I c-can drive you.” Mumbo’s throat clenched around the words, rendering them a weeping whine. Grian’s eyes flicked up to him and he gave a bright smile as he stood and stared into those viridescent irises.

“No, you can’t. You’ve drank way too much, but…” He glanced about himself, seemingly checking that he’d collected all his belongings. “But, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

Those words stung harder than a shower of molten metals raining down upon Mumbo, his brows pinched on his head as he stared down at his toes. “D-Did I d-do something wr-wrong? If I d-did, I’m sorry… P-Please let me make it better, d-don’t punish me and l-leave.” He whimpered out as a fat hot tear skidded down a pale cheek. 

Silence echoed between them and forced his eyes up to meet Grian's; the expression that he found there almost melted him to a puddle of shame as those blond brows rose high on the smaller man’s face, his lips downturned and his eyes teary. He shook his head and reached out for Mumbo’s hand. 

That soft touch of palm to palm shot skittering electricity through his nerves and pulled a hitched breath from the taller. He stared at where their hands connected before letting his gaze fall back on Grian. 

“Oh, Mumby. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was perfect.  _ This  _ was perfect.” He muttered gesturing to the space between them. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted…  _ Needed  _ this?” Mumbo gave a shake of his head.

_ No I don’t but please tell me. _

Grian’s lips pulled in a snicker as his own vision turned glassy and he sniffled. “Mumbo. I have wanted to kiss you from almost the moment we met.” 

Mumbo gasped, his eyes widening as his throat clenched on a sob. “Th-Then.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Then wh-why are you leaving?” He asked softly, barely above a whisper.

To his own ears, he sounded so small, so broken. A part of Mumbo hated it, was embarrassed at the thought that he was so easily affected by the shorter man, but the other half of him wanted to embrace it, to cuddle Grian close and wash away those fretful thoughts. 

“I’m tired.” Grian answered simply as he shrugged before he sucked his lip between his teeth and worried at the flesh there. “But…” His cheeks tinged with pink. “I think I’d sleep better with you beside me? Do you want to come home with me? Stay at my cottage for a few days?”

Without waiting a moment, Mumbo jumped at the offer and clasped it with both hands. He nodded frantically as he scrubbed away a tear with the back of his hand. “I’d like that.” He murmured, smiling through his past misery. 

A smile broke out on the smaller man’s face as he nodded triumphantly. “You’re such a goof.” He hummed as he reached up on tiptoes and pressed a feathering kiss to his cheek. Mumbo’s face burned brightly at the tiny sweet gesture. “Go get your shoes on.” Grian told him as he stepped back and watched the preening taller stumble around his room, a new fumbling exercise rattling through his mind.

Mumbo’s eyes flickered around the floor as he collected his converse and pushed his feet into them, mind half absent, still trained on those words that slipped from the other’s mouth. 

_ I’ve wanted to kiss you from almost the moment we met. _

His cheeks flushed with a rouge tint as he ducked his smiling face away from the blond. 

_ How am I so lucky? _

  
  


**_Gah!! So cute!! :D Oh goodness!_ **

**_So yeah, we can blame Evan for this, definitely blame Evan..._ **

**_Oh... Yeah it's a collab... Eh we can blame SK too ;D_ **

**_Nah, we're joking, both of us worked hard on this chapter_ **

**_we hope you enjoy it just as much as we did._ **

**_Anyhooo... If you did enjoy it, then please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts._ **


	24. Calm Before The Storm

**_Hey guys! Here is another update_ **

**_We hope you like this chapter, unfortunately, it is a little later than usual._ **

**_SK and I are both going on an extended break, but we should be both back soon,_ **

**_and when we do return, there will be a slight change to our update schedule._ **

**_There will be no more than a week between our updates, but we will be striving to update regularly :D_ **

**_We hope that this doesn't change your love for this story, and we always love reading your comments!_ **

**Content Warning: There are a lot of sexually explicit scenes, but they don't impact massively on the chapter. If you want a summary, we will be more than happy to write one, but otherwise, please read carefully.**

_**And, as always, stay safe and happy reading!** _

Like a shimmering torch through a fog, the sun shone its beams, they pierced the curtains that blustered in the soft morning breeze. They undulated in waves of beauty as they swayed there, dancing with the purity of the fresh breath of dawn.

The cottage was small and wouldn’t have stood out of place as a model in a fairy garden. Dark rouge bricks covered the place, dyed almost black in a layer of what appeared to be dirt, a homage to the years it had lived and stood proud like a tooth from a gum. 

The thin layer of dust coated the walls like a welcome comfy jacket. Its smoothing touch seemed almost like a motherly hug as it embraced each brick and tainted them with its brownish shadow.

A thick warped slated roof hung in the centre like a hammock as it held itself over the building, an aged hat that sat atop a refined Englishman. 

Diamond grids covered the windows with their stretching fingers, the panes popping from the building like eyes as they glared out at the garden surrounding it. 

The interior of the house seemed almost rustic. Spanning support beams crossed the ceiling and set off that almost perfect sheening white with its dark, almost grey wood. 

The floor echoed the centuries old designed as uneven planks spread through the living space, an almost sooty sheen reflected from their polished surfaces. 

Upstairs the same colour patterns could be seen throughout as the painted walls were offset by the deep polished wooden furniture, leaking through and into the master bedroom. 

In the centre and pushed back against the wall, the large double bed stood proud, its metal frame looming over the mattress. Beside it was the dark mahogany dresser, which seemed even darker in the almost luminescent glow of the white sheets that spanned across the cot.

Two figures could be seen lounging under the pearly comforter. Grian hung over the tall pale man as he supported himself on his arms and leant down to kiss Mumbo. The moustached man shuffled beneath him as he pressed feather light kisses to his face.

Mumbo scrunched his eyes with a giggle as Grian’s almost tickly touches of lips grazed his skin delicately. The blond ensured to touch almost every inch of him except where he knew Mumbo wanted it most, his lips.

“Pretty, gorgeous, amazing.” Grian hummed between each peck, delighting in the soft sheen of red he was able to pull from the taller. 

“You’re a sap.” Mumbo retorted as he chased after his fleeting mouth with his own, trying to plant a firmer, deeper kiss to him. Grian evaded each pass with skill as he grinned down triumphantly.

_ He’s not stuttering. _

The blond almost laughed with the weight of his thought. While he’d always enjoyed Mumbo’s stammered blundering that seemed to always accompany his blush, the obvious comfort that their relationship gave the taller man was even better. 

Grian’s eyes shimmered with his internal mischief as he ducked down and finally blessed Mumbo with the one thing he’d desired most and pushed hard against that glossy mouth, revelling in the deliciously rough scrape of Mumbo’s moustache against his tanned skin before he pulled away.

Mumbo’s chest heaved as he chased the sensation, making the smaller man giggle at his desperation. Grian shifted slightly above his companion and smiled at the gasp he elicited with a miniscule movement. In this new position he could feel Mumbo’s hard-on pressing against his thigh.

_ If he’s so desperate, why isn’t he trying to…  _

“Grian? You okay?”

The blond blinked and refocused his eyes downwards to meet those viridescent irises. He smiled softly.

“Sorry yeah, I was just…” He hesitated. “Are you happy? With what we’re doing right now I mean.”

Mumbo’s eyes widened as he sat up, resting himself against the headboard and pulling Grian forward to straddle his waist. 

“Of course I’m happy.” He murmured, brushing a lock of golden hair behind the demon’s ear. “What makes you think I wouldn’t be?”

_ You aren’t trying to have sex with me. I want to sleep with you… What am I doing wrong? _

His uncertainty must have been evident on his face because Mumbo shook his head and cupped his cheeks in both hands. “I  _ am  _ happy.” He whispered. “I love this! I love-” He stilled for a moment before removing his touch and coughing into his elbow. “B-being with you. I love being with you”

Grian grinned and placed a soft kiss to the tip of that pale nose. 

_ I love you too. And I don’t want to wait anymore…  _

He considered his options as he played with Mumbo’s hair, smirking at the way the taller man leaned into his touch, instantly falling back into his submissive role. 

_ I can’t make the first move, Mumbo. Maybe you just need a little push? _

His eyes slipped closed as his body melted into the mustached man’s frame, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss as his bones jittered with the freeing electrical shocks that came with flicking that final demonic mental switch. 

Stars flashed behind his eyelids as he shuddered into the sensations that rolled across him like waves, his muscles twitching in the afterglow of such a release. It had been almost five hundred years since Grian had engaged with the sixth stage and he had been aching to use it. 

Since then until now, the blond had been resigned to never have to initiate the strongest level of aura. The modern human had grown in their years and sex seemed to be almost another daily necessity.

It was unlike in years gone by, where a demon would have been locked with a human for months at a time, unpicking each tightly wound social expectation that had been beaten into the ancestral people.

But this was different. This wasn’t for the job, or for bragging rights. 

This was for himself.

_ My teasing lips skid down your neck, gently scraping against the soft flesh. Oh god, I know you enjoy staring at my neck Mumbo, let me shower yours with the amount of pleasure you only wish to deal to me.  _

_ I’ll tease you, so delicately and keep you hanging on that precipice, needing the one thing that I’m denying you.  _

_ Beg for me.  _

_ Moan for me. _

_ But you will never cum. _

_ It feels like you’ve been waiting a week, does it not? _

_ Oh that aching must be exquisitely tormenting and nearly unbearable.  _

_ My dear, sweet mortal, I’m going to punish you for being so gorgeous. You just wait, my little moustached victim. _

He tugged his face away from Mumbo and glanced down at him through lidded eyes, his lashes almost fanned across his cheek. A smirk curled at his lips at the sight that he was greeted with.

Mumbo’s eyes were clenched shut as an almost pained expression scrunched his features. A rosy tinge sheened across his cheekbones and dusted the tips of his ears, his small pink nipples pebbled to hardened buds as the hair on his arms almost stood on end. Grian could feel something hard poking into him from behind with renewed vigor.

A tiny strangled noise echoed from the confines of his throat as Mumbo gave an almost inaudible cry of barely restrained arousal. 

“Mumby?” Grian asked, schooling his features to one of confused innocence. “Are you okay?”

His eyes fluttered open as he nodded frantically, shuffling awkwardly in place. “Y-Yes, I-I… Umm… I-I am okay… I-I’m f-fine.” 

Grian’s brows pinched high on his head and almost tangled with his mussed golden curls as he stared down at the man. “Are you sure?” 

Mumbo nodded, shivering slightly as the demon brushed his thumb along his jaw. “Y-Yes! V-very fine!” He squeaked.

Grian bit back a smile as he continued his gentle ministrations, every soft and minimal touch eliciting a gasp or choked moan from his partner before he leaned over and began to suck a mark into the sensitive spot just below Mumbo’s ear, earning a groan and a full body shiver from the taller man.

“G-Grian… P-Please…” 

_ It’s oh so nice to hear your fumbled words again my love. _

* * *

Darkness loomed just outside the windows of the cottage as the shadows lurked beyond the glass, its prowling body hunkered down and blocking the view of the edges of the world beyond the building. 

The couch was soft and plush against Mumbo as he reclined back, watching as Grian flicked through his phone and casted the movie to the television. 

A plasma screen hung from the thick white-washed wall at the far end of the sitting room. It was the only echo of the modern world within the seemingly ancient structure, all apart from the two young men who lounged across the sofa. 

“What’s this one called?” Mumbo asked as his eyes flicked from the device in Grian’s palms and to his face that was lit by the pale screen. 

“The House That Jack Built.” He answered as he gave one last tap to the glass and the television shone with life, displaying the opening title.

Soft music played through the sitting room as the motion picture began to reel through its storyline. Masses of gory bodies being slaughtered, one after another flickered across the screen. 

Mumbo’s eyes widened at the sight as the main character tugged the tarpaulin from his latest victim’s body, to reveal a grated face. His stomach riled at the gory pulp as he gave a gasp and hid his face behind the palms of his hands, earning a chuckle from the man beside him.

A strong arm wound around his shoulder and tugged him close as Grian pulled Mumbo into his side. The moustached man let himself fit and mould almost perfectly to the hard body beside him, revelling in the soothing smells that treated him. 

The blond’s encapsulating form seemed to wash an air of calm through the taller and he slowly lowered his hands and stared at the movie once more.

An image of a young boy sat astride a river bank lit through the room as he caught a duckling in his fishing net. 

“Oh god! What’s he gonna do to --” Mumbo’s face paled as he watched the child’s fingers clasp around the worn pruning shears that sat innocently at his side. He held the infantile animal firmly in his grasp as he snipped off both its legs and deposited the animal back into the water. 

A final scene of the creature flailing around in the river seared itself into Mumbo’s memories as he gave a whimper and pushed his face into Grian’s chest, hiding himself from the gory scenes before him. 

_ Oh god, it’s awful!  _

_ That poor animal! _

_ It’s just a movie. _

_ Come on Mumbo, it’s fine, it’s not real. _

_ But it looked real!! _

His reeling thoughts impregnated his mind with an almost contrasting war as he tried to calm himself, inhaling Grian’s sweet scent all the while. 

Fingers rested against his thigh and his brows perked on his forehead. He glanced up to the blond, a question forming in his mind, but before he could utter it, soft supple lips pressed against his own in a heated kiss. 

He whimpered into the touch and sighed out his pleasure. 

“Sorry, you’re just too adorable.” Grian admitted, ducking his pink face as he pulled away from the kiss.

_ No. No you don’t get to kiss me like that and just stop. _

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as he reached forward and guided Grian to stare at him once more. “P-Please don’t stop.” He stammered. “It’s a w-welcome distraction from…” 

His eyes flicked back to the movie and he shuddered at the sight of the psychopath. He gave a grimace before tearing his gaze away and settling it on Grian’s tanned face, lit up by the TV. 

The blond nodded breathily as he leant back in and pressed against Mumbo, kissing him fervently. 

_ Oh god, it feels so good. Too good. _

_ I need more. _

_ Please touch me. I feel like I’ve been teetering over an orgasm for days! Please! _

_ But this is so nice…  _

_ Even if all you do is kiss me just like this, I’ll be happy with that. _

* * *

Grian smiled at the screen as he watched Jack clean the blood from his victims house. 

_ The things humans find scary. Hilarious. _

He glanced down at Mumbo, who was clutching him so tightly he would certainly have bruises on his arm tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Every touch from him was a blessing, every chaste kiss and stuttered word.

Grian sighed. Mumbo had been in stage six for three days now and had still not made any kind of move towards sexual intimacy. 

Although he longed to share that devoted physical act with his raven beauty, he truly couldn’t be happier. If even at this point Mumbo still wasn’t trying to sleep with him, then he obviously just didn’t want it, and that was fine. 

Grian wouldn’t change him for anything. Staying here with Mumbo was worth everything.

The blond shifted his position so he was leaning sideways against the arm of the sofa, stretching out his legs and draping them over the taller man’s knees. Mumbo whined.

“Come back!”

“I’m right here.” He chuckled, pressing his thighs down onto Mumbo’s lap and making the taller man’s breath hitch at the added pressure. 

Mumbo’s eyes flickered to the screen and back, chewing on his lower lip. “But… C-Can you…” He lowered his gaze as he blushed scarlet. “I-I like when you hold m-me.”

Grian pressed his lips together, forcing the adoring squeal to lodge in his throat as he swung his feet back to the ground and pulled the taller man into a tight sideways hug, peppering kisses all over his burning cheeks.

“You-”  _ kiss _ “Are-”  _ kiss _ “So-”  _ kiss  _ “Cute!”

Mumbo whined again, his face the color of a fire truck as he buried it in the blond’s chest. “Stop it!”

“Why?” Grian asked, pulling away slightly with a pout. “You don’t like it?”

“...” 

“It’s embarrassing?”

“...”

“Then what?” Grian huffed.

Muffled garbling came from below.

“What? I don’t understand.”

Mumbo lifted his head meekly, forcing his gaze up to Grian’s eyes as he shook his head. 

“I-I like… C-Can you… D-Do it again, p-please?”

* * *

Mumbo was certain that an integral part of watching a movie together was paying attention to the storyline of the thing. 

_ He’s so pretty, so gorgeous, his neck… Oh fucking god I want to sink my teeth into that neck… He smells so good, I want…  _ No…  _ I need more!! _

His brows twitched on his head as he leant closer and nuzzled into the crook of Grian’s neck, enjoying the soothing sensation of that feather light stroking of Grian’s fingertips against his upper arm. 

Whatever the characters were up to in the film, Mumbo had long since abandoned attempting to focus on it. His eyes were affixed to that smooth tanned body, the lean, muscled lines of that torso, those strong, sturdy thighs, those shapely curved legs and oh god, what laid between them. 

_ Mumbo’s thighs quivered as they sandwiched Grian’s own between them, he pushed forward in a thrust as his head fell back in a guttural moan. Sparks flew behind his eyelids as Grian flicked his hips up, pushing his cock deeper within him and reaching that spot, that gloriously sensitive spot that rested just inside his entrance. _

_ Each vein of that thick shaft dragged against his prostate and had Mumbo quivering atop him. His body trembled as if it were a leaf being caressed by the wind. His hips juddered as he rolled them in circles, not having the strength to bounce on the man below him.  _

_ Strong fingers curved around his hips, the tips of those digits rested in the deep pale divots of his body and lifted.  _

_ Mumbo’s chest fluttered around that gargled whine as he was held in the air and then dropped, burying the other’s member deep within him. He shivered and undulated, moving in any way possible that might get that cock to shift within him, stroke where he needed it.  _

_ His body twitched and writhed as he came close to… _

Viridescent eyes flicked open as the fantasy came to a crashing halt. The end credits rolled across the screen and for a moment he was disorientated. 

The warm feel of that body pressed against him was still there, firm and real. He leant back against it and the arm tugged tighter around him, claiming him and holding him in place.

Mumbo stared down at his pyjama pants, only for his fears to be confirmed. His dick had swollen and was protruding up, tenting them with its needy glory. His eyes narrowed on his member as he shot a glare at it. 

_ Oh god, why did I… _

_ That fantasy ended so suddenly. I want to… Need to… But… _

Mumbo’s thoughts died and silenced in his mind as he glanced up to Grian, the blond’s eyes were fixed on the glaring screen of his phone. 

_ Good. He’s distracted.  _

Mumbo reached down and tucked the head of his cock in the waistband of his underwear, the tight elastic held it in place and the front of his pyjamas flattened. He gave a sigh, he would have been relieved, but that was just it. He felt the very opposite of relief. 

He needed that orgasm. Needed to cum, it felt as though he’d been held there and denied for days, a week even. His brow furrowed as a pout pushed at his bottom lip. He glanced back up to Grian. 

_ Please fuck me.  _

_ Please make the first move.  _

_ Please… _

“Oh you’re back with us then?” The blond flashed a smirk at the blushing, pining man. Mumbo’s lashes fluttered as he processed those words. “It looked like you nodded off for the last forty minutes of the movie. I didn’t want to wake you.”

A flushing pink dusted his cheeks and burned at the tips of his ears as he glanced up once again. “Oh…” He hummed out. “I-I’m sorry.”

The blond shook his head at that, scoffing at the notion of him apologising as if it were an insult to the human race, a crime against humanity. “Nonsense, you’re adorable when you sleep.” Lips pressed against the crown of his head in a sweet feathery peck. 

_ Not enough… I need… _

“Shall we go up then? You look knackered.” 

The raven-haired man wore a mask of almost confusion as he nodded softly, his mind a fuzzy mess. Grian chuckled at his vacant expression. 

“I hope I don’t have to carry you up.” He paused for a moment, his lip pouted in thought. “Although you would look cute in my arms.” 

Mumbo forced out a chuckle as he swatted the blond’s shoulder and pushed himself to his feet. 

“N-No. I-I can walk up m-myself.” He stammered out, although his intent was lacking as his thoughts strayed to an image of Grian holding him, and it was far less innocent than the blond carrying him to bed. 

_ Oh god… This can’t be normal, right? _

_ Maybe I do need a doctor... _

“Then can you carry me?”

Mumbo stilled for a moment before turning back around to see Grian still resting on the couch, his arms outstretched like a child. His fingers twitched with want as his eyes gazed across the smaller man’s form.

“S-Sorry?” He stuttered.

Grian smiled and cocked his head sideways, looking impossibly adorable as his oversized pajama shirt dropped off one of his shoulders. “Well, I like it when you hold me too.”

Mumbo blushed as his embarrassing words from earlier were shoved to the forefront of his mind. He shuffled his feet for a minute before nodding minutely. “O-Okay. Y-Yeah I’ll c-carry you.”

He stumbled forward and leaned over, scooping up the small man easily and carrying him princess style, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Grian giggled and kicked his feet, wrapping both arms around Mumbo’s neck as they began to make their way upstairs.

“You’re so perfect.” Grian murmured, cuddling into the mustached man’s chest for a moment before he raised his head and began to kiss along his collar bone.

Mumbo felt a shiver go down his spine and his legs trembled as he fought to continue walking, although it seemed to be a losing battle. Grian was now leaving small nips on his pale skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to the raven haired man’s groin. 

_ Do… Not… Drop… Him…  _

_ Maybe if I do he’ll spank me. No! Stop! _

He sighed, shaking his head as his wobbly legs overcame the last step.

_ Something is definitely wrong with me. _

**_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, please be prepared because our next chapter will require those stocked tissues! If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D_ **


	25. Of Heartache and Contracts

_**Hey all! We're back with another chapter, goodness me, that was a long break, right?** _

_**We're both sorry for how long it's taken us to write this one,** _

_**but I can't promise that the wait times will get any better,** _

_**we will try to get our chapters out more frequently, though :D** _

_**Either way, this is the chapter that you will need tissues for.** _

_**Have you got them?... Good! Now, let's begin.** _

**Content Warning: This chapter contains some sexual scenes, they are not too graphic and are merely just hints and so we will not be providing a summary as the scenes don't affect the overarching storyline of this chapter. There are also themes of violence and self-deprecation, please read carefully and if you are triggered at all, seek the help of a trusted person.**

_**We hope you enjoy this chapter, so stay safe and happy reading!** _

A chilling whistle echoed through the small hall-like room as the automatic doors slid across their runners with each movement. Their little tune hung in the air with the gentle singing from the birds beyond the building.

A shadow lingered through the area and dangled from the corners, suspending the natural light that trickled between the slatted blinds and covering the windows. 

The seats that lined the waiting room stood in rows like an army of metal and synthetic leather, each one barely a foot away from the other as they all faced the far wall. A large digital display was mounted on the plasterboard and red letters scrolled across the screen.

Mumbo crossed his legs as he leant further back in his chair, his eyes downcast as he stared at his foot dangling in the air. With each breath, his lungs seized and tightened with a tension that clung dangerously to both symmetrical organs.

The skin at the nape of his neck tingled with each imagined gaze that was trained upon him. The waiting room was packed with people, the majority almost twice Mumbo’s age as they mirrored his position. 

As his eyes trained on the sole of his shoe, he couldn’t escape that distant feeling of being watched by a thousand eyes.

An electronic bleep sounded through the room and called for his attention. Like a digital finger and thumb, it captured his chin and tugged his stare up to its screen. Plastered across the display was the following:

‘Mister Mumbo Jumbo - Dr Sellars (Blue Room)’

_ Okay. You’re okay. It’s okay _ .

His internal voice soothed his quivering breath as he pushed himself to stand and rubbed his hands across the front of his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles from the denim and cotton. 

The hallway seemed never ending as he embarked on his walk. The same eyes from before followed him, but this time they seemed to delve into each one of his thoughts and impregnate them with the distant awareness of vulnerability.

A deep aching spread behind his ribs as anxiety’s fingers clasped at intercostal muscle and pulled, constricting each breath from tugging at his diaphragm. His brows furrowed and creased his head as he ducked his chin close to his chest and pushed forward. 

His nostrils flared a heaving sigh as he came to a stop before a blue painted door and wrapped his knuckles across the wood. 

“Come in.” A dark rumbling voice called out to him after leaving a moment of silence to tangle and drape across the tall, moustached man.

His jaw clenched as he pushed against the cool metal handle and stepped across the boundary that separated the ‘blue room’ from the rest of the doctors’ surgery. 

“Ah, hello Mumbo.” The man greeted with a warm smile that spread across his wrinkled features. His eyes tugged across the younger man’s body before he gestured to a seat before him with a sweep of his hand.

“Take a seat. How can I help you today?” Doctor Sellars twisted in his chair to face him. It was the same doctor who’d always taken over his care, the very same man who had treated his tonsillitis when he’d been eight. 

Mumbo’s throat clenched as he followed Dr Sellar’s instructions, his eyes fixed on the man’s face, his skin was weathered and tanned from years of outdoor activity. His hair was peppered with salty grey flecks and his dull eyes peered from behind his thick lensed glasses. 

“I… I…” Mumbo’s words croaked and died in his mouth as he stuttered them out. “I…” Heat radiated across his face as a red lace fell over his features, dyeing the skin across his cheeks and the tips of his ears a light pink. He ducked his head.

_ Fuck. Say it. Oh god… This is so -- _

“Take your time.” The doctor hummed out before glancing behind him to a tap and a tower of plastic cups. “Would you like a drink of water?” Mumbo followed to where the man had gestured before he shook his head silently.

_ I have to say something or this… This thing won’t get sorted. _

_ Do I want it to be sorted? _

_ Fuck. _

“Umm… I have been g-getting a…” He blushed brighter as he fixed his stare on the doctor. The man’s brow raised slightly at his words as he nodded in encouragement.

“A what?” He urged.

_ Fuck… Can’t you take the hint?  _

“A… I’ve been…” He glanced pointedly down to his crotch before raising his own brows. 

_ Please don’t make me say it. _

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I fully understand. Mumbo, you’re going to have to explain to me what the matter is or I can’t help you.”

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he gave a silent, jerking nod. “I err…” He glanced at the floor, his cheeks burning brightly. “I-I know.” He almost whispered.

It was as if a stampede of pensive visions wreaked havoc through his mind, each of their slamming hooves trampled a string of thoughts and sent a blistering heat through his face.

Mumbo’s hands rubbed across his features as he gave one last attempt at a calming breath before he sat back and continued, bolstered by a false confidence. 

_ How is this so fucking difficult.  _

_ He’s a… A… Fuck… _

_ He’s a doctor for christ’s sake! _

“Doctor Sellars. I’ve b-been getting… Hard.” He whimpered the last word into the silence that had fallen between the two men.

The leather of the desk chair creaked under the doctor’s weight as he sat back and steepled his fingers under his chin. 

Mumbo chanced a glance up to the man’s face before a solid blush burned at the apples of his cheeks.

“Ahem. Okay. Well, for a boy at your age, you realise that this is a  _ normal  _ development and there's nothing I can really do about it.” 

“No, you don’t understand.” Mumbo heaved a sigh. His fingers squeezed against the bridge of his nose and massaged the skin there, staving off the trembling beginnings of a headache.

“Okay. Well, please explain.” 

“I… I have been getting… Umm…  _ That…  _ Often. Too often. Like I have been getting these thoughts… I-Intrusive thoughts and I just g-get…  _ y’know…  _ But there’s almost nothing I can d-do in most of those situations other than, well… B-But sometimes I just… It just… I g-get carried away with the thoughts and I… Well, I end up umm…”

“Ejaculating?” 

“Y-Yes… That…” Mumbo whimpered out the two words as he trained his glaring back to the carpet, his eyes traced the patterns he found there as the doctor heaved a sighing breath.

“Okay. Can I ask if there is a girl in the picture? Or a boy?” Dr Sellars corrected himself almost instantly before he shook his head. “Sorry, let me try again. Is there a person who you find attractive at the moment?”

Viridescent irises flicked up to the doctor’s at that last question before he gave a silent nod.

“And are these intrusive thoughts more prevalent around said person?”

Mumbo nodded once more.

“Okay. Then I’d say this reaction is completely normal. I suggest trying to deal with it in the conventional sense. For someone of your age, it’s expected that you’ll get erections at odd times and it’s almost completely natural to get more frequent erections when faced with someone you find exceedingly attractive.” The man paused as his eyes flicked across Mumbo’s face. He gave a reassuring smile before continuing. 

“The best thing to do is to try and masturbate when you can and possibly try to take measures to hide any developments of arousal. You can also try to manage your thoughts and steer them away from the scenes that are playing out in your head.” The doctor’s fingers clasped together as he leant forward slightly. “I’m not going to prescribe you anything for this because there isn’t much I can really give you that can help. But what I will do, if you’d like, is write a note that you can give to your university that can allow you to excuse yourself when you feel an episode coming on.”

Mumbo paused in thought as his teeth worried at his bottom lip. His forehead creased as he engaged with the notion of his lecturers being clued into such an embarrassing topic. 

His blush brightened and his chest tightened almost instantly. His eyes fell to the floor and he gave a frantic shake of his head.

“N-No. I don’t think that will help.” He muttered and in the far reaches of his vision caught sight of the doctor nodding along with his words.

“Okay, well, the last thing I can suggest is possibly having a physical examination?” 

Mumbo’s gaze flicked up to the other’s as he considered the question. “Wh-What would that achieve?”

Doctor Sellars leant back and presented a soothing smile. “Well, it can give you the reassurance that nothing is physically wrong and will rule out all possibilities that you are suffering from something that I’m not able to pick up on by just listening to you.”

_ That might actually help.  _

_ At least then I’ll know if I’m okay. _

Mumbo gave a shaking nod as his lips spread in a timid and shy smile. “Y-Yes, I th-think that would b-be good.” He muttered as he watched the other slip his hands into a pair of medical grade gloves.

“Okay, well, would you like a chaperone or a nurse in here with you?” Mumbo gave a silent shake of his head. “Okay. Well, would you mind please removing your trousers and underwear so I can start?” 

Immediate exposure. The simple thought of being so vulnerable casted an electrical surge of panic that shot through Mumbo’s heart. It was as if the cardiac organ had stopped it’s beating and lay limp in the confines of his chest. 

His throat constricted as he forced himself to swallow past his swelling tongue. He clenched his eyes shut before he pushed himself to stand on shaking legs. His fingers strayed to his button and zip as he loosened the waistband of his jeans and slowly lowered them to his ankles before following them down with his underwear.

A wave of serene quiet echoed through the room between patient and doctor as both waited for the tension to relinquish it’s hold on their bodies.

Almost too suddenly, Doctor Sellars stepped forwards and gave the same reassuring smile that he’d always given Mumbo, the same one that had coached him through his first blood test, the same one that had relaxed him enough to allow the doctor to peer down his throat. 

The only difference being that his mother wasn’t standing beside him, and Mumbo wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

“I’m going to place my hand over your testicals. If you wouldn’t mind coughing when I tell you to, and then we’ll begin an internal examination.”

Mumbo gave a shaking nod. The doctor’s words seemed almost blurred as they reached his ears and suddenly Doctor Sellars was no longer in the room. It was as if a flash of light had revealed his true identity for curling strands of blond hair fell into cerulean irises.

_ “You’re so big.” Grian hummed out in awe and fascination as his fingers traced the length of his cock that hung limp from between his legs. “I bet it tastes nice, but you won’t get to feel my lips around it, not yet. Only good boys get to orgasm and have you been a good boy? Hmm?” His cooing words filled the space between them with a velvet feel as he gave a playful grin. “I don’t think so…” _

_ Mumbo shivered as the blond caressed his inner thigh.  _

_ “Do you want to jack off?” Grian paused, his brow furrowed. “Mumbo? Do you want to jack off?” _

“Cough.” 

Like a supernova the reality of the scene hit him with full force as Mumbo emerged from the vision that had blurred through his mind. His eyes clenched shut as he shook his head slightly, trying to shake that strange parallelled fantasy from his thoughts. “Wh-What?” 

Doctor Sellars glanced up at him from where his hand cradled his testicals in his palm. “Mumbo, can you cough please?”

He gave a shaking nod before a burst of air ripped through his throat. Immediately the medical professional hummed in response and gave another smile as he pulled his hand away. 

“Good, very good. There’s nothing wrong there, could you please bend over and lean against the bed.” Mumbo followed the arm that extended out towards the plush leather surface and gave a soft nod before he stepped forward and draped his upper body over the bed.

“Okay, Mumbo, I’m going to be inserting one finger into your anus and I am going to feel for any abnormalities on and around your prostate, is that okay if I do that?” Doctor Sellars voice seemed so metallic in comparison to the Grian of his thoughts. The contrast seemed to give Mumbo a sense of almost whiplash. 

His brows furrowed as he gave a shaking nod and ducked his head down, resting his brow against his folded arms. “Y-Yes. That’s okay.” 

_ “Good boy. Being so open to me, such a good boy. I’m going to give you a little reward.” Grian’s voice trickled through his mind and covered his ears as if they were filled with cotton balls.  _

A slick, gloved finger pressed against the tight pucker of his hole before it pushed in and passed the tightness, delving into the heat there. 

It was a strange, almost alien feeling, and Mumbo’s body instinctively tried to jerk away from the sensation before he finally relaxed into it. __

_ “Such a good boy.” Grian praised, and Mumbo felt himself lean back against that intrusive finger. _

A soft moan escaped his lips as a shockwave of arousal trickled down his spine and settled heavily in the length of his hardening cock. 

“Are you okay, Mumbo?” Doctor Sellar’s voice was like a bowl of ice water being tossed across his overheated skin. It was too much at once and a sense of panic immediately took over him. 

Mumbo surged forward and away from the exploring finger, his legs quivered and his stomach clenched.

_ I just moaned when the doctor shoved a finger up my arse. _

_ Oh my fucking god. _

Mumbo’s eyes clenched shut as he scurried away from the intrusion. “Okay, I’m sorry Mumbo. It’s okay, you can get dressed now.” Doctor Sellar’s voice hummed across the distance between them and within seconds Mumbo’s jeans and boxers were back in place and covering the hardness that had grown there. 

“I-I… Oh god… I-I’m sorry. D-Doctor Sellars. I-I didn’t mean… I…”

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m a doctor, I’ve seen it all before. I don’t see anything wrong with your prostate. I suggest you should try to engage with this onset of frequent erections with my advice from earlier. But,” The man winced in sympathy. “I’m not sure what I can do or advise that will make this easier for you.”

Mumbo gave a fleeting nod as he backed away and towards the door, his eyes were held downcast and his brows were furrowed, His ribs seemed to have shattered under the weight of his anxiety and he was certain that he’d never be able to breath properly again.

“N-No. It’s fine.” Mumbo muttered as he shuffled from foot to foot. “Th-Thank you anyway, Doctor Sellars.” He whimpered and slipped from the room, quietly closing the door behind him, he leant against it and pressed his face in his hands. 

_ Fuck. _

As the soles of his shoes clipped against the linoleum flooring, the sounds echoed across the long expanse of corridor as Mumbo swiftly sped away from the blue door and towards the exit of the surgery.

His eyes were fixed to the floor but he was barely registering any sights or sounds as his mind began to fill with visions and images. 

_ “So Mumbo how can I help you today?” Grian’s soft voice cooed at him from the medical professional’s chair as he sat back.  _

_ A white coat was draped over his usual red jumper and his golden curls were brushed and arranged neatly atop his head. Cyan eyes twinkled from behind the spectacles as he smiled softly at him. _

_ “I…” _

_ “Oh no, don’t worry, I think I know exactly what you need.” Grian leant forward, a sly smirk curled across his pink plush lips. “Come here.”  _

_ No. No. No. Not here. Not in public. _

Mumbo shook his head as he tugged the door of the car open and slid into the vehicle and twisted the keys in the ignition. 

_ Now is not the time. Especially not now. _

_ I could be seen. _

_ People might… _

_ Oh god… _

_ No. _

Like a veil of shadows, Mumbo’s consciousness delved deep down and within him as he pushed the car into first gear and drove away from the parking lot. His eyes were vacant and his thoughts remained blissfully blank as he depressed the accelerator pedal.

It was as if he were trapped within the shell of his body. His consciousness was curled in on itself as he went through the motions of driving. He was certain that there was some part of him that was concentrating on the roads, but to what extent, he was unsure. 

Mumbo’s brows furrowed as he slowed down and descended through the gears before finally the car came to a rolling stop outside a familiar little cottage. Grian’s cottage.

He wasn’t sure as to how he’d got there, wasn’t certain as to why he was there of all places, but a deep burning desire pulled him forwards, and like a hand that was clasped in the creases of his shirt, he was tugged from the car and led into the house.

The door closed with a click behind him and that sound must have been enough for Grian to hear because a soft voice called from deep within the house. “Mumbo? I’m in the kitchen.” 

His mind remained quiet as he surged forward. Each step felt as though he was traipsing on a forgiving cloud, his cock heavy and hot between his legs and his face burning with the embarrassment of his arousal. He needed this, wanted it. He had to have it. 

The kitchen was open and bright, tiles spread across the floor and draped the ground in a sheen of pearly white squares. Pale painted walls stood high and were decorated with hanging cabinets.

A large cast iron stove stood tall and proud in the far corner of the room and an island was dotted in the center, separating the two men.

Grian was hunched over the far countertop as he chopped away at something with a knife. He hummed a tuneless song as his hips swayed with a beat that only existed in his head. Mumbo’s eyes roved over his smaller body.

A force that had little stability washed through his chest and it was the one thing that severed the final thread of his nervousness. 

He had to feel Grian, touch him, kiss him. The feel of the man’s lips from the night prior was nothing but a heated memory that threw a pan of fuel to the burning fire of arousal that had awakened in his belly. 

Mumbo stepped around the island and gazed down at the man. Grian glanced over his shoulder at the taller and a soft smile spread across his pink lips, lusciously plush lips. Mumbo reached down and swallowed his words of greeting in a kiss. 

Grian squeaked under the force of the kiss and he stumbled back. His spine hit the counter and he groaned, pushing back with equal force. “Mumbo.” He panted out his name. “What-What’s happening?” 

The taller man could hardly keep his lustful grin to himself as his eyes roved over Grian. “I need it, Grian please. I need you.” 

The blond relaxed slightly as a dazed smile spread across his mouth, but the expression barely had a chance to be seen by the light of day before Mumbo surged down and captured him in another searing hot kiss. 

“Wait.” Grian panted as he pulled away.

_ Why? Why? Why now? _

Mumbo’s brow furrowed as his chest tightened with barely restrained need. “What?” He whined.

“Are you sure? Is this what you want?” 

Mumbo could have laughed, his lips curled into a smile as he nodded.“Yes! Yes I’m sure!” 

“Hmmm.” Grian reached up to wrap his arms around Mumbo’s neck. “Are you sure? Are you really  _ that _ desperate?” He grabbed a fistful of raven hair and pulled, making the taller man keen.

“Yes! I need this. Please, I need  _ you _ . If I don’t get to have sex with you this instant, I will die.” He moaned out the words as if they were a war cry. 

The smaller man gave a chuckle before he pushed Mumbo back. “You didn’t stutter.” He grinned slyly as he guided Mumbo towards the only free counter space, the sink. “I’ve been waiting for you to do this for…” Grian let out a breathy laugh. “I don’t fucking know how long. You beautiful, gorgeous man.” He growled, the sound shooting a prickling wave of arousal through Mumbo.

He’d never felt so turned on and excited in his entire life and he was certain that if Grian didn’t touch him this instant, he’d die from spontaneous combustion. He gave an impatient whine as two hands clasped at his hips and fingers dug into the skin there.

A high pitched giggle ripped from his chest as Grian tugged him up and deposited him on the metal draining board. “Gorgeous. Brilliant. Beautiful.” The words trickled from the blond’s lips between kisses to Mumbo’s neck and jaw.

Mumbo’s head fell back as he felt those plush and wet touches grazing across his skin. He was so taken with the pleasure that he didn’t notice where Grian’s hand had rested until the pressure to his groin increased. It was all too much and not enough as he pushed his neck into Grian’s static touch. 

His mouth fell open in a shuddering moan as teeth scraped against his neck, the sudden change in sensation sending a shudder through his body and he jerked, his thigh twitching as he pushed against Grian, clasping his arms around the small man and pulling him closer.

The blond fell forwards as he lost his purchase on the edge of the sink. It happened in slow motion. Mumbo could barely react or move as he watched the man’s hand slide down into the basin and disappear into the dark metallic maw of the plug hole.

He must have sunk deep into it as the gurgling and whirring sound of the garburator hummed to life. The blood curdling scream that echoed from the blond’s throat shot a sickening dread through Mumbo and it was only then that he felt the strength to move. 

A yell wrenched from his lungs as he recoiled back and tugged Grian’s arm away from the garbage disposal unit. He jumped down from his seat atop the draining board and held the smaller close.

A mess of tangled flesh and broken bones hung from the end of Grian’s arm, what was once his fingers and thumb was now nothing but a mangled claw. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Grian!” He yelled as he reached for the kitchen towel and pressed it against the wound. “We need to call an ambulance. We need to call 999. We need --”

“No! Mumbo, stop!” Grian’s voice cut through his panicked words the same way in which the blades had cut through the supple flesh of his fingers and palm. The moustached man froze as he watched his lover cradling his own mangled arm. 

Mumbo’s fingers were wrapped around Grian’s wrist and he could feel the blond tugging at his grip, pulling away from him and trying to hide his arm from sight. His brow furrowed. “Grian, you’re hurt. You’re injured. This is serious. You need to go to a hospital.”

“No I don’t! I’ll be fine!”

His eyes widened at that response and a surge of frustrated anger plumed through his chest. “What do you mean ‘you don’t’?” He growled as he pushed his hand into his pocket and searched for his mobile. 

“You don’t understand.” The blond pleaded, his eyes wide and teary, face reddened and…  _ was that fear? _

“You’re right. I don’t under--” He cut himself off as his eyes fixed on the sight before him. The cloth that covered Grian’s disfigured hand began to shift, as if something beneath it was twitching. His brows almost tangled with his hair as he tugged the towel away and exposed the injured appendage, and it was only then that Mumbo realised what was wrong.

There was no blood.

The torn skin slowly pulled itself together as it stitched across the wound that still gaped open, a string of gut wrenching cracks and clicks resonated through the room. Grian’s face contorted in pain as his hand healed before their eyes, letting out harsh breaths whenever a bone shifted back into place.

The wound instantly scabbed over and where his fingers had once been bent at odd angles, they were snapping themselves back into place, as if an invisible force was tugging them to their normal position. 

Skin spread across cartilage and bone, where there should have been a gushing crimson, there was nothing but a swollen blue and purple hand slowly knitting itself together.

Mumbo’s jaw slackened as his eyes widened to that of saucers. A sticky pungent feel settled in the pit of his stomach as fear began to trickle over him.

“What the fuck are you?”

* * *

Ice water washed down Grian’s spine at those words, the look of fear and panic on Mumbo’s face leaving him sick to his stomach.

“Mumbo, please-”

He reached forward but the taller man jumped back as though worried he may be burned.

“Answer my question!”

“I don’t… I can’t…” Grian struggled as he attempted to explain. “You won’t believe me!”

“Well I just watched your broken hand stitch itself back together, so I think my sense of logical reasoning may be a bit skewed right now!” Mumbo growled, his face turning red with growing anger. “Now tell me!”

“Mumbo…”

_ Please don’t make me. _

“Explain now or I’m leaving.”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll…” Grian sighed, leaning against the counter as he stared at his feet. “I’m… a demon.” When there was no response, he bit his lip and continued. “I’m a demon in the circle of lust. That’s the, um, second circle of Hell. I was assigned and bonded to you two months ago… The day at the bookshop.”

Still nothing.

Grian glanced up and his chest hollowed at the expression that creased Mumbo’s features. The raven haired man had gone even paler if possible. His pupils were dilated and his lips were twisted into a combination of horror and disgust. He looked like he may vomit.

“Mumbo?”

Mumbo stumbled back and fell to the ground, his chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate. “You… I-I… How could… I thought…” He clutched his head with shaking hands.

Grian lunged forward, his instincts kicking in as he attempted to wrap his arms around his mortal to comfort him, but he was pushed away.

“D-Don’t t-touch me!” 

Grian’s breath hitched as he was shoved back, and he cried out as his injured hand absorbed the impact. However, his physical pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming despair that strained his chest.

_ Don’t touch me. _

The agonised, broken words rang in his ears, rattling every bone in his body and turning his muscles to lead. Tears pricked in his eyes as he forced himself to return Mumbo’s nauseated gaze.

“Mumbo-” 

“So what am I then? Just some job to you?!” Mumbo interrupted. As he slowly raised himself to stand, he curled over as if he were shielding a fresh wound and in a way, he was. “Trying to sleep with me so I would go to hell?!” He yelled the last word as tears began to shimmer at the waterline of his eyes.

“No! Mumbo, please!” Grian begged, his voice cracking as he scrambled up as well. “You don’t understand!”

“Oh I understand just fine.” Mumbo snapped, the salty droplets cascaded down his angular cheeks as he scrubbed a hand over his face, hiding that vulnerability from view. He turned and bolted to the front door, grabbing his keys and shoes without another word, the blond on his heels.

“Please don’t go!” 

At Grian’s cry, the taller man froze on the foyer, his shoulders trembling with the effort of restraining his sobs. “You’re a demon, right? Why don’t you  _ force  _ me to stay?!” Mumbo snarled between broken hiccups.

That sound, the heartbreaking sound of sobs wrenching their iron grasp at Mumbo’s throat tore a hole so wide and cavernous through Grian’s chest that he was afraid he’d never be able to close it again. 

He moved to reach forward and grasp the man before him but he caught himself, holding still as those words from only moments ago echoed through his skull. 

_ Don’t touch me. _

A sad snicker broke the blond from his reverie and he barely had a chance to respond before Mumbo wrenched the door open.

“I would never force you to do anything.” Grian whispered, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

The taller man scoffed, throwing one last glance at the blond before racing down the steps and into his car.

“No, Mumbo, please!” Grian supported himself on the door frame as his legs went numb, his soft weeping transforming into sobs of anguish. “Please! I love you!”

But the silver delorean was already speeding down the street.

* * *

Blurred images haunted the corners of Grian’s vision as scenes washed past him. Sights and sounds that he would have once paid attention to rang through as white noise. They were all inconsequential, they didn’t matter. Nothing did. 

The blond’s head swayed with the jerking motion of the train as it slowed to a stop. Over the tannoy the same annoying voice called out to him, speaking to all passengers, announcing their arrival at the station. 

A wash of heat billowed through the opening doors and Grian barely noticed a thing as he stepped off. His face hung limp and devoid of expression as the tear stains dried and crusted against the skin of his cheeks.

He was certain that the deafening call of Swineheart was unmissable to all but him. How could he listen to the slur when all he could do was cradle his own aching chest. His shattered mind couldn’t take in the sound.

Parallelling his own muted thoughts, the walls of the station fell quiet as each demon paused in their jeering. They saw it too. They saw the evidence. He  _ was  _ a swineheart and had been broken into a thousand pieces, although it wasn’t Mumbo who was the swine, never Mumbo, but rather it was him. 

Grian’s mouth tightened to a straight line as he pushed through the crowd. As he continued to walk, he felt the tension rising in the area around him. It may have been the gasping breaths or the gawking expressions or the demons recoiling from his path. Grian wasn’t sure what gave it away, but he hated it.

“Grian!” Thumping footsteps came to a skidded halt as the familiar voice cried his name. When he didn’t give a response, two more voices joined the first and finally a pair of hands fisted in the material of his sweater, the grip forcing him to stop.

His glaring eyes flicked to the corners of his vision as the faces of his friends… 

_ Friends? That’s what they were, or used to be… Not anymore. _

_ They abandoned me, left me alone to suffer at the hands of -- _

“Swineheart!” His eyes flicked to the figures before him and he could barely restrain the impatient huff that filtered through his lungs. 

With gritted teeth, he shrugged out of Ren’s grip before he stepped forward. 

“Shut up, don’t call him that.” False’s snarl rang through Grian’s ears, but he didn’t have the strength to register her voice. Doc was there too, somewhere, lingering behind him. Although he couldn’t see the man, he could feel his presence.

“What’s it to you, filthy demon of Violence? Not getting a rise out of the humans, so instead you’re tormenting us?” Tango’s voice curdled across the small space between them and Grian felt rather than saw False tense up beside him.

“No. I don’t think you guys need help with the violence.” She muttered abruptly.

Not taking her obvious hint, the two troublesome men closed the distance between themselves and Grian. As they took that last step, Etho’s palms pushed harshly back against Grian’s chest, sending the smaller man stumbling back a few paces. 

“Where’re you going, Swineheart?” 

He didn’t reply.

“Oi, Swineheart, Etho is talking to you. Answer him or we’ll have another  _ chat _ .” Tango hissed out.

Grian’s eyes flicked up and stared at them through his lashes. His pupils narrowed on the two men as a smirk curled around his lips in a cruel twist. 

“Fuck off.” 

“What was that?”

Grian stepped closer to the two as he leant in. “I said, _ fuck off _ .” He growled the words and spat them out as if he were hurling a spear into their hearts. The bewildered expressions would have once given Grian a sick sense of satisfaction but he could hardly contain the pain that still haunted him. 

He hadn’t the energy to deal with them, this, everything. He had to leave, get away and escape their tormenting. He barged passed them and took those last final steps that led him to the doorway. The one place that all demons were afraid of.

He peered at it. It seemed rather ordinary in the dull flaming light that shone across the hellscape. He would have chuckled or leered at it in some way, but now? Well, it was more of an escape, a gift from the heavens themselves.

He may have once snorted at that description.

The door was heavy against his palm as he pushed it open. The distant cries of his name that fell from his friends’ lips faded into the background as he forced himself to walk over the threshold. He let the door slam shut behind him.

Silence.

No noise, no music, no bustling. The energy level of the place seemed so stoic and distant, Grian gave a deep huff of breath and let the sulfur fill his lungs before he allowed himself to rest his hands against the reception desk.

A woman leant back in her office chair, a wad of bubblegum slapping between her flapping jaws and five minutes must have elapsed before her attention finally fell to him. Her eyes ficked from her papers and she presented him with a fake, almost corporate smile.

“Hello, welcome. How can I help you today?”

“I need to speak with him.” His voice cracked in his throat as he pushed the words passed his dry tongue. The woman’s brow creased with confusion as she leant forward slightly. An amused glint twisted against her lips.

“I’m sorry, who do you want to speak with?”

“Satan!” Grian’s voice snapped out the name as if it were a cursed word, and he was sure that in some parts of the world it was, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care. 

The woman’s eyes widened to that of saucers as her brows twitched and rose high on her head. Her lips fell apart and formed a small O. 

“The penthouse. Use the elevator.”

He nodded his thanks silently as his legs carried him, almost senselessly towards the lift. He depressed the button and within moments, the metal doors slid open and shut behind him. 

Dark walls stood high and mighty on either side of Grian’s withered body. The floor was polished to almost mirror-like perfection and it appeared as though a black lake had formed around the room. 

A mantle opened its flaming maw on the far side of the room and a flickering light juddered to the far wall as the fire trembled where it danced atop the coals. 

Cages were positioned directly opposite the inferno and within them men and women were curled in fetal positions, their arms wrapped around their legs as they whimpered with fright.

An aristocratic looking man donning an old fashioned 1920’s pinstripe suit sat behind a large mahogany desk, papers piled high in front of him. He nodded curtly as he glanced over each one, stamping them with a large crimson pentagram. 

“It is impolite to stare.” He spoke suddenly, not even glancing up to where the blond stood in the doorway

Grian’s eyes widened, his head bowing slightly. “I-I’m sorry, Satan.”

“I accept your apology my boy, and there is no need to use my title.” A wide symmetrical smile spread across his face. “You may use my name.” He gestured to the nameplate on the edge of the desk.

It read:  _ Xisuma _ .

“Now what do you have to inquire about? As you can see I have quite a few souls to make judgement for.” He indicated the papers on his desk.

“Y-Yes sir-uh-Xisuma. I just… Um…” 

“Please, speak up and look me in the eye.” Xisuma cut in. “You may take a seat.” He waved an arm at the vintage comfy looking chairs that sat before the desk.

“Oh no thank you, this won’t take-”

“It is considered ill-mannered to refuse an offer of reception” He interrupted again, eyes flashing dangerously as they bore into the small demon, his welcoming smile never faltering.

Grian nodded slowly and sat, swallowing dryly as he forced himself to hold Xisuma’s gaze. 

“Very good.” He praised, snapping his fingers and making all the papers vanish. “Now what is your plight?”

“I… I’m…” Grian took a deep breath. “I’m a swineheart!” He burst out, tightening his jaw as tears threatened his eyes. “I fell in love with my mortal and I need to be punished! You need to throw me into the pit!”

Xisuma’s smile faltered slightly before it snapped back into place. “I hope you are not attempting to tell me how to do my job.” He leaned forward in his chair. “That would be very-”

“Yes, yes, I know! It would be rude! It would be disrespectful! I don’t care!” He slammed his fist on the desk as he stood. “Did you even hear what I said?!”

The smile was gone, replaced by a cold scowl that sent chills down Grian’s spine. “Yes. I did hear you. You had quite the temper tantrum. Now sit down, and be civil.”

Grian scoffed and pushed back the chair. “If you won’t sentence me I’ll do it myself!”

“SIT DOWN NOW!” 

The air turned icy and the mortal’s whimpered in their cages, pressing themselves along the far wall.

Grian’s heart was rocketing in his chest, slamming against his rib cage as his lungs constricted under the glare of his superior. He was sure he had never felt so terrified.

“I-I’m sorry. I really am, I just… I don’t understand.” he sat down shakily, his hands trembling in his lap. “Why aren’t you sentencing me?”

“‘Because,” Xisuma purred, his spine chilling voice from just a second ago replaced with that of an understanding parent. “I see good in you.”

Grian’s mouth dropped open. “How? I’m a literal demon.”

“All demon’s were once angels.” Xisuma pointed out, his pseudo smile plastered back on his face. “And you are not truly a demon anymore, are you.”

“I… I don’t know what I am.”

“You are a sinner who has seen the beauty of redemption.” He murmured, standing up. He walked over to one of the cages. “This man-” He reached through the bars and grabbed the mortal by the hair, sinking his sharp nails into the skin of his forehead. The man tried to cry out, but his mouth was already sewn shut. “Did despicable things in his lifetime. Even after receiving punishment, he only begged for the pain to end. He does not and will not ever understand his wrongdoings or feel guilt for them. His only interest is in himself.” Xisuma let go and the man flopped back to the floor of his cage with a whimper. “Do you understand?”

Wide-eyed, Grian shook his head. 

“You came here and confessed your sins. You asked to be punished; to throw yourself into the pit where you would be tortured for eternity. You do not care about yourself, only about the wrongs that you have done.”

Grian opened his mouth and closed it. Words were flooding his mind but none could seem to be strung into a feasible sentence. 

“Therefore,” Xisuma returned to his desk and sat properly, smoothing his suit jacket. “I am prepared to offer you a deal.”

“What deal?” Grian managed, his voice raspy.

“You will endure the torture of each of the nine circles.” He explained, clasping his hands together. “If you can survive it without asking for mercy of any kind, I will grant you a mortal soul, and you will become human.” Silence spanned between the two men for what seemed like hours, although only a few seconds had elapsed. 

Xisuma leant forward in his chair. The metal bearing creaked and winced under his weight as he steepled his fingers under his chin, his stony eyes boring holes into Grian’s corporeal flesh. The blond shuddered with the force of that gaze.

“Do you accept?” Satan asked, his lips curling with a slight whisper of amusement, as if he were clued in on a joke that Grian was left disparagingly out of. The blond stared at his knees for what seemed like the longest time before his eyes met the challenge that Xisuma presented. He nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

**_How was it? Heartbreaking? Well, you have no one to blame but SK ;D_ **

**_Naa, I am joking, I also had a large part in the amount of pain inflicted during this chapter._ **

**_I hope you didn't use up all your tissues because you will be needing more for the upcoming chapters._ **

**_If you check to your left, you'll find cookies and milk with another packet of tissues, please use carefully._ **

**_And yes, Evan did lose the bet again, so you should expect a new oneshot soon..._ **

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D_ **


	26. Blustering Blistering Wind

**_Hey all! So, we are back, and we cannot apologise enough about how long this chapter took..._ **

**_Evan has started a new job and SK has been busy being..._ **

**_Well... A demon that destroys hearts and souls..._ **

**_;D So anyway, we bring you this chapter_ **

**_and apologise for all the hurt that we are going to cause ;D_ **

**Content Warning! There is a slight mention of smutty things near to the end of the shower scene, so when the shower scene starts, feel free to skip past it to when Mumbo is out of the shower and you will avoid all shmexy mentions!**

_**And as always, stay safe and happy reading!** _

“I saw you in there and I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Grian.” 

Soft warm tones, alluring and sweet. The sound of that voice was nothing short of sweetened nectar, so enticing and captivating. He knew his heart had been stolen the moment that he’d heard those first words from his mouth.

“You seem like you know what’s going on so I guess I just…”

That day, it was the first of many. 

An evolution from one simple conversation to a table shared between the two men, and it wouldn’t have been the last. A shrill, mirthless chuckle broke through the dark silence.

_ You knew what you were doing then… It was just an act… _

_ Was it all an act? _

“Aw Mumbo, it’s okay, you’ve helped me so much already!” 

Those words had echoed through Mumbo’s mind both the first day that they were uttered and again every second since. 

It had been one of Mumbo’s main call for clarity when everything became so muddled, the simple sentence had helped him understand that he was useful in the blond’s life, and had helped him to see that he wasn’t a burden.

But as the light dawned on the most recent revelations, a cool smirk stretched across Mumbo’s lips as he considered the other side of the statement. He  _ had  _ helped the demon, had helped him in ways that only Grian would ever truly understand.

“I don’t know why I did that.” 

A hug. To everyone else, they were a common occurrence, they thrived between lovers and blossomed between friends. 

_ Was that what we were? _

_ Or were we… _

“I’m a demon in the circle of lust.”

“I was assigned and bonded to you two months ago… The day at the bookstore.”

_ Lies. It was all a lie, a sham, a fake!  _

_ I was manipulated, wound around his finger and all the while he was coiled like a snake. _

_ A worm that sucked each and every moment from me, infused me with the love and passion that excited you so and only to be lied to. _

“Who are you?” Mumbo’s voice shook as he uttered those words, his jaw trembled with the gravity of them.

“Wh-What are you?”

* * *

A thick tarry veil hung over the town. Twinkling like sequins in a black dress, the stars hung low and winked at Mumbo, almost as if they shared the secrets that had been revealed to him only hours ago. 

The soft cushioned seats of the car pressed gently against his back as he rested there, the silence of his surroundings echoed all the louder as he stared out through the windscreen and onto the sleepy town ahead of him. 

Street lights lit each corner of the roads and paths as the town thrummed with the nightlife that fueled nocturnal activities.

A cool wet tear slithered down his pale cheek, like a droplet of tea slipping down the side of a porcelain mug. He clenched his eyes shut against damp lashes that had cooled on the night air. 

Shimmering with an ocean of sadness, his eyes twinkled with the lights that shone from the city below him, headlights swam through that darkened, ashy place and the shop signs glistened with their colourful strobes. 

An aching grumble wrenched from deep within his abdomen but Mumbo ignored it, the emptiness of his belly cried out and begged to be filled, but the thought of food sent a sickening wave of nausea through his throat, it spread across his jaw like a cramping muscle.

The cab lit up with a pale bright light as his phone chimed, beckoning him to glance at it. Mumbo’s eyes flicked to the side and settled on the device as it sat innocently on the passenger seat, the same seat that…

_ Grian. _

The thought of the blond sent a shrill wave of agony through his heart as it shattered into smaller shards and slit through his sensitive flesh. Like a warm knife, it sliced through the buttery membranes of his emotions and allowed them to pour out through the hole that was left there. 

It chimed again.

His brow furrowed as he leveled a glare at the glassy screen of the phone before he let out a huff of defeat and peeled his fingers from around the steering wheel. 

He hadn’t moved since he’d parked there and with each slight movement, the joints of his digits ached and complained against his jerking motions. 

He grabbed at the mobile and scrolled through the litany of messages that had racked up against his lock screen. 

Received 07/07/2020 - 22:00

Iskall: Mumbo???

As he read the contact name of the sender, he released a breath that he didn’t realise he’d been holding. It was Iskall.

A valley creased through his brow as he stared at the phone, there was a small part of him that sank at the title of his friend’s name. Had he been hoping it was someone else? A desperate blond? Someone just as heartbroken as he?

_ Why am I disappointed? _

_ Of course he wouldn’t have sent me anything… He’s a… _

Mumbo continued scrolling through the messages, Iskall’s weren’t the only texts he’d received. There were a sparse few panicked words sent from Stress and finally, there was one from his mother.

Received: 07/07/2020 - 21:00

Mum: Looking forward to having you home. What time will you be here tomorrow?

Mumbo read through that message almost a hundred times, his heart aching and his eyes watering all the more until he could see nothing but a blurred screen. 

Scents and memories from home lit a chorus of harmony through Mumbo’s mind and at once he was glad that the summer break had arrived, it meant that he had an excuse to return home and live with his parents, sucking at the comforting affection that they washed over him. A place that he could truly relax and process what had happened to him. 

With the promise of home, Mumbo took hold of that driving force as he deleted each message, leaving them unread, before he silently reached forward and twisted the key in the ignition and instantly the car came to a grumbling wakefulness. 

He flicked on the headlights and proceeded to perform the monotonous motions in driving back to the house he’d come to love while at university.

Mumbo’s body performed on autopilot as he drove through the streets and passed by other cars, all the while his mind had wandered away to the memories that had taken residence in the forefront of his consciousness. 

He pulled up to the side of the curb and for a moment was confused as to how he’d managed to arrive at a place other than his destination, but with one glance to his left, his silent questions had been answered.

Bathed in shadows and standing lonely was the cottage that Grian had called home for such a short time. The windows were dark, and there was no sign of life to be seen. 

A distant tug of concern and anxiety shot through his cortex, but Mumbo pushed it away with a shake of his head. 

_ Why would Grian stay here and wait for me?  _

_ He’s a demon, he’s probably gone back to hell.  _

_ Either way, it’s not my problem anymore. _

Mumbo’s head hung low between his shoulders as he pulled away from the curb and continued his drive in the same silence that had taken him to the cottage.

In a way, he was thankful for the dark entrails of the night, it gave him a sanctuary, a safe haven for his overstimulated nerves. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if the streets were crowded and the bright light of day was shining happily. 

It was a beautiful pathetic fallacy. 

His shoes clicked against the concrete as he came to a stop outside his shared home and slipped the key inside the lock. 

The shadows had leaked from the outside world to the interior of the house as a shrill silence hung from the walls. Again, Mumbo found himself thankful that his roommates were nowhere to be seen. 

He smiled sadly as he let himself into his room and allowed the door to close softly behind him with a quiet snick of the latch.

Although his peace was short lived as his eyes scanned across the details of his bedroom, they fell on the bundled ruined material that was still balled on the floor, bloody and torn, Grian’s red jumper sat innocently, mockingly. 

The blond had been so broken, so small and fragile. 

Except, he hadn’t been, had he?

Mumbo’s eyes clenched shut as the memories of those cuts and bruises flashed through his mind, he focused on how fast they’d healed, faster than anything he’d seen before.

_ How didn’t I see it? _

His lips curled down as a wave of nausea hit him.

_ He knew and he didn’t tell me.  _

_ He probably thought my ignorance was hilarious, laughing about me behind closed doors, joking with his friends about how the ‘stupid human’ didn’t see it coming.  _

The barrage of assaulting thoughts washed through Mumbo and instantly he was sure he’d vomit. 

He sprinted through the house until he finally collapsed before the toilet, his head bowed down into the bowl as he heaved and wretched, but nothing came out, he was empty. 

He clasped onto the white porcelain, holding himself steady with a sweaty grip. 

_ This isn’t helping anyone. _

Mumbo’s jaw clenched as he pushed himself up and slipped out of his clothes before stepping into the shower and allowing the warm water to cascade over his pale body. 

The hammering of the hot droplets was a strong and steady bass that held Mumbo still and grounded him, tethering him to the world around him while his mind was cast aside and in a blustering blistering wind of thoughts. 

_ The door opened quietly, squeaking on its hinges. Mumbo knew that it’d opened, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he stood naked under the stream.  _

_ “Mumbo?” Grian’s soft voice echoed through the room and the moustached man peered out from behind the shower screen.  _

_ “Grian?” His voice broke on the name as his eyes were as wide as saucers. He glanced about himself and instantly remembered his nakedness. He twisted around to save his modesty before peering back out to the blond. _

_ “Wh-What are you doing here? I’m in the shower!” _

_ The blond ignored him as he shuffled from foot to foot, shifting his weight, he stared at the ground. A small pout curved across his lips. “I came to apologise. I… I am a demon, yes, but… I… It was real to me, I love you. I love you more than I have anything else. I need. Mumbo… Please, forgive me?” _

_ The words hung between them like a cobweb, an almost invisible string that tethered them to each other. “Grian I--” _

_ “No, don’t talk, I know it’ll take time. Just…” The blond stepped forward and peeled his clothes off himself, revealing a mass of toned, tanned flesh. He inched closer to the shower and grasped the screen with his hand, his foot stepped into the puddle that had formed across the shower floor.  _

_ “Let me show you.” The shorter man hummed as he joined the taller under the stream.  _

_ Mumbo opened his mouth to protest, but his words were caught in his throat, his brows furrowed and he glanced down his naked body to see two hands stroking down his flank and resting at his hips, a warm solid form pressed up against him and the raven haired man leant back, pressing up to the man behind him.  _

_ Those roaming fingers wrapped around his length as they gave it a tug. “Let me show you how sorry I am.” Grian whispered in his ear but the words were false, filled with a breathy fakeness.  _

Mumbo’s eyes flashed open as he glanced down at his body, Grian wasn’t there, he’d never been there and his hands were not on him… He glared down at his treacherous length as it stood hard and solid from his body. He grit his teeth and in an instant flicked the shower from warm to cold and in a matter of seconds, the hardness had lessened as his erection flagged. 

_ I can’t do this. _

* * *

_ “Mumbo.” Grian’s soft voice chimed through Mumbo’s sleepy haze, a gentle beacon to reality. _

_ The moustached man groaned in response and burrowed his head deeper into his pillow, a sweet chuckle swam out through the room as his shoulder was nudged. “Mumbo, you have to get up.” The blond urged. _

_ “Why?” Mumbo whimpered out.  _

_ “Your phone is ringing, you have to get it.” _

_ “I don’t wanna…” _

_ “You have to, Mumbo, come on, sleepy head.”  _

_ Wait… _

_ Grian? _

Mumbo’s eyes flashed open and revealed nothing but an empty room, the blond was nowhere to be seen. He gave a frustrated groan as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rested back against the pillow, but just as his head hit the plump soft cushion, his phone rang out once more. 

He reached across to the nightstand and tugged the charging cable from the bottom of it before lifting the device to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Mumbo! It’s mum, I wanted to know what time you’d be getting here today? I sent a text last night, but I think you were asleep.”

The soft tones of his mother’s voice sent a shockwave of comfort through his bones and melted his anxieties to a soothing liquid as he relaxed, a soft smile spread across his lips at the memory of home. 

“I’ve been up for ages, yeah, I’ll be setting off in a few minutes, it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Oh good! I’ve got some lunch in the oven waiting for you.”

“Thank you, that’ll be good, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**_And, blame the heartache on..._ **

**_...Evan ;D I bet you didn't see that one coming, right?_ **

**_So, this chapter was mainly written by Evan with SK's little tweaks here and there._ **

**_So, we can't blame them for all this pain..._ **

**_But, you should all be well-stocked with cookies and tissues, you will need them..._ **

**_And cotton balls for all the laughing that's coming too!_ **

**_Anyway, thank you all for reading and sticking with us through our rocky update schedule_ **

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts!_ **


	27. A Microclimate of Ice

**_Hey all! So we are updating once again :D_ **

**_Once again, we apologise for our slow update schedule,_ **

**_as both SK's and Ev's countries slowly ease their way through and out of lockdown,_ **

**_life is slowly ebbing back to what one might presume is 'normal'_ **

**_\-- although it is far from that in reality..._ **

**_But this return to normality on top of our prior explanations of personal health,_ **

**_jobs and other commitments, we are trying to keep a relatively regular schedule :D_ **

**_But anyway, please keep yourselves safe and happy reading!!_ **

**Content Warning: There is a sexy scene at the end of the chapter, but there isn't anything that will be missed if you were to avoid it. So because of this, we won't be doing a summary.**

Winking light shone over the horizon as the sun slowly set behind the trees. Silhouettes of leaves and branches swayed in a delicate dance as they waltzed with the summer breeze that whispered through the small cul de sac.

Orange bathed Mumbo’s skin as he sat in his car. The engine still rumbled with a grumbling life as he stared at the car’s logo embossed on the steering wheel. His finger traced across it delicately and the indentations scraped over the pad of his skin. 

_ “What are you waiting for? I’ve always wanted to meet your parents.” _

Grian’s voice echoed through his mind. It was as if the blond had been perched on the passenger seat the entire time, as if his being was a member of reality rather than a stark reminder of Mumbo’s fragmenting mind. 

“I…” The word caught in his throat as a familiar voice echoed across the garden that led to the car.

“Mumbo?!” 

His eyes flicked up and landed on the running woman. Her pale skin stretched across long and slender limbs and her raven black hair cascaded down and passed her shoulders, rippling as she jogged closer to the vehicle. 

Mumbo tugged on the handle of the car and rolled out, a forced smile spread across his face as he readied himself to be assaulted by her caring embrace. 

As he’d suspected, her arms wove around his lythe form and tugged him close to her chest. Although his mother was tall, he still stood almost a foot above her. 

Maternal adoration ebbed from each crevice on his mother’s body and leaked through and into his own. It was intoxicating, almost like a balm. A treacle like feeling that trickled through his core and coated his entire being in its thick, gloopy love. 

Although the pain from the last few days still ached and thrummed, it seemed almost dulled and blurred in the light of his mother’s affection. Mumbo almost collapsed into her arms as the stress uncoiled from his muscles and released its tight hold on his bones. A small smile spread across his lips as he stood there, encapsulated in a daze, held somewhere between a dream and reality.

By the time his mother released him, it almost felt as if he’d been stagnant for centuries, years and decades rather than the sparse few moments that had elapsed. He almost let out a needy whine, his throat clenched and caught it there, like a knot it pressed against the walls of his gullet. 

He’d missed her, missed his parents, had longed to be home, prayed and hoped that if he’d returned, then the loss and pain he felt so strongly might just begin to fade. He was right, although as soon as her hold diminished and she released him, it was right back and settling into place just below the surface of his skin. 

“Come on love, let’s get you inside, dinner is ready and your father is dishing up.” Mumbo watched his mother talk and the words almost flew by him. He had to struggle to reach them, to listen, for all he could hear was the distant cries of his mind shouting that someone was missing, an important member of his reality was gone.

_ Grian. _

He cleared his throat and nodded as he fluttered his lashes, keeping the tears that threatened to spill at bay. The woman’s expression morphed to one of concern as a warm palm cupped his cheek. Mumbo leant into it.

“Darling, you look exhausted. I knew sending you away to live on your own was the worst idea.”

“Lainey.” His father’s deep rumbling tones shot through the world and echoed between Mumbo and his mother. A guilty expression marred across her features as her shoulders bunched. He peered around her and although the man appeared as stoic and staunch as always, he could hardly keep the welcoming smile from his face. He’d missed them both.

“Leave the boy be, let him gather his things.” And with that his father had gone. As always, with one fell swoop, he’d entered the conversation and altered the entire mood before fluttering away and leaving a crater in his wake. 

“Oh Mumbo, I’m sorry, your father’s right. I-I…” Her head ducked as a soft pink tinged against her cheeks, “I’ll go and help him in the kitchen.” She muttered quietly before her hand raised and clutched at his elbow and squeezed there. 

“I’ll see you inside. It’s lovely to have you home.” Her words tapered off to silence as she elegantly twisted and strode back to the house, leaving Mumbo alone once more, except he wasn’t truly alone, was he? The echoed memories of a past love still thrummed by his side.

Mumbo watched her retreat back inside silently, his entire body trembling as conflicting emotions fought within him. The grief of recent events collided with and challenged the joy of finally being home. 

“It’s good to be back.” The words left his mouth like a whisper. They shook with the gravity of their meaning as he continued to watch her back before she finally disappeared through the doorway and he was left, like an exposed nerve.

Mumbo stood there, still and unmoving, for what felt like hours. His eyes stayed fixed to the open door that his mother had walked through. His gaze slipped away from it and slowly shifted across the rest of the house.

It hadn’t changed. He’d lived there with his parents for as long as he could remember and even though years had gone by it still remained the same. The same patch of flower-dusted grass, the same old bricks that lined the face of the house and the same crystal-like windows that peeked through to the interior. 

Mumbo’s mouth twitched into a smile. If he were to find peace anywhere, it would be here.

_ “It’s really beautiful.” _ Grian’s voice echoed through his mind as if he were standing beside him, joining him in staring at his childhood home. Mumbo glanced away and to where the voice had come from, he was greeted by a void of emptiness. The small blond wasn’t there. 

The gap in his reality that was once held by Grian seemed to inject him with the same feelings that had swelled within him from the moment he’d fled the blond’s cottage. 

It was as if his body was the home to its own microclimate, an icy rain of pure chill ran through him as a harsh black slush covered his organs, its cool tendrils danced through his veins and over his skin, leaving raised goosebumps in its wake. 

He shivered as his eyes slipped down to his shoes. The tattered leather surrounded his feet in a comforting warmth that they always had, his toes flexed as he stared at them. 

_ Why am I haunted by you? Why can’t you let me go? _

_ “Because you love me.” _

* * *

“So Mumbo, have you met any girls?”

His father’s words seemed to cut through his heart as he spoke, the playful tones that sang along with that question seemed to torment him and laugh at his lack of reply. Mumbo stared down at his full plate, his eyes fixed on the tomato-rich dish. 

“Malcome!” His mother hissed at the man before training a doting, apologetic smile at him. “Darling, you don’t have to answer that, I’m sure you have a line of them following you, watching your every move.”

“No.” The word fell from Mumbo’s mouth before he could grasp onto it. He didn’t have to look up to his parents to know that their jovial expressions had slackened to that of shock.

“I don’t like girls.” He grumbled quietly as he set his fork down on the table top. 

Like a moth to a bulb, the plate called for his stare to be trained upon it. Narrowed pupils and a furrowed brow focused there, held in place as if they were glued to the red-soaked dish. 

Above his head and shared between his parents were a string of unsaid words, silent mutterings were batted between Malcome and Lainey, like a soft ball at a ping pong table. 

Anxiety coiled within his stomach and twisted against the organs that were held there, beneath the layers of skin that was his abdomen. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the deafening unspoken words pounded against his eardrums.

“Well then…” 

Mumbo squeezed his eyes shut as his father coughed awkwardly into his elbow. His knuckles faded to white as he gripped the ledge of the table, his entire body had clenched, held together on a string of tension as he could do nothing but expect the worst. 

“Have you met any lads?”

“Huh?” He whipped his head up, viridescent eyes locking on to its shared color from across the table. “Do you… You don’t… Mind?” The stuttering sounds fumbled from his mouth as shock filtered through his body, like a cool slushy ice was being piled upon him.

“Oh Mumbo” His mother cooed, reaching around her plate to squeeze his hand, peeling it from its iron grip on the ledge. “Of course not! We love you no matter what.”

“Your happiness is most important.” His father agreed, grinning in amusement as his wife’s eyes filled with tears. “Pull yourself together Lainey. This is nothing to cry about.”

_ “See? They’d love me!” _

Mumbo’s breath hitched as Grian’s voice fluttered towards him from behind, and he turned towards the stairs. The blond stood leaning against the banister, his familiar smirking smile tugging on the strings of Mumbo’s heart like a harp.

_ Stop it. He isn’t here. It’s just your imagination. _

He shook his head and forced his gaze back on his barely touched meal.

_ “Aw come on. Don’t ignore me!”  _

Mumbo gritted his teeth as he stabbed a potato with far more force than necessary and stuffed it in his mouth.

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! _

_ “So boring Mumby, really! Come on now…” _ The phantom voice rasped as it drew closer. He could feel those lips moving, the breath of the blond skirted against the shell of his ear as he spoke.  _ “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” _

Mumbo choked.

“Mumbo! Are you alright?” His mother asked, her gaze laced with concern.

“F-Fine!” He sputtered, hacking into his napkin as Grian’s laughter echoed through his mind. “Just uh, too big a bite to swallow.”

_ “I have something you can swallow.” _

“Well make sure you chew carefully.” His mother scolded. “I don’t want you choking and keeling over in my kitchen.”

_ “I’ll let you choke on me.”  _

_ Oh God.  _

“May I be excused?” Mumbo gasped, his voice cracking as he fought to maintain his composure. 

“Yes, if you are finished then I suppose so.” His father responded, squinting suspiciously at his red faced boy. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-Yes, just, uh, very tired. L-Long drive.” His lips curled into a faint apologetic smile, although he was sure that his laced panic was the only thing his parents could see. 

“I-I think I should lie down.” Mumbo stuttered, tripping over his chair as he stood up, trying his best to ignore Grian’s giggling bouncing around his skull. 

Before he could be questioned further, he turned and ran up the stairs, the soles of his worn shoes clattered against the wood of each step as his hand shot down, covering the front of his trousers as his arousal became more apparent.

Once he reached his room, he shut and locked the door before glaring down at the tent at the front of his pants. 

“Go away!” He hissed down at it, although the bulge still stood firm, as if it were shrugging with feigned innocence.

_ “Oh Mumby, has that ever worked?” _ Grian asked as his apparition wrapped both arms around Mumbo’s neck. _ “You know what you need to do.” _

Mumbo scowled as his body thrummed with a newfound wave of arousal.

“No. I’m not going to.”

_ “Aw come on.” _ Grian whined, pushing slightly on the taller boy’s chest until Mumbo had his back pressed to the door.  _ “Are you going to tell me you don’t like this?” _

The troublesome spirit’s lip pouted out, like a child, his eyes widened with the same irreproachability that his treacherous engorged member had displayed.

Mumbo gritted his teeth as the blond began to plant light kisses down the column of his throat. 

“I… I…”

_ “Or this?” _

This time no amount of resentment could stop the moan from floating between Mumbo’s lips as Grian sucked a deep purple blemish into his collarbone. 

“Grian please…”

The phantom stepped away, leaving Mumbo to throw his arms against the door handle to stop his knees from giving out under him.  _ “Tell me what you want.” _

_ I want you…  _

“I want you… to leave.” He choked out, a bitter taste on his tongue as he lied through his teeth.

_ “I’m only here because you want me to be.” _ The blond said, shaking his head sadly. _ “If you really want me gone, then you know what you have to do.” _

And he did know, he knew exactly what he’d have to do but it involved ditching the last trailing thread that kept the blond near, the last strip of reality that tethered Mumbo to the boy who’d lit a light so bright within him that if extinguished, Mumbo was sure he’d feel blinded. 

He couldn’t be left in that darkness, couldn’t be held there in the shadows that swamped through his life prior to meeting Grian, prior to allowing the man into his life and having it changed forever more. 

Mumbo’s mouth twitched into a grimace.

No. The mere thought of what that meant for him, for his heart. He couldn’t… He didn’t want to.

_ “Mumby…” _ Grian’s voice echoed through the bedroom in a playful sing-song tone. It clutched at his conscious mind and tugged it back to the imaginings that plagued him so. 

_ “Mumby Bumby… Mumbo Jumbolio… Come on, I know you want to.” _ He urged, a teasing grin shimmered across his lips, the lips that Mumbo had kissed, had sucked, had dreamt about -- oh…

“Fuck you.” The words hissed through gritted teeth as the raven haired man shuffled closer to his bed, his fingers fiddling with the button on his jeans, he pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them before depositing himself on the comforter. 

Mumbo stared at his naked form, the long expanse of pale white legs that stretched out from his body, the soft dark hairs that covered his thighs and shins, the same hair that turned thicker and crowded around his groin.

_ “Good boy, such a good boy.”  _

Viridescent irises flicked up from the dark thatch of downy strands and focused on the apparition that knelt beside the bed, red jumper clad arms folded beneath the blond as he supported himself against the mattress, wide cerulean orbs gazed back up to him as a proud smirk littered across his mouth.

Mumbo reached down and grasped a hold of himself and gave a tug.

A supernova of pleasure erupted through him as tendrils of half sated arousal flickered through his muscles, coiling and unfurling all at once like a smattering of glitter, it glistened through his stomach and his hand hesitated before tugging once more.

Mumbo’s teeth clenched as his jaw tightened and ached with the force of his gritted teeth. He knew all at once that he’d never survive his summer break if he didn’t relieve himself, if he didn’t listen to the ghostly force that was guiding him, leading him. 

He was all too aware that it was his only option, for he could never force the Grian that resided in his mind to leave, could never destroy the last fragment of the man from his reality.

He was stuck, held between a rock and a hard place. Although that analogy was all too real and literal. 

Mumbo, although filled with anger and fury at the man who’d hurt him so, was still hopelessly and helplessly in love with him, was still dreaming of being ravaged by him.

He still longed for the blond to touch him…

... To feel him…

… To love him back… 

**_Woo! You made it to the end :D_ **

**_So this is the first chapter in a little while where tissues and cookies aren't required to soothe all of your angsty feels._ **

**_We can once again blame SK for whatever because it's fun :D_ **

**_But yeah, we are finally coming back to the rhythm of the story and I mean, who knows what Grian is up to, right?_ **

**_All we can do is hope that he's okay... But yeah, we most certainly know that Mumbo won't be okay ;D_ **

**_Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and we hope that you enjoyed it._ **

**_Please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts._ **

**_See ya next time ;D_ **


	28. Wash Away The Filth

**_Hey guys! So here we are with the next chapter :D_ **

**_As promised it has been delivered freshly in its own Shulkerbox!_ **

**_We hope you enjoy this one!_ **

** Content Warning: There is a sexual beginning to this chapter, it is highly sexual, so if you'd rather skip that, please scroll down until the text is no longer italicised. **

**_As always, stay safe and happy reading!_ **

_ Mumbo’s muscles strained as he tugged at his bindings, the soft cotton of the rope digging into his wrists and ankles in a delightful burn that spread quickly across the expanse of his body. A sting across his thighs made him yelp, bringing his racing mind back to his present circumstances as his eyes slowly focused on the small blond standing before him. _

_ “I told you not to struggle Mumbo.” Grian chastised, a teasing smile quirking the corners of his lips as he twirled a riding crop between his fingers. “I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me.” _

_ “I-” Mumbo gasped as the blond ran his fingers up his shaft, circling the head with his thumb before removing all touch and taking a step back. The raven haired man whined at the loss, clenching his eyes shut in desperation as Grian chuckled lowly.  _

_ “Do you want to cum?” _

What kind of stupid fucking question was that?!

_ Mumbo gulped and opened his eyes once more, nodding weakly. It had been hours since Grian had strapped him down and begun to play with him and at this point the arousal was almost painful, his woefully neglected cock leaking on his stomach as he was denied over and over.  _

_ A tug on his hair forced Mumbo’s attention forward once more, the sharp sting of pain traveling straight to his groin as he moaned pathetically. _

_ “Aw poor little slut. So desperate even a little pain is enough to get you close. Now answer my question, pet. Do you want to cum?” _

_ “Yes!”  _

_ “Yes what?” _

_ Mumbo groaned, shifting in his bonds to stare up at the blond man. “Yes sir.” _

_ Grian smiled and let go of his hair, making the taller man’s head flop back as he moved between his legs. _

_ “You’ve been so patient for me,” the blond cooed, running his nails lightly up and down Mumbo’s pale thighs. “I think you can wait a little longer don’t you?” _

_ Mumbo opened his mouth to complain, to beg, to yell, anything to just make Grian touch him, but all that slipped away as something curved and plastic was pushed against his entrance. He tried to bear down on it, and was rewarded by the object’s removal. He let out a choked whine.  _

_ “I-I’m sorry! Just, p-please…” His mouth dropped open as the toy breached him, gliding ever so slowly inside inch by inch until- _

_ “Oh!” Mumbo cried out as the tip of the device hit his prostate sending a dazzling spark of arousal up his spine. “G-Grian, Sir, please, please.” _

_ Grian laughed, jiggling the toy a bit just to see the spasm in his submissive’s hips. “You don’t even know what you’re begging for!” _

_ “I-I want to cum! Please, please let me cum!” _

_ “Already?” Grian tugged at the toy again, giggling at the gasp it elicited from the man beneath him. “I haven’t even turned it on yet!” _

_ Mumbo’s head raised a little as his brows scrunched in confusion. “Turned it-” _

_ His words were drowned out with a groan as the toy rumbled to life inside of him, vibrating right up against his sweet spot and sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. Mumbo pulled at his bonds as his toes curled, his angry neglected cock bobbing as he began to near climax. _

_ And then it stopped. _

_ “No!” The pathetic cry that fell from Mumbo’s lips echoed across the vast escape as he bucked his hips against nothing. “Please don’t stop!” _

_ Grian’s smile swam into view above him, the familiar gremlin grin twisted with admiration and pride as the blond ran his fingertips across the expanse of his chest. “Are you really that desperate?” _

_ Mumbo nodded weakly. _

_ “Answer me.” Grian commanded, tweaking the taller man’s nipples as his forehead furrowed at the disdain of having to repeat himself.  _

_ “Y-Yes!” Mumbo choked out, his back arching involuntarily towards Grian’s ministrations. “Please please let me cum! I promise I’ll be good for you! I’ll do whatever you say, just please, please, please…” His voice trailed off as tears began to sting his eyes and he clamped them shut in embarrassment. _

_ “Aw it’s ok baby, no need to cry. I’ll give you what you want” Grian’s soothing tone encapsulated the taller man, wrapping him in a cocoon of comfort despite the throbbing desperation of his body.  _

_ A near scream ripped itself from Mumbo’s throat as the vibrations began again, this time much faster. His body spasmed and his hips bucked as he tried to interpret the overwhelming pleasure of his sweet spot being abused. Warmth began to pool in his belly for what must have been the tenth time, and Mumbo’s thighs began to shake as he looked desperately for his master. _

_ “C-Can I… P-Please…” _

_ “Yes angel, you can cum.” Grian’s voice floated from somewhere in the distance as the vibe was upped again, and Mumbo half moaned half yelled as he neared the edge. _

Like a bright scar that stretched across the bedroom wall, the sunlight crept through the slight slither of a gap between the curtains. It’s brightness shone across the childhood posters of famous engineers and three year old sports cars. 

Mumbo’s eyes squinted against the golden glory that the morning bathed upon him as he laid prone in his bed, the dark blue quilt hung heavy over his body, but tangled around his ankles and feet. He flexed his legs and gave a soft huff of tired disinterest as his foot caught on the duvet knotted about him.

The ceiling was a plain white expanse of plaster as it stood above him, the shock of light that filtered into the room lit the vast thing and it almost hurt Mumbo’s eyes as he stared at it.

Like a twinkling christmas tree, his body tingled with the soft thrums of what remained of his dream, the last few droplets of pleasure that still coursed through his system lit his nerves on fire as he laid there, determined not to move or acknowledge such feelings. 

Mumbo knew. Although he’d tried to hide himself from it, whatever link or ‘bond’ that had been built between Grian and himself remained intact and still thrumming with a beating life that had once filled him to his core. 

“Is that bacon I can smell?” 

The soft sweet voice that echoed through his mind bleated from the corner of his room. He gave a hesitant sideways glance and as he did, a resigned sigh flooded from his nose at the sight that greeted him.

Perched on the floor, cross-legged and straight backed was a small blond man, his golden hair wrapped ringlets around his face and his eyes shone with a cyan crystal like light that spoke odes and poems to beauty. Grian.

The memory from three weeks ago resounded around his skull like a ricocheting bullet.

_ “If you want me to leave, you know what you have to do.”  _

“I was right, you know.”

Mumbo remained silent as he watched Grian sway from side to side, a bright and wide smile stretched across his face like a beacon of pure pride. He knew that Grian was right, of course he did. But that didn’t make the entire experience any easier on him. 

His regular imaginary visits from his demonic ghost held something so pure but equally so sour. While Mumbo wanted Grian to appear whole and complete before him, he desperately needed the blond to evaporate from his mind, to let him be, to allow him to recover.

It was as if he was stuck in a thick dark and putrid mud, the viscous dirt held Mumbo in place and bound him so tightly that he could hardly move and all the while, a sickening flurry of filth rained down upon him as erotic and needy sensations glittered through his body. 

Ghost Grian was both the best part of his day and the worst and there was some part of the raven-haired man that felt he needed, that he craved to have Grian beside him. Although that desire seemed more based on his trembling heart, there was a string of arousal that seemed to be tethered to him, tied with an unbreakable thread. 

A sudden pressure on his ankles jolted the mustached man out of his reverie, and Mumbo’s eyes flicked to the end of the bed. Grian sat on his legs, his head cocked sideways making his blond curls fall into his eyes, and Mumbo couldn’t stop a smile from curving his lips at the adorable sight. 

“Are you back?” The phantom asked cheekily, crawling forward on his hands and knees until their faces were mere inches apart. “What were you thinking about?”

Mumbo rolled his eyes and looked away, cursing the sudden warmth of his cheeks and thumping of his heart as he squirmed slightly beneath the blond, trying not to show what the close proximity did to him; how badly he really wanted it to be real.

He sucked in a breath as Grian let his weight down, one leg folded around Mumbo’s hips as the ghost tucked his head into the crook of the raven haired man’s neck.

“Were you thinking about me?”

“Y-You should know, shouldn’t you?” Mumbo stuttered, his heart aching at the familiar positioning of their bodies. “If you’re in my head, don’t you know what I’m thinking?”

Grian giggled, his curls tickling Mumbo’s chin as his head shook with mirth. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to admit it. Come on Mumby, you can’t tell me you aren’t enjoying this.” 

“I’m not.”

“Oh no? Is this too soft for you? I suppose after such a dream this  _ would  _ seem rather lacking.” 

Just the mention of his erotic fantasies made Mumbo’s cock twitch in his pajamas, a tic which was not missed by the small demon as a familiar gremlin grin twisted his features.

“I knew it. Shall we… recreate it?”

“Shut up.” Mumbo griped, flames licking his face as he fought to hide his excitement at such a prospect. 

Grian hummed as he sat up, fully straddling himself around Mumbo’s waist as he rocked back and forth with the pretense of thinking hard about something, forcing the pale man to grit his teeth as a moan pushed against his lips. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried with all his might to block out the little blond man, the phantom demon that seemed to take such pleasure in tormenting his every waking moment.

These regular visits had been occurring for weeks, three weeks to be exact and Mumbo hadn’t received a break. He’d been visited in both his conscious and unconscious hours. During the day, Grian would tease him with his sweet presence and at nighttime it was as if a switch to his more erotic side had been flicked. 

“Can’t you just leave for like five minutes, just a few seconds. I need a break.”

“No you don’t.”

The chirped reply seemed to be sang out with such a sense of glee, it both thrilled and sickened Mumbo. He was right.

“If you wanted me gone, at all, you’d make me leave. I am in your head after all.”

Mumbo buried said head under the covers as he let out a groan of exhaustion. “I can’t. I can’t do it today!”

There was a pause of silence and Mumbo almost reeled from the lack of reply, but the peace was short lived as Grian piped up and spoke, ever the faithful pest. 

“Aw Mumby, can I help? What’s wrong with today?”

His lungs emptied themselves of air like two deflating balloons, his eyes clenched shut as his head inched from side to side. “Nope. No. I… Gri, just please stop.”

“I’m not here though.”

Mumbo slammed his fist against the mattress as he let out a gut wrenching growl. “Fine then.” He snapped before glaring down at the smaller man. “Mr ‘Not here’. Please give me some peace, I’m going for a shower.” He huffed out as he disentangled himself from the bedsheets and stomped passed the apparition and out of the door.

The lid of the wicker basket creaked as Mumbo lifted the lid and retrieved a fluffy towel before he locked himself behind the bathroom door and peeled the clothes from his body. It was as if he was delicately extricating the erotic images that had once flooded his mind. 

He huffed out in almost relief as he stood naked in the shower before he slowly twisted the tap and stared into the nozzle above him.

Like a fountain of ecstasy, the warmth of the water washed away his wanton desires of the night prior. It bathed him in a sweet nectar that seemed to separate him from the images of the demon that plagued him. It was --

Soft hands gently glided down the panel of flesh that was Mumbo’s chest, teasing fingers meandered across his nipples before continuing their descent. 

“You like this?” Grian’s soft warm breath hit the back of his neck and Mumbo almost let out a moan of pleasure before his eyes snapped open and he twisted on his heel to face the blond.

Said imaginary demon seemed to have been startled by such a swift movement, but in an instant the same relaxed smug smile had returned to his lips as they stretched wide, his eyes remained fixed on the other as he folded his arms and huffed at Mumbo.

Through the cloud of silence that echoed between them, Mumbo kept his stiff upper lip as he watched the other cooly and without saying a word, he reached sideways and flicked the water from soothing warmth to bitter cold. 

“No.” He growled out finally as he pushed passed the apparition and stepped onto the fluffy bath mat, wrapping his towel around his waist. 

Like a kite, held tightly in a child’s grasp, Grian graciously followed the naked man across the hallway and to his bedroom as he watched Mumbo dry himself and tug on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. 

“Ooh, where are we going?” The blond chirped excitedly. 

“ _ I _ am going to the library to study.”

Grian’s brow furrowed slightly at that as he lifted a finger. “You mean,  _ we  _ are going to the library.”

Mumbo paused there, watching the demon before he shook his head and shrugged his backpack over his shoulder. “I meant what I said.” He grumbled before he stormed out of his room and dashed down the stairs, his worn converse pattering against each step, causing a jumping bass to resound around the house, alerting his parents to his descent.

“Morning, mate.” The cool rumbling of his father’s voice called out from the sitting room, Mumbo gave a mumbled reply as he beelined to the door.

“Where are you going? I’m making breakfast.” His mother called after him, forcing him to pause as he gripped at the handle. 

“I…” Mumbo wanted to growl, to snap, but the poor woman had done nothing to deserve such treatment. He swallowed the growing urge as he plastered a calm smile across his features and shrugged. “I need to study, mum. I’ll be back later.”

“But it’s the summer break?” 

“I still need to work!” He called out as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

The worn bricks of the building spoke of the library’s age as it stood tall and proud among the stores that surrounded it. Mumbo pulled into the parking spot and twisted the key in the ignition, allowing the car to quietly sputter to a stop. 

His eyes fixed on the structure before him and for a moment, he didn’t want to venture inside. 

“It’s like when we first met.” Grian’s soft voice echoed from the passenger seat and as Mumbo glanced at him, he was greeted with a soft saddened expression, the blond seemed almost remorseful.

Mumbo gave a silent nod as he continued to stare at the other. “Why?” He asked softly. His blunt question seemed to catch the apparition off guard as Grian gave a startled expression that was laced with an air of confusion.

“I…” Grian hesitated in his answer as his eyes dropped to his fidgeting fingers that were fiddling with a stray thread on his jumper. “I don’t know, Mumbo. I’ve told you before, I’m a figment of your mind, I only know as much as you do.” He hummed out with a shrug. “It was a job to begin with, routine, but it soon turned into something more. It meant more to me. You meant more to me.”

A soft scoff croaked out of Mumbo’s throat as he gave a mirthless laugh. “You’re repeating what he said.”

“What do you want me to do Mumby?” The ghost’s eyes were wide and emploring. Some place deep in Mumbo’s chest ached, it was as if something or someone had wrapped a noose around his heart and were slowly tightening it. 

“I almost miss your silliness.” Mumbo muttered as he gathered his keys and phone before slipping out of the car and closing the door with a soft click. 

“Oh don’t you worry, Mumby, that’s all coming.” Grian’s lighthearted tone had returned as he gave a teasing smile and a cheeky wink. Mumbo’s own lips quirked at that as he shook his head silently before crossing over the threshold of the library.

To say that the building was busy would have been an understatement. Each row of books seemed to have at least five people meandering through it and the effect of the crowd was almost instant as a soft fluttering of nerves crept through Mumbo’s chest. 

“That’s a whole lot of people.” Grian hummed out as he lagged behind the raven haired man. 

“I-I…” Mumbo’s lips trembled as he tried to speak, but his stuttering forced an invisible barrier between his mouth and mind. He clenched his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb. “I c-can see that, Gri.” He whimpered out.

“Aw don’t worry, Mumby, you’ve got me.” A soft, almost invisible touch pressed against his shoulder as the ghost tried to soothe him. 

Mumbo shrugged it off with a huff. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

He hurried past the groups of people, his head hunched between his shoulders as his viridescent eyes scanned the library for a less crowded area. The air was so thick with voices it was beginning to make him feel sick, and the heartbeat echoing in his eardrums was deafening. 

At last he spotted an empty aisle, his long legs carrying him down into the quiet nook where the voices were muffled enough for him to hear his own thoughts once more. Mumbo leaned against the bookcases as he breathed deeply, his pulse finally slowing as his anxiety began to ebb. 

“Ooh excellent choice of material!” Mumbo blinked and turned his gaze towards the blond who stood a few feet away, running a hand along the books. “I had no idea you read this sort of stuff Mumby.”

_ What? _

Mumbo straightened up on wobbly legs, his stomach twisting with dread as he stared at the titles of the book Grian was gesturing to. 

_ Bared to You, Sabbath’s Theatre, Bad Behavior… _

“Oh God…” 

Erotica novels lined the shelves around him, their covers flashing bits of skin and sultry smiles from each direction as Mumbo buried his face in his hands. 

_ No wonder this aisle is empty! _

“Oh come now Mumby,” Grian murmured, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s neck and forcing his hands from his scarlet face. “What better place for us to-”

“No!”

“But-”

“Grian shut up!” Mumbo hissed between gritted teeth, his heart pounding in his ears as his blood flowed south. 

The blond pouted for a second before grinning again and going up on his tiptoes to whisper in the taller man’s ear. “If you really don’t want it, then why are you…” he brushed his hand against the bulge in Mumbo’s trousers. 

Mumbo slapped a hand over his mouth as a moan caught in his throat. 

_ God, please just fuck me! _

“No! Get off!” He pushed the phantom back, bending over slightly as he tried to hide himself. “I don’t want you here!”

“Uh, Sir? Is everything alright?”

Mumbo’s head whipped around towards the end of the aisle where a security guard stood with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

“I… I…”

“Some people from the next aisle said they heard someone talking to themself. Have you had anything to drink today?”

“I… N-No! I-I’m sorry, I just…” Mumbo’s face burned with shame as he hobbled past the guard. “I-I just need some air!”

The warmth of the summer breeze filled his lungs as Mumbo pushed through the door, giving a deep huff of frustration. The thick heat did nothing to sooth his irritated nerves. “Fucking really?!” He almost yelled at the apparition.

“What?” Grian’s voice turned high and squeaky as he shrugged his shoulders with a feigned innocence. 

“What was that?” Mumbo growled, gesturing back to the building with a flick of his wrist. 

“Fun.”

That one word echoed through Mumbo’s mind and seemed to resonate with a temptation that licked at the fury that bubbled deep within him. Mumbo’s jaw clicked shut as he clamped his lips around the angry retort that threatened to spill from them. 

He shook his head silently as he unlocked the car and slumped down against the seat. He slammed the door and held his head in his hands. 

“Mumbo, I --”

“No!” The raven haired man spat. “No, don't talk. Just -- Leave!”

Silence echoed between the pair as one unspoken sentence lingered between them. Mumbo knew what it was, he knew what Grian wanted to say. He knew what he had to do, but that wasn’t the point. He… 

_ I can’t let you go…  _

_ Why can’t I just…  _

Soft warm kisses on the sofa as a movie played quietly in the background. A dark unlit cottage surrounded them as they cuddled on the couch, their limbs intertwined and their lips locked together in a sweet latch of adoration. 

The butterflies from long ago fluttered around Mumbo’s stomach as they bleated their reminders and sang the memories that he’d shared with the man.

“You said… Before I left” Mumbo’s chin trembled as he worked to maintain his composure. “You would never force me to do anything.”

“I won’t. And I never did.”

“But…” 

Mumbo’s mind raced as he fought to remember their firsts. The first hug: initiated by himself. The first kiss: also his doing. Their first… 

“But you’re a  _ demon _ !” He snapped, turning towards his phantom. “You tricked me! I never would have… I don’t…” He sighed. “Why did I do those things? And why are you still here?”

A soft hand on his arm made him glance up at the ghost’s tear stained face, the sight sparking a pang of regret through his heart.

“Because you love me.”

_ Love… Him…? _

Mumbo’s eyes widened slightly at the statement, his chest seemed to be as hollow as a freshly carved pumpkin each of his organs had been delicately scooped from his body and in their space a vast amount of heat and static energy filled him.

Those four words hadn’t been expected and the moustached man was almost certain that with each syllable that fell from the apparition’s mouth another part of him stuttered to a pause because he was right. 

Even though Mumbo was angry, was still filled with fury at his demonic love, he knew that he needed… No… Wanted Grian to be a part of his future.

“A-Are you…” The ghostly man beside him stuttered on his tears. “Are you going to make me leave?”

“Never.”

**_Hey all, so we're bringing the story back down to Earth a little and taking a look inside Mumbo's mind._ **

**_We hope you enjoyed it and Ev will supply you all with irons so you can straighten out those creases from all the cringing._ **

**_You can blame SK for that ;D_ **

**_Thank you all so much for reading and please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts._ **


	29. Weighted Confrontation

**_Hey all! We are incredibly sorry with how long this chapter_ **

**_has taken to be uploaded... With Evan's work and SK's educational endeavours,_ **

**_we have been a bit strapped for the time to work on this story._ **

**_But, we have come together and powered through this chapter_ **

**_all in the hopes of publishing it before Christmas._ **

**_We hope you enjoy this one and there will still be more to follow,_ **

**_although our schedules are daunting and get in the way,_ **

**_we still want to and enjoy working on this story :D_ **

**_Thank you all so much for your patience :D_ **

**_it's been really appreciated and thank you all for your continued support :D_ **

**Content Warning: This chapter contains some rather in-depth sexual detail, this is mainly featured at the end of the chapter, although none of it is specifically needed for the story to make sense, so we haven't added a smut-free bit in the notes for this reason.**

_**So, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!** _

The twinkle of stardust and the shimmering of cerulean disks were highlighted at the far reaches of Mumbo’s vision. A soft tenor hummed off a sting of words that sang of some distant meaning, something that he could never dream of understanding as his thoughts whirled through his mind.

Like a whirlwind of notions and emotions, his heart thrummed in a distant battle with his mind as memories of a past conversation grazed through him. 

_ “You’re a demon, right? Why don’t you force me to stay?!” _

A pang of guilt spired through him like a spear, it’s bladed tip severed the heartstrings that tugged at the muscles of his heart.

“Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumby-Bum” Grian’s singsong voice lulled passed his ears and pinched at Mumbo’s distant consciousness. His brows furrowed as he was shook from his daydreaming state and glanced across the room and to the apparition.

Grian lolled back against the chair, his legs crossed and head dipped to the side, his eyes were half lidded with an air of ‘come get me’ twinkling somewhere in his pupils, his lips twitched in a lazy but teasing smirk as he continued the song.

“Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumby-Bum… Mumbo Jumbo, ‘gonna suck your dick.” At the end of the sentence Grian’s head inclined as he gave a challenging nod of defiance, although while he silently begged Mumbo to do just that, he had an air of dominance that still continued to swirl around him.

The aura seemed so strong that while Mumbo thought he may have been able to test the smaller man, he knew very well that all attempts would have been futile, as Grian would only allow Mumbo to challenge so far before rendering him a begging, moaning wreck…

Heat flooded to Mumbo’s face at that realisation, and as he was sure that his skin would burn away and leave him a scorched mound of ashen debris, Grian winked teasingly as he braced his hands on his knees, preparing to push himself to his feet.

The chiming melody of Mumbo’s ringtone broke through his thoughts, forcing his dazed eyes to refocus on the screen of the small device.

_ Iskall _ . 

He slid his thumb across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Mumbo! Mate, how’re you doing? Feels like forever since we last talked.”

“Yeah, I-I’ve been, uh, b-busy.” Mumbo stuttered, gritting his teeth as Grian’s phantom placed soft kisses across the expanse of his neck.

“Well if you have time I’d love to get together! Stress is visiting her parents so we can just have a guys night.”

“Sounds like funuhhhh.” The mustached man let out a groan as a hickey was sucked into his collarbone, hastily breaking into a coughing fit to cover the escaped sound of his pleasure. “S-Sorry! Choked on air.”

_ Fucking idiot. _

Iskall’s laughter rang through the receiver as Grian giggled beside him.

“Only you Mumbo.” Iskall chuckled. “So head over in a couple hours then?”

“Will do.”

“Oh I almost forgot! Feel free to invite Grian.”

A knot twisted in Mumbo’s gut at the spoken name, his skin breaking out in goosebumps at the realization of having to explain the demon’s absence. 

“Grian isn’t… Grian can’t…” He swallowed hard. “Grian won’t be joining us.”

“Why not?” Iskall’s curious tone was laced with worry. Mumbo could picture the crinkled forehead and arched brows as he sighed.

“He’s not available.”

“Yes, but  _ why _ ?”

Mumbo’s mind blurred with an anxiety that trembled through his core. 

_ What could I say?... _

_ “Oh sorry, Grian’s actually a demon..?” _

“Tell him I can’t walk because your cock broke me.” Grian whispered, a smirk curling his lips as Mumbo slapped a hand over his mouth to cover the choked squeak that erupted from his throat at Grian’s suggestion. 

“He-uh… I-I-I have to go!” Mumbo stammered, his voice cracking horribly as his ghost began to kiss down his chest. “Talktoyoulaterbye!” He dropped his phone to the side and sucked in air as Grian lifted his head. “Y-You can’t do that while I’m on the phone!”

“Mmmmm I have yet to hear you say stop.” The ghost murmured, straddling the taller man and giving him his signature wink. “All you have to do is say stop.”

“Please…” Mumbo moaned as Grian rocked back and forth, grinding their hips together.

The phantom grinned and leaned over, placing his head beside Mumbo’s as he continued his ministrations. “Please what?”

“Please d-don’t stop.”

* * *

“Mumbo!”

“Umf!” Mumbo grunted as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. “Iskall you’re gonna break my ribs!”

“Sorry!” Iskall laughed, releasing his friend and clapping him on the back. “Forgot how skinny you are. Come in!”

He stepped through the open door and toed off his shoes before leading the way through the familiar porch and to the sitting room, although when his eyes settled on the couch a flickerbook of memories danced through his mind at high speed. 

The horror movie, the visions, Grian. His smell, his warmth, his… He was so real, was actually beside him and wasn’t some sort of… Ghost. 

His hearth clenched at the thought of that, the only thing he had left to cling to was mere memories of the man and an apparition.

“You alright mate?”

“Huh?” Mumbo jumped at the tap on his arm and his cheeks flushed as he caught his friends' worried expression. “Y-Yeah sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About Grian?”

Mumbo’s mouth went dry as he shifted uncomfortably. “I… N-No why would you think that?” He stammered before he shuffled across the room and to the couch, perching in the same place he had that night. Except, this time he felt the distinct lack of said blond demon.

Iskall smiled sadly and shook his head. “You always wear that dopey expression when you think about the little gremlin. It’s like you’re in a different universe.” He cocked his head inquisitively. “So why didn’t you bring him?”

“I told you,” Mumbo muttered, averting his eyes. “He’s not available.”

“What is he doing?”

“I… I don’t know. He’s just busy.”

“But why-”

“I don’t know!” Mumbo snapped, finally lifting his gaze to glare at his friend. “Why do you keep pushing this?”

“Because if he left you again like I think he did,” Iskall barked. “Then I want to know! He can’t keep doing this!”

Mumbo rolled his eyes as anger flared in his chest. “He didn’t do anything! Give it a rest.”

“No! Mumbo, this is bullshit!” Iskall yelled, slapping the couch in disgust. “I don’t care how well you  _ think  _ he treats you, you’ve never been in a relationship before! The constant leaving and coming back isn’t fair to you! He doesn’t deserve you!”

_ Quite the contrary… I don’t deserve him. _

Mumbo glared at Iskall, his lips were held together tightly and had shrunk to two think pale lines. He wanted to defend Grian’s honour but while he stared at his best friend, he could hardly think of anything to say. Mumbo gave a grunt of frustration as his eyes fell forward and landed on the television set. 

Images of a horror movie settled into the forefront of his mind and as they did so, a soft voice echoed from behind him. “Teasing you was so fun then.” Grian chirped prettily. Mumbo’s eyes slipped closed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Mumbo…” Iskall’s voice bled with the hesitence and anxiety that each synonym held. When Mumbo glanced up to the Swede, he couldn’t help but see the guilt that flashed across his face. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Iskall muttered.

Mumbo gave a sigh before he replied, straightening in his seat and resting his hands in his lap. “I know.” He replied shortly, still not really knowing what to say.

“It just makes me sick.” Iskall sighed. Mumbo’s peered at him from the corner of his eye, the man seemed ruffled, as if he’d been stressing for hours, days. His brows furrowed before he spoke.

“What does?”

“Grian can’t expect you to wait around forever, he can’t expect you to be okay with this.” Iskal stated before he twisted in his seat and nodded to Mumbo. “Call him.”

Mumbo’s eyes widened as his face paled. “Wh-What?”

“Call him.” Iskall repeated calmly. 

“N-No…”

“Why not?”

Mumbo’s face crumpled then as he tried to conjure up a rational explanation for not calling Grian. He couldn’t tell the truth…

“He… Can’t be called right now.” Mumbo muttered then, it was a feeble excuse at best, but it wasn’t necessarily a lie.

“See what I mean? He doesn’t treat you right.”

“Iskall. That’s enough.” Mumbo spoke sharply. The Swede paused in his own words as he peered at the other curiously. The raven haired man silently begged for his friend to somehow understand and drop the subject, although he was almost certain that he wouldn’t.

“No! It’s not enough! He’s been nothing for you! He’s done nothing for you except exacerbate your insecurities!”

“M-My what?”

“No, Mumbo I didn’t mean that.” Iskall backtracked, but it had been said and Mumbo couldn’t ignore it now. A knot tied deep within his chest as anger began to rear it’s ugly head once again.

“I’m not a damaged lamb that you need to fucking fix, Iskall.” 

“No, I know you’re not, it’s just Grian--” Before he could finish his sentence, Mumbo stood from the sofa. “What? Where are you going?”

“I think it’s best that I leave.” Mumbo muttered calmly, although his body trembled with the fury that he held back. It was as if he were staving off a stampede with just a small shield. 

“No, Mumbo. I’m sorry, you don’t have to go. We can change the subject, sit back down.”

“No Iskall, I…” Mumbo paused then as his eyes drifted across and to the apparition that sat primly in the corner. “I love him.” He admitted then. “I should go.” He finished as he twisted on the ball of his foot and beelined for the front door. 

“Mumbo.” Iskall piped as he ran across to meet Mumbo at the door. “Come on, mate. Don’t do this. You’re hurting, let me help you.”

“No Iskall!” Mumbo snapped as he turned to fix a glare on the other. As he watched him, the last words that he had said to Grian flashed through his mind and rang in his ears. His head dipped as rage and shame curdled in his chest. “I don’t want to get mad with you, and I… I just don’t think this is a good idea.” He muttered finally as he reached to grab the doorknob.

“Mumbo…” Iskall sighed as his hand settled on the other’s shoulder, Mumbo paused at the feel of the man’s palm. “Just remember that I care about you dude. I never meant to hurt you. I…” He huffed out as he thought. “I’m always here for you.”

“I care about you too.” Mumbo muttered finally as pushed out the door and let it close behind him. 

* * *

_ “He doesn’t deserve you!” _

_ “It just makes me sick.” _

_ “He doesn’t treat you right.” _

A fiery rage plumed throughout his chest, heating his organs and singeing his breath, it was as if he were exhaling raw crackling flames with each intake. His eyes were alight with bright frustration, he was so caught up in his own anger that he could barely keep himself from punching the door open.

As it swung on its hinges, the handle slapped against the wall and a shriek was pulled from his nearby mother. 

“Mumbo?” She called out anxiously, but in his fury, he couldn’t acknowledge her as he stomped up the steps to his bedroom and slammed the door in his wake, eliciting another squeak from the woman below.

He growled softly as he glared at the floor. Where he focused, he was certain that two holes would be burned into the wood. 

_ How dare he talk about Grian like that. How dare he?!  _

_ I’d never dream of saying anything of the sorts to him about Stress… So, why did he think it was okay to say that abo-- _

As his thoughts reeled through his mind, a soft and barely whispered voice slithered through the room and gently pushed through to Mumbo’s rage-fueled thoughts.

His gaze flicked up to where the voice came from but as his eyes focused, he noticed a pair of feet at the peak of his vision, he followed the legs up to the ghostly form that perched nervously at the edge of his bed. 

“Mumbo are y--”

“Not now.” He hissed as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down against the armchair that was pushed up against the far wall. The anger still bubbled just below his skin and while the inferno within him begged to be set free, he couldn’t. He could never bring himself to allow Grian to see that, ghost or not.

His finger and thumb pinched against the bridge of his nose as he tried in vain to massage away the developing headache that blossomed behind his eyes. 

_ Calm down. I need to calm the fuck down…  _

_ Grian doesn’t need to see this, I already -- FUCK! _

_ I… He already saw the worst of me at the cabin and he doesn’t need to see this too… _

_ His eyes were red and watering, adding to the tears that had already slid down his face, Grian’s chin wobbled as he chased after Mumbo, pleading and begging the man to stay.  _

Mumbo’s eyes clenched shut as his last memory of Grian spilled out through his chest and coated his heart in a thick and viscous inky tar. He felt as though he could hardly breath, it was as if a massive weight sat atop his ribs, pinning him in place beneath a hulking boulder of guilt.

A soft stroke of fingers against his knee brought Mumbo back to reality as his eyes flicked open and he stared down at the sight before him.

Knelt prettily between his legs was Grian, his blond hair was a shock of silky waves as his fringe partially fell over his face, his rosy cheeks shone softly as his wide and almost doe eyes stared intently back at the moustached man. 

Mumbo shifted in his chair, his face heated as a twitch of arousal burned between his legs. He ached to bring his knees together and hide the growing bulge in his pants, but the solid ghostly form of Grian prevented him from doing so. 

He tried to force a disinterested frown across his face as he stared at the smaller of the two. “What are you doing?” He drawled. 

Grian continued to watch him from his place on the floor and as he contemplated Mumbo’s question, his fingers returned to gently tracing patterns over Mumbo’s right knee. 

A shiver trembled down the raven-haired man’s spine and settled in the pool of excitement at the base of his member that continued to grow ever harder. 

“I… I don’t like seeing you upset.” Grian muttered softly. 

At the admittance, Mumbo shifted uncomfortably as guilt resettled in his chest and dampened the fledgling embers of his arousal.

“No. Not because of that.” The blond’s domineering tone had returned as he scourged away the memories of how Mumbo had acted at the cottage. “I just don’t like to see you upset. I’m not scared of you, I care about you.” Grian iterated as he stared at Mumbo with an intensity that left no room for argument. A blond brow raised expectantly and the taller of the two nodded shakily to show his understanding. 

Grian gave a smile before his fingers relaxed and returned to lightly tracing patterns across the jean covered-skin of Mumbo’s knee. “So, I wanted to make you feel better.” Grian hummed as he glanced back up to Mumbo, seeking consent.

The taller man gave a slow and bewildered nod and it was the only acceptance that Grian required as his hands shifted to Mumbo’s belt and fiddled it free before he slowly popped open the button and slid the zipper down. 

Cerulean eyes locked with Mumbo as he watched Grian undo his trousers and tug down his underwear. A tight knot of arousal held tightly at his chest as the blond gently pulled at the hem of Mumbo’s underwear and allowed the man’s straining cock to spring free. 

“Gorgeous.” Grian hummed as he inched closer. Mumbo’s eyes slipped closed at the erotic picture before him, he felt as though he may implode as his arousal exceeded the highest it had ever been and he knew he’d dissolve to a heated wreck if he continued to watch the blond move nearer.

His brows twitched and a strangled, guttural moan peeled from his throat as he felt the warmth of Grian’s breath brush over the head of his cock. The blond was so close now and Mumbo was half terrified that he’d cum before the man even wrapped his lips around him but --  _ Oh God _ …

A silky heat enveloped him as the warm abyss engulfed him, the soft touch of Grian’s lips around him paired with the gentle suckles and it was as if his entire essence was being drawn out through his cock.

His body trembled with each movement from the blond and Mumbo’s eyes flicked open at the feel of Grian’s teeth just gently running over the underside of his prick. “Oh god, oh god! G-G--” His words fell from his mouth as he shook with the blond’s ministrations.

“I… I’m gonna, oh god, can I? Oh god…”

“MUMBO!” Like a dagger, his mother’s words sliced through the heavenly curtain. “Mumbo, dinner’s ready!” She called out again.

Mumbo glared at the closed door, wishing he could scream back that he was busy, that he wasn’t hungry or that he--

Grian pulled off his cock with an audible pop as he gave a chuckle, a playfully teasing glint lit in his eyes as he glanced up to the man above him. “Looks like that’s a no. But, I’m sure you can cum later. If you’re a good boy, that is.”

**_Hey again! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't so heartwrenching, was it?_ **

**_Although it was Evan's idea to leave you all hanging at the end there ;D_ **

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know what you thought :D_ **


End file.
